Maravilloso Olvido ShikaTema
by Andromeda-Jackson-MJ
Summary: La ferozmente independiente Temari Nara, dejó su infancia antes de que terminara. Ha trabajado desde antes de poder conducir y se mudó a su propio apartamento después de su primer año de universidad. Shikamaru Uchiha era el rey de la Universidad Estatal del Este, viviendo en casa con su padre viudo, Justo cuando piensa que su vida está regresando a la normalidad, nota a Temari.
1. Capítulo 1

Sus palabras quedaron flotando allí, en la oscuridad entre nuestras voces. A veces encontraba consuelo en ese espacio, pero en tres meses, sólo había encontrado disturbios. Ese espacio volvió a un lugar conveniente para ocultarse. No por mí, por él. Mis dedos dolían, por lo que les permití relajarse, sin darme cuenta de lo duro que había estado agarrando mi teléfono celular.

Mi compañera de cuarto, TenTen, se sentaba junto a mi maleta, abierta sobre la cama, con las piernas entrecruzadas. Cualquiera que fuese la mirada que estaba en mi cara la impulsó a tomar mi mano. ¿I.J.?, articuló.

Asento.

—¿Podrías, por favor, decir algo? —preguntó I.J.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? He empacado. Pedí mis vacaciones. Nagato ya le ha dado a Konan mis turnos.

—Me siento como un gran idiota. Ojalá no tuviera que ir, pero te lo advertí. Cuando tengo un proyecto en curso, pueden llamar en cualquier momento. Si necesitas ayuda con el alquiler o cualquier cosa…

—No quiero tu dinero —le dije, frotándome los ojos.

—Pensé que sería un buen fin de semana. Juro por Dios que lo hice.

—Yo pensé que iba a estar abordando un avión mañana por la mañana, y en cambio me estás llamando para decir que no puedo ir. Una vez más.

—Sé que esto parece como un movimiento idiota. Te juro que les dije que tenía planes importantes. Pero cuando las cosas están así, Temari… Tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

Limpié una lágrima de mi mejilla, pero me negué a que me escuchara llorar. Evité que mi voz temblara. —¿Vas a venir a casa para Acción de Gracias, entonces?

Suspiró. —Quiero. Pero no sé si puedo. Depende de si esto estará solucionado. Te extraño. Mucho. No me gusta esto tampoco.

—¿Tu horario puede mejorar? —pregunté. Le llevó más tiempo de lo que debería responder.

—¿Qué si digo que probablemente no?

Levanté las cejas. Esperaba esa respuesta, pero no esperaba que fuera tan… veraz.

—Lo siento —dijo. Me lo imaginé avergonzado—. Acabo de entrar en el aeropuerto. Me tengo que ir.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Hablamos más tarde. —Forcé la voz para que fuese tranquila. No quería sonar molesta. No quería que pensara que era débil o sensible. Él era fuerte y autosuficiente, y hacía lo que había que hacer sin quejarse. Traté de ser eso para él. Quejándome de algo fuera de su control no ayudaría nada.

Suspiró de nuevo. —Sé que no me crees, pero te amo.

—Te creo —le dije, y lo decía en serio.

Presioné el botón rojo en la pantalla y dejé caer el teléfono a la cama.

TenTen ya estaba en modo de control de daños. —¿Fue llamado a trabajar?

Asento.

—Bueno, entonces, tal vez ustedes solo tengan que ser más espontáneos. Tal vez puedas simplemente aparecer, y lo llamas cuando estés allí, esperando por él. Cuando vuelva, lo tomas donde lo dejaron.

—Tal vez.

Me apretó la mano. —¿O quizá es un idiota que debería dejar de escoger entre su trabajo y tú?

Negué con la cabeza. —Ha trabajado muy duro por este puesto.

—Ni siquiera sabe en qué posición está.

—Te lo dije. Está utilizando su título. Se ha especializado en el análisis estadístico y reconfiguración de datos, sea lo que sea.

Me lanzó una mirada dudosa. —Sí, también me dijiste que debe mantener todo en secreto. Lo que me hace pensar que no está siendo totalmente honesto contigo.

Me levanté y deshice la maleta, dejando que todo el contenido se derramara sobre el edredón. Por lo general sólo hacía mi cama cuando hacía las maletas, así que ahora podía ver la tela de color azul claro del edredón con algunos tentáculos de pulpo azul marino esparcidos en ella. I.J. lo odiaba, pero me hacía sentir como

Si me abrazaran mientras dormía. Mi habitación estaba hecha de cosas extrañas, al azar, pero yo también.

TenTen rebuscó entre el montón de ropa y levantó un top negro con los hombros y la parte delantera estratégicamente rasgados. —Las dos tenemos la noche libre. Debemos salir. Que nos sirvan los tragos por una vez.

Agarré la camisa de sus manos y la examiné mientras reflexionaba sobre la sugerencia de TenTen. —Tienes razón. Deberíamos. ¿Vamos en tu coche o en el Pitufo?

TenTen se encogió de hombros. —El tanque está casi vacío y no me pagan hasta mañana.

—Parece que en el Pitufo, entonces.

Después de una estruendosa sesión en el baño, TenTen y yo saltamos dentro de mi Jeep azul claro modificado. No estaba en su mejor forma, pero una vez alguien tuvo la suficiente visión y el amor para moldearla en un híbrido Jeep/camión. El desertor mimado de la universidad que era dueño del Pitufo antes que yo no lo amó tanto. Los cojines de cuero de los asientos estaban rasgados, la alfombra tenía agujeros de cigarrillos y manchas, y el techo necesitaba ser reemplazado, pero que estuviera descuidado significaba que yo podía pagar por él en su totalidad, y un pago completo por un vehículo era la mejor clase de propiedad.

Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y hundí la llave en el contacto.

—¿Debo rezar? —preguntó TenTen.

Giré la llave y el Pitufo hizo un zumbido enfermizo. El motor farfulló, luego ronroneó y las dos aplaudimos. Mis padres criaron a cuatro niños con el sueldo de un trabajador de fábrica. No le compraron un vehículo a ninguno de mis hermanos, a pesar de sus recursos, así que lo correcto era ni siquiera molestarme en pedir uno. Conseguí un trabajo en la tienda de helados local cuando tenía quince años, y ahorré $557.11. El Pitufo no era el vehículo que soñé cuando era pequeña, pero 550 dólares me compró la independencia, y eso no tenía precio.

Veinte minutos más tarde, TenTen y yo nos hallábamos en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, pavoneándonos por el aparcamiento de grava de Red Door, lentamente y al unísono, como si estuviéramos siendo filmadas mientras caminábamos con una banda sonora de chicas rudas.

Rock Lee estaba de pie en la entrada, Nos miró cuando nos acercamos. —Identificaciones.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Gruñó TenTen—. Trabajamos aquí. Sabes la edad que tenemos.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Todavía tengo que ver las ID.

Le fruncí el ceño a Reagan y ella puso los ojos en blanco, hurgando en su bolsillo trasero. —Si no sabes la edad que tengo en este momento, tenemos problemas.

—Vamos, TenTen. Deja de reventarme las pelotas y déjame ver la maldita cosa.

—La última vez que te dejé ver algo, no me llamaste por tres días.

Él se encogió. —Nunca va a superar eso, ¿verdad?

Le aventó su ID a Rock Lee y él la atrapó contra su pecho. La miró y luego se la devolvió, me miró expectante. Le entregué mi licencia de conducir.

—Pensé que te ibas de la ciudad —dijo, bajando la mirada antes de regresarme la tarjeta de plástico fino.

—Larga historia —le dije, metiendo mi licencia en el bolsillo de atrás. Mis pantalones eran tan apretados que me sorprendió que pudiera caber cualquier cosa allí además de mi culo.

Lee abrió la puerta roja de gran tamaño, y Tenten le sonrió dulcemente. —Gracias, cariño.

—Te quiero. Sé buena.

—Siempre soy buena —le dijo, guiñando un ojo.

—¿Nos vemos cuando salga del trabajo?

—Sip. —Ella me empujó por la puerta.

—Ustedes son la pareja más extraña —le dije sobre el ruido. Vibraba dentro de mi pecho, y estaba bastante segura de que cada latido hacía que mis huesos temblaran.

—Sip —dijo TenTen nuevo.

La pista de baile ya se encontraba llena de sudor y de universitarios borrachos. El semestre de otoño estaba en pleno apogeo. TenTen se acercó a la barra y se quedó al final. Konan le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Quieres que te despeje un par de asientos? —preguntó.

TenTen negó con la cabeza. —¡Sólo te estás ofreciendo porque quieres mis consejos desde ayer por la noche!

Konan rió. Su cabello largo y azul caía en ondas sueltas por los hombros, con algunos mechones azules por aquí y por allá. Llevaba un minivestido negro y botas de combate, y presionaba los botones en la caja registradora para cobrarle a alguien mientras hablaba con nosotros. Todos habíamos aprendido a realizar múltiples tareas y a movernos como si cada propina fuese un billete de cien dólares. Si podías servir las copas lo suficientemente rápido, tenías una oportunidad de trabajar en este bar, y las propinas de hecho podrían pagar el valor de un mes de las facturas en un fin de semana.

Ahí era donde yo había estado atendiendo el bar durante un año, hace sólo tres meses fui contratada en Red Door. TenTen trabajaba a mi lado, y juntas hemos mantenido esta máquina engrasada como una stripper en una piscina de plástico llena de aceite para bebé. Konan y el otro barman, Deidara, trabajan en la barra al sur de la entrada. Era básicamente un quiosco, y les encantaba cuando TenTen o yo estábamos fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieren de beber? —preguntó Konan.

TenTen me miró, y luego otra vez Konan. —El whisky amargo.

Hice una mueca. —Menos el amargo, por favor.

Una vez que Konan nos pasó nuestras bebidas, TenTen y yo encontramos una mesa vacía y nos sentamos, conmocionadas por nuestra suerte. En los fines de semana siempre estaban lleno, y una mesa disponible a las 10:30 no era común.

Sostuve un paquete nuevo de cigarrillos en la mano y golpeé el final del mismo contra la palma de mi mano para empaquetarlos, y luego arranqué el plástico, volteando la parte superior. A pesar de que en el bar había mucho humo, que solo con estar sentada allí me hacía sentir como si estuviera fumando un paquete entero de cigarrillos, era agradable sentarse en una mesa y relajarse. Cuando trabajaba, por lo general tenía tiempo para una calada y el resto se quemaba solo, sin fumarlo.

TenTen me vio encenderlo. —Yo quiero uno.

—No, no quieres.

—Sí, sí quiero.

—No has fumado en dos meses, TenTen. Me culparás mañana por arruinar tu racha.

Hizo un gesto hacia la habitación. —¡Estoy fumando! ¡Ahora mismo!

Entrecerré los ojos hacia ella. TenTen era una exótica belleza, de cabello largo y castaño, piel bronceada y ojos marrón miel. Su nariz era perfectamente pequeña, no demasiado redonda o demasiado puntiaguda, y su piel la hacía parecer como recién salida de un anuncio de _Neutrogena_. Nos conocimos en la escuela primaria, y yo estuve inmediatamente atraída por su brutal honestidad. TenTen podía ser muy intimidante, incluso para Lee, quien, con un metro noventa, era más de treinta centímetros más alto que ella. Su personalidad era encantadora para aquellos a los que amaba, y un repelente para los que no quería.

Yo era lo opuesto a exótica. Mi enmarañado cabello rubio y mi flequillo era fácil de mantener, pero no muchos hombres lo encontraban sexy. No muchos hombres me encontraban atractiva en general. Yo era la chica de al lado, la mejor amiga de su hermano. Crecer con tres hermanos y nuestro primo Shira podría haberme hecho un marimacho si mis curvas, sutiles pero aún presentes, no me hubiesen expulsado del club social a los catorce años.

—No seas esa chica —le dije—. Si quieres uno, ve a comprarte el tuyo.

Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín. —Por eso lo dejé. Están jodidamente caros.

Me quedé mirando el papel ardiendo y el tabaco clavado entre mis dedos. —Eso es un hecho, mi culo en bancarrota continúa notándolo.

La canción pasó de algo que todos querían bailar, a una canción que nadie quería bailar, y decenas de personas comenzaron a hacer su camino fuera de la pista de baile. Dos chicas se acercaron a nuestra mesa e intercambiaron miradas.

—Esa es nuestra mesa —dijo la rubia.

TenTen apenas las notó.

—Disculpa, perra, ella está hablando contigo —dijo la morena, dejando su cerveza en la mesa.

—TenTen —le advertí.

TenTen me miró con una cara en blanco, y luego a la chica con la misma expresión. —Fue su mesa. Ahora es la nuestra.

—Nosotros llegamos primero —dijo la rubia entre dientes.

—Y ahora ya no —dijo TenTen. Cogió la botella de cerveza no invitada y la arrojó por el suelo. Se derramó sobre la alfombra oscura—. Ve a buscarla.

La morena vio rodar su cerveza por el suelo, y luego dio un paso TenTen, pero su amiga le agarró ambos brazos. TenTen le ofreció una risa poco impresionada, y luego volvió su mirada hacia la pista de baile. La morena finalmente siguió a su amiga a la barra.

Tomé una calada de mi cigarrillo. —Pensé que íbamos a pasar un buen rato esta noche.

—Eso fue divertido, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, sofocando una sonrisa. TenTen era una gran amiga, pero no me metería con ella. Crecer con tantos niños en la casa me había dado suficientes peleas para toda la vida. No me trataban como a un bebé. Si no me defendía, solo peleaba sucio hasta que conseguía lo que quería. Y yo siempre lo hacía.

TenTen no tenía una excusa. No era más que una perra rudimentaria. —Oh, mira. Karin está aquí —dijo, señalando a la belleza de ojos rojos y cabello rojo en la pista de baile. Negué con la cabeza. Ella se encontraba allí con Sasuke Uchiha, básicamente siendo follada delante de todos en la pista de baile.

—Oh, esos chicos Uchiha —dijo Reagan.

—Sí —dije, tragando mi whisky—. Esta fue una mala idea. No me siento muy de club esta noche.

—Oh, detente. — TenTen bebió su whiskey amargo y luego se puso de pie—. Las perras quejumbrosas todavía están mirando esta mesa. Iré a conseguir otra ronda. Tú sabes que la noche apenas comienza.

Ella tomó mi copa y la suya y me dejó para ir a la barra.

Me volví, viendo a las chicas mirándome, esperando claramente a que me alejara de la mesa. Yo no iba a levantarme. TenTen obtendría la mesa de regreso si ellas trataban de tomarla, y eso sólo causaría problemas.

Cuando me di la vuelta, un chico se encontraba sentado en la silla de TenTen. Al principio pensé que Sasuke se había abierto paso de alguna manera, pero cuando me di cuenta de mi error, sonreí. Shikamaru Uchiha se inclinaba hacia mí, con los brazos tatuados cruzados, con los codos apoyados en la mesa frente a mí. Se frotó la barba de varios días que salpicaba su mandíbula cuadrada con los dedos, su con los músculos de los hombros a través de su camiseta. Tenía tanta barba en su cara como cabello atado arriba de su cabeza, excepto por la ausencia de pelo de una pequeña cicatriz cerca de su sien izquierda.

—Luces familiar.

Levanté una ceja. —¿En serio? Caminaste hasta aquí y te sientas, ¿y eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Hizo un espectáculo recorriendo sus ojos sobre cada parte de mí. —No tienes ningún tatuaje que yo pueda ver. Supongo que no nos hemos encontrado en la tienda.

—¿La tienda?

—La tienda de tatuajes donde trabajo.

—¿Eres tatuador ahora?

Sonrió, un hoyuelo profundo apareció en el centro de su mejilla izquierda. —Sabía que nos habíamos visto antes.

—No lo hemos hecho. —Me volví para ver a las mujeres en la pista de baile, riendo, sonriendo y mirando a Sasuke y Karin jodiendo de pie. Pero la segunda canción terminó, él se fue y se dirigió directamente a la rubia que reclamó la propiedad sobre la mesa. A pesar de que había visto a Sasuke pasando sus manos por toda la piel sudorosa de Karin dos segundos antes, ella sonreía como una idiota, esperando ser la siguiente.

Shikamaru rió una vez. —Ese es mi hermano pequeño.

—Yo no lo discutiría —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Fuimos juntos a la escuela? —preguntó.

—No me acuerdo.

—¿Recuerdas si fuiste a Eakins en cualquier momento entre el preescolar hasta el duodécimo grado?

—Lo hice.

El hoyuelo izquierdo de Shikamaru se hundió en cuanto sonrió. —Entonces, nos conocemos.

—No necesariamente.

Shikamaru rió de nuevo. —¿Quieres un trago?

—Tengo uno en camino.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Nop.

Un grupo de chicas pasaron, y los ojos de Shikamaru se centraron en una. —¿Esa es Tayuya de Economía Doméstica? Maldita sea —dijo, girando ciento ochenta grados en su asiento.

—De hecho, sí es. Deberías ir y recordar el pasado.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. —Nosotros _recordamos_ la escuela secundaria.

—Recuerdo. Estoy bastante segura de que aún te odia.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, sonrió, y luego, antes de tomar otro trago, dijo: —Siempre lo hacen.

—Es una ciudad pequeña. No deberías haber quemado tantos puentes.

Bajó la barbilla, su famoso encanto subiendo a un nivel experto. —Hay algunos que no he encendido a fuego lento. Aún.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y él se rió entre dientes.

TenTen regresó, curvando sus largos dedos alrededor de cuatro vasos estándar y dos vasos de chupito. —Mi whisky amargo, tu whisky en las rocas y un pezón de mantequilla para cada una.

—¿Qué pasa con las bebidas dulces esta noche, Ten? —le dije, arrugando la nariz.

Shikamaru tomó uno de los vasos de chupito y lo tocó con sus labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Golpeó sobre la mesa y me guiñó un ojo. —No te preocupes, nena. Yo me encargaré de eso. —Se puso de pie y se alejó.

No me di cuenta de que mi boca estaba abierta hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los de TenTen y la cerré de golpe.

—¿Acaba de beberse tu trago? ¿Eso realmente ocurrió?

—¿Quién hace eso? —dije, volteando a ver a dónde iba. Él ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

—Un chico Uchiha.

Di un trago a mi whisky doble y tomé otra calada de mi cigarrillo. Todo el mundo sabía que Shikamaru Uchiha era una mala noticia, pero eso no parecía impedir que las mujeres trataran de domarlo. Observándolo desde la escuela primaria, me prometí que nunca sería una muesca más en su cinturón, si los rumores eran ciertos y él tenía tantas muescas, pero no tenía intención de averiguarlo.

—¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? —preguntó TenTen.

Apagué el humo desde el lado de mi boca, molesta. No me encontraba con estado de ánimo para divertirme, o para hacer frente a coqueteos desagradables, o quejarme porque Shikamaru Uchiha se había bebido una bebida dulce que yo no quería. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle a mi amiga, quería terminar el whiskey que me estaba tomando.

—Oh, no.

—¿Qué? —dijo TenTen, moviendo de un tirón en su silla. Inmediatamente se enderezó en la silla, encogiéndose.

Mis hermanos y nuestro primo Shira caminaban hacia nuestra mesa.

Shira, el mayor y el único que tiene un ID legítimo, fue el primero en hablar. —¿Qué demonios, Temari? Pensé que estabas fuera de la ciudad esta noche.

—Mis planes cambiaron —le espeté.

Kankuro habló en segundo lugar, como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Era el mayor de mis hermanos, y le gustaba fingir que era mayor que yo, también. —¿Por qué estás tan cabreada? ¿Te sientes regañada o algo así?

—¿En serio? —dijo TenTen, bajando la barbilla y alzando las cejas—. Estamos en público. Madura.

—¿Así que te canceló? —preguntó Gaara. A diferencia de los otros, Gaara parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el más joven de los tres habló. —Espera, ¿ese pedazo de mierda sin valor te canceló? —dijo Koji. Los chicos estaban todos a tan sólo once meses de diferencia, por lo que Koji tenía tan sólo dieciocho años. Mis compañeros de trabajo sabían que mis hermanos mostraban identificaciones falsas y pensaban que me hacían un favor al hacerse la vista gorda, pero la mayoría de las veces me hubiera gustado que no lo hicieran. Koji en particular, todavía se comportaba como un niño de doce años de edad, no muy seguro de qué hacer con su testosterona. Se inclinaba por detrás de los otros, dejando que ellos lo detuvieran de una pelea que no existía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Koji? —le pregunté—. ¡Ni siquiera está aquí!

—Tienes razón, no lo está —dijo Koji. Se relajó, crujiendo su cuello—. Cancelarle a mi hermanita. Le romperé la puta cara. —Pensé en Kojji y I.J. entrando en una pelea, e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. I.J. era intimidante cuando era más joven, y letal como un adulto. Nadie jodía con él, y Koji lo sabía.

Un ruido de disgusto salió de mi garganta, y rodé mis ojos. —Sólo... encuentren otra mesa.

Los cuatro muchachos empujaron sillas alrededor de TenTen y yo. Shira tenía el pelo de color gris en punta, pero mis hermanos, Kankuro era pelo Castaño, Gaara pelirrojo y Koji de pelo rubio como yo. Shira y Kankuro tenían ojos marones. Gaara y Koji los tenían verdes. Algunos hombres pelirrojos no tienen el mejor aspecto, pero mis hermanos eran altos, cincelados, y protectores. Gaara era el único con Ojeras profundas, y aun así de alguna manera se veían bien en él. Yo era, la rubia de cuatro coletas y ojos grandes, redondos, esmeralda oscuro. Más de una vez los chicos trataron de convencerme de que había sido adoptada. Si yo no fuese la versión de mi madre, me lo habría creído.

Toqué la frente con la mesa y gemí. —No puedo creerlo, pero el día de hoy ha empeorado.

—Oh, vamos, Temari. Sabes que nos amas —dijo Gaara, empujándome con el hombro. Cuando no respondí, se inclinó para susurrarme al oído—: ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

Mantuve la cabeza abajo, pero asentí con la cabeza. Gaara me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda un par de veces, y luego la mesa quedó en silencio.

Levanté la cabeza. Todo el mundo miraba detrás de mí, así que me di la vuelta. Shikamaru Uchiha se encontraba allí de pie, sosteniendo dos vasos de chupito y otro vaso de algo que parecía decididamente menos dulce.

—Esta se fiesta se volvió más concurrida —dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa sorprendida pero encantadora.

Kankuro entrecerró los ojos a Shikamaru —¿Ese es él? —preguntó, asintiendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shikamaru.

La rodilla de Koji comenzó a rebotar, y se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. —Ese es él. El puto le canceló y luego se presenta aquí.

—Espera. Koji, no —dije, levantando las manos.

Koji se puso de pie. —¿Estás jugando con nuestra hermana?

—¿Hermana? —dijo Shikamaru, sus ojos rebotando entre mí y los jengibres volátiles que se sentaban a cada lado de mí.

—Oh, Dios —dije, cerrando los ojos—. Shira, dile a Koji que pare. No es él.

—¿Quién no soy yo? —dijo Shikamaru—. ¿Tenemos un problema aquí?

Sasuke apareció al lado de su hermano. Llevaba la misma expresión divertida que Shikamaru, tanto como los intermitentes hoyuelos juguetones del lado izquierdo. Podrían haber sido el segundo par de gemelos de la madre las diferencias sutiles los distinguían entre ellos. Los peinados, uno parecía emo y el otro una piña. Sólo como el hecho de que Sasuke era dos o tal vez un centímetro más alto que Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo notar su ya considerable abultamiento de bíceps. La única cosa que me mantuvo de explotar en la silla era que sus hombros estaban relajados. No estaba preparado para luchar. Aún.

—Buenas noches —dijo Sasuke.

Los Uchiha's podían sentir los problemas. Al menos eso parecía, porque cada vez que había una pelea, la iniciaban o terminaban. Por lo general, ambos.

—Koji, siéntate —ordené a través de los dientes.

—No, no estoy sentado. Este imbécil insultó a mi hermana, no estoy jodidamente sentándome.

TenTen se inclinó hacia Kankuro. —Ese es Shika y Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Uchiha? —preguntó Gaara.

—Sí. ¿Aún tienes algo que decir? —dijo Sasuke.

Koji movió la cabeza lentamente y sonrió. —Puedo hablar toda la noche, hijo de...

Me puse de pie. —¡Koji! ¡Sienta tu culo ahora! —le dije, señalando su silla. Lo hizo—. Dije que no era él, ¡y lo decía en serio! ¡Ahora, todo el mundo _cálmese_ de una _puta_ vez! He tenido un _mal_ día, y estoy aquí para beber, relajarme, ¡y pasar un _buen maldito_ rato! Ahora bien, si eso es un problema para ti, ¡vete a la mierda de mi mesa! —Cerré los ojos y grité la última parte, pareciendo completamente loca. La gente alrededor de nosotros nos miraba.

Respirando con dificultad, eché un vistazo a Shikamaru, quien me entregó una copa.

Una esquina de su boca se elevó. —Creo que me voy a quedar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

He vuelto con el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste.

 **ShikaTema**

 **Adaptación** de **BEAUTIFUL OBLIVION**  
 _ **Autor**_ _:_ _Jamie McGuire_

 _Saga de The Maddox brothers_ _ **#1**_

Los personajes son del gran Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

Mi teléfono sonó por tercera vez. Lo tomé de la mesita de noche para darle un vistazo. Era un mensaje de texto de Shikamaru.

 _ **Levántate, perezosa. Sí, estoy hablando contigo.**_

—¡Apaga el teléfono, idiota! ¡Algunos tenemos resaca! —gritó TenTen desde su dormitorio.

Hice clic para ponerlo en silencio y lo devolví a la mesa para cargarlo. Maldita sea. ¿Qué pensaba al darle mi número de teléfono?

Rock Lee se movió pesadamente por el pasillo y se asomó, sus ojos todavía medio cerrados. —¿Qué hora es?

—Ni siquiera las ocho.

—¿Quién está haciendo estallar tu teléfono?

—No es asunto tuyo —dije, dando vuelta sobre el costado. Lee se rió entre dientes, y luego comenzó a sacar ollas y sartenes de la cocina, probablemente preparándose para alimentar a su monstruoso ego.

—¡Odio a todo el mundo! —gritó TenTen de nuevo.

Me senté, dejando que mis piernas colgaran a un lado de la cama. Tenía todo el fin de semana libre, algo que no ocurría desde el último fin de semana pasado que iba a ver a I.J —y él cancelaba. En aquel entonces, había limpiado el apartamento hasta que mis dedos estuvieron en carne viva, y luego lavé, sequé y doblé toda mi ropa sucia y la de TenTen.

Sin embargo, esta vez no iba a andar deprimida por el apartamento. Miré hacia las fotos de mis hermanos y yo en mi pared, junto a una foto de mis padres y algunos de los dibujos que yo había intentado en la escuela secundaria. Los marcos negros eran un marcado contraste contra las paredes blancas en todo el apartamento. Había estado trabajando en hacerlo que se viera más habitable, comprando un juego de cortinas con cada cheque de pago. Los padres de TenTen le dieron una tarjeta de regalo de Pottery Barn para Navidad, por lo que ahora teníamos un bonito juego de vajilla y una mesa de centro rústica de caoba manchada. Pero el apartamento mayormente parecía como si acabáramos de mudarnos, a pesar de que he vivido allí casi tres años y TenTen más de uno. No era la propiedad más bonita de la ciudad, pero al menos el vecindario tenía más familias jóvenes y profesionales solteros que niños ruidosos y desagradables del colegio, y estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la universidad que no teníamos que lidiar con una gran cantidad de tráfico el día del partido.

No era mucho, pero era un hogar.

Mi teléfono sonó. Puse los ojos en blanco, pensando que era Shikamaru, y me incliné para comprobar la pantalla. Era I. J.

 _ **Te extraño. Deberíamos estar acurrucándonos en mi cama en vez de lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo.**_

 _Temari no puede hablar ahora. Tiene resaca. Deje un mensaje después de la señal. BIIP._

 _ **¿Saliste anoche?**_

 _¿Esperabas que me quedara en casa y llorara hasta quedarme dormida?_

 _ **Bien. No me siento tan mal ahora.**_

 _No, sigue sintiéndote mal. Está realmente bien._

 _ **Quiero oír tu voz, pero no puedo llamarte ahora. Voy a tratar de llamarte esta noche.**_

 _Bien._

 _ **¿Bien? Me parece un desperdicio de mensaje de texto.**_

 _Trabajar parece un desperdicio de fin de semana._

 _ **Touché.**_

 _Supongo que hablaremos más tarde._

 _ **No te preocupes, la humillación será suficiente.**_

 _Eso espero._

Era difícil estar enojada con I.J., pero era imposible acercársele. Por supuesto, sólo habíamos estado saliendo durante seis meses. Los tres primeros fueron increíbles, y luego I.J. fue asignado para dirigir este crítico proyecto. Me advirtió lo que podría pasar cuando decidimos tratar de hacer que esto funcionara a distancia. Era la primera vez que era puesto a cargo de un proyecto completo, y era a la vez un perfeccionista y una persona destacada. Pero el proyecto era el más grande en el que había trabajado, y I.J. quería asegurarse de que no se le pasara nada. Eso —lo que fuera que _eso era_ — era importante. Tanto que, si terminaba bien, conseguiría un gran ascenso. Mencionó una noche tardía que tal vez podría conseguir un departamento más grande, y que podíamos discutir la posibilidad de mudarme allí el año que viene.

Prefiero estar en otro sitio que aquí. Vivir en una pequeña ciudad universitaria donde exactamente no estás en la universidad no es tan genial. No había nada de malo con la universidad. La Universidad Estatal del Eastern era pintoresca y hermosa. Quise asistir allí desde que podía recordar, pero después de un año en los dormitorios, tenía que mudarme a un apartamento por mi cuenta. Incluso si proporcionaba un refugio seguro lejos de la ridícula vida de los dormitorios, la independencia venía con sus propias dificultades. Estaba con sólo unas pocas clases al semestre, y en vez de graduarme este año, sólo era un estudiante de segundo año.

Los muchos sacrificios que tuve que hacer para mantener la independencia que necesitaba era exactamente la razón por la cual no podía estar resentida con I.J. por hacer sacrificios para sí mismo —incluso si yo era el sacrificio.

La cama se hundió detrás de mí, y la colcha se elevó. Una pequeña mano helada tocó mi piel, y salté.

—¡Maldita sea, Ten! ¡Quita tus frías y desagradables manos de mí!

Se rio y me abrazó con más fuerza. —¡Ya se ha desvanecido su frío mañanero! Lee está batiendo su docena o más de huevos, ¡y mi cama es como hielo ahora!

—Dios, come como un caballo.

—Es del tamaño de un caballo. _En todas partes_.

—Asco —dije, tapándome los oídos—. No necesito esa imagen tan temprano en la mañana. O nunca.

—Entonces, ¿quién está haciendo estallar tu teléfono? ¿Shika?

Me di la vuelta para ver su expresión. —¿Shika?

—¡Oh, no te hagas la tímida conmigo, Temari Nara! Vi la expresión en tu cara cuando te entregó esa bebida.

—No hubo ninguna cara.

—¡Definitivamente hubo una cara!

Me deslicé de vuelta hacia el borde de la cama, empujando a TenTen hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo y gritó mientras caía al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—¡Eres un ser humano malo y horrible!

—¿Soy mala?—le dije, inclinándome sobre el borde de la cama—. ¡No le tiré la cerveza a una chica sólo porque quería su mesa de regreso!

TenTen se sentó con las piernas entrecruzadas, y suspiró. —Tienes razón. Me porté como una gran perra. La próxima vez, me comprometo a ponerle una tapa antes de tirarla.

Me caí hacia atrás contra mi almohada y me quedé mirando al techo. —No tienes remedio.

—¡El desayuno!—gritó Lee desde la cocina.

Ambas nos apresuramos a salir de la habitación, riendo mientras luchábamos para ser la primera en salir por la puerta.

TenTen se sentó en el taburete detrás de la barra del desayuno por aproximadamente medio segundo antes de que yo la pateara. Aterrizó sobre sus pies, pero su boca estaba abierta.

—¡Lo estás pidiendo hoy!

Tomé el primer bocado del panecillo de canela y pasas con mantequilla de manzana, y tarareaba mientras la bondad calorífica se derretía en mi boca. Lee había pasado bastantes noches aquí, así que sabía que yo despreciaba los huevos, pero como me hacía un desayuno alternativo, le perdonaba el olor a huevo podrido que llenaba nuestro apartamento cada vez que él pasaba la noche.

—Entonces —dijo Lee mientras masticaba—, Shikamaru Uchiha.

Negué con la cabeza. —No. Ni siquiera empieces.

—Parece que ya lo hiciste —dijo Lee con una sonrisa irónica.

—Ambos están actuando como si hubiera estado encima de él. Solo hablamos.

—Te compró cuatro bebidas. Y lo permitiste —dijo TenTen.

—Y te acompañó hasta el coche —dijo Lee.

—E intercambiaron números de teléfono —dijo TenTen.

—Tengo novio —dije, un poco mojigata y tal vez fingiendo no saber de qué hablaban. Tenerlos conspirando contra mí me hacía actuar extraña.

—A quién no has visto en casi tres meses, y que te canceló dos veces —dijo TenTen.

—Por lo tanto, ¿es egoísta porque está dedicado a su trabajo y quiere ascender?—pregunté, en realidad no queriendo oír la respuesta—. Todos sabíamos que esto iba a suceder. I.J. fue honesto desde el principio acerca de lo exigente que podría ser su trabajo. ¿Por qué soy la única que no está sorprendida?

Lee y TenTen intercambiaron miradas y luego continuaron comiendo sus repugnantes fetos de pollo.

—¿Qué harán hoy?—pregunté.

—Voy ir a comer a casa de mis padres —dijo TenTen —. También Lee.

Hice una pausa a mitad del bocado, y me quité el panecillo de la boca. —¿En serio? Ese es un gran paso —dije con una sonrisa.

Lee sonrió. —Ya me advirtió acerca de su padre. No estoy nervioso.

—¿No lo estás?—pregunté, con incredulidad.

Negó con la cabeza, pero parecía menos confiado. —¿Por qué?

—Es un ex marine, y TenTen no es sólo su hija. Es su única hija. Es un hombre que ha luchado por la perfección y ha presionado sus propios límites toda su vida. ¿Crees que vas a entrar por la puerta, amenazando con quitarle su tiempo y atención con TenTen, y sólo va a darte la bienvenida a la familia?

Lee se quedó sin habla. Tenten me entrecerró los ojos. —Gracias, amiga. —Palmeó la mano de Lee—. No le agrada nadie al principio.

—Excepto yo —dije, levantando la mano.

—Excepto Temari. Pero ella no cuenta. No es una amenaza para la virginidad de su hija.

Lee hizo una mueca. —¿No fue ese Neji hace como cuatro años?

—Sí. Pero papá no lo sabe —dijo TenTen, un poco molesta de que Lee mencionara _El Nombre Que No Debemos Decir._

Neji Hyuga no era un mal tipo, sólo fingimos que lo era. Fuimos todos juntos a la secundaria, pero Neji era un año más joven. Decidieron _sellar el trato_ antes de que ella fuera a la universidad, con la esperanza de que ayudaría a consolidar su relación. Pensé que se cansaría de tener un novio que todavía asistía a la escuela secundaria, pero TenTen fue dedicada, y pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos. No mucho tiempo después de que Neji comenzó su primer año en la UEE, las maravillas de la universidad, unirse a una fraternidad, y ser la estrella de primer año del equipo de fútbol del Estado de Eastern lo mantuvo ocupado, y el cambio dio lugar a discusiones nocturnas. Respetuosamente la terminó, y nunca dijo una mala palabra sobre ella. Pero tomó la virginidad de TenTen y luego no cumplió su parte del trato: pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Y por eso sería siempre el enemigo de esta casa.

Lee terminó sus huevos y después comenzó a lavar los platos.

—Tú cocinaste. Voy a hacer eso —dije, empujándolo lejos del lavavajillas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?—preguntó TenTen.

—Estudiar. Escribir ese trabajo que debo entregar el lunes. Puedo o no ducharme. Definitivamente no ir a casa de mamá y papá para explicarles por qué no dejé la ciudad como estaba previsto.

—Comprensible — TenTen. Sabía la verdadera razón. Ya les había dicho a mis padres que iría a ver a I.J., y querrían saber por qué me había cancelado de nuevo. No lo aprobaban, y no tenía ningún interés en perpetuar el ciclo disfuncional de hostilidad que se creaba cuando más de uno de nosotros estábamos en la misma habitación. Papá estaría en un estado de ánimo hostil como siempre lo estaba, y alguien diría demasiado, como siempre lo hacemos, y papá gritaría. Mamá le pediría que parara. Y de alguna forma, de alguna manera, siempre terminaría siendo mi culpa.

 _ **Eres una estúpida por confiar en él, Temari. Guarda secretos**_ **, había dicho mi** padre. _**No confío en él.**_ _ **Observa todo con ojos sentenciosos.**_

Pero esa era una de las razones por las que me enamoré de él. Me hizo sentir tan segura. Como que no importaba a donde fuéramos o lo que pasara, él me protegería.

—¿Sabe I.J. que saliste anoche?

—Sí.

—¿Sabe lo de Shika?

—No preguntó.

—Nunca pregunta acerca de tus salidas nocturnas. Si Shika no fuera la gran cosa, pensaría que lo mencionarías —dijo TenTen con una sonrisa.

—Cállate. Ve a casa de tus padres y deja que tu papá torture a Lee.

Las cejas de Lee se juntaron, y Reagan negó con la cabeza, acariciando su enorme hombro mientras caminaban hacia su dormitorio. —Está bromeando.

Cuando TenTen y Lee se fueron un par de horas más tarde, abrí los libros, el portátil y comencé a escribir mi trabajo sobre las ventajas de crecer con una computadora personal. —¿A quién se le ocurre esta mierda?—gemí.

Cuando el documento fue escrito e impreso, comencé a estudiar para el examen de psicología que tenía el viernes. Todavía quedaba una buena semana de distancia, pero la experiencia me había enseñado que si esperaba hasta el último minuto, algo inevitablemente se presentaría. No era como si pudiera estudiar en el trabajo, y este examen sería particularmente difícil.

Mi celular sonó. Era Shikamaru de nuevo.

 _ **Esto es nuevo. Nunca he tenido a una chica que me dé su número y después me ignore.**_

Me reí, cogí el teléfono con ambas manos y tecleé una respuesta.

 _No te estoy ignorando. Estoy estudiando._

 _ **¿Necesitas un descanso?**_

 _No hasta que termine._

 _ **Está bien, ¿y después podremos comer? Me muero de hambre.**_

 _¿Hicimos planes para comer?_

 _ **¿No comes?**_

 _¿... sí?_

 _ **Bien, entonces. Planeas comer. Planeo comer. Vamos a comer.**_

 _Tengo que estudiar._

 _ **Está bien... DESPUÉS, ¿podemos comer?**_

 _No tienes que esperarme. Ve y hazlo._

 _ **Sé que no tengo. Pero quiero.**_

 _Pero no puedo. Así que ve._

 _ **Está bien.**_

Puse el teléfono en silencio, y lo deslicé bajo mi almohada. Su persistencia era tan admirable como molesta. Por supuesto, sabía quién era Shikamaru. Éramos de la misma generación que se graduó en Eakins High. Lo había visto convertirse del niño sucio y mocoso que comía crayones y pegamento al hombre alto, tatuado y excesivamente encantador que era ahora. Desde el momento que obtuvo su licencia de conducir, labró su camino entre sus compañeras de clase en el instituto y alumnas de Eastern State, y juro que yo nunca he sido una de ellas. No es que él lo hubiera intentado antes. Hasta ahora. No quería estar halagada, pero era difícil no estarlo después de ser una de las pocas chicas con la que Shikamaru y Sasuke Uchiha nunca habían intentado dormir. Supongo que esto demostraba que no tenía un aspecto tan lamentable. I.J. era bello en calidad de revista, y ahora Shikamaru me enviaba mensajes de texto. No estaba segura de qué era diferente en mí entre la escuela secundaria y la universidad, que captó la atención de Shikamaru, pero sabía lo que era diferente en él.

Menos de dos años atrás, la vida de Shikamaru cambió. Viajaba en el asiento del pasajero en el Jeep Liberty de Shino Aburame, se dirigían a una fiesta de vacaciones de primavera. El Jeep quedó apenas reconocible cuando fue arrastrado de vuelta a la ciudad en un remolque al día siguiente, al igual que Shikamaru cuando regresó a Eastern. Tragado por la culpa de la muerte de Shino, Shikamaru no podía concentrarse en clase, y para mediados de abril, decidió regresar a casa de su padre y dejar todas sus clases. Sasuke había mencionado pequeñas cosas sobre su hermano en noches de poca actividad en el Red, pero no había oído hablar mucho más sobre Shikamaru.

Después de otra media hora de estudiar y de masticar mis apenas uñas, mi estómago empezó a gruñir. Caminé hacia la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. _Aderezo Ranch. Cilantro. ¿Por qué diablos está la pimienta negra en la nevera? Huevos... ew. Yogur sin grasa. Peor aún_. Abrí el congelador. _Genial. Burritos congelados._

Justo antes de apretar los botones del microondas, llamaron a la puerta. —¡TenTen! ¡Deja de olvidar tus malditas llaves! —Mis pies descalzos caminaron alrededor de la barra del desayuno y por la alfombra beige. Después de girar la cerradura del pestillo, tiré de la pesada puerta de metal, y al instante crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Sólo vestía una camiseta blanca y bóxers, sin sostén. Shikamaru Uchiha estaba en la puerta, sosteniendo dos bolsas de papel blancas.

—Almuerzo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Durante medio segundo, mi boca reflejó la suya, pero luego desapareció rápidamente. —¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

—Pregunté por ahí —dijo, pasándome. Colocó las bolsas en la barra de desayuno, y empezó a sacar los contenedores de comida—. Del Golden Chick. Su puré de papas y salsa me recuerdan al de mi mamá. No estoy realmente seguro de por qué. No la recuerdo cocinando.

La muerte de Mikoto Uchiha había sacudido a nuestra ciudad. Estaba involucrada en la Asociación de Padres y Maestros, la Liga Junior Welfare, y entrenó al equipo de fútbol de Sai y Obito durante tres años antes de que fuera diagnosticada con cáncer. Me tomó por sorpresa que la mencionara tan a la ligera, aunque supongo que no debería de hacerlo.

—¿Siempre atacas por sorpresa el apartamento de una chica con comida?

—No, pero ya era hora.

—¿Hora para qué?

Me miró, inexpresivo. —Para el almuerzo. —Entró en la cocina y empezó a abrir los armarios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—¿Platos?—preguntó.

Señalé el gabinete correcto y sacó dos, los colocó en el bar, y luego comenzó a servir patatas, salsa, maíz y a dividir el pollo. Y luego se fue.

Me quedé parada junto a la barra, en mi pequeño y tranquilo apartamento, con los olores de pollo y salsa flotando por el aire. Esto nunca me había pasado antes, y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Shikamaru regresó, pateando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él. Tenía en la mano dos grandes vasos de plástico con popotes saliendo del borde.

—Espero que te guste el refresco de cereza, muñeca, o no podemos ser amigos. —Puso las bebidas al lado de cada plato, y luego se sentó. Levantó la vista hacia mí—. ¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a sentar o qué?

Me senté.

Shikamaru metió el primer trozo de comida en su boca, y, después de algunas vacilaciones, hice lo mismo. Era como una pequeña bola de paraíso en mi lengua, y una vez que empecé, la comida en mi plato como que desapareció.

Shikamaru levantó un DVD de _**Spaceballs.**_ —Sé que dijiste que estabas estudiando, así que si no puedes, no puedes, pero Itachi me la prestó la última vez que estuvo en la ciudad, y todavía no la he visto.

—¿Spaceballs?—pregunté, levantando una de mis cejas. La había visto con I.J. un millón de veces. Era una especie de cosa nuestra. No la vería con Shikamaru.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—No. Fue muy amable de tu parte traer el almuerzo, pero tengo que estudiar.

Se encogió de hombros. —Puedo ayudar.

—Tengo novio.

Shikamaru ni se inmutó. —Entonces no es mucho uno. Nunca lo he visto por ahí.

—Ya no vive aquí. Él... va a la escuela en California.

—¿Nunca viene a casa de visita?

—Todavía no. Está ocupado.

—¿Es de aquí?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Quién es?

—Tampoco es asunto tuyo.

—Bien —dijo, recogiendo la basura y arrojándola al bote de basura en la cocina. Agarró mi plato, después él suyo y los enjuagó en el fregadero—. Tienes un novio imaginario. Lo entiendo.

Abrí la boca para discutir, pero hizo un gesto hacia el lavavajillas. —¿Están sucios?

Asentí.

—¿Trabajarás esta noche?—preguntó, llenando el lavavajillas, y luego buscando el jabón. Cuando lo encontró, vertió un poco en el pequeño recipiente y luego cerró la puerta, pulsando el botón de inicio. La habitación se llenó de un sonido ronróneante bajo y calmante.

—No, tengo el fin de semana libre.

—Increíble, también yo. Pasaré más tarde por ti.

—¿Qué? No, yo…

—¡Nos vemos a las siete!—La puerta se cerró, y una vez más el apartamento estuvo tranquilo.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ Corrí a mi habitación y cogí mi celular.

 _No iré a ninguna parte contigo. Te lo dije, tengo novio._

 _ **Mmm, bien.**_

Mi boca se abrió. En serio, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejarlo frente a mi puerta, golpeando hasta que se diera por vencido? Eso sería grosero. ¡Pero también él! ¡Dije que no! No había ninguna razón para ponerse como loca. TenTen estaría en casa, probablemente con Lee, y le podría decir que salí. Con otra persona. Eso explicaría por qué mi coche estaría todavía en su lugar de estacionamiento.

Yo era muy, muy inteligente. Lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber mantenido mi distancia de Shikamaru todos estos años. Lo había visto coquetear, seducir y botar desde que éramos niños. No había absolutamente ningún truco que Shikamaru Uchiha pudiera jugar conmigo para el cual no estaría lista.

 **Glosario.**

 _ **Spaceballs:**_ Película estadounidense de 1987, básicamente una parodia de la saga Star Wars.

espero les haya gustado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**he vuelto.. espero les guste el fic.**

 **Capítulo 3**

A las siete me encontraba inclinada sobre la cintura, secándome el cabello mojado. El vapor que llenaba nuestro pequeño baño compartido empañó el espejo, así que no había punto en intentar ver mi reflejo. La delgada y raída toalla que rodeaba mi pecho apenas lo cubría todo. Necesitábamos toallas nuevas. Necesitábamos todo nuevo.

TenTen no llegó a casa hasta después de las seis, así que tuve que apresurarme a explicarle mi plan para que supiera exactamente cómo alejar a Shikamaru. A las 19:05 me puse mi sudadera favorita de Eastern State y pantalones grises de chándal a juego. A las 19:10, TenTen cayó en el sillón con su tazón de palomitas, hundiéndose en los cojines azules, usando sus pantalones de yoga azul marino y una blusa floral.

—Pienso que lo convenciste de lo contrario.

—Bien —dije, sentándome en un apenas cubierto brazo del sillón.

—Dices bien, pero hay un poco de decepción en tu rostro.

—Eres una sucia mentirosa —dije, agarrando una mano llena de palomitas, y lanzándolas a mi boca.

Apenas comenzaba a relajarme mientras la odiosa voz de _Padre de Familia_ parloteaba, cuando sonó el timbre. TenTen salió en desbandada hacia la puerta, botando palomitas por todos lados, y me escurrí a mi habitación. Quitó el seguro del perno de la puerta, y luego escuché su voz apagada. Después de una corta pausa, otra voz que era mucho más profunda resonó a través del apartamento. La de Shikamaru.

Tras una corta conversación, TenTen gritó mi nombre. Me paralicé, insegura de qué hacer. ¿Intentaba probarle que no me encontraba allí? La puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Instintivamente salté hacia atrás antes de que la madera me golpeara la cara.

TenTen se paró frente a mí, con un ceño en su rostro. —Pelea sucio.

Negué con la cabeza, insegura de si debería hablar.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, señalando a la puerta delantera. —Ve a ver tú misma.

La rodeé y luego crucé el pasillo para ver a Shikamaru parado en la sala, sosteniendo un abrigo afelpado rosa en miniatura, y al lado de una pequeña niña. Era hermosa. Sus enormes ojos rojos escarlatas eran como telescopios, desapareciendo detrás de sus pestañas largas y oscuras cada vez que parpadeaba. Grandes cascadas de cabello negro caían por su espalda y hombros. Pellizcaba y tiraba de los hilos de su suéter verde menta, pero no quitaba sus curiosos ojos de mí.

Shikamaru asintió a la pequeña y perfecta persona a su lado. —Ella es Mirai. Sus padres compraron la casa de al lado de mi padre hace dos años. Es mi amiga.

Mirai se pegó casualmente a la pierna de Shikamaru. No parecía asustada o intimidada, solo lo bastante cómoda para aferrarse a él.

—Hola, Mirai —dije—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —¿Era esa una pregunta normal para hacerle a un niño? No estaba segura.

—Tengo cinco —dijo con confianza. Su animosa y dulce voz era probablemente el sonido más adorable que hubiera escuchado alguna vez. Levantó la mano, sus pequeños dedos estirándose tanto como pudieron, sus palmas hacia afuera. Cuando estuvo segura de que entendí, la mano regresó detrás de los vaqueros de Shikamaru—. Sika dijo que me llevalías a Chicken Joe's pero no podemos ir hasta que estés lista. —Parpadeó pero no sonrió. Era seria, y de veras me hacía responsable por cada segundo que tenía que esperar.

Lo miré. —Ah, ¿lo hizo?

Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió. —¿Estás lista?

Miré mi sudadera. —Claramente no, pero supongo que no debería tener esperando a Mirai.

—No. No deberías —dijo Shikamaru. Ni siquiera pretendió apenarse. Bastardo.

Intentando no gruñir, maldecir, o hacer algo más que pudiera asustar a Mirai, regresé a mi habitación. Reemplacé mi sudadera con una Henley térmica color óxido, y los pantalones de chándal con un par de vaqueros bien entallados. Mientras me deslizaba en mis botas, TenTen abrió la puerta de mi habitación y la cerró detrás de ella.

—Mirai quiere que te pida que te apresures, por favor —dijo, intentando no sonreír.

—Cállate —dije, levantándome. Me puse algo de maquillaje, cubrí mis pestañas con rímel, apliqué ligeramente a mis labios brillo claro, y salí a la sala, donde aún se encontraban de pie Shikamaru y Mirai—. Ya —dije con una sonrisa. Para Mirai. Definitivamente sin sonrisas para Shikamaru.

Mirai levantó la mirada a Shikamaru. —¿Podemos il ya a Chicken Joe's?

—Primero te ponemos el abrigo.

Mirai asintió y luego se secó la nariz con la parte trasera de su mano. —¿Ya?

—Sí, señora —dijo él abriendo la puerta.

La sonrisa de Mirai abarcó el ancho de su rostro cuando la puerta se abrió, y la expresión de Shikamaru se encendió, claramente complacido de hacerla feliz.

Lo pasé sin hablar, y mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, los pequeños dedos de Mirai encontraron su camino en mi mano. Su piel era simplemente tan suave y cálida como parecía.

Shikamaru desbloqueó la puerta del pasajero de su deteriorado Dodge Intrepid. La pintura roja se encontraba desvanecida en algunos puntos, y desaparecida en otros.

Shikamaru empujó el asiento hacia adelante, ayudando a Mirai a entrar atrás. La ató en su silla rosa para coches.

Incliné la cabeza e inhalé una bocanada. —¿No fumas en tu auto?

—Sí, pero limpio el auto cada noche antes de tener a Mirai, y no fumo hasta después de que la dejo por el día. No huele. —Regresó el asiento del pasajero a su posición original y estiró la mano, haciéndome señas de que entrara.

—Te voy a hacer pagar por esto tanto —susurré mientras lo pasaba para sentarme.

Sonrió. —Lo espero. —Shikamaru cerró la puerta, y luego trotó alrededor de la parte delantera del auto y saltó al asiento del conductor. Pasó el cinturón de seguridad por su pecho y lo abrochó en el pestillo, y luego me miró expectante.

— ** _Abóchalo o delóchalo_** —dijo Mirai desde el asiento de atrás.

—Oh —dije, girándome para agarrar el cinturón de seguridad y hacer lo que Shikamaru acababa de hacer. Cuando la hebilla hizo clic, encendió el auto. Condujimos casi en silencio por la ciudad hacia Chicken Joe's, excepto por las ocasionales peticiones de actualización de Mirai Casi cada semáforo, quería saber cuántas calles había entre nosotros y nuestro destino. Shikamaru le respondió pacientemente, y cuando estuvimos a una calle, ambos hicieron una pequeña celebración, bailando con sus manos.

Cuando Shikamaru entró en un lugar de estacionamiento en Chiken Joe's, apagó el motor, salió, trotó a mi lado, y luego abrió la puerta. Me ayudó a bajar con una mano, y luego hizo el asiento hacia adelante, liberando a Mirai y poniéndola en el suelo.

—¿Tajiste monedas? —preguntó ella.

Shikamaru se rió una vez, fingiendo un insulto. —¿Es siquiera legal ir a Chicken Joe's sin monedas?

—No lo queo —dijo Mirai, negando con la cabeza.

Shikamaru extendió la mano, y Mirai la tomó, y luego ella estiró su mano hacia mí. Cubrí su mano con la mía y los seguí dentro.

Chicken Joe's había estado en Eakins desde antes que yo naciera. Mis padres nos trajeron una o dos veces cuando niños, pero no había venido desde los noventa. Grasa y especias aún colgaban espesas en el aire, y saturaban todo lo demás, incluyendo una película delgada en el azulejo verde del piso.

Mirai y yo seguimos a Shikamaru a una cabina al otro lado del restaurant. Lo niños corrían por todos lados y prácticamente escalaban las paredes. Luces multicolores más grandes que una rocola y videojuegos parecían incrementar los gritos y risas.

Shikamaru buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó dos puñados de monedas. Mirai tomó una respiración emocionada, agarró tantas como pudo en su puño regordete, y se alejó.

—Ni siquiera te sientes mal por explotar a esa pobre niñita, ¿o sí? —pregunté cruzando mis brazos sobre la mesa.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. —Tengo una cena contigo. Ella juega. Sus padres tienen una noche de cita. Es un ganar/ganar… ganar.

—Negativo. Claramente no estoy en la categoría de ganar, ya que fui obligada a venir.

—No es mi culpa que yo estuviera un paso por delante de ti.

—Explotar a una niña no es una buena primera cita. No es exactamente un recuerdo que quieras compartir después.

—¿Quién dijo que esto era una cita? Digo… si quieres llamarlo una cita, está bien, pero pensé que tenías novio.

Casi me ahogué con mi propia saliva, pero eso era preferible a sonrojarme. —Perdóname por pensar que obligar era algo que no harías por cualquiera.

—No lo hago. Esto es definitivamente un caso especial.

—Tú eres un caso especial —gruñí, buscando entre las docenas de pequeños rostros a Mirai. Intentaba estirar su corto brazo por la máquina de pinball, y luego recurrió a inclinarse de un lado al otro.

—Asumo que aún tienes novio —dijo Shikamaru.

—No es de tu incumbencia, pero sí.

—Entonces, definitivamente no es una cita. Porque si lo fuera estarías… bueno, no lo diré.

Le entrecerré los ojos. —Me estiraré sobre la mesa y te golpearé.

Se rió. —No, no lo harás. ¿Quieres que toda la siguiente generación de Eakins, Illinois, piense que eres un ogro?

—No me importa.

—Sí te importa.

La mesera se contoneó hacia nosotros, inclinándose hacia atrás, exponiendo su floreciente panza. Parecía embarazada de siete meses, su camiseta polo verde, apenas cubría su bulto. Dejó una pequeña bebida con una pajilla y una fresa, y luego un gran vaso lleno de algo café y gaseoso. —Hola,.

—Hola, Kamira. Deberías estar en casa con tus pies arriba.

Ella sonrió. —Dices eso cada vez. ¿Qué va a querer tu amiga?

Levanté la mirada a Kamira. —Solo agua, por favor.

—La tienes. —Ella miró a Shikamaru—. ¿Mirai va a querer lo de siempre?

Él asintió. —Pero creo que Temari va a necesitar el menú.

—Ya regreso —dijo ella.

Shikmaru se inclinó. —Deberías probar el plato de tres piezas con patatas fritas dulces y ensalada de col. Porque… demonios.

Un hombre detrás de mí gritó: —¡Sajin! ¡Dije que traigas tu trasero aquí y te sientes!

Shikamaru se inclinó para echar un vistazo alrededor de mí, y frunció el ceño. Un pequeño chico cerca de los ocho años de edad vino corriendo, más cerca de mí que de su padre, esperando.

—¡Siéntate! —gruñó el padre. El chico hizo lo que le dijeron, y se giró para observar a los otros chicos jugando.

Shikamaru trató de ignorar la escena detrás de mí y se apoyó contra la mesa. —¿Todavía trabajas en el Red?

Asentí. —Como cualquier trabajo, no está mal. Nagato es genial.

—¿Por qué no trabajaste este fin de semana?

—Me tomé un poco de tiempo libre.

—¡Quédate quieto! —gruñó el padre a mi espalda.

Después de una pausa, Shikamaru continuó: —Solo iba a decirte que si no eras feliz en el bar, hay un lugar disponible para recepcionista en la tienda.

—¿Qué tienda?

—Mi tienda. Bueno, la tienda en la que trabajo.

—¿Skin Deep está contratando? Creí que Datsuji solo hacía que cualquiera que no estuviera ocupado contestara el teléfono.

—Dice que Thirty-Fourth Street Ink tiene una chica caliente en el escritorio, así que cree que necesitamos una también.

—Una chica caliente —añadí sin expresión, no impresionada.

—Sus palabras, no las mías —dijo Shikamaru, escaneando la multitud en busca de Mirai. No le tomó mucho tiempo. Sabía dónde estaría.

—Le gusta el pinball, ¿eh?

—Le encanta —dijo, sonriéndole como un padre orgulloso.

—¡Maldición, Sajin! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? —gritó el padre detrás de mí, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo. Me giré, observando el vaso derramado del padre, y un muy nervioso chico mirando el regazo húmedo de su padre—. ¿Por qué siquiera me molesto en traerte a estos lugares? —gritó.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo —dijo Shikamaru.

El padre se giró, dos profundas líneas horizontales en el centro de su frente.

—Quiero decir, no actúes como si de verdad quieres a tu niño corriendo por ahí, jugando o divirtiéndose. ¿Por qué lo traerías aquí sí solo quieres que permanezca quieto?

—Nadie te preguntó, imbécil —dijo el hombre, girándose.

—No, pero si sigues hablándole a tu hijo de ese modo, voy a pedirte que salgas.

El hombre nos enfrentó de nuevo, comenzó a hablar, pero algo en los ojos de Shikamaru hizo que el hombre lo pensara mejor. —Es hiperactivo.

Shikamaru se encogió. —Oye, hombre, lo entiendo. Estás aquí sólo. Probablemente ha sido un largo día.

Las líneas sobre los ojos de hombre se suavizaron. —Sí.

—Entonces déjalo quemar algo de energía. Estará exhausto cuando llegue a casa. Es un poco tonto traerlo a un parque de juegos y luego molestarte porque quiere jugar.

Vergüenza oscureció el rostro del hombre, asintió un par de veces, y luego se giró, asintiendo una vez hacia su hijo. —Lo siento, amigo. Ve a jugar.

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron, y saltó de la cabina, mezclándose en la multitud continuamente moviéndose de niños felices. Después de un par de momentos incómodos de silencio, Shikamaru inició una conversación con el hombre, y comenzaron a charlar sobre donde trabajaban. Sajin, y Mirai. Finalmente supimos que el nombre del hombre era Mujin, y era un padre recientemente soltero. La mamá de Sajin era una adicta y vivía con un novio en el pueblo más cercano, y Sajin tenía problemas adaptándose. Mujin admitió que él los tenía, también. Cuando fue momento de marcharse, Mujin extendió su mano y Shikamaru la estrechó. Sajin observó a los dos hombres, sonrió, y luego tomó la mano del padre. Se fueron, ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Cuando se le agotaron las monedas a Mirai, tomó asiento en la mesa, el pollo dorado llegó antes que ella. Shikamaru roció un poco de jabón esterilizador para manos en las manos de ella, las frotó y luego devoró todo en su plato. Shikamaru y yo ordenamos la versión para adultos de su comida, y todos terminamos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Talta? —dijo Mirai, limpiándose la boca con la parte trasera de su mano.

—No sé —dijo Shikamaru—. Tu mamá se molestó bastante conmigo la última vez.

Me gustaba la forma en la que le hablaba. No era condescendiente. Le hablaba al igual que lo hacía conmigo, y ella parecía apreciarlo.

—¿Qué piensas, Temari? ¿Te gusta de nueces?

Mirai me observó con ojos suplicantes.

—Sí.

Los ojos color rojo escarlata de Mirai brillaron. —¿Podemos compatil una?

Me encogí. —Podría arreglármela con un tercio de tarta. ¿Quieres compartir, Shika?

Shikamaru hizo contacto visual con Kamira, y sostuvo su dedo índice. Ella asintió, sabiendo exactamente lo que significaba. Mirai aplaudió mientras Kamira le traía el plato en una mano, y sosteniendo tres tenedores en la otra. El pedazo era casi un tercio de tarta, con un gran montículo de cubierta blanca.

—Disfruten —dijo Kamira, sonando cansada pero agradable.

La devoramos, todos gimiendo cuando el primer mordisco de delicia azucarada encontró su camino en nuestras bocas. Después de un par de minutos, el plato se encontraba vacío. Kamira trajo la factura, y traté de pagar la mitad, pero Shikamaru no me dejaría ni siquiera contemplar la idea.

—Si pagas es una cita —dije.

—¿Alguna vez pagas el almuerzo de TenTen?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Es eso una cita?

—No, pero…

—Shh —dijo, levantando a Mirai en sus brazos—. Esta es la parte donde me agradeces. —Puso dos billetes en la mesa, luego empujó su billetera en su bolsillo trasero.

—Gacias —dijo Mirai, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru.

—De nada, Mii. —Se inclinó y agarró sus llaves de la mesa.

—¿Mii? —pregunté.

Mirai me miró con piscinas gemelas soñolientas. No presioné el tema.

El viaje de regreso a mi apartamento fue silencioso, pero mayormente porque Mirai se quedó dormida en su asiento para coche. Su pequeña mejilla se encontraba aplastada contra el cojín al lado de su rostro. Parecía tan tranquila, tan felizmente perdida a donde sea que se hubiera desvanecido.

—¿Sus padres simplemente permiten que el vecino cubierto de tatuajes cuide a su hija de cinco años?

—No. Esto es nuevo. Apenas comenzamos con Chicken Joe's este año en mis días libres. Cuidé a Mirai por Asuma y Kurenai un par de veces por media hora más o menos al principio, y de algún modos nos movimos a Chicken Joe's.

—Raro.

—He sido su Sika por un largo tiempo.

—¿Y ella es tu Mii?

—Sip.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

Los faros iluminaron la puerta principal de mi apartamento, y Shikamaru finalmente pareció avergonzado. —Te acompañaría a la puerta, pero no quiero dejar a Mirai en el coche.

Hice un ademán con la mano. —Puedo llegar a la puerta por mi cuenta.

—Tal vez podemos secuestrarte otra vez.

—Trabajo los sábados. Esto fue solo un loco accidente.

—Podemos cambiarlo a domingos de Chicken Joe's.

—Trabajo los domingos.

—Yo también. Pero no hasta la una, y no tienes que ir hasta más tarde, también, ¿cierto? Podríamos almorzar. Un almuerzo temprano.

Ladeé la boca. —Simplemente no es una buena idea, Shika. Pero gracias.

—Chicken Joe's siempre es una buena idea.

Dejé escapar una risa y bajé la mirada. —Gracias por la cena.

—Me la debes —dijo Shikamaru, observándome salir.

Me incliné. —Me secuestraste, ¿recuerdas?

—Y lo haría de nuevo —dijo cuándo cerré la puerta.

Caminé hacia el edificio y Shikamaru esperó hasta que entrara antes de comenzar a retroceder.

TenTen se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas en los cojines del sofá, agarrando la parte posterior con sus dedos. —¿Entonces?

Miré alrededor del apartamento y arrojé mi bolso en el sofá de dos plazas. —Entonces… esa fue tal vez la mejor no cita que alguna vez haya tenido.

—¿En serio? ¿Incluso mejor que cuando conociste a I.J?

Fruncí el ceño. —No sé. Esa fue una noche realmente buena. Pero esta noche fue… diferente.

—¿Diferente bueno?

—Fue algo así como perfecto.

TenTen arqueó una ceja y bajó su mentón. —Esto podría ser complicado. Solo deberías decirle.

—No seas estúpida. Sabes que no puedo —dije caminando hacia mi cuarto.

Mi teléfono sonó una vez, y luego otra. Caí en mi cama y miré la pantalla. Era I.J.

—¿Hola? —dije, sosteniendo el teléfono en mi oído.

—Siento que me tomara tanto llamar… recién acabamos… ¿Todo bien? —preguntó I.J.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Creí haber escuchado algo en tu voz cuando respondiste.

—Estas escuchando cosas —dije, tratando de no pensar en que tan adorable lucía Shikamaru con una Mirai adormilada sobre su hombro.

espero les haya gustado..

 **Abóchalo o delóchalo** : Juego de palabras, en el original "Click it or ticket" (Abróchalo o boleto"), para indicar que si no se abrocha el cinturón, le ponen una multa.

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Allon93** .. espero te haya gustado este capitulo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

La mayor parte del domingo por la mañana estuve en la cama. Alrededor de las diez treinta, mi madre me envió un mensaje, preguntando si iba a ir a la comida del domingo. Le informé que debido a la cancelación del viaje, Nagato aprovechó la oportunidad para llamar a una reunión de empleados. Era verdad en su mayoría. Los empleados pasaban el rato en el Red cada domingo por la tarde, y luego todos iríamos a casa para refrescarnos para el turno de la noche.

Mamá no dudó en devolver un mensaje destinado a hacerme sentir culpable.

—¡Estoy montando a Lee! —gritó TenTen desde su dormitorio.

—¡L! —grité desde mi cama. La llamada telefónica con I.J. no había terminado hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Discutimos partes vagas que podía revelar de su proyecto, y luego hablamos de Shikamaru y Mirai. No parecía en lo más mínimo celoso, lo que me molestó. Y entonces me sentí culpable cuando me di cuenta de que trataba de darle celos, así que me pasé el resto de la conversación siendo súper dulce con él.

Después de una larga charla conmigo misma, tiré de mis mantas y me arrastré hasta el baño. TenTen ya había estado allí. El espejo se encontraba todavía empañado, y las paredes aún sudorosas por el vapor.

Encendí la ducha y agarré dos toallas, mientras que el agua se ponía caliente me quité la desgastada camiseta de fútbol Bulldog y la tiré al suelo. La tela era tan fina que veías algunos lugares a través de ella. Era la camisa de I.J., gris con la escritura azul. La utilicé la noche antes de que I.J. se fuera de regreso a California —la primera noche que dormimos juntos— y no me la pidió cuando se fue. Esa camisa representaba una época en la que todo era perfecto entre nosotros, por lo que mantenía un significado especial para mí.

Al mediodía me había vestido, salté en el Pitufo con un mínimo de maquillaje y el pelo mojado, manejé al restaurante más cercano de comida rápida para tomar un par de artículos del menú, tomé $2.70 dólares en monedas para pagar el almuerzo, y luego hice mi camino hacia el Red Door. La zona de entrada se encontraba vacía, pero la música sonaba a través de los altavoces. Rock clásico. Eso significaba que Nagato ya se encontraba allí.

Cuando me senté en el bar, Nagato dio la vuelta por el otro lado y sonrió. Llevaba una camisa abotonada negra con pantalones negros y un cinturón negro. Típico de él durante las horas de trabajo, pero por lo general vestía informal los domingos.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre un taburete, y apoyé la barbilla en mi puño. —Oye, Nagato. Te ves bien.

—Bueno, hola, guapa —dijo Nagato con un guiño—. No voy a ir a casa antes de abrir esta noche. Trámites y toda esa divertida mierda. ¿Disfrutaste tu fin de semana libre?

—Lo hice, dadas las circunstancias.

—Konan dijo que Shikamaru Uchiha andaba alrededor de tu mesa la noche del viernes. Debo habérmelo perdido.

—Estoy sorprendida. Generalmente ves a los Uchiha's como un halcón.

Nagato hizo una mueca. —Tengo que hacerlo. O están, bien empezando una pelea o terminando una.

—Sí, casi empieza una con Koji, el idiota. Incluso cuando le dije que se fuera, no retrocedió.

—Suena bien.

—¡Yo ya necesito un trago! —llamó Konan desde el otro lado de la habitación. Caminaba con Tamaki. tomaron un taburete a cada lado de mí y pusieron sus bolsas en el bar.

—¿Una mala noche? —dijo Nagato, divertido.

Konan levantó una ceja. Si era posible masticar coquetamente un pedazo de goma de mascar, ella lo hacía. —Dime tú.

—Yo diría que tuviste una muy buena noche —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Qué asco —dije, toda mi cara en una mueca. El cabello de Nagato Rojo y en punta, ojos de color Morado claro, y piel algo bronceada le hacían atractivo para casi todas las mujeres entre las edades de quince y ochenta años, pero Nagato tenía doce años más que nosotros, y yo fui testigo de muchas de sus travesuras así que para mí era más como tío agradable pero malhumorado. La única cosa que quería verlo hacer era papeleo y contar el dinero al final de la noche—. Nadie necesita escuchar eso.

Nagato fue responsable de terminar por lo menos una docena de matrimonios en nuestra pequeña ciudad, y era conocido por prestar atención a las mujeres jóvenes apenas legales sólo el tiempo suficiente para sumergir su estaca. Pero cuando Konan comenzó a trabajar en el Red el año pasado, se obsesionó. Konan, soldado del ejército con nueve ciudades en su haber y sin dejarse impresionar por la mayoría de las cosas, definitivamente no caía en los encantos de Nagato. No fue hasta que hubo un gran cambio en su comportamiento y reputación que le dio la hora del día. Habían tenido un par de contratiempos, pero eran buenos el uno para el otro.

Konan me dio un codazo y le dio a Nagato una mirada juguetona.

Yahiko entró, con aspecto cansado y deprimido, como de costumbre. Era un guardia de seguridad en el Red hasta que fue despedido. Sin embargo, Nagato tenía una debilidad por él, y lo volvió a contratar seis meses más tarde como DJ. Después de su tercer divorcio y su tercer combate con la depresión, perdió su trabajo demasiadas veces y fue despedido de nuevo. Ahora, con su cuarta esposa y cuarta oportunidad en el Red, fue relegado a trabajar en la entrada y comprobar las identificaciones con la mitad del salario.

Sólo unos segundos después, Kisame Hoshigaki entró detrás de Yahiko. Él se hizo cargo del puesto de DJ después de Yahiko, y, francamente, era mucho mejor. Se quedó en silencio y se mantuvo para sí mismo, y a pesar de que trabajaba en el Red desde hacía casi un año, yo no sabía mucho acerca de él aparte de que nunca perdió una noche de trabajo.

—¡Santa maldita mierda, Temari! ¡Shizuku Tillman le dijo a mi mamá que te encontrabas en Chicken's Joe con Shikamaru Uchiha! —dijo Tamaki.

Los rizos azulados de Konan giraron de un hombro al otro cuando me miró. —¿En serio?

—Fui coaccionada. Apareció en mi apartamento con una niña pequeña. Le dijo que podía ir a Chicken's Joe tan pronto como yo estuviera lista.

—Eso es un poco dulce. —Tamaki apartó el largo cabello castaño de su hombro y sonrió, haciendo que sus hermosos ojos marrones se convirtieran en rendijas delgadas. Tenía apenas un metro sesenta y siempre llevaba zapatos altísimos para compensar su baja estatura. Hoy llevaba plataformas de un centímetro de espesor con pantalones blancos pegados y un top de flores que se arrugaba en su estómago y caía de uno de sus hombros. Con su sonrisa de reina de belleza y una piel de azafrán sin defectos, siempre pensé que se encontraba destinada a ser famosa en lugar de perder el tiempo detrás de la barra de cerveza, pero no parecía interesada.

Konan frunció el ceño. —¿Lo sabe I.J.?

—Sí.

—¿No es eso... incómodo? —preguntó Konan.

Me encogí de hombros. —No pareció importarle.

Nagato miró más allá de mí y sonrió, me di la vuelta para ver a TenTen y Lee caminar dentro. TenTen caminaba rápidamente, buscando algo en su bolso, y Lee iba unos pasos por detrás, tratando de mantener el ritmo.

TenTen se sentó en un taburete y Lee se paró a su lado. —No puedo encontrar mis malditas llaves. ¡He buscado por todas partes!

Me incliné hacia delante. —¿En serio? —Nuestras llaves del apartamento se encontraban en ese llavero.

—Las encontraré —me aseguró TenTen. Perdía sus llaves por lo menos dos veces al mes, así que no iba a presionarla demasiado por ello, pero siempre me preguntaba si la próxima vez sería el momento en que tendríamos que pagar para cambiar las cerraduras.

—Voy a pegar esas malditas cosas a tu lado, Tenten —le dije.

Lee le dio al hombro de TenTen un suave apretón tranquilizador. —Las tenía anoche. Están ya sea en mi camión o en el apartamento. Las veremos más tarde.

La puerta lateral se cerró, y todos miramos hacia la puerta al final del pasillo para ver al último de nosotros, Deidara Katsu, pasearse a través de la entrada de empleados en su traje típico. El universitario de dos metros vestía pantalones cortos durante todo el año. En el invierno llevaba una sudadera con capucha de ESU Bulldogs sobre una camiseta al azar, pero su pelo largo y lacio siempre se encontraba cubierto por cualquier casco o su gorra roja de béisbol favorita. Tenía sus cordones desatados y se veía como si acabará de rodar fuera de la cama, a excepción de su cabello que lo ataba en una pequeña coleta..

El rostro de Tamaki se iluminó. —Fantástico, ¡es Deidara!

Deidara no sonrió o se quitó sus gafas de sol.

—¿Un día duro, Katsu? —dijo Lee con una sonrisa.

Todos los chicos de fútbol se llamaban entre sí por sus apellidos. Para ser honesta, no estaba convencida de que supieran sus otros nombres de pila.

Deidara se sentó en el taburete vacío junto a Tamaki con los codos sobre la barra y los dedos entrelazados. —Vete a la mierda. El entrenador hizo correr nuestros culos como demonio hoy porque perdimos anoche.

—Entonces no pierdan —dijo Yahiko.

Lee se rió entre dientes.

—Muerde mi polla, desertor.

Rock Lee se rió una vez y sacudió la cabeza. Era cierto. Se dio por vencido en el equipo de fútbol antes de que comenzara la temporada, pero eso fue porque se rompió la rodilla al final del último partido de su segundo año. Sufrió múltiples desgarros de ligamentos, uno fue destrozado, y la rótula se dislocó. Yo ni siquiera sabía que la rótula se podría dislocar, pero el cirujano traumatólogo dijo que nunca volvería a jugar. TenTen dijo que no hablaba de ello, pero parecía estar lidiando bien con eso. Como un verdadero estudiante de primer año, Lee ayudó a nuestra pequeña universidad a ganar el campeonato nacional. Sin él, el equipo se encontraba en aprietos.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo, y todos nos congelamos. Era demasiado pronto para los clientes, y a menos que alguien siguiera a Deidara, sólo los empleados sabían cómo entrar por la puerta lateral. Todos jadeamos en conjunto cuando I.J. apareció. Tenía en la mano un juego de llaves brillantes.

—Me pasé por el apartamento. Éstas se hallaban tiradas en las escaleras.

Salté de la cima de mi taburete y caminé rápidamente hacia él. Me tomó en sus brazos y me apretó un poco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurré.

—Me sentía terrible.

—Eso es dulce, pero, realmente, ¿qué haces aquí?

Suspiró. —El trabajo.

—¿Aquí? —le dije, tirándolo para ver su rostro. Decía la verdad, pero sabía que no me diría más.

I.J. sonrió, y luego besó la comisura de mi boca. Arrojó las llaves a Rock Lee, quien las atrapó sin esfuerzo.

TenTen rió una vez. —¿En las escaleras? ¿Cayeron de mi mano o algo así? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Lee se encogió de hombros. —No sabría decirlo, mujer.

I.J. se inclinó para susurrarme al oído. —No puedo quedarme. Mi avión sale en una hora.

No pude ocultar mi decepción, pero asentí. No tenía sentido protestar. —¿Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer?

—Creo que sí. —Tomó mi mano, y asintió al resto del equipo—. Volverá enseguida.

Todo el mundo hizo un gesto, y I.J. me llevó por la puerta lateral al estacionamiento. Un alquilado y brillante Audi negro se encontraba estacionado a las afueras. Lo había dejado encendido.

—Guau, no bromeabas. Realmente te vas ahora mismo.

Suspiró. —Me debatí que sería peor, si solo verte un segundo, o no verte en absoluto.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Deslizó su mano entre mi cabello y cuello, y me atrajo hacia él, besándome con los labios que me hicieron enamorarme de él. Su lengua encontró su camino en mi boca. Era cálida, suave y contundente al mismo tiempo. Mis muslos se tensaron involuntariamente. La mano de I.J. se deslizó por mi brazo, y luego a mi cadera, y muslo, donde apretó lo suficiente como para mostrar su desesperación.

—Yo también —dijo, sin aliento cuando finalmente se apartó—. No sabes lo mucho que me hubiera gustado quedarme.

Quería que lo hiciera, pero no lo pedí. Eso sólo lo hacía más difícil para los dos, y podría hacerme ver patética.

I.J. entró en su coche y se marchó, y yo caminé de vuelta al Red, sintiéndome emocionalmente drenada. TenTen tenía el labio inferior hacia afuera, y Nagato fruncía tan severamente el ceño que una profunda línea se formaba entre sus cejas.

—Si me preguntas —dijo Nagato, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—, ese pequeño bastardo corrió a casa para marcar su territorio realmente rápido.

Mi cara se arrugó en repugnancia. —Ugh.

Deidara asintió. —Si Shika se está paseando por aquí, entonces eso es exactamente lo que era.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me sentaba en el taburete. —I.J. no se siente amenazado por Shika. Escasamente lo mencionó.

—Entonces lo sabe —dijo Deidara.

—Bueno, sí. No estoy tratando de esconderlo.

—¿Crees que se encontraba aquí para hablar con Shika? —preguntó Lee.

Sacudí la cabeza otra vez, tirando de una cutícula. —No. No le gusta hablar de nuestra relación, por lo que definitivamente no se acercaría a Shikamaru debido a mí.

Nagato gruñó y se alejó, regresando rápidamente. —No me gusta eso tampoco. Debería estar diciéndole al mundo que te ama, ¡no escondiéndote como un sucio secreto!

—Es difícil de explicar, Nagato. Es… muy reservado. Es una persona complicada —dije.

Tamaki descansó la mejilla en su mano. —Bolas de santa mierda, Temari. Toda tu relación es complicada.

—Me lo estás diciendo —dije, levantando mi vibrante teléfono. Era I.J. diciéndome que ya me extrañaba. Le devolví el sentimiento, y puse mi teléfono en la barra.

Por primera vez en meses, no tenía que regresar al bar después de la reunión de empleados del domingo, lo cual era completamente horrible, ya que se hallaba tronando en el exterior, y la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas. Ya había avanzado en mis estudios, todas mis tareas se encontraban hechas, y la ropa se hallaba doblada y guardada. Se sentía raro no tener nada que hacer.

TenTen manejaba la barra del este con Konan, y Lee manejaba la entrada, así que me hallaba sola en casa y aburrida de pensar. Veía un extraño y fascinante programa de zombi en la televisión, y luego presioné el botón de apagar en el control, sentándome en completo silencio.

Pensamientos sobre I.J. empezaron a arrastrarse dentro de mi mente. Me pregunté si para continuar con algo que parecía tan inútil valía la pena arrastrar mi corazón a través del barro, y qué significaba que viniera todo el camino hasta aquí solo para verme por tres minutos.

Mi teléfono zumbó. Era Shikamaru.

 ** _Hola._**

 _Hola._

 ** _Abre tu puerta, perdedora. Está lloviendo._**

 _¿Qué?_

Tocó la puerta, y salté, dando la vuelta en el sofá. Me escabullí hacia la puerta y me incliné más cerca. —¿Quién es?

—Te dije quién era. ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Abrí el cierre de la cadena y el perno para ver a Shikamaru de pie en la puerta, su chaqueta empapada, y la lluvia cayendo por su cuero cabelludo y por su cara.

—¿Puedo entrar? —dijo, temblando.

—¡Jesús, Shika! —dije, tirándolo dentro.

Corrí al baño a buscar una toalla doblada, volví unos pocos segundos después, y se la arrojé. Se sacó la chaqueta y la camisa, y luego se secó la cara y la cabeza con la toalla deshaciendo su coleta.

Miró hacia sus pantalones. También se encontraban empapados.

—Lee podría tener algunos pantalones en el cuarto de Tenten, espera —dije, caminando rápidamente por el pasillo de mi compañera de cuarto.

Volví con una camiseta y pantalones deportivos. —El baño está justo por ahí —dije, asintiendo hacia el pasillo.

—Estoy bien —dijo, desabrochándose el cinturón, desabotonándolo y abriendo la cremallera, y pateo sus botas antes de dejar caer el pantalón al suelo. Salió de ellos, y luego me miró con su sonrisa más encantadora—. ¿Crees que a Lee le importaría si no uso ropa interior con sus pantalones?

—Sí, a mí también me importaría —dije.

Shikamaru fingió decepción, y luego se deslizó en las prendas. Su pecho y abdominales estaban tensados y curvados debajo de su piel; traté de no ver mientras se colocaba la camiseta sobre su cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo—. Fui al Red y tomé un par de tragos después del trabajo. TenTen dijo que te encontrabas sola y aburrida hasta la muerte, así que pensé en detenerme por aquí.

—¿No lo hiciste porque la lluvia te dio una excusa para desnudarte?

—No. ¿Decepcionada?

—No, en lo absoluto.

Shikamaru se inmutó. En cambio, saltó sobre la espalda de mi sofá y rebotó en los cojines. —¡Vamos a ver una película! —Buscó el control remoto.

—Estaba algo así como disfrutando mi primera noche sola.

Se giró hacía mí. —¿Quieres que me vaya?

Lo pensé por un minuto. Debí haber dicho que sí, pero eso hubiera sido una mentira. Caminé hacía el sofá y me senté lo más cerca al brazo que pude. —¿Dónde está Mirai?

—Con sus padres, supongo.

—Me gusta ella. Es tan linda.

—Es jodidamente adorable. Voy a tener que matar al menos a un adolescente uno de estos días.

—Oh, ella va a lamentar alguna vez haber hecho amistad con un Uchiha —dije, riendo.

Shikmaru presionó el botón de encendido, y presionó tres números. El canal cambió y un juego de fútbol de la NFL apareció. —¿Está bien?

Me encogí de hombros. —Amo a los Forty-Niners, pero sus bolas no son muy buenas este año. —Miré hacía Shikamaru cuando me di cuenta de que él me miraba—. ¿Qué?

—Solo pensaba que ahora es un momento realmente bueno como cualquier otro para reconocer que eres perfecta y que no apestaría si te enamoraras de mí en cualquier momento.

—Tengo un novio —le recordé.

Me despidió con un gesto. —Es un obstáculo.

—No lo sé —dije—. Es un obstáculo muy caliente.

Se burló. —Me has visto casi desnudo, muñeca. Tu niño de larga distancia no luce nada como esto.

Lo miré mientras flexionaba sus brazos. No eran tan grandes como los de Lee pero aún eran impresionantes. —Tienes razón. No tiene tantos tatuajes. O alguno.

Rodó sus ojos. —¿Tienes a un niño bonito por novio? ¡Decepcionante!

—No es un niño bonito. Es un tipo duro. Sólo de una manera diferente a ti.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó su rostro. —¿Crees que soy un tipo duro?

Me contuve de sonreír a propósito, pero era difícil. Su expresión era contagiosa. —Todo el mundo sabe sobre los hermanos Uchiha.

—Especialmente —dijo, parándose sobre los cojines y poniendo un pie a un lado de mí, mientras el otro lo ondeaba entre mí y el brazo del sofá—, ¡este hermano Uchiha! —Comenzó a rebotar y al mismo tiempo, flexionar sus músculos en diferentes poses.

Golpeé juguetonamente sus pantorrillas, riendo. —¡Ya basta! —le dije, saltando.

Se inclinó y agarró mis manos, forzándome a pegarme en la cara un par de veces. No dolía, pero siendo la hermana mayor de tres hermanos, esto, por supuesto significaba guerra.

Me defendí, y luego agarró mi camiseta, rodando sobre el suelo y llevándome con él, y entonces comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

—¡No! ¡Detente! —chillé, riendo. Puse mis pulgares debajo de sus axilas y los hundí, y Shikamaru saltó hacia atrás. La misma maniobra funcionó con I.J.

 _I.J. Oh, Dios._ Rodaba sobre el piso con Shikamaru. Esto no estaba bien… de ningún modo bien.

—¡Está bien! —dije, levantando mis manos—. Tú ganas.

Se congeló. Yo me hallada de espaldas, y él se encontraba de rodillas, a horcajadas sobre mí. —¿Yo gano?

—Sí. Y tienes que levantarte de mí. Esto no es apropiado.

Se rió, puso de pie, y me levantó la mano. —No estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Sí, está mal de algún modo. Si yo fuera tu novia, ¿pensarías que esto está bien?

—Infiernos, sí. Esperaría que esta mierda sucediera cada noche.

—No. Quiero decir con alguien más.

La cara de Shikamaru cayó. —Definitivamente no.

—Mmm, entonces. Vamos a ver cómo le patean los traseros a los Forty-Niners, y luego le puedes decir a TenTen que cumpliste con tu deber.

—¿Mi deber? Tenten no me dijo que viniera aquí. Solo dijo que tú te encontrabas sola y aburrida.

—¿No es eso la misma cosa?

—De ninguna manera, Temari, estoy tomando todo el crédito por esto. No necesito a nadie convenciéndome de pasar el rato contigo.

Sonreí, y luego subí el volumen.

—Entonces, Datsuji dijo que seguramente va a necesitar a alguien en recepción.

—Ah, ¿sí? —le dije, aun viendo la televisión—. ¿Vas a aplicar?

Se rió una vez. —Me dijo, y lo cito: "Alguien caliente, Shikamaru. Alguien con buenas tetas".

—El trabajo soñado de cada chica. Responder teléfonos y entregar acuerdos legales mientras un idiota machista me da órdenes.

—No es un idiota. Machista sí, pero no un idiota.

—No, gracias.

Justo entonces mi teléfono sonó. Busqué en el espacio entre el brazo y el cojín del sofá para recogerlo. Era Koji.

 ** _Así que… malas noticias._**

 _¿Qué?_

 ** _Recibí un aviso final para el pago de mi coche._**

 _Paga tus cuentas, tonto._

 ** _Estoy un poco atrasado. Me preguntaba si podrías prestarme un poco de dinero._**

Mi sangre se congeló. La última vez que Koji se atrasó en sus cuentas, era porque hundía todo su sueldo en esteroides. Era el más pequeño de mis hermanos, pero era el más fuerte, tanto en masa corporal como en cerebro. Era de mal genio, pero la forma en que se comportaba la noche del viernes en el Red debió haber sido una bandera roja.

 _¿Estás usando otra vez?_

 ** _¿En serio, Temari? Maldita sea…_**

 _En serio. ¿Estás usando?_

 ** _No._**

 _Miente otra vez, y puedes explicarle a papá donde fue tu coche cuando sea reportado._

Le tomó varios minutos para responder.

 ** _Sí._**

Mis manos empezaron a temblar, pero me las arreglé para seguir escribiendo.

 _Te inscribes en un programa, me muestras la prueba. Pagaré tus cuentas. ¿Trato?_

 ** _Eso podría ser la próxima semana._**

 _Tómalo o déjalo._

 ** _Jodete, Temari. A veces eres una perra santurrona._**

 _Tal vez, pero no soy la que va a estar sin coche en un par de semanas._

 ** _Bien. Trato._**

Tomé una respiración profunda y dejé el teléfono en mi regazo. Si iba a ayudar a Koji, necesitaba un segundo trabajo.

Shikamaru me observaba con preocupación en sus ojos. —¿Estás bien?

Estuve callada por un rato, y luego, lentamente, encontré los ojos de Shikamaru. —¿Datsuji está realmente buscando una recepcionista?

—Sí.

—Lo llamaré mañana

espero les haya gustado..

Gracias por comentar

 **Karma3985**

 **para ti es facil leer por aqui, y para mi es difici subir por aqui.. solo que como me es dificil subo mas rapido por alla que por aqui... sii, ya he planeado Otro Shikatema en cuanto Termine este :3 pero para eso falta muuuchoo unos 20 capitulos más...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

—Jesucristo, Datsuji —dijo Shikamaru.

Miraba el gran mural chino en la pared, tratando de no percibir el que Datsuji no pudiera arreglárselas para mirar a otra parte que no fueran mis pechos. La gorra roja de Shikamaru se encontraba girada, tenía el cabello suelto que le daba un aire rebelde, y sus botas desamarradas. En cualquier otra persona, ese estilo habría parecido desaliñado y el de un imbécil, pero de alguna forma, hacía lucir a Shikamaru aún más atractivo. Se sentía incorrecto notar cualquier cosa sobre él, pero no podía evitarlo.

No tenía el pecho más voluptuoso del mundo, pero mi pequeño cuerpo hacía que mis pequeñas copas D parecieran más grandes de lo que eran. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ayudaban a obtener propinas extras en el Red, y ahora podrían ayudarme a conseguir un segundo trabajo. Era un círculo vicioso de no querer ser un objeto, usando los regalos que Dios me dio en mi ventaja.

—¿Cuándo dijiste que podías comenzar? —dijo Datsuji distraídamente, enderezando una foto de una belleza morena en la pared detrás del mostrador. Sus tatuajes cubrían casi todo su cuerpo; la tinta y una sonrisa eran las únicas cosas que tenía mientras yacía sobre otros cuerpos desnudos, aparentemente de mujeres durmiendo.

La mayoría de las paredes se encontraban cubiertas de arte o de fotografías de modelos tatuadas sobre potentes autos o acostadas de la forma en que mejor se exhibía el arte en su piel. El mostrador era un desastre de papeles, bolígrafos, recibos, sujetadores de papeles, pero el resto del lugar parecía limpio, incluso aunque pareciera que Datsuji hubiera comprado la decoración en una subasta realizada por un fracasado restaurante chino.

—Ahora mismo. Puedo trabajar lunes y martes, del mediodía hasta cerrar, pero de miércoles a viernes solo puedo trabajar hasta las siete. Los sábados debo estar fuera a las cinco. No puedo trabajar los domingos.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Datsuji.

—Debo estudiar y hacer tarea a veces, y luego tengo una reunión de trabajo en el Red, antes de trabajar en la barra.

Datsuji miró hacia Shikamaru en busca de aprobación. Shikamaru asintió.

—Está bien. Dejaré que Shikamaru y Shiho te entrenen para atender el teléfono, la computadora y el papeleo. Es muy simple. La mayor parte es servicio al cliente y limpiar —dijo, saliendo de detrás del escritorio—. ¿Tienes algún tatuaje?

—No —dije—. ¿Es un requisito?

—No, pero apuesto a que tendrás uno dentro del primer mes —dijo, caminando a lo largo del pasillo.

—Lo dudo —dije, pasándolo para pararme detrás del mostrador.

Shikamaru se acercó y descansó los codos en el escritorio. —Bienvenida a Skin Deep.

—Esa es mi línea —bromeé. El teléfono sonó, y lo levanté—. Tatuajes Skin Deep —dije.

—Sí… Eh… ¿a qué hora cierran hoy? —Quién sea que fuera, sonaba borracho a más no poder, y solo eran las tres de la tarde.

Observé la puerta. —Cerramos a las once, pero deberías desembriagarte primero. No te harán un tatuaje si estás intoxicado.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca. No estaba segura de sí era una regla o no, pero debería serlo. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con borrachos, y probablemente también vería muchos de ellos aquí. De una manera extraña, me sentía más cómoda con los borrachos. Mi padre abría una lata de cerveza Busch cada mañana en el desayuno desde antes de que yo naciera. El mal pronunciamiento, el tambaleo, los comentarios inapropiados, las risitas, e incluso la rabia era todo lo que conocía. Trabajar en un cubículo con un montón de creídas chicas discutiendo memos podría ser más inquietante para mí que escuchar a un adulto llorar sobre su cerveza debido a su ex novia.

—Entonces, si es una llamada personal, y es para uno de nosotros, puedes transferirla así —dijo Shikamaru, presionando esperar, el botón de transferir, y luego uno de los cinco botones enumerados de arriba—. El cien es para la oficina de Datsuji. El ciento uno para mi habitación. El ciento dos para la de Shiho. El ciento tres es para la de Mitoku… lo conocerás más tarde… y si cuelgas, está bien, llamarán de nuevo. La lista está sobre la base del teléfono —dijo, empujando la base a un lado.

—Fantástico —dije.

—Soy Shiho —dijo una mujer al otro lado de la habitación. Caminó hacia mí y me extendió una mano. La piel clara de sus brazos se hallaba cubierta desde su muñeca hasta su hombro con docenas de piezas de colorido arte. Sus orejas brillaban con perforaciones que abarcaban por completo el borde del cartílago, y un diamante de fantasía brillaba en el lugar de una marca de belleza. Era Blanca natural, pero su falso mohicano era de un rubio dorado—. Soy perforadora corporal —dijo, sus delgados labios diciendo las palabras con elegancia y una mínima pizca de acento. Para ser tan menuda, su agarre era firme, sus brillantes uñas turquesas largas, y me pregunté cómo hacía las cosas, especialmente la complicada tarea de perforar áreas del cuerpo.

—Temari. Desde hace dos minutos, soy la recepcionista.

—Genial —dijo con una sonrisa—. Si alguien pregunta por mí, siempre pregunta su nombre y toma el mensaje. Si es una chica llamada Yurika, dile que se atragante con una polla.

Se alejó, y miré a Shikamaru, las cejas levantadas. —Está bien, entonces.

—Rompieron hace unos pocos meses. Aún está molesta.

—Entendí eso.

—Así que, aquí están los formularios —dijo Shikamaru, tirando del último cajón de un gabinete de metal. Hablamos sobre ellos entre llamadas telefónicas y clientes, y cuando Shikamaru se encontraba ocupado, Shiho venía a ayudarme. Datsuji permaneció en su oficina la mayor parte del tiempo, y no se me ocurrió molestar.

Después de que Shikamru terminara con un cliente, le enseñó la salida, y luego asomó la cabeza a través de las puertas dobles de vidrio. —Probablemente tienes hambre, ¿quieres que te compre algo al lado?

Al lado se hallaba Pei Wei's, y el delicioso, salado y sabroso olor de su comida entraba cada vez que alguien abría las puertas, pero me estaba trabajando en dos sitios para ayudar a Koji a juntar dinero. Comer no era un lujo que pudiera permitirme.

—No, gracias —dije, sintiendo mi estómago gruñir—. Es casi hora de cerrar. Comeré un emparedado en casa.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—No —dije.

Asintió. —Bueno. Iré a comprar. Dile a Datsuji que ya regreso.

—No hay problema —dije, sintiendo mis hombros hundirse un poco cuando la puerta se cerró.

Shijo se encontraba en su cuarto con un cliente, así que regresé atrás y la vi atravesar el tabique de la nariz de algún chico. Él ni siquiera se inmutó.

Retrocedí.

Shiho notó mi expresión y sonrió. —Los llamo los Toros. Son bastante populares porque puedes colocar el aro justo en los orificios nasales y esconderlo, así.

Hice una mueca. —Eso es… fantástico. Shika fue al lado a cenar. Ya regresa.

—Será mejor que me traiga algo —dijo—. Estoy jodidamente hambrienta.

—¿Cómo te entra comida en ese cuerpo? —dijo el cliente—. Si como arroz, aumento como cinco kilos, y todas ustedes, las chicas chinas, son diminutas. No lo entiendo.

—Soy filipina, jodido idiota —dijo ella, golpeándole la oreja, con fuerza. Él gritó.

Presioné mis labios con fuerza y retrocedí hacia vestíbulo. Unos minutos después, Shikamaru entró con dos grandes bolsas de plástico en sus manos. Las colocó en el mostrador y comenzó a sacar diferentes cajas.

Shiho se acercó con su cliente. —Ya le di las instrucciones de cuidado, así que ya se puede ir —dijo. Le echó un vistazo a las pequeñas cajas en el mostrador y sus ojos brillaron—. Te amo, Shikamaru. En serio, te amo, joder.

—Estás haciéndome sonrojar —dijo con una sonrisa. Había visto los lados de miedo de Shikamaru más de una vez, en la escuela media, en la secundaria, y más recientemente, en el Red. Ahora tenía la mirada más satisfecha en su rostro, contento de haber hecho feliz a Shiho—. Y esto es para ti —dijo Shikamaru, sacando una caja.

—Pero…

—Lo sé. Dijiste que no tenías hambre. Sólo come, así no lastimas mis sentimientos.

No discutí. Rompí el celofán de los utensilios de plástico y comí, sin importarme si parecía un animal salvaje.

Datsuji salió de la parte de atrás, claramente guiado por su nariz. —¿Cena?

—Para nosotros. Busca la tuya —dijo Shikamaru, ahuyentando a Datsuji con su tenedor de plástico.

—Maldición —dijo Datsuji—. Casi deseo tener vagina, así podría ser alimentado gratis. —Shikamaru lo ignoró—. ¿Llegó Mitoku?

—Nop —dijo Shiho, su boca llena de comida.

Datsuji sacudió la cabeza y empujó las puertas dobles, probablemente de camino a Pei Wei's.

El teléfono sonó, y respondí, aun masticando. —Tatuajes Skin Deep.

—¿Este, eh… Shiho está ocupada? —dijo una voz, aguda pero femenina, como la mía.

—Está con un cliente. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

—No. De hecho… Eh… sí. Dile que es Yurika.

—¿Yurika? —dije, mirando a Shiho. Comenzó a articular silenciosamente cada maldición que existía, enseñándole el dedo medio de ambas manos al teléfono.

—¿Sí? —dijo, sonando esperanzada.

—¿ _La Yurika_?

Se rio. —Sí, supongo. ¿Se pondrá al teléfono?

—No, pero dejó un mensaje para ti. Cómete una polla, Yurika.

Shikamaru y Shiho se congelaron, y el otro lado de la línea permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Cómete. Una. Polla —dije, y luego colgué el teléfono.

Después de unos pocos momentos de asombro, Shiho y Shikamaru rompieron a reír. Después de un minuto entero intentando dejar de reír y suspirar cansadamente entre carcajadas, ambos comenzaron a limpiarse los ojos. El grueso rímel de Shiho se encontraba esparcido por sus mejillas.

Shiho se inclinó para sacar un pañuelo de la caja que había al lado de la computadora. Lo pasó por debajo de sus ojos, y luego me palmeó en el hombro. —Nos llevaremos muy bien. —Señaló la parte de atrás con su pulgar mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto—. Ten en cuenta eso, Shikamaru. Está justo en tu pasillo.

—Tiene novio —dijo Shikamaru, mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo.

Permanecimos allí por unos cuantos momentos, intercambiando pequeñas sonrisas, y luego me enderecé, buscando un reloj. —Debo irme. Necesito leer un capítulo antes de dormir.

—Te ofrecería ayuda, pero la universidad no era lo mío.

Me pasé el bolso rojo por encima de la cabeza. —Eso es sólo porque mientras estabas allí, el salir a fiestas y meterte con chicas era lo tuyo. Podría ser diferente ahora. Deberías tomar clases.

—No —dijo, sacándose la gorra de la cabeza y dándole la vuelta. La ajustó un par de veces mientras pensaba en mi sugerencia, como si nunca lo hubiera considerado hasta ese momento.

Justo en ese momento, tres odiosos chicos universitarios entraron, haciendo ruido y riendo. Incluso si no estuvieran borrachos, era fácil para nosotros, los locales, distinguir a los extranjeros. Dos chicos, probablemente de primer año, se acercaron al mostrador, y la chica, usando un vestido rosado y botas altas, los siguió de cerca. Shikamaru llamó inmediatamente su atención, y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

—Hashirama perdió una apuesta —dijo uno de los chicos—. Necesita un tatuaje de Justin Bieber.

Hashirama dejó que su cabeza cayera contra el mostrador. —No puedo creer que me obligues a hacer esto.

—Ya está cerrado —dije.

—Tenemos dinero —dijo el chico, abriendo su billetera—. Estoy preparado para darles a todos aquí una propina que los volverá locos.

—Ya está cerrado —dije—. Lo siento.

—No quiere tu dinero, Madara —dijo la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Claro que quiere mi dinero —dijo Madara, inclinándose—. Trabajas en el Red, ¿no es así?

Lo miré fijamente.

—Trabajando en más de un empleo —dijo Madara, pensativo.

Hashirama hizo una mueca. —Vamos, Madara. Solo vayámonos.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte para que ganes algo de dinero extra. Obtendrías en una noche lo que probablemente consigues en un mes aquí.

—Tentador… pero no —le dije, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Shikamaru tenía a Madara sujeto del cuello con ambas manos.

—¿Luce como una puta para ti? —gruñó Shikamaru. Había visto esa mirada en sus ojos antes; justo antes de que le diera una paliza a alguien.

—¡Guau! —le dije, rodeando corriendo el mostrador. Los ojos de Madara estaban abiertos de par en par.

Hashirama puso un brazo alrededor de Shikamaru. Shikamaru bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Hashirama—. ¿Quieres morir esta noche?

Hashirama sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—Joder, entonces no me toques, hermano.

Shiho corrió hacia el vestíbulo, pero no parecía asustada. Sólo quería ver el espectáculo.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta de una patada y luego empujó a Madara hacia atrás. Madara aterrizó sobre su trasero, y luego retrocedió, poniéndose de pie. La chica que iba con ellos salió lentamente, observando a Shikamaru, y haciendo girar un mechón de sus largos cabellos dorados.

—No luzcas tan impresionada, Mito. Es el lunático que mató a ese chico hace un par de años.

Shikamaru se lanzó hacia la puerta, pero me interpuse entre él y el vidrio. Shikamaru se detuvo inmediatamente, respirando con dificultad, y Madara retrocedió rápidamente hacia su brillante camioneta negra.

Mientras los chicos retrocedían en el estacionamiento, mantuve una mano sobre el pecho de Shikamaru. Todavía respiraba con dificultad y temblaba de ira. Podría haber hecho un agujero con sólo mirar la camioneta mientras se alejaba.

Shiho se volvió sobre sus talones y regresó a su habitación sin decir una palabra.

—Yo no lo maté —dijo Shikamaru en voz baja.

—Lo sé —le dije. Lo palmeé un par de veces y, a continuación, saqué las llaves de mi bolso—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo. Sus ojos perdieron el enfoque, y pude ver que no lo estaba. Sabía con exactitud lo que era el perderse en un mal recuerdo, e incluso cerca de un año después, el sólo mencionar el accidente envió a Shikamaru por el hoyo del conejo.

—Tengo una botella de Crown en mi apartamento y un poco de carne del almuerzo. Vamos a beber mientras nos hacemos bocadillos de jamón.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Shikamaru se elevó. —Eso suena bastante impresionante.

—¿Verdad que sí? Vámonos. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Shiho! —grité.

Shikamaru me siguió hasta mi apartamento y fui directamente al gabinete del licor. —¿Crown y Coca-Cola o simplemente Crown? —le dije desde la cocina.

—Sólo Crown —dijo detrás de mí. Salté, y luego se rio—. Jesús, me asustaste.

Shikamaru logró una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo siento.

Lancé la botella al aire con la mano izquierda y la atrapé con la derecha, y luego serví tragos dobles en dos vasos.

La sonrisa de Shikamaru se amplió. —Es bastante genial tener un barman personal.

—Me sorprende que aún pueda hacerlo. He tenido demasiados días libres. Para el momento en que vuelva a trabajar el miércoles, probablemente olvidaré todo. —Le entregué un vaso y choqué el mío con el suyo—. Por Crown.

—Por arruinar las cosas —dijo, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

—Por sobrevivir —dije, presionando el vaso contra mis labios y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Shikamaru hizo lo mismo. Tomé su vaso vacío y nos serví otro. —¿Quieres emborracharte totalmente, o terminar borracho hasta vomitar?

—Lo sabré cuando llegue allí.

Le entregué el vaso, cogí la botella, y conduje a Shikamaru al sofá de dos plazas. Levanté mi vaso. —Por los segundos empleos.

—Por pasar más tiempo con gente impresionante.

—Por los hermanos que te hacen la vida imposible.

—Brindo por esa mierda —dijo Shikamaru, bebiéndose su chupito—. Amo a mis hermanos. Haría lo que fuera por ellos, pero a veces me siento como si fuera el único al que le importa una mierda papá, ¿sabes?

—A veces me siento como si fuera la única a la que no le importa una mierda el mío.

Shikamaru alzó la mirada de su vaso vacío.

—Es de la vieja escuela. No puedes responderle. Ni opinar. Ni llorar cuando golpea a mi madre.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se estrecharon.

—Ya no lo hace. Pero solía hacerlo. Eso nos arruinó cuando éramos niños, ¿sabes? El que ella se quedara. El que aún pudiera amarlo.

—Maldita sea. Eso es horrible.

—¿Tus padres se amaban? —le pregunté.

El más pequeño indicio de una sonrisa tocó los labios de Shikamaru. —Como locos.

Mi expresión reflejaba la suya. —Me encanta eso.

—Así que… ¿qué tal ahora?

—Todo el mundo actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Ha mejorado, así que cualquiera que no finja que ella no tenía que pasarse tiempo extra en las mañanas cubriendo sus contusiones es el malo. Así que… yo soy la mala.

—No, no lo eres. Si alguien hubiera lastimado a mi madre… incluso si hubiera sido mi padre… Nunca le perdonaría. ¿Se ha disculpado?

—Nunca —le dije sin dudarlo—. Pero debería. Con ella. Con nosotros. Con todos nosotros.

Él extendió su vaso esta vez. Le serví uno solo, y extendimos los vasos de nuevo.

—Por la lealtad —dijo.

—Por huir —le dije.

—Brindo por eso —dijo, y ambos bebimos hasta el fondo.

Empujé las rodillas hasta mi pecho, y apoyé la mejilla en una de ellas, mirando a Shikamaru. Sus ojos se estaban casi ocultos por la visera de la gorra roja. Tenía hermanos que eran Mellizos, pero los cuatro más jóvenes podrían haber sido cuatrillizos.

Shikamaru alargó un brazo hacia mi camisa y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Me envolvió en sus brazos y me estrechó. Noté que en el interior de su antebrazo izquierdo había una marcada escritura que deletreaba MIKOTO, y unos cuantos centímetros más abajo, en fuente mucho más pequeña cursiva, decía SHINO.

—¿Eso es…?

Shikamaru giró su brazo para que tuviera una mejor vista. —Sí. —Permanecimos en silencio por un momento, y luego continuó—. Los rumores no son ciertos, ya sabes.

Me senté y lo despedí con un gesto. —No, lo sé.

—Es sólo que no podía volver allí con todo el mundo mirándome como si yo la hubiese matado.

Negué con la cabeza. —Nadie piensa eso.

—Los padres de Shino sí.

—Tienen que culpar a alguien, Shika. A alguien más.

El teléfono de Shikamaru vibró. Lo levantó, echó un vistazo a la pantalla y sonrió.

—¿Cita caliente?

—Naruto. Sasuke tiene una pelea esta noche. En Jefferson.

—Genial —le dije—. Cada vez que programan una en una noche en la que el Red está abierto, está vacío.

—¿En serio?

—Supongo que no lo sabías, ya que siempre vas con ellos.

—No a todas ellas. No voy a ir esta noche.

Levanté una ceja.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que mirar a Sasuke patearle el trasero a alguien. Una vez más. Además, no tiene ningún movimiento que no haya visto.

—Correcto. Le has enseñado todo lo que sabe, estoy segura.

—Una tercera parte de todo lo que sabe. Ese pedazo de mierda. Le pateamos el trasero tantas veces mientras crecíamos que aprendió todo para evitar ser golpeado. Ahora puede ganarnos a todos… al mismo tiempo. No es de extrañar que nadie le pueda ganar.

—Te vi pelear con Sasuke. Tú ganaste.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace más de un año. Justo después de que… te dijera que dejaras de beber antes de que murieras intoxicado y lo golpearas por ello.

—Sí —dijo, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello—. No estoy orgulloso de ello. Mi padre todavía no me deja olvidarlo, a pesar de que Sasuke me perdonó al segundo en que se terminó la pelea. Amo a ese pequeño bastardo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a Jefferson?

Negó con la cabeza, y luego sonrió. —Así que… Todavía tengo _Spaceballs_.

Me eché a reír. —¿Cuál es tu obsesión por _Spaceballs_?

Se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. La vimos un montón de niños. Era algo que hacíamos como hermanos. Simplemente me hace sentir bien, ¿sabes?

—¿Simplemente la mantienes en tu coche? —pregunté con escepticismo.

—No, está en casa. Tal vez puedas ir. Y verla conmigo alguna vez.

Enderecé mi postura, creando más espacio entre nosotros. —Creo que esa es una idea horrible.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa—. ¿No confías en ti estando a solas conmigo?

—Estoy a solas contigo en este momento. Ni siquiera me preocupa eso.

Shikamaru se inclinó, a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de mi cara.

—¿Es por eso que acabas de alejarte? ¿Porque no estás preocupada por estar cerca de mí?

Sus cálidos ojos castaños cayeron a mis labios, y su aliento era lo único que podía escuchar hasta que la puerta principal se abrió.

—Te dije que no mencionaras a los Vaqueros de Dallas. Papá odia a los Vaqueros de Dallas.

—Son el equipo de fútbol de Estados Unidos. Es antiamericano odiar a los Vaqueros.

Tenten giró sobre sus talones y Rock Lee se echó hacia atrás. —¡Pero no tenías que decirle eso a él! ¡Jesús! —Tenten se volteó para mirarnos a Shikamaru y a mí en el sofá. Yo me encontraba inclinada hacia atrás, y Shikamaru hacia adelante.

—Oh —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Interrumpimos algo?

—No —dije, alejando a Shikamaru—. Para nada.

—Parece como si… —comenzó Lee, pero TenTen volvió su ira contra él de nuevo.

—Sólo… ¡Deja de hablar! —gritó, y luego se retiró a su habitación, con Lee siguiéndola rápidamente.

—Genial. Probablemente van a estar peleando toda la noche —le dije.

—Sólo… ¡Vete a casa! —dijo TenTen, cerrando de golpe la puerta de su dormitorio. Lee dio vuelta en la esquina, luciendo angustiado.

—Mira el lado bueno —le dije—. Si no le gustaras, ella no estaría molesta.

—Su papá pelea sucio —dijo Lee—. No dije una mierda hasta que habló de Neji durante una hora. Entonces traté de cambiar de tema; no pude resistirme.

Shikamaru se echó a reír, y luego miró a Lee. —¿Puedes darme un aventón a casa? Hemos bebido un poco.

Lee hizo tintinear sus llaves. —Claro, hombre. Vendré por la mañana para humillarme, por si deseas recoger tu coche.

—Dulce —dijo Shikamaru. Se puso de pie, revolvió mi cabello con sus dedos, y luego agarró sus llaves—. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

—Buenas noches —le dije, alisando mi cabello.

—¿Llegaste a algún lado con ella, hombre? —dijo Lee, más fuerte de lo necesario.

Shikamaru se rio. —Tercera base.

—¿Sabes lo que odio? —le pregunté—. A ti.

Shikamaru corrió hacia mí y me giró, tendiéndose sobre mí y dejando que todo su peso me empujara hacia abajo. —De ninguna manera. ¿Con quién más puedes beber Crown directamente de la botella?

—Conmigo misma —le dije, gruñendo contra su peso. Le di un codazo en las costillas, y se levantó con ayuda del respaldo del sofá, torpe y dramático.

—Exactamente. Nos vemos mañana, Temari.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, traté de no sonreír, pero fracasé.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La botella se estrelló contra el suelo y Nagato y TenTen observaron los fragmentos rotos y el líquido derramado.

—¡ ** _Coors Light!_**

—¡ ** _Vegas Bomb!_**

—¡Maldición! —dije, inclinándome para recogerla.

—Lo tengo —dijo Deidara, corriendo detrás de la barra para limpiar el desorden.

Era la segunda semana en mi nuevo trabajo, y ya empezaba a desgastarme. Salir directamente de clases para ir a Skin Deep, no era difícil el lunes o el martes, pero desde el miércoles hasta el domingo, pateaban mi trasero. Tratar de seguir el ritmo de estudio y trabajo, después de un turno que se prolongaba hasta después de las dos de la madrugada, y luego despertarse para una clase a las nueve, era agotador.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Nagato en mi oído—. Esa es la primera vez que has dejado caer una botella desde que aprendiste a manejarlas.

—Estoy bien —le dije, limpiándome las manos mojadas con la toalla que tenía en el bolsillo trasero.

—¡Dije Coors Light!

—¡Espera un puto minuto! —le gritó TenTen al idiota impaciente de pie entre otros cuarenta idiotas impacientes en mi puesto—. Todavía no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto por Koji —dijo, con un residuo de ceño fruncido aún en la cara.

—Es más fácil.

—Estoy bastante segura de que eso se llama permisividad. ¿Por qué se corregiría, Temari? Te tiene para pagar su fianza después de un viaje de culpabilidad de dos minutos.

—Es un chico estúpido, TenTen. Tiene permitido equivocarse —le dije, pasando por encima de Deidara para llegar al Curacao azul.

—Es tu hermano menor. No debería ser un idiota más grande que tú.

—Todo no siempre es de la forma en que se supone que es.

—¡Blue Moon!

—¡Blind Pig!

—¿Tienes Zombie Dust de barril?

Negué con la cabeza. —Sólo en octubre.

—¿Qué tipo de bar es este? ¡Esa es una de las diez mejores cervezas que se han hecho! ¡Deben tenerla todo el año!

Hice rodar los ojos. El jueves por la noche era la noche de cervezas más económicas, y siempre permanecía lleno. La pista de baile se encontraba repleta, y el bar tenía tres filas con gente pidiendo cerveza y se duplicaba en el sitio principal que Nagato, cariñosamente, llamaba el Mercado de la Carne, y no era hasta las once que la fiebre comenzaba.

—¡A la equina oeste! —gritó Nagato.

—¡Lo tengo! —dijo Lee, abriéndose paso entre la multitud para llegar a una muchedumbre que se retorcía.

Los clientes eran siempre más violentos durante dos o tres días después de una pelea. Vieron a Sasuke Uchiha golpear a un tipo sin piedad, y entonces, todos se alejaban de la lucha pensando que eran igualmente invencibles.

Tenten sonrió, haciendo una pausa por unos segundos para observar a Rock Lee trabajar. —Maldita sea, es sexy.

—Trabaja, Idiota —dije, agitando rápidamente una Nueva Orleans Fizz hasta que me ardieron los brazos.

TenTen gimió, alineando cinco vasos de chupito, sacó la pila de servilletas del estante inferior, y luego le dio la vuelta a la botella de licor. Llenó los vasos de chupitos, y luego pasó una delgada línea sobre una sección limpia de la barra. Acercó un encendedor y el fuego entró en erupción.

El grupo más cercano a la barra se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de las llamas que se arrastraban a través del tablón de madera que tenían frente a ellos, y entonces se animaron.

—¡Maldición, retrocedan! —gritó TenTen mientras el fuego se extinguía al cabo de treinta segundos.

—¡Lindo! —dijo Shikamaru, de pie frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados.

—Mantente alejado de la esquina oeste —dije, asintiendo hacia el mar rojo de idiotas balanceándose, de los que se encargaban Lee y Deidara.

Shikamaru giró, y luego negó con la cabeza. —No me digas qué hacer.

—Entonces saca tu mierda de mi bar —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Obstinada —dijo Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros un par de veces.

—¡Bud Light!

—¡Margarita, por favor!

—Hola, sexy —dijo una voz familiar.

—Hola, Toneri —dije con una sonrisa. Llevaba dejando billetes de veinte en mi tarro de propinas durante más de un año.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. —Te falta la camisa —dijo.

Miré mi chaleco de cuero. Sí, mis pechos estaban bastante a la vista, pero trabajaba en un bar, no en una guardería—. ¿Estás diciendo que no apruebas mi atuendo? —Shikamaru empezó a hablar, pero puse mi dedo sobre sus labios—. Ay, eso es lindo. Pensaste que de verdad te preguntaba.

Shikamaru besó mi dedo y me apartó la mano.

TenTen deslizó un chupito hacia Shikamaru y le guiñó un ojo. Él le devolvió el guiño, levantó el trago hacia ella, y luego se dirigió al otro lado de la pista de baile, a las mesas de billar, a menos de un metro de distancia de la pelea con la que Lee y Deidara seguían lidiando. Shikamaru observó durante unos segundos más, acompañó el chupito que le dio Tenten con whisky, y luego se dirigió hacia el centro de la multitud. Y así, como una gota de aceite en un recipiente con agua, el grupo de riñas retrocedió.

Shikamaru dijo unas pocas palabras para que luego Rock Lee y Deidara escoltaran a dos de los chicos hacia la salida.

—Le debería ofrecer un puesto de trabajo —dijo Nagato, observando la escena detrás de mí.

—No lo tomaría —dije, mezclando otro trago. A diferencia de su hermano pequeño, me di cuenta de que Shikamaru prefería no pelear. Sólo que no tenía miedo de ello, y al igual que los otros chicos Uchiha, estaba arraigado en él como una opción predeterminada para resolver un problema.

Cada pocos minutos, durante casi una hora, me encontré explorando la habitación en busca del cabello negro suelto y la camiseta blanca. Las mangas cortas quedaban ajustadas alrededor de los músculos bíceps de los brazos y el amplio pecho, aunque por dentro, me encogía por notarlo. Shikamaru siempre destacaba para mí, pero nunca traté de llegar a conocerlo lo bastante bien como para entender por qué. Obviamente, permanecía rodeado de un montón de mujeres, y la idea de esperar en la fila no me atraía, pero todavía lo notaba. Era difícil no hacerlo.

Shikamaru se inclinó para hacer el tiro ganador en una de las mesas de billar, la gorra blanca girada hacia atrás. Es evidente que era una de sus favoritas, ya que el blanco estaba un poco sucio y hacía que luciera más oscuro con el bronceado de verano.

—¡Santas bolas de vaca! ¡Ya van dos peleas en la entrada! —dijo Tamaki con los ojos llenos de asombro—. ¿Necesitas un descanso?

Asentí, tomando el pago por el último cóctel que hice.

—No tardes mucho. Este lugar está a cinco segundos de volar por los aires.

Le guiñé un ojo. —Sólo voy a hacer pis, fumo, y regreso.

—Nunca nos dejes —dijo Tamaki, ya tomando una orden de bebidas—. He decidido que no estoy lista para esta barra.

—No te preocupes. Nagato tendría que despedirme primero.

Nagato lanzó una servilleta arrugada hacia mi cara. —No tienes que preocuparte por eso, matadora.

Le golpeé juguetonamente el brazo y me dirigí hacia el baño de los empleados. Una vez dentro de la cabina, bajé mis bragas hasta las rodillas y me senté, el bajo de la música exterior se escuchaba a un ritmo sordo pero constante. Las delgadas paredes vibraban, y mis huesos se imaginaban haciendo lo mismo.

Después de revisar mi teléfono, alcancé el papel higiénico. Todavía nada de I.J, pero yo era la última persona que le mandaría un mensaje. No sería el tipo de chica que pedía atención.

—¿Ya terminaste? —dijo Shikamaru desde el otro lado de la cabina.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Este es el baño de mujeres, Acosador Ranger de Texas.

—¿Acabas de insinuar que soy comparable a _Chuck Norris_? Porque tomaré eso.

—¡Sal de aquí!

—Cálmate. No puedo verte.

Tiré de la cadena y abrí la puerta con tanta fuerza, que golpeó contra el mostrador del lavabo. Después de lavarme las manos y sacar un par de toallas de papel, me aseguré de mirar a Shikamaru.

—Me alegra ver que los empleados realmente hacen lo que dice el cartel. Siempre me he preguntado eso.

Lo dejé solo en el baño y me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada de los empleados.

En el momento en que salí, el frío congeló las partes desnudas de mi piel. Seguían llegando automóviles y estacionándose sin orden en el césped del lado más lejano del estacionamiento. Puertas daban portazos, y los amigos y parejas caminaban hacia la entrada, desacelerando por una larga fila de estudiantes universitarios que esperaban que los dejaran entrar.

Shikamaru se puso a mi lado, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, luego encendió el mío. —Deberías dejar de fumar —dijo—. Mala costumbre. No es atractivo para una chica.

Estiré el cuello hacia él.

—¿Qué? No estoy tratando de ser atractivo. No soy una chica.

—No me agradas.

—Sí, lo hago.

—Tampoco estoy tratando de ser bonita.

—Estás fallando.

Miré por encima de él, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no sentirme halagada. Una sensación de calor se agrupó en mi pecho, y luego comenzó a extenderse todo el camino hasta los dedos de mis manos y mis pies. Él tenía el mejor-peor efecto en mí. Como si todo lo que era, y no era, fuera deseable. Ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo. La apreciación persistente de Shikamaru por todo lo que sabía de mí, era adictiva. Me encontré con ganas de más, pero no sabía con seguridad si era la forma en que me hizo sentir lo que me gustó, o el sentimiento familiar. Esto era como mis tres primeros meses con I.J. El calor que sentí un segundo antes se desvaneció y empecé a temblar.

—Te ofrecería mi chaqueta, pero no traje —dijo Shikamaru—. Sin embargo, tengo estos. —Levantó los brazos del cuerpo con las palmas hacia arriba.

Me encogí de hombros. —Estoy bien. ¿Cómo fue el último par de horas de trabajo esta noche?

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien en el trabajo. Shiho se quejaba porque no estabas allí, y luego Datsuji también empezó.

—¿Al menos dijiste algo por mí?

—¿Qué querías que dijera? ¡ _Cierra la boca, Shiho! ¡Es una trabajadora terrible y no la quiero aquí!_

—Un amigo de verdad lo hubiera hecho.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. —No tienes ni un maldito sentido. Pero creo que eso me gusta.

—Gracias, creo. —Apagué la punta de mi cigarrillo y lo boté—. A trabajar.

—Siempre —dijo Shikamaru, siguiéndome.

Temaki volvió a la caseta del frente, y luego Konan se acercó para relevar a Tenten. Shikamaru tomaba la cuarta botella de cerveza para el momento en que TenTen regresó, y parecía más irritado después de cada botella que tomaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté por encima de la música.

Asintió, pero no se detuvo, mirándose los dedos entrelazados apoyados en la barra. Me di cuenta por primera vez de que su camiseta tenía dos pájaros azules pálidos por encima de la palabra ¿TRAGAS? Muchos tatuajes complementaban la camisa, así como los vaqueros ajustados, pero la pulsera de plástico color rosa, blanco y morado no lo hacía.

Toqué la pulsera con el dedo índice. —¿Mirai?

Giró un poco la muñeca. —Sí. —Incluso la mención de su mejor amiga no lo animaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? Estás actuando raro.

—Está aquí.

—¿Quién está aquí? —dije, entrecerrando los ojos mientras preparaba otro cóctel.

—El idiota al que eché de Skin Deep.

Miré alrededor, y allí estaba, a pocos metros por la izquierda de Shikamaru, flanqueado por Hashirama y Mito. Ella llevaba otro vestido corto, sólo que este era color ámbar y mucho más ajustado. —No le hagas caso. Vamos a pasar un buen rato esta noche.

— _¿Vamos?_ Estoy sentado aquí mismo —espetó.

Madara me sonrió, pero bajé la mirada, con la esperanza de no alentar ningún comentario sarcástico que haría que Shikamaru explotara. No hubo suerte.

—¡Mira, Hashirama! ¡Es la zorra secretaria! —dijo Madara. Estaba más borracho de lo que estaba en la tienda de tatuajes.

Busqué a Lee, pero no lo vi. Era probable que se encontrara en la entrada, donde se producían las peleas. Deidara permanecía en la pared oeste, donde también se sabía que se formaban peleas. Yahiko estaba de vacaciones, así que Nagato permanecía probablemente en la entrada para revisar los documentos y tomar el dinero.

Madara todavía no veía a Shikamaru, pero Mito sí lo había hecho. Tenía un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Madara, y una mano en su estómago, la punta del dedo anular metida en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. A pesar de que se encontraba recostada contra Madara, mantuvo sus ojos en Shikamaru, esperando que él la notara.

—¡Tomaré una botella de Bud, imbécil! Y no conseguirás una propina porque me echaron la otra noche.

—¿Quieres que lo hagan otra vez? —pregunté.

—Puedo llevarte a un callejón oscuro y doblarte —dijo, retorciéndose.

Shikamaru se tensó, y puse mi mano sobre la suya. —Está cubierto. Dame un segundo y tendré a Lee escoltándolo.

Shikamaru no levantó la vista hacia mí, sólo asintió, con los nudillos blancos.

—No estoy de humor para tu mierda esta noche. Ve a ordenar al quiosco.

—¡Cerveza para mí, Idiota! —dijo Madara, justo antes de que se diera cuenta de qué manos sostenía.

Shikamaru salió disparado de su asiento, arroyando a un par personas.

—¡Shika, no! ¡Maldita sea! —Salté por encima de la barra, pero no antes de que Shikamaru le diera un par de golpes a Madara, quien ya se encontraba en el suelo, sangrando. Caí de rodillas y me cubrí la cabeza, cubriendo a Madara con mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Konan gritó por encima de la música. —¡Temari, no!

Cuando no pasó nada, levanté la mirada, viendo a Shikamaru de pie junto a nosotros, con el puño en alto, temblando en el aire. Mito permanecía de pie junto a Shikamaru, mirándonos. Simplemente era una espectadora, ni un poco preocupada por Madara.

Rock y TenTen se encontraban de pie junto a mí cuando me levanté, y Lee ayudó a Madara a ponerse de pie. Konan señaló a Madara, y Lee lo tomó del brazo.

—Bien. Vámonos —dijo Lee.

Madara dio un tirón del brazo que Lee sujetaba y se limpió la sangre de la boca con la manga.

—¿Quieres más, rayito de sol? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Púdrete —dijo Madara, escupiendo sangre en el suelo—. Vamos, Mito.

Shikamaru tomó a Mito contra su costado y la señaló. —¿Esta es tu chica?

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —preguntó Madara.

Shikamaru agarró a Mito e inclinó su espalda, plantándole un beso en la boca. Le devolvió el beso, y durante unos segundos los dos parecían más que entusiasmados. Shikamaru deslizó la mano por su costado y luego agarró su Trasero con una mano, manteniendo el otro brazo en el hueco de su cuello.

Mi estómago cayó, y al igual que todos los demás, me congelé hasta que Shikamaru volvió a su posición vertical y la empujó suavemente hacia Madara. Madara hizo una mueca, pero no reaccionó. Mito estaba más que satisfecha, y se giró para dedicarle a Shikamaru una última mirada coqueta mientras Madara la arrastraba de la mano hacia la salida. Lee los siguió, no sin antes hacerle una cara a TenTen de, _¿qué mierda?_ y luego a mí.

No fue hasta ese momento que me percaté de que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo permanecían tensos.

Me acerqué a Shikamaru, apuntando a su pecho. —Haz esa mierda otra vez, y voy a tener que echarte de aquí.

Uno de los lados de la boca de Shikamaru se alzó. —¿Los puñetazos o el beso?

—¿Tu culo tiene celos de la cantidad de mierda que sale de tu boca? —dije, rodeando la barra.

—¡Ya he oído eso! —dijo Shikamaru. Cogió la cerveza de la barra y luego se acercó a las mesas de billar como si nada.

—No es por arruinar toda tu exhibición, hermana, pero te ves enojada —dijo Tenten.

Empecé a lavar vasos mientras los odiaba, porque en ese momento lo odiaba todo. —No lo podía soportar en la escuela secundaria, y no podía soportarlo ahora.

—Has estado saliendo mucho con él para alguien que no puede soportarlo.

—Pensé que cambió, pero parece que no.

—Aparentemente no —dijo TenTen inexpresiva, haciendo estallar la parte superior de tres botellas de cerveza, una tras otra.

—Cállate, cállate, cállate —canté, tratando de ahogar sus palabras. No lo quería, de todos modos. ¿Qué me importaba si era un mujeriego que metía la lengua en la garganta de alguien solo para molestar a su novio?

El rápido ritmo detrás de la barra continuó, pero, afortunadamente, las peleas se calmaron justo antes del último pedido. Siempre era un gran dolor en el culo tratar de salir de allí cuando todo el lugar estallaba en una pelea en el momento del cierre. Las luces se encendieron y la multitud se dispersó. Por una vez, Rock Lee y Deidara no tenían que entrar en modo _cabrón_ para sacar a los rezagados. En su lugar, animaron cortésmente a la gente a retirarse, mientras TenTen y yo cerrábamos el bar. Sara y Seramu entraron con escobas y otros productos de limpieza. A las tres de la madrugada, los camareros se encontraban listos para irse, y por las normas, Lee y Deidara nos llevaron a nuestros automóviles. Caminando con Tenten cada noche y llenando esos momentos cortos con sutil encanto, fue exactamente como Lee finalmente la convenció de que lo dejara llevarla a una cita. Deidara me acompañó hasta Pitufo, estrechando nuestros abrigos para protegernos del frío. Cuando el automóvil de Shikamaru apareció a la vista, Deidara y yo nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Necesitas que me quede? —preguntó en voz baja Deidara mientras seguimos caminando.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —susurró Shikamaru—. Nada.

Arrugué la nariz, asqueada. —No seas un idiota. No puedes ser un imbécil con los chicos que son mezquinos _y_ los que son amables conmigo.

—¿Qué pasa con aquellos que somos ambos? —dijo, sus cejas moviéndose.

Asentí hacía Deidara. —Estoy bien.

Deidara asintió y volvió hacia el Red.

—Estás borracho —le dije abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor del Jeep—. ¿Has llamado a un taxi?

—No.

—¿Uno de tus hermanos?

—No.

—¿Así que caminarás a casa? —pregunté, tirando del llavero con abridor de botellas de color rojo brillante que colgaba del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Sus llaves llegaron junto con él.

—No —dijo, sonriendo.

—No te voy a llevar a casa.

—No. No dejo que las chicas me lleven, nunca más.

Abrí la puerta del automóvil y suspiré, sacando mi teléfono celular. —Te llamaré un taxi.

—Lee me llevará.

—Si sigue llevándote a casa, vas a tener que hacerlo oficial en Facebook.

Shikamaru se echó a reír, pero luego la sonrisa se desvaneció. —No sé por qué lo hice. Con ella. Hábito, supongo.

—¿No eras tú el que hablaba de hábitos desagradables antes?

—Soy un pedazo de mierda. Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros. —Haz lo que quieras.

Parecía herido. —No te importa.

Tras una breve pausa, sacudí la cabeza. No me atrevía a mentir en voz alta.

—¿Estás enamorada de él? ¿De ese tipo?

—Vamos, Shika. ¿Qué es esto?

El rostro de Shikamaru se contrajo. —Tú y yo… Sólo somos amigos, ¿no es cierto?

—A veces no estoy segura de sí somos eso.

Shikamaru asintió, y luego bajó la mirada. —Bien. Sólo lo comprobaba. —Se alejó, y resoplé con frustración.

—Sí —dije en voz alta para él.

Se giró, mirándome con expectación.

—Somos amigos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y luego se extendió hasta una sonrisa en toda regla. —Lo sé. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento como el dueño del mundo.

Una vez que se subió al interior de la camioneta de Lee, mi estómago se hundió. Estaba en problemas. Grandes y desastrosos problemas Uchiha.

 **Glosario**

 **Coors Light** Marca de cerveza.

V **egas Bomb** Bebida tradicional de las Vegas, hecha con Red Bull, whisky y otras bebidas alcohólicas

Gracias por comentar

 **Allon93**

si, iremos lento pero seguro, No ser tan Facil para shikamaru, Temari e I.J.. vamos a disfrutar del romance y drama.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

—¿Aún no hay noticias sobre Acción de Gracias? —Odiaba preguntar, pero él no lo mencionaría si yo no lo hacía, y en ese momento estaba casi desesperada por saber. Empezaba a olvidar lo que se siente al estar cerca de él y me confundía sobre cosas que no debería.

I.J. no hizo ningún sonido durante varios segundos. Ni siquiera respiró. —Te echo de menos.

—Así que eso es un no.

—No lo sabré hasta un día antes. Tal vez el mismo día. Si algo surge…

—Entiendo. Me advertiste. Deja de actuar como si fuera a hacer una rabieta cada vez que no puedes darme una respuesta directa.

Suspiró. —Lo siento. No es eso. Sólo me preocupa que la próxima vez que preguntes y yo responda… vas a decir algo que no quiero oír.

Sonreí contra el teléfono, deseando poder abrazarlo. —Es bueno saber que no quieres oír eso.

—No. Es difícil de explicar… querer este ascenso y también querer tanto estar contigo.

—Lo entiendo. No es fácil, pero va a estar bien. No siempre vamos a tener que extrañarnos. Sólo tenemos que superar la parte más difícil al principio, ¿cierto?

—Correcto. —Su respuesta fue inmediata y sin vacilación, pero podía oír la incertidumbre en su voz.

—Te amo —le dije.

—Sabes que yo también —dijo—. Buenas noches, amor.

Sabiendo que él no podía oír, asentí, pero era todo lo que podía manejar. Colgamos sin discutir sobre Koji, o mi segundo trabajo, o que había estado pasando tanto tiempo con Shikamaru. Mis propinas de los fines de semana ayudaron a mi hermano a pagar la mayor parte de una cuota, pero me preocupaba que fuera sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se diera de baja de su programa.

Me puse un top de manga larga de encaje negro por encima de la cabeza y luché con un par de mis vaqueros rasgados favoritos. Luego me apliqué un poco de brillo de labios antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta antes de que fuera tarde para mi turno nocturno del viernes en el Red.

Tan pronto como entré por la entrada de los empleados, supe que ocurría algo. Todo el mundo estaba lento y el bar se encontraba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Normalmente atesoraría esa primera hora antes de que todos se amontonaran en las puertas. El viernes era la noche de chicas, así que el ajetreo se iniciaba antes, pero el bar se estaba muerto.

Treinta minutos después, TenTen refunfuñaba en voz baja mientras limpiaba la barra por tercera vez. —¿Hay alguna pelea clandestina esta noche?

Negué con la cabeza. —¿El Circulo? Nunca se ha realizado tan tarde.

—Oh, mira. Algo que hacer —dijo Tenten, sacando el Jim Beam.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba penosamente en su taburete habitual, luciendo lamentable. Tenten puso un doble frente a él y se lo tomó de un solo trago, dejando que el vaso se estrellará contra la madera.

—Oh-oh —dije, tomando la botella que TenTen me entregó—. Sólo hay dos cosas que podrían ser tan malas. ¿Están todos bien en la familia? —pregunté, erizándome en anticipación por su respuesta.

—Síp. Todo el mundo menos yo.

—No lo creo —le dije, aturdida—. ¿Quién es ella?

Los hombros de Sasuke cayeron. —Es una estudiante de primer año. Y no me preguntes qué me pasa con ella. Todavía no lo sé. Pero hoy cuando me follaba a una chica, sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, y luego la cara de esa chica apareció en mi cabeza.

—¿De la estudiante de primer año?

—¡Sí! ¿Qué demonios, Temari? ¡Esto nunca me ha sucedido!

Temari y yo intercambiamos miradas. —Bueno —le dije—, no es el fin del mundo. Te gusta. ¿Y qué?

—No me gustan las chicas como ella. Eso es lo que pasa.

—¿Cómo? —dije, sorprendida.

Tomó otro trago y luego levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza, moviéndolas en círculos. —Ella está en toda mi mente.

—¡Eres tan cobarde para ser un chico que no pierde! —dijo Tenten, burlándose.

—Dime qué hacer, Temari. Conoces a las chicas. Eres más o menos una.

—Bueno, primero que nada —dije, inclinándome hacia él—, chúpame la polla.

—¿Ves? Las chicas no dicen eso.

—Las geniales sí —dijo TenTen.

Continué—: En segundo lugar, eres Sasuke Jodido Uchiha. Puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras.

—Casi —dijo Tenten desde el lavabo, a un metro de distancia.

La nariz de Sasuke se arrugó. —Tú eras la chica de Neji. Ni siquiera lo he intentado.

TenTen entrecerró los ojos hacia el menor de los hermanos Uchiha. —¿Me acabas de decir eso?

—Bueno —dijo—, es la verdad.

—Aun así nunca hubiera sucedido.

—Nunca lo sabremos —dijo, levantando su tercer trago antes de bajarlo por la garganta.

—Con calma, Mad Dog —le dije.

Sasuke se encogió. —Sabes que lo odio, maldita sea.

—Lo sé —dije levantando la botella—, pero presta atención. Aquí está tu plan. Primero, deja de ser una pequeña perra. Segundo, recuerda quién demonios eres y haz tu magia. No es diferente de cualquier otra…

—Oh, es diferente —dijo Sasuke.

Suspiré y miré a TenTen. —Se enamoró.

—Cállate y ayúdame —dijo Sasuke, frustrado.

—Hay tres trucos para conseguir un aterrizaje de emergencia: paciencia, tener otras opciones y ser distante. No eres el típico mejor amigo. Eres súper sexy, el ligue fuera del alcance. En otras palabras, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Lo sabía. Siempre me has deseado —dijo, engreído.

Me levanté. —Uh… No. De ninguna manera. Ni siquiera en la escuela secundaria.

—Mentirosa —dijo, levantándose—. Tampoco lo he intentado contigo. Mi hermano siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.

Me congelé. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Sabía algo?

Sasuke continuó—: Distante. Otras opciones. Paciencia. Lo tengo.

Asentí. —Si terminan casados, me debes cien dólares.

—¿Casado? —dijo Sasuke, y su rostro se arrugó con disgusto—. ¿Qué mierda, Temari? ¡Tengo diecinueve! Nadie se casa a los diecinueve años.

Miré a mí alrededor para comprobar si alguien lo escuchó admitir ser menor de edad. —Dilo un poco más fuerte.

Soltó un bufido. —¿Me casaré? Es poco probable. ¿Pronto? Jamás sucederá.

—Sasuke Uchiha tampoco entra en un bar molesto por una chica. Nunca se sabe.

—Debería darte vergüenza desearme eso —dijo, guiñándome un ojo—. ¡Será mejor que te vea en mi próxima pelea, Temari! Sé una buena amiga, ¿quieres?

—Sabes que tengo que trabajar.

—Me aseguraré de que programemos una bien tarde.

—¡Aun así no voy a ir! ¡Eso es inhumano!

—¡Ve con Shika!

Sasuke se volvió para alejarse y me quedé de pie, aturdida. ¿Antes hablaba de Shikamaru? Así que, Shikamaru hablaba de mí. ¿A quién más le dijo? Cuando Sasuke atravesó la gruesa puerta roja, entró un gran grupo y luego la multitud comenzó a llegar después de eso. Me sentí agradecida de no tener tiempo para preocuparme de si circulaban o no rumores, o si esos rumores llegarían a I.J.

A la mañana siguiente, entré en Skin Deep, ya de mal humor. I.J. no llamó ni me envió un mensaje, lo cual sólo alimentó mi paranoia acerca de posibles consecuencias de la gran boca de Shikamaru.

—¡Temari está aquí! —dijo Shiho con una sonrisa. Empujó sus negros anteojos de montura gruesa por su nariz.

Forcé una sonrisa. Shiho hizo un mohín con sus labios pintados de rojo. —¿Por qué tan triste? ¿La fiesta Alfa Gamma te apagó el negocio de anoche?

—¿Era eso? ¿Fuiste?

Me guiñó un ojo. —Me encantan las chicas de la hermandad. Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo?

—Sólo estoy cansada —le dije, dando vuelta al letrero de abierto.

—Aviso. Datsuji va a pedirte que comiences a trabajar los domingos.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le dije, un poco más llorona de lo que pretendía. Hoy no era un buen día para pedirme que aumentara mis horas. Entró Shikamaru.

—¡ **Chamomile**! —dijo. Sostenía un cuenco lleno de frutas de plástico.

—Oh, por favor, no. No fue divertido en la escuela y definitivamente no es gracioso ahora.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. —Me gustaba.

—Ni siquiera sabías quién era en la escuela.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Quién lo dice?

Hice un espectáculo de mirar los alrededores. —No me hablaste hasta que me crecieron las tetas.

Shiho se rio. —¡El trabajo ha sido mucho más entretenido desde que ella fue contratada!

—No quiere decir que no sabía quién eras —dijo Shikamaru, nada divertido.

Shiho señaló el cuenco en los brazos de Shikamaru. —¿Qué pasa con la fruta?

—Para mí cubículo. Es la decoración.

—Es horrible —dijo.

—Era de mi madre —dijo sin inmutarse—. Decidí que necesitaba algo de ella en el trabajo. Me pone de buen humor. —Caminó por el pasillo y desapareció en su cubículo.

—Entonces —dijo Shiho, apoyando los codos sobre el mostrador. Sus delgadas cejas delineadas se alzaron—. La tensión sexual por aquí es ridícula.

Levanté una ceja. —No sabía que te gustaba Datsuji.

shiho frunció la nariz. —A nadie le gusta Datsuji.

—¡Escuché eso! —gritó datsuji desde el pasillo.

—¡Bien! —gritó Shiho en respuesta—. Por lo tanto, ¿no estás interesada en Shika?

—Nop —dije.

—Ni siquiera un poquito.

—Tengo un novio y me hace muy feliz —dije, lamiendo mi pulgar y contando formas.

—Maldita sea —dijo Shiho—. De alguna manera me gusta verlos juntos.

—Siento decepcionarte —dije, enderezando la pila en mis manos antes de devolverlos a su archivador.

La puerta sonó y entró un grupo de cuatro chicas: todas rubias, todas bronceadas y mostrando sus pechos copa-doble-D en blusas apretadas que eran en varios tonos de rosa.

Empecé a darles la bienvenida, pero Shiho señaló hacía la puerta. Las chicas se pararon en seco.

—Vamos, Shiho. Le dijimos que pasaríamos por aquí —se quejó una de ellas.

—Fuera —dijo, todavía apuntando con un dedo y luego bajando la mirada para pasar una página de su revista Cosmopolitan con la otra mano. Cuando no oyó el timbre de nuevo, alzó la mirada—. ¿Están jodidamente sordas? ¡Dije fuera!

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño e hicieron un mohín durante unos segundos antes de marcharse de la misma manera en que llegaron.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. —Groupies de Shikamaru. Mitoku También las tiene. Las mujeres que pasan el rato en la tienda, con la esperanza de conseguir tatuajes gratis, o… no sé… que los chicos anoten. —Rodó los ojos—. Francamente me molestan, pero hasta hace poco se les permitía entrar.

—¿Qué cambió?

Shiho se encogió de hombros. —Mitoku dejó de venir a menudo y Shikamaru me dijo que las mandara lejos no mucho después de que empezaste a trabajar aquí. ¿Ves? No eres una decepción total. —Me dio un codazo.

—Supongo que no han puesto el valor en mi pago. Ni siquiera puedo mezclar el **MadaCide** correcto. El desinfectante es algo bastante importante por aquí.

—¡Cierra la boca! —dijo con una sonrisa irónica—. Nadie más podría haberle hablado a Datsuji sobre deshacerse de la barata decoración asiática y la reestructuración de los archivos. Has estado aquí menos de un mes y ya está más organizado y los clientes no preguntan si tendrán una galleta de la fortuna gratis con su tatuaje.

—Gracias. Es agradable sentirse apreciada.

—Te aprecio —dijo Shikamaru, entrando en el vestíbulo—. Aprecio que esta noche finalmente vas a ver _Spaceballs_ conmigo. La voy a traer.

—No —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Voy a trabajar.

—Y luego, ¿qué?

—Voy a la cama.

—Mentira.

—Tienes razón. Tengo planes.

Se burló. —¿Con quién?

—Todavía no lo sé, pero definitivamente tú no.

Shiho se rio. —Auch.

Shikamaru puso toda su palma en el pequeño rostro de Shiho y la apartó en broma, manteniendo su mano sobre ella mientras hablaba. —Eso no es agradable. Pensé que habías dicho que somos amigos.

—Así es —le dije.

shiho por fin se alejó de Shikamaru y comenzó a golpear su brazo repetidas veces. Apenas notándolo y usando sólo una mano para apartarla de su lugar, continuó—: Los amigos ven _Spaceballs_ juntos.

—No somos tan buenos amigos —le dije, concentrándome en alinear los clips en su nuevo organizador.

La puerta sonó y entraron dos clientes: una pareja. Ya se encontraban hasta el cuello de tatuajes.

—Hola —dije con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?

—¡Sari! –dijo Shiho, medio embistiendo y abrazando a la chica. Tenía un arete en la ceja, un diamante como marca de belleza, y un aro en la nariz y en el labio. Su cabello corto y color rojo fuego casi brillaba, definitivamente teñido; era tan intenso. Incluso con la cara llena de agujeros y los brazos cubiertos de cráneos y hadas, era impresionante. Me senté y los observé charlar. Su novio era alto y delgado, y parecía igual de contento de ver a Shiho. No me podía imaginar que alguno de los dos quisiera más piercings o tatuajes. A menos que quisieran tatuajes en su rostro, acabaron con la piel en blanco para tatuar.

Shiho los escoltó de regreso a su cuarto y continuó la risa y charla.

—Va a ser un día lento —suspiró Shikamaru.

—No lo sabes. Acaba de empezar.

—Y sin embargo puedo decir que será así —dijo.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunté, asintiendo hacia el pasillo.

—sari es la hermana de Shiho.

Levanté una ceja, dudando. —Tal vez esto sea ignorante, pero Sari no es asiática. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Ambas son adoptadas. Eran chicas del sistema de menores. Hay como una docena de ellos o más. Están repartidos por todo el país y todos se aman como locos. Es impresionante.

Sonreí ante la idea.

—Así que, ¿no verás _Spaceballs_ conmigo esta noche?

—En serio.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo, cruzando los brazos y cambiando su peso.

Sonreí. —¿Preparándote para una pelea?

—Responde a la pregunta, Temari. ¿Qué tienes en contra de _Spaceballs_? Necesito saberlo antes de que vayamos más lejos.

—¿Más lejos en qué?

—Estás evadiendo la pregunta.

Suspiré. —Entre el trabajo, y el Red, y… estamos viéndonos muchísimo.

Me miró por un momento, un centenar de pensamientos desplazándose detrás de sus cálidos ojos negros. Dio unos pocos pasos hasta estar junto a mí, poniendo la palma de su mano sobre el mostrador al lado de mi cadera y rozando su pecho contra mi brazo izquierdo.

Se inclinó, con su boca casi tocando mi cabello. —¿Y eso es algo malo?

—Sí. No. No lo sé —dije con cara de aprensión. Él me confundía, y se colocó demasiado cerca de mí como para que pudiera pensar con claridad. Me volví para decirle que retrocediera, pero cuando levanté la vista, me detuve. Se encontraba justo ahí. A centímetros de distancia. Observándome, con una mirada en sus ojos que no podía descifrar.

Bajó la vista hacia mi hombro desnudo. —Este es un lugar perfecto para mi tinta.

Me reí. —No.

—Vamos. Has visto mi trabajo.

—Así es —dije, asintiendo enfáticamente—. Es increíble.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

Lo miré de nuevo, tratando de interpretar su expresión. —No confío en ti. Es probable que acabe con "QUE LA MAGIA TE ACOMPAÑE".

Shikamaru sonrió. —¿Eso es una cita de _Spaceballs_? ¡Estoy impresionado!

—¿Ves? Ya la he visto. Muchas veces.

—Jamás se ha visto _Spaceballs_ demasiadas veces.

Shiho, Sari y el novio de Sari volvieron al vestíbulo. Shiho le dio a Sari un gran abrazo y luego se despidió entre lágrimas.

—La Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina —dijo Shikamaru.

Cuando Sari se fue, Shikamaru sonreía, pero parecía un poco triste. —Maldita sea. La amo.

—Los amas a todos ellos —dijo Shikamaru—. Si los ubicaras en un ciclo mensual, podrías ver a uno de ellos cada día.

Shiho le dio un codazo a Shikamaru y él se lo devolvió. Peleaban como si fueran hermanos.

—Entonces —dijo Shiho, masticando un chicle—, los he oído hablando. No puedo creer que tengas miedo de hacerte un tatuaje.

Negué con la cabeza. —De ningún modo.

Datsuji entró en el vestíbulo. —¿Mitoku estuvo aquí? —preguntó.

Shiho negó con la cabeza. —No, Datsu. Ya me lo preguntaste. Discutíamos acerca del primer tatuaje de Temari.

datsuji me escaneó desde la cabeza a los pies. —Que la recepcionista no tenga ningún tatuaje es malo para el negocio. Puedes compensarme trabajando algunas horas el domingo.

—Sólo si me dejas empezar a trabajar en mis documentos y tareas cuando no estemos ocupados.

Se encogió de hombros. —Trato.

Mis hombros cayeron. No esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo.

—Déjame perforar tu nariz —dijo Shiho con los ojos brillantes.

—Uno de estos días —le dije.

—Muñeca, no dejes que te convenzan de algo que no quieres hacer. No hay vergüenza en tener miedo a las agujas —dijo shikamaru.

—No les tengo miedo —dije, exasperada.

—Entonces déjame tatuarte —dijo.

—Eres una camarera, por el amor de Cristo —dijo Shiho—. Deberías tener por lo menos un tatuaje.

Los miré. —¿Esto es presión de grupo? Porque es poco convincente.

—¿En qué forma te estoy presionando? Acabo de decirte que no dejes que nadie te convenza de nada —dijo Shikamaru.

—Y luego me dijiste que te dejara tatuarme.

Se encogió de hombros. —Admito que sería de puta madre saber que fui el primero en tatuarte. Es un poco como tomar tu virginidad.

—Bueno, eso requeriría que regresáramos en el tiempo y no va a suceder —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Exactamente. Esto es lo segundo mejor. _Confía en mí_ —dijo, en voz baja y suave.

Shiho se rio. —Oh, Dios. Me avergüenza admitir que esa línea funcionó conmigo.

—¿Sí? —dije, de repente sintiéndome muy incómoda—. ¿De Shika?

Se echó a reír de nuevo. —¡Ojalá! —Cerró los ojos y se encogió—. Bobby Prince. Tenía labia. Y un pene pequeño. —Dijo la última frase en falsete y levantó el dedo índice y pulgar, a ni siquiera un centímetro de distancia.

Todos estallamos en risas. Shiho se secó la piel húmeda bajo sus ojos. Una vez que recuperamos nuestra compostura, atrapé a Shikamaru mirándome. Había algo en la forma en que me miraba que me hacía olvidar todo acerca de ser responsable y razonable. Por una vez, sólo quería ser joven y no pensar demasiado.

—Está bien, Shikamaru. Estalla mi cereza.

—¿En serio? —preguntó de pie, con la espalda recta.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo o qué? —pregunté.

—¿Qué quieres? —Se acercó a la computadora y metió un lápiz en la boca, sosteniéndolo con los dientes.

Pensé por un momento y luego sonreí. —Muñeca. Sobre mis dedos.

—Me estás jodiendo —dijo Shikamaru a través del lápiz, aturdido.

—¿No es bueno? —pregunté.

Rio y se quitó el lápiz de la boca. —No, me gusta… mucho… pero ese es un tatuaje jodido para una virgen. —Colocó el lápiz en su boca de nuevo, liberando su mano para mover el ratón.

Sonreí. —Si voy a perderla, quiero que sea correctamente.

El lápiz cayó de la boca de Shikamaru al suelo y se agachó para recogerlo. —Uh… ¿Algún, uh… algún tipo de letra en especial? —dijo, mirándome una vez antes de volverse hacia el ordenador.

—Quiero que se vea femenino, así no parece que vengo directamente de la cárcel.

—¿A color? ¿O blanco y negro?

—El contorno en negro. No sé de qué color. ¿Azul, tal vez?

—¿Como el Pitufo azul? —bromeó. Cuando no contesté, continuó—: ¿Qué tal un degradado? ¿Azul en la parte inferior y luego desvaneciéndolo poco a poco en la parte superior de las letras?

—Fantástico —dije, dándole un codazo en el hombro.

Una vez que me decidí por la fuente y el color, Shikamaru imprimió las trasferencias y lo seguí hasta su cuarto.

Me senté en la silla, y Shikamaru preparó su equipo.

—Esto va a ser duro —dijo Shiho, sentada en una silla no muy lejos de mí.

Shikamaru se puso unos guantes de látex. —Sólo voy a utilizar una aguja. Sin embargo va a doler muchísimo. Es justo sobre el hueso. No tienes nada de grasa en los dedos.

—O en cualquier otro lugar —dijo Shiho.

Le guiñé un ojo.

Shikamaru rio una vez mientras limpiaba cada uno de mis dedos con un jabón verde, los enjuagó, y luego puso alcohol en una bola de algodón y frotó cada uno de los dedos que planeaba tatuar. —Tal vez no quede la primera vez. Puede que tenga que hacerlo de nuevo. —Usó un dedo para quitar un poco de vaselina donde limpió con alcohol.

—¿En serio? —dije con el ceño fruncido.

Shiho asintió. —Sí. También pasa eso en los pies.

Shikamaru ubicó las trasferencias. —¿Qué piensas? ¿Parecen alineados? ¿Así es como los quieres?

—Asegúrate de que está bien escrito. No quiero ser uno de esos idiotas con un tatuaje mal escrito.

Shikamaru rio. —Está bien escrito. Sería un completo idiota si no pudiera deletrear una palabra de seis letras correctamente.

—Lo dijiste tú, no yo —bromeé.

Shiho negó con la cabeza. —¡No lo insultes antes de que marque de forma permanente tu piel, niña!

—Lo va a hacer hermoso, ¿no es cierto? —pregunté.

Shikamaru encendió la máquina y luego me miró con una expresión dulce. —Ya eres hermosa.

Podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojándose. Cuando Shikamaru se aseguró de que las transferencias se secaron, asentó la aguja sobre mi piel, lo que fue más como una agradable distracción que un dolor insoportable. Shikamaru dibujó, luego secó y repitió el proceso, concentrándose mucho. Sabía que se aseguraría de que quedara perfecto. A pesar de que al principio el dolor no era tan malo, a medida que pasaban los minutos, la quemazón molesta que sentía en mis dedos cada vez que él comenzaba a marcar mi piel hacía que fuera muy tentador alejarse.

—¡Listo! —dijo, apenas quince minutos después. Limpió la tinta corrida, revelando las letras en mis dedos. El azul era muy vívido. Era precioso. Me enfrenté al espejo, formé puños y mantuve los dedos unidos.

—Te ves bien, muñeca —dijo Shikamaru con una amplia sonrisa.

Era perfecto.

—Maldita sea, eso es fuerte —dijo Shiho—. ¡Quiero tatuajes en mis dedos, ahora!

Shikamaru me entregó unos paquetes de crema Aquaphor. —Ponle esto. Es una mierda buena. Especialmente para los colores.

—Gracias —le dije.

Por un momento me miró como si de verdad acabara de tomar mi virginidad. Mariposas aleteaban en mi estómago y mi pecho se sentía caliente. Di unos pasos hacia atrás y giré hacia el vestíbulo. El teléfono sonó, pero Shiho respondió por mí.

Shikamaru apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador, dándome la sonrisa más ridícula.

—Basta ya —dije, tratando de no devolverle la sonrisa.

—No he dicho nada —dijo sin dejar de sonreír como un idiota.

Mi celular sonó y luego sonó de nuevo. —Hola, Kankuro —dije, ya sabiendo que era él.

—Mamá cocinará esta noche. Nos vemos a las cinco.

—Tengo que trabajar. Ella sabe que trabajo los fines de semana.

—Es por eso que es una cena familiar en lugar de un almuerzo familiar.

Suspiré. —No salgo hasta las siete.

—¿De dónde? ¿No estás trabajando en el Red?

—Sí… —dije, maldiciéndome en silencio por decirlo—. Todavía soy barman. Tengo un segundo trabajo.

—¿Un segundo trabajo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, con su voz llena de desprecio. Kankuro era representante de una empresa de marcapasos y se pensaba que era genial. Conseguía un buen dinero, pero le gustaba fingir que era un médico cuando, de hecho, sólo hacía café para que tomara el personal.

—Estoy… ayudando a un amigo.

Kankuro se quedó en silencio durante un largo tiempo, y luego finalmente habló—: Koji está consumiendo otra vez, ¿verdad?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sin saber qué decir.

—Trae tu culo a casa de mamá a las cinco o voy a por ti.

—Está bien —le dije, colgando y lanzando mi teléfono sobre el mostrador. Puse las manos en mis caderas y me quedé mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Acabo de empezar una gran pelea familiar. El corazón de mi mamá se va a partir y todo esto de alguna manera va a ser culpa mía. ¿Datsu? —grité—. Voy a tener que salir a las cuatro y media.

—¡No terminas hasta las siete! —gritó desde su oficina.

—¡Es por la familia! ¡Va a salir a las cuatro y media! —gritó Shiho.

—¡Cómo sea, entonces! —dijo datsuji, sin sonar muy molesto.

—Datsu —gritó Shikamaru—. ¡Me voy con ella!

Datsuji no respondió, en su lugar la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró en el vestíbulo. —¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Cena familiar —dije.

datsuji me miró con ojos suspicaces por un momento y luego miró a Shikamaru. —¿Has visto a Mitoku?

shikamaru volvió la cabeza. —Nop. No lo vi.

Datsuji se volvió hacia mí. —¿Necesitas un respaldo para ir a casa para la cena? —dijo Datsuji, dudoso.

—No.

—Sí, lo necesita —dijo Shikamaru—. A pesar de que no lo quiere admitir.

No pude esconder el tono de súplica en mi voz. —No sabes cómo son. Y esta noche va a ser… no quieres ir, confía en mí.

—Necesitas al menos una persona de tu lado en la mesa y ese seré yo.

¿Cómo iba a discutir con eso? A pesar de que no quería que Shikamaru viera la locura que era mi familia, sería de consuelo cuando, inevitablemente, descubrieran la recaída de Koji y decidieran que el que no lo supieran era de alguna manera culpa mía. Y luego sería el momento en que Koji descubriera que lo delaté.

—Simplemente no… golpees a nadie.

—Trato —dijo, abrazándome contra su costado.

 **Chamomile—Manzanilla**

 **MadaCide** Tipo de desinfectante hospitalario para el control de infecciones.


	8. Capítulo 8

**La ferozmente independiente Temari Nara, dejó su infancia antes de que terminara. Ha trabajado desde antes de poder conducir y se mudó a su propio apartamento después de su primer año de universidad. Ahora, atendiendo la barra en el Red Door, Temari no tiene tiempo para nada más, aparte del trabajo y sus clases, hasta que un viaje para ver a su novio se cancela, dejándola con un primer fin de semana libre en casi un año.**

 **Shikamaru Uchiha era el rey de la Universidad Estatal del Este, saliendo con sus compañeras antes de incluso de graduarse del instituto. Sus amigos quieren ser como él, y las mujeres querían domarlo, pero después de que un trágico accidente pusiera su mundo de cabeza, Shikamaru deja el campus para enfrentarse a la aplastante culpa.**

 **Dieciocho meses después, Shikamaru está viviendo en casa con su padre viudo, y trabaja tiempo completo en el local de tatuajes para ayudar con las cuentas. Justo cuando piensa que su vida está regresando a la normalidad, nota a Temari sentada sola en una mesa en el Red.**

 **Siendo la niñera de cuatro hermanos alborotadores, Temari cree que no tendrá problema en mantener su amistad con Shikamaru Uchiha estrictamente platónica. Pero cuando un chico Uchiha se enamora, ama para siempre —incluso si ella es la única razón por la que su ya rota familia podría desmoronarse.**

 **ShikaTema**

 **Adaptación de BEAUTIFUL OBLIVION  
** ** _Autor_** ** _:_** ** _Jamie McGuire_**

 ** _Saga de The Maddox brothers #1_**

 **Los personajes son del gran Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **capítulo 8**

Shikamaru aparcó y apagó el motor. La última vez que estuvimos en su Intrepid, Mirai se encontraba en la parte de atrás y yo me sentía irritada por haber sido forzada a ir a Chicken Joe. Ahora una noche con Shikamaru y Mirai en un restaurante ruidoso sonaba a gloria.

—¿Estás lista para esto? —preguntó Shikamru con un guiño tranquilizador.

—¿Tú lo estás?

—Estoy listo para cualquier cosa.

—Lo creo —dije, tirando de la manilla de la puerta. La puerta chirrió al abrirse y luego me tomó un par de intentos y empujón con la cadera para conseguir que cerrara del todo.

—Lo siento —dijo Shikamaru, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Extendió su codo y lo tomé. Todos mis hermanos y mis padres estaban de pie en la puerta abierta, mirándonos caminar por la entrada.

—Soy yo la que se estará disculpándose después.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quién diablos es este imbécil? —dijo papá.

Suspiré. —Este es Shikamaru Uchiha. Shikamaru, este es mi padre, Rasa.

—Es el Sr. Muñequito —se burló papá.

Shikamaru le tendió la mano y papá la tomó, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Shikamaru no parecía ni un poco intimidado, pero yo todavía me encontraba interiormente encogida.

—Esta es mi madre, Karura.

—Encantado de conocerla —dijo Shikamaru, saludándola ligeramente con su mano.

Mamá ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y me atrajo a su pecho, besando mi mejilla. —Ya es hora de que visites a tu madre.

—Lo siento —dije, a pesar de que las dos sabíamos que no lo sentía.

Entramos al comedor, con excepción de mamá, quien desapareció en la cocina. Regresó con una silla extra para Shikamaru y luego volvió a entrar en la cocina. Esta vez, llegó a la mesa con un plato humeante de puré de papas que puso sobre una almohadilla caliente, junto al resto de la comida.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo papá—. Siéntate para que ya podamos comer.

Shikamaru parpadeó.

—Todo se ve muy bien, mamá, gracias —dijo Gaara.

Mamá sonrió y se inclinó hacia la mesa. —De nada, entonces…

—¿Qué pasa con todas las malditas formalidades? ¡Me muero de hambre! —gruñó Papá.

Nos pasamos los diversos platos en la mesa y los llenamos. Moví mi comida, a la espera del primer disparo que comenzaría la guerra. Mamá se sentó en una punta, lo que significaba que sabía que pasaba algo.

—¿Qué diablos es todo eso en tus dedos? —preguntó papá.

—Uh... —Levanté las manos por un momento, tratando de pensar en una mentira.

—Jugamos con un marcador —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Es eso toda esa mierda negra? —preguntó papá.

—Tinta. Sí —dije, rodando mis alimentos en todo en mi plato. Mi madre era una cocinera excepcional, pero papá siempre tenía una manera de robarme el apetito.

—Pásame la sal —dijo papá, gritándole a Koji cuando tardó demasiado tiempo—. Maldita sea, Karura. Nunca le pones suficiente sal. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

—Puedes echarle sal, papa —dijo Gaara—. De esa forma no es demasiado salado para el resto.

—¿Demasiado salado? Esta es mi maldita casa. ¡Ella es mi esposa! ¡Cocina para mí! ¡Cocina de la manera en que me gusta a mí, no a ti!

—No te alteres, cariño —dijo mamá.

Papá golpeó su puño sobre la mesa. —¡No estoy alterado! ¡Pero no voy a soportar que alguien venga a mi casa y me diga cómo debería prepararme la comida mi esposa.

—Cállate, Gaara —gruñó Kankuro.

Gaara se metió otro bocado de comida a la boca y lo masticó. Había sido el pacifista durante años y todavía no estaba listo para darse por vencido. De todos mis hermanos, él era el más fácil para pasar el rato y para amar. Entregaba los productos de Coca-Cola a las tiendas de conveniencia alrededor de la ciudad y siempre iba atrasado en el horario porque las empleadas no paraban de sacarle charla. Tenía una bondad en sus ojos que no se podía perder. Lo sacó de nuestra madre.

Papá asintió y luego miró a Shikamaru. —¿Temari te conoce de la escuela, o del trabajo?

—Ambos —dijo Shikamaru.

—Shika creció en Eakins —dije.

—Nací y me crié allí —dijo Shikamaru.

Papá pensó por un momento y luego entrecerró los ojos. — Uchiha... eres el hijo de Fugaku, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí —respondió Shikamaru.

—Oh, amaba a tu madre. Era una mujer maravillosa —dijo mamá.

—Gracias —dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

—Por el amor de Dios, Karura, ni siquiera la conocías —reprendió papá—. ¿Por qué todo el mundo que muere tiene que convertirse en un maldito santo?

—Era bastante amigable—dijo Shikamaru.

Papá levantó la vista, sin apreciar el tono de voz de Shikamaru. —¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿No eras un niño cuando murió?

—¡Papá! —grité.

—¿Acabas de levantarme la voz en mi casa? ¡Voy a atravesar esta mesa y darte una bofetada en tu descarada boca!

—Rasa, por favor —rogó mamá.

—Me acuerdo de ella —dijo Shikamaru. Mostraba una cantidad exorbitante de control, pero podía oír la tensión en su voz—. El recuerdo de la señora Karura es correcta.

—¿Así que trabajas con ella en el Red? —preguntó Kankuro y la superioridad era inconfundible en su voz.

No estoy segura de cuál era la expresión en mi cara, pero Kankuro alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

Shikamaru no respondió. Kankuro nos acorralaba a una trampa y sabía por qué.

—¿Qué trabajo, entonces? —preguntó Kankuro.

—Basta —dije entre dientes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó papá—. Ella sólo tiene un trabajo, en el bar y lo sabes. —Cuando nadie estuvo de acuerdo, miró a Shikamaru—. ¿Tú trabajas en el Red?

—No.

—Así que eres un cliente.

—Sí.

Papá asintió. Suspiré de alivio, agradecida de que Shikamaru no diera más información de la necesaria.

—¿No dijiste que tenías un segundo empleo? —preguntó Kankuro.

Presioné mis palmas contra la mesa. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Koji se percató de lo que sucedía y se levantó. —Acabo de recordar. Tengo un... Tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica.

—¡Siéntate! —Gritó papá—. ¡No te levantas en medio de la cena! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó mamá con su voz tranquila.

—Tomé un trabajo de medio tiempo en Skin Deep Tattoo. No es gran cosa —dije.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes pagar tus cuentas? ¡Dijiste que el trabajo de camarera te daba dinero para un mes en un fin de semana! —dijo papá.

—Así es.

—¿Así que estás gastando más de lo que ganas? ¿Qué te dije acerca de ser responsable? ¡Maldita sea, Temari! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no obtengas tarjetas de crédito? —Se limpió la boca y arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa—. ¡No azoté tu trasero lo suficiente cuando eras niña! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho, es posible que me escucharas de vez en cuando, joder!

Shikamaru miraba su plato, respirando más rápido e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. Estiré la mano para tocarle la rodilla.

—No tengo tarjetas de crédito —dije.

—Entonces, ¿por qué en nombre de Dios conseguiste un segundo trabajo, cuando todavía estás en la escuela? ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido y sé que no eres estúpida! ¡Ninguna hija mía es estúpida! Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón? —preguntó, gritando como si estuviera al otro lado de la calle.

Entonces mamá miró a Koji, que seguía de pie y el resto de mi familia también lo hizo. Cuando el reconocimiento iluminó los ojos de mi padre, se levantó, golpeando la mesa mientras lo hacía. —Estás en esa mierda de nuevo, ¿no? —dijo, sacudiendo un puño en el aire.

—¿Qué? —dijo Koji y alzó su voz una octava—. No, papá, ¿qué mierda?

—¿Estás en esa mierda de nuevo y tu hermana paga tus cuentas? ¿Estás loco? —dijo papá. Tenía la cara roja y había una línea tan profunda entre sus cejas, que la piel alrededor se puso blanca—. ¿Qué te dije? ¿Qué dije que sucedería si te acercabas a esa mierda otra vez? ¿Creías que era una broma?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —dijo Koji, con la voz temblorosa—. ¡No tienes sentido del humor!

Papá corrió alrededor de la mesa y atacó a Koji, y mi madre y hermanos trataron de intervenir. Hubo gritos, caras rojas, señalamientos, pero shikamaru y yo miramos desde nuestros asientos. El Juicio y la sorpresa estuvieron ausentes en la cara de Shikamaru, pero yo me hundí contra la silla, completamente humillada. Ninguna advertencia podría haberlo preparado para el circo semanal Nara.

—No ha vuelto a consumir —dije.

Todos se giraron hacia mí.

—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo papá con la respiración dificultosa.

—Le pago a Koji porque le debo. Hace un tiempo no tenía y me prestó.

Las cejas de Koji se juntaron. —Temari…

Papá dio un paso hacia mí. —¿No podías decir nada hasta ahora? ¿Ibas a dejar que tu hermano tome la culpa de tu irresponsabilidad? —Dio otro paso. Shikamaru giró todo su torso hacia mi papá, protegiéndome.

—Creo que necesita sentarse, señor —dijo Shikamaru.

El rostro de papá se transformó de la ira a la rabia, y Koji y Gaara se aferraron a él. —¿Acabas de decirme que me siente en mi puta casa? —dijo, gritando lo último.

Mamá gritó por fin, con la voz quebrada. —¡Basta! ¡No somos un montón de animales salvajes! ¡Tenemos un invitado! ¡Siéntense!

—¿Ves lo que has hecho? —Me dijo papá—. ¡Has disgustado a tu madre!

—¡Rasa, siéntate! —gritó mamá, señalando la silla de madera de papá.

Se sentó.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo mamá a Shikamaru. Su voz temblaba mientras nerviosamente se situaba en su asiento. Se secó los ojos con la servilleta de tela y luego la puso suavemente en su regazo—. Esto es muy embarazoso para mí. Me puedo imaginar cómo debe sentirse Temari.

—Mi familia también es bastante ruidosa, señora Nara —dijo Shikamaru.

Debajo de la mesa, sus dedos empezaron a aflojar de donde se habían clavado en mi rodilla. Ni siquiera lo noté hasta ese momento, pero mis dedos se acercaron a él y le apreté la mano con fuerza. Me devolvió el apretón. Su comprensión me envió una ola de choque emocional y tuve que contener las lágrimas. Esa sensación se desvaneció rápidamente cuando el tenedor de papá raspó contra su plato.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos que vives de tu hermano, Temari?

Levanté la vista hacia él, repentinamente enfadada. Sabía que la culpa iba a venir, pero tener a Shikamaru a mi lado me hizo sentir más confianza de la que nunca había sentido con mi padre.

—Cuando pensara que podrías comportarte como un adulto maduro al respecto.

La boca de papá se cayó abierta y así lo hizo también la de mamá.

—¡Temari! —dijo mamá.

Papá puso sus nudillos sobre la mesa y se levantó.

—Ahorra tu voz —dije—. Ya nos vamos. —Me puse de pie y Shikamaru se paró a mi lado. Caminamos hasta la puerta principal.

—¡Temari Nara! ¡Trae tu culo de nuevo a esta mesa! —dijo papá.

Abrí la puerta. Tenía astillas y abolladuras en la parte inferior de la madera donde mi padre había pateado la puerta para abrirla o cerrarla durante sus muchos berrinches. Hice una pausa antes de empujar la puerta mosquitera, pero no miré atrás.

—¡Temari! ¡Te lo advierto! —dijo papá.

Abrí la puerta y traté de no correr a toda velocidad al Intrepid. Shikamaru abrió la puerta del copiloto, entré y luego él dio la vuelta. Se daba prisa para meter las llaves y encenderlo.

—Gracias —dije, una vez que arrancó.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho absolutamente nada —dijo Shikamaru. Claramente infeliz por ello.

—Por mantener tú promesa. Y por apurarte para sacarme de allí antes de que papá viniera a buscarme.

—Tenía que darme prisa. Sabía que si él llegaba y te gritaba o amenazaba una vez más, no hubiera sido capaz de mantener mi promesa.

—Eso fue un desperdicio de una tarde libre —dije, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Por qué sacó el tema Kankuro? ¿Cuál era el sentido de empezar toda esa mierda?

Suspiré. —Kankuro tiene un continuo resentimiento hacia koji.

Mis padres siempre han tratado a Koji como si no pudiera hacer nada malo. A Kankuro le encanta mencionar la adicción de Koji en la cara de todos.

—Así que, ¿por qué te molestaste en ir si sabías que él lo diría?

Miré por la ventana. —Porque alguien tenía que asumir la responsabilidad por ello.

Estuvo callado por unos momentos y luego Shikamaru gruñó—: Koji parece un buen candidato.

—Sé que suena loco, pero necesito que uno de nosotros piense que son buenos padres. Si todos odiamos la manera en que fuimos criados, lo hace más real, ¿sabes?

Shikamaru se estiró para alcanzar mi mano. —No es una locura. Solía hacer que Itachi me contara todo lo que recordaba de mamá. Sólo tengo unos preciosos y vagos recuerdos de ella. Conocer sus recuerdos era más que momentos borrosos y oníricos, la hacían más real para mí.

Saqué mi mano de la suya y toqué mis labios con los dedos. —Estoy muy avergonzada, pero tan agradecida de que estuvieras allí. Nunca le habría hablado así a mi papá si tú no hubieses estado.

—Si alguna vez me necesitas, estoy a sólo una llamada de distancia. —Chasqueó los dedos un par de veces, y luego comenzó a cantar —horrible— el coro muy fuerte y sincero de "I'll Be There" de los Jackson 5.

—Ese es un tono un poco alto para ti —dije, ahogando la risa.

Siguió cantando.

Me cubrí la cara y luego comenzaron las risitas. Shikamaru cantó más fuerte y me tapé los oídos, sacudiendo la cabeza y fingiendo desaprobación.

—¡Mira sobre tus hombros! —chilló.

—¿Los dos? —pregunté, sin dejar de reír.

—Creo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mikey dice eso de verdad.

Shikamaru entró al estacionamiento de mi apartamento y se detuvo en el lugar junto a mi Jeep.

—¿Vas a salir esta noche? —le pregunté.

Se giró hacia mí, con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro. —No. Tengo que empezar a ahorrar más dinero. Pronto voy a conseguir mi propia casa.

—¿Tu papá no extrañará tu ayuda con la renta?

—Podría mudarme ahora, pero también ahorro para ayudarle. Su pensión no es tan grande.

—¿Vas a seguir pagándole la renta a tu papá después de mudarte?

Agarró el volante. —Sí. Ha hecho mucho por nosotros.

Shikamaru no era para nada como pensé. —Gracias de nuevo. Te debo una.

Uno de los lados de la boca de shikamaru se curvó. —¿Puedo hacerte la cena?

—Con el fin de devolvértelo, yo tendría que hacer tu cena.

—Me lo devuelves al permitirme cocinar en tu casa.

Pensé por un minuto. —Bien. Sólo si me traes la lista de alimentos y me dejas comprarlos.

—Trato hecho.

Salí del auto y cerré la puerta. Las luces delanteras pintaron mi silueta frente a mi apartamento mientras ponía la llave en el cerrojo y luego giré el pomo. Saludé con la mano una vez a Shikamaru mientras se alejaba, pero luego retrocedió al lugar de estacionamiento, saltó del auto y corrió hacia mi puerta.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Ese no es…? —Asintió hacia un auto conduciendo rápido en nuestra dirección.

—Es Koji —dije, tragando con fuerza—. Será mejor que te vayas.

—No voy a ninguna parte.

El Camaro azul eléctrico de Koji se detuvo con una sacudida detrás de mi Jeep y el Intrepid de Shikamaru, él salió, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. No estaba segura de si debería insistir en que entrara para que los vecinos no lo escucharan, o mantenerlo fuera para evitar que mi apartamento fuera destrozado.

Shikamaru se estabilizó, preparándose para detener lo que pudiera hacer Koji. Koji pisoteó hasta mí, con el rostro serio, los ojos rojos e hinchados y luego se estrelló hacia mí, envolviendo los brazos a mí alrededor con tanta fuerza que apenas pude respirar.

—Lo siento mucho, Temari —dijo entre sollozos—. ¡Soy un pedazo de mierda!

Shikamaru nos observó, luciendo tan sorprendido como me sentía. Después de una breve pausa, abracé a Koji, palmeándolo con una mano. —Está bien, Koji. Está bien. Lo resolveremos.

—Me deshice de todo. Lo juro. No lo tocaré de nuevo. Voy a pagarte.

—De acuerdo. Está bien —dije. Nos mecíamos hacia adelante y atrás, y es probable que pareciera un poco tonto.

—Papá sigue en un alboroto. No pude escucharlo más.

Nos alejamos. —Entra por un rato. Pronto tengo que prepararme para el trabajo, pero puedes pasar el rato aquí hasta que me vaya.

Koji asintió.

Shikamaru metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —¿Necesitas que me quede?

Sacudí la cabeza. —No, sólo está molesto. Pero gracias por quedarte para estar seguro.

Shikamaru asintió, mirando detrás de mí, y luego, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, se inclinó para besar mi mejilla y entonces volvió a alejarse.

Me quedé en la puerta por un momento. La parte de mi piel donde tocaron sus labios seguía hormigueando.

—¿Qué pasó con el chico de California? —esnifó Koji.

—Sigue en California —dije, cerrando la puerta y apoyándome contra ella.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia con Shikamaru Uchiha?

—Es un amigo.

Koji levantó una ceja. —Nunca trajiste a un chico a la casa. Y yo no beso a mis amigos. Sólo digo.

—Me dio un beso en la mejilla —dije, sentándome a su lado en el sofá—. Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar, ¿no?

—Tal vez —dijo Koji, desanimado.

—¿Encontraste un programa?

—Simplemente voy a dejarlo y ya.

—Eso no funcionó tan bien la última vez, ¿verdad?

Koji frunció el ceño. —Tengo cuentas que pagar, Temari. Si los cobradores comienzan a llamar a casa, papá lo averiguará.

Le di unas palmaditas en la rodilla. —Deja que me encargue de eso. Tú preocúpate de limpiarte.

Los ojos de Koji perdieron el foco. —¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo, Koji? Soy un perdedor. —Su cara se arrugó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Porque sé que no lo eres.

La depresión era uno de los efectos secundarios de los esteroides anabólicos, así que era importante para Koji conseguir ayuda para abandonarlo. Me senté con él en el sofá hasta que se calmó y luego me preparé para el trabajo. Encendió la televisión y se sentó en silencio, probablemente feliz de estar lejos de la constante guerra que se libraba dentro de la casa de mis padres. Si papá no le estaba gritando a mamá, le gritaba a uno de los chicos, o se gritaban el uno al otro. Sólo una razón más por la que no podía esperar para salir de allí. Vivir con eso fue suficiente para deprimirme. Koji no se encontraba listo para mudarse solo, por lo que a diferencia del resto de nosotros, seguía atrapado allí.

Después de cambiarme y volver a aplicar mi maquillaje, agarré mi bolso y las llaves y busqué el pomo.

—¿te vas a quedar aquí? —pregunté.

—sí —dijo Koji—. si eso está bien.

—no hagas nada que me obligue a decirte que no la próxima vez que quieras venir.

—no voy a quedarme mucho rato. Sólo tal vez hasta que se duerma papá.

—bueno. Llámame mañana.

—¿Temari?

—¿Sí? —dije, deteniéndome y asomando la cabeza.

—Te quiero.

Sonreí. —Yo también te quiero. Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo.

Él asintió y corrí hacia Pitufo, rogando porque encendiera. Gracias a Dios lo hizo.

Todo el camino al trabajo me lo pasé preocupándome por Koji, I.J. y Shikamaru, y seguí tratando de mentalizarme para una ocupada noche de sábado.

Tenten ya se encontraba detrás de la barra, preparando y limpiando las cosas.

—¡Hola, cariño! —dijo TenTen. Su sonrisa brillante cayó de inmediato cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—. Uh-oh. Hoy fuiste a ver a tus padres, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Qué pasó?

—Shika fue conmigo, así que no fue tan malo como podría haber sido. Kankuro sabía lo del segundo trabajo.

—Ese cabeza de mierda le dijo a tus padres, ¿no?

—Más o menos.

TenTen suspiró. —Siempre causando problemas.

—¿Has estado con Rock todo el día?

Las mejillas de tenten se sonrojaron. —No. Estamos es una especie de… descanso.

—¿De qué?

—¡Shh! En un descanso. Hasta que consiga descubrir algunas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estuviste todo el día?

—Pasé por Sig Tau. Sólo un par de horas antes del trabajo.

—¿Sig Tau? —A mi cerebro le tomó un poco alcanzarlo. La miré por un momento y luego sacudí la cabeza—. Él te llamó, ¿no?

TenTen hizo una mueca. —No voy a hablar de esto aquí. Ya es bastante incómodo. Lee está aquí, así que vamos a omitirlo hasta que lleguemos a casa.

Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo. —Eres tan estúpida. Neji te vio feliz con Lee, por eso te llamó. Ahora estás arruinando algo bueno y Neji no va a cambiar.

Lee se acercó, luciendo herido. —¿Uh, necesitan algo?

TenTen negó con la cabeza y yo también. Lee se dio cuenta de que sabía algo. Sus hombros se hundieron, simplemente asintió y se alejó.

—¡Maldición, Temari! ¡Dije que aquí no! —siseó Tenten.

—Lo siento —dije, contando mi cajón. Decir otra cosa sólo la pondría más molesta, así que me quedé con mis pensamientos.

El apuro ocurrió antes de lo habitual y me sentí agradecida por la distracción. Lee se mantuvo ocupado en la entrada, así que apenas lo vi hasta justo antes del cierre. Se encontraba en la pared oeste, en un rincón oscuro, mirando a TenTen. El DJ tocaba su canción, así que era particularmente indignante ver a Neji de pie al final de la barra, inclinándose y sonriéndole a TenTen, que también se inclinaba y sonreía.

No podía creer que fuera tan fría con Lee. Caminé con una jarra de cerveza hacia ella, fingí entregarla y toda la jarra atravesó la barra y sobre Neji. Él retrocedió y alzó los brazos. Ya era demasiado tarde: su camiseta a cuadros marrón y pantalones estaban empapados.

—¡Temari! —chilló TenTen.

Me incliné en su cara. —¿Escuchaste qué canción está sonando? Lee está trabajando en la puerta, así que él sabe que Neji está aquí. No es necesario que seas una perra sin corazón, Tenten.

—¿Yo soy una perra sin corazón? Ni siquiera hablamos de lo que haces tú.

Mi boca se abrió. Su reacción instintiva no era una sorpresa, pero sacar el tema de Shikamaru sí lo fue. —¡No estoy haciendo nada! ¡Sólo somos amigos!

—Sí, vamos a etiquetarlo como algo benigno para que puedas dormir por la noche. Todos ven lo que haces, Temari. Simplemente no somos lo suficientemente santurrones para regañarte por ello.

TenTen abrió una lata de cerveza y la cambió por dinero. Se acercó a la caja registradora y con furia golpeó los números como si estuviera enojada con ellos.

Podría sentirme mal si no hubiera mirado al otro lado de la habitación y visto que por un momento Lee no parecía tan triste.

TenTen se acercó a mí, sus ojos en Lee al otro lado de la habitación. —No me di cuenta de la canción.

—¿Te diste cuenta que Neji estaba a poca distancia de besarte frente a todos, a menos de veinte horas después de que dejaste a Lee?

—Tienes razón. Le diré que se mantenga alejado. —Se acercó a la bocina y la jaló, señalando la última llamada. Lee se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

—Supongo que esta noche Lee va a acompañarme a mi auto —dije.

—Eso sería lo mejor —dijo TenTen.

Limpiamos nuestra estación y la arreglamos para la noche siguiente. Menos de una hora después del cierre, agarramos nuestros abrigos. TenTen se colgó el bolso al hombro y asintió hacia Deidara. —¿Caminas conmigo? —le preguntó.

Deidara vaciló y Lee apareció a su lado. —Puedo caminar contigo.

—Lee… —comenzó TenTen.

Lee se encogió de hombros, riéndose una vez. —¿No puedo caminar contigo hasta el auto? Es parte de mi trabajo, Ten.

—Deidara puede caminar conmigo, ¿no, Deidy?

—Yo… eh… —tartamudeó Deidara.

—Vamos, Ten. Déjame acompañarte. ¿Por favor?

Los hombros de TenTen cayeron y suspiró. —Nos vemos en casa, Temari.

Saludé con la mano y me aseguré de permanecer varios metros atrás.

Deidara y yo podíamos escuchar a Lee rogarle a TenTen todo el camino a su auto en el estacionamiento y me rompió el corazón. Deidara se quedó conmigo en mi auto hasta que TenTen entró al suyo. Me siguió a casa y cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, levanté la mirada para ver a TenTen sollozando en sus manos.

Abrí la puerta. —Vamos. Veremos películas de terror y comeremos helado.

TenTen me miró, sus ojos rojos e hinchados. —¿Alguna vez has amado a dos personas al mismo tiempo? —preguntó.

Después de una larga pausa, le tendí la mano. —Si alguna vez lo intento, me das una bofetada, ¿de acuerdo?

 **Creo que si le darán una bofetada a Temari(si, si se enamora). Por amar a dos Hombres a la vez.. Pero eso será más adelante, aun no..**

 **Me recuerda a la canción de pimpinella. Que decía:**

 ** _Estoy entre la espada y la pared, amando a los a la misma vez._**

 ** _no se lo que quiero, ni lo que debo hacer, estoy viviendo un amor de tres._**

 **aquí me calmo.**

 **y eso que recién empieza ..**

 **...**

 **\- Hasta luegoo**


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

A la altura de la multitud de un viernes por la noche en El Red, Sasuke Uchiha se dirigió hacia su lugar usual en mi estación, pavoneándose a través del bar como lo hacía siempre: sexy, confiado y al mando de la habitación. Naruto estaba con él, también la novia de Naruto, Sakura, y otra chica —asumí que era de quien hablaban el fin de semana anterior: la de primer año. Le hice saber al tipo que se hallaba sentado en su asiento habitual, que él se acercaba. Su amigo y él se corrieron sin ninguna protesta.

Sasuke subió a su taburete. Ordenó una cerveza, bebió la mitad en un par de tragos y luego se volvió para ver la pista de baile. La de primer año se encontraba allí, bailando con Sakura.

Tres chicas se situaban de pie detrás de Sasuke, rondando como admiradoras, esperando a que se volteara.

Sakura y su amiga regresaron, sonriendo y sudando. La de primer año era impresionante, en eso concuerdo con Sasuke. Tenía esa cosa especial que uno podría esperar de una chica que por fin atrapara la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, pero no lograba precisar qué era. Había cierta confianza en sus ojos. Ella sabía algo que nadie más sabía.

—Así va a ser toda la noche, Saku. Sólo ignóralas —dijo Naruto.

América gruñó y les echó un vistazo a las tres mujeres que miraban a Sasuke y susurraban algo entre ellas. No me sentía segura del por qué sakura estaba tan enojada. No miraban a Naruto.

—Parece que hay una bandada de buitres —dijo Sakura.

Sasuke miró sobre su hombro para ver de quién hablaba Sakura y en seguida se volvió, tomando su cerveza. Encendió un cigarrillo y sopló una nube de humo. Me miró y levantó dos dedos.

 _Esto será interesante_. Tomé dos Bud Lights de la refrigeradora, quité las tapas y las coloqué frente a Sasuke.

Una de los buitres tomó una, pero Sasuke se la quitó. —Uh… no es tuya —dijo, dándosela a la de primer año.

Las esquinas de la boca de la de primer año se levantaron sólo un poco antes de que tomara de la cerveza durante unos segundos.

—¿Puedes hacer un…? —comenzó Ashura, el regular de Tenten. Tenten se hallaba al otro lado del bar, teniendo una conversación intensa con Lee.

—Sí —dije, interrumpiéndolo—. No te preocupes, Ashura. Yo te cuidaré. —Mientras servía el particularmente difícil trago de Warkinks para Ashura, Sasuke y la de primer año disfrutaban en la pista de baile, haciendo una escena. Para el momento en que Sasuke terminó su trago, Sasuke ya la había enojado y ella se alejaba de él, dirigiéndose al bar.

Me ofreció una media sonrisa y levantó un dedo. Tomé una cerveza, le quité la tapa y la coloqué delante de ella. Se había tomado más de la mitad en el momento que Sasuke llegó hasta el bar. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan infeliz sobre sus sentimientos. Los dos ya me cansaron y ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

Karin, el probado y verdadero plan B de Sasuke, apareció junto a él. —Vaya, pero si es Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin no causaba mucho drama, pero no era mi favorita. Además de Sasuke había un par de chicos a los que les gustaba perseguir. Pero nunca cuando ellos la querían y nunca cuando estaban solteros. A ella le gustaba el reto de quitarle el hombre a su novia y mujeres como esa son las enemigas de las parejas en todas partes.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo TenTenn en voz baja.

Justo entonces, Sasuke tomó a Karin de la mano hacia la pista de baile y comenzaron a hacer el amor con ropa enfrente de Dios y todos los demás.

—Oh, Sasuke—dije, decepcionada—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Sasuke no tenía cinco minutos de haberse ido antes de que Utaka se acercara y apropiara del taburete de Sasuke. Se inclinó, inmediatamente poniéndose encantador. La de primer año apreció la atención. No la habría culpado, si la atención no proviniera de Utaka.

—Oh, eso no es correcto. ¡Aleja a ese baboso de ella! —siseó TenTen.

Todos sabíamos lo que hizo Utaka y de lo que era capaz. Intentamos echarle a la policía mientras estaba en el bar, pero no todas las chicas escuchan nuestras advertencias.

Vi a Sasuke aproximándose al bar y sus ojos fijos en Utaka.

—No creo que tenga que hacerlo —dije.

Sasuke casi se paró en medio de ellos y después de un breve intercambio, Sasuke se alejó con la cola entre las piernas y Sasuke y la de primer año iban de salida, ambos aparentemente al borde de una guerra.

TenTen sonrió. —Creo que Sasuke Uchiha acaba de encontrar a su pareja.

—Creo que tienes razón —dije.

Una hora completa desde la última llamada y ya estaba por delante de las propinas de hoy. Tenten se encontraba de buen humor, a pesar de que Lee se acercaba cada tanto y detenía lo suficiente para que ella le dijera que no podía hablar.

Eché un vistazo para ver a Shikamaru tomar su cambio de carga de Tuffy, y le hice un gesto de saludo y sonreí. Sin perder el pavoneo de los Uchiha, caminó hacia el bar del este y se sentó directamente frente a mí.

—¿Whisky? —pregunté.

—Agua.

—¿Agua? —pregunté, incrédula.

—Te lo dije. Estoy tratando de ahorrar dinero.

—Agua será —dije.

Shikamaru tomó un sorbo y luego bajó el vaso, mirando alrededor. —Vi a Sasuke gritándole a una chica en el estacionamiento.

—¿Oh? ¿Cómo resultó eso?

—Ella también le gritó. No sé quién es, pero me gusta.

—A mí igual.

Shikamaru miró fijamente el hielo flotando en el vaso. —Es algo raro. Verlo tratando de asentar cabeza.

—¿Eso es lo que crees que está haciendo?

—Te ha hablado sobre ella, ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—Ahí tienes.

Lo miré por un rato. Algo no andaba bien con él, sin embargo no logré ver que era. —¿Hay algo de lo que desees hablar?

Meditó por un momento. —No. No tiene sentido. —Tomó otro sorbo de agua. Miró detrás de él y notó a alguien de pie junto a las mesas de billar—. Iré allí.

—De acuerdo —dije. No debí haber estado decepcionada de que no se veía tan interesado de hablar conmigo. Sólo hace unas semanas, había venido al Red por unos tragos, a pasar el rato con sus hermanos, o a hallar un pedazo de culo. Pero mientras cruzaba la pista de baile y tomaba un taco de billar, sus brazos se flexionaron mientras pulía la punta del taco, una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó TenTen.

—No lo sé. Me alegra no ser la única que lo notó.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Tenías una mirada en tu rostro cuando él se alejó. ¿Te dijo algo?

—No —dije, negando con la cabeza—. No me lo creerías si te lo dijera.

—Soy tu mejor amiga. Posiblemente ya lo sé.

—Es difícil de explicar… yo… acabo de tener esta extraña y triste sensación. Como si Shika y yo no fuéramos más amigos.

—Quizás es porque sabes que finalmente él cree que son simplemente amigos.

—Tal vez. Quiero decir no —dije, retractándome.

—Lo sabía, Idiota. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo intentas. —Se quedó detrás de mí y envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

Las dos miramos mientras un par de chicas que acababan de llegar caminaron hacia la pared oeste y rondaron alrededor de la mesa de billar de Shikamaru. El par obviamente era familiar con tinte de caja, pero por más que detestara admitirlo, las dos eran asombrosamente hermosas. A los veinte minutos, se les unió una tercera chica. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera toda la atención de Shikamaru, y él la tenía contra la mesa de billar. Ella giraba un mechón de su largo cabello castaño alrededor de su dedo, riendo como si Shikamaru fuera la persona más graciosa que había conocido. Sus risas podían escucharse por encima de la música.

—Jesús Cristo, estoy lista para ir a casa —dijo TenTen, volteándose para colocar su cien en mi hombro.

—Yo también —dije, mirando a Shikamaru inclinarse más cerca del rostro de la chica.

Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, conseguí ver que tenía labios de súper modelo y ojos seductores. Él la miraba, sonriendo. Era algo repugnante lo cerca que se hallaban. Nunca la había visto, así que probablemente venía desde el Estado Suroeste. Era muy probable que Shikamaru nunca la hubiera visto y en menos de media hora, estuvieran a centímetros de distancia.

Shikamaru puso las manos en la mesa de billar y su trasero se recostaba apretadamente entre ellas. Ella se inclinó hacia su oído y susurró.

Cinco minutos antes de la última llamada, entró una bulliciosa multitud y vino hacia el bar este pidiendo bebidas, a pesar de que muchos de ellos ya habían tenido más de unas cuantas. Mientras comenzaba a volver al modo ocupada, tuve un vistazo de Shikamru dirigiendo hacia afuera a la chica. Instantáneamente me sentí mal del estómago.

—¿Estás bien? —me gritó TenTen, quitándole la tapa a varias cervezas al mismo tiempo.

—Bien —dije. No estaba segura de sí podía escucharme, pero no importaba. Ella sabía la verdad.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Un golpe en la puerta empezó a despertarme. Otra serie de golpes me despertó completamente. Entonces comenzó el golpeteo. Me arrastré fuera de la cama, encogiéndome cuando el brillante sol de la mañana temprano golpeó mi cara al momento en que entré en el pasillo.

Tastabillé por la sala de estar y abrí la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté.

—Ella dulmió en sus lopas luevas —dijo Mirai en su dulce y pequeña voz.

Bajé la vista, bloqueando el sol de mis ojos con las manos. —Ah, hola, Mirai. Lo siento, no te vi ahí abajo —le dije, sin poder dejar de fruncir el ceño, incluso a ella.

—Está bien —dijo—. Sika dice que soy pequeña.

—Te trajimos el desayuno —dijo Shikamaru, sosteniendo una bolsa blanca.

—No como el desayuno.

—Sí, lo comes. Panecillos de canela con pasas con mantequilla. Me lo dijo Lee.

Las dos líneas que ya se formaron entre mis cejas se profundizaron. Miré a Shikamaru y luego bajé la vista hacia Mirai. Mi expresión se suavizó, y suspiré. —La amo —le dije a nadie en particular—. Mirai, sabes que te amo, pero voy a volver a la cama. —Miré a Shikamaru y entrecerré los ojos—. No va a funcionar esta vez. Llévala a su casa.

—No puedo. Sus padres están fuera todo el día.

—Entonces llévala a tu casa.

—Mi papá tiene un resfriado. No quieres que ella se resfríe, ¿verdad?

—¿Sabes que odio? —le pregunté.

Shikamaru tenía desesperación en sus ojos. —A mí. Lo sé. Sólo... soy un egoísta, idiota inseguro.

—Sí.

—Pero soy un egoísta, idiota inseguro apenado con una niña fuera en el frío.

Era mi turno de suspirar. Hice un gesto a Mirai para que entrara. Ella obedeció felizmente, sentándose en el sofá. Encontró inmediatamente el control remoto y encendió la televisión, yendo a los dibujos animados de los sábados por la mañana.

Shikamaru dio un paso y levanté la mano. —Tú no.

—¿Qué?

—No vas a entrar.

—Pero... estoy cuidando a Mirai.

—Puedes cuidarla desde la ventana.

Shikamaru cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Crees que no lo haré?

—No, sé que lo harás. —Agarré la bolsa blanca de su mano y luego le cerré la puerta en la cara, cerrándola con llave. Le tiré la bolsa a Mirai—. ¿Te gustan los panecillos, chica?

—¡Sip! —Dijo, abriendo la bolsa—. ¿De veldad vas a dejal a Sika afuela?

—Sí —le dije, caminando de regreso a mi habitación y cayendo en mi cama.

—Temari —dijo TenTen, sacudiéndome. Miré el reloj. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Shikamaru llamó a mi puerta—. ¡Esa niña está mirando dibujos animados en nuestra sala! —susurró, claramente incómoda.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo llegó allí?

—Shika la trajo.

—¿Dónde está Shika?

—Afuera, creo —le dije, bostezando.

Tenten se precipitó a la sala y luego de vuelta a mi habitación. —Está sentado en el suelo delante de nuestra ventana, jugando a Flappy Bird en su celular.

Asentí.

—Está a cero grados afuera.

—Bueno —le dije, sentándome—. Ojalá estuviera cayendo aguanieve.

El rostro de TenTen se contrajo indignada. —Él me saludó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Trajo a Mirai. Su padre tiene un resfriado, así que no pudo llevarla a su casa y sus padres van a estar todo el día en otro lugar.

—¿Entonces no podía cuidarla en su casa?

Pensé en eso por un momento y luego me arrastré fuera de la cama por segunda vez en el día. Me acerqué al sofá. —¿Por qué Shika no te cuidó en tu casa? —le pregunté.

—Yo quelía venil a velte —dijo con total naturalidad.

—Ah —dije—. ¿Shikamaru no quería verme?

—Sí, pelo él dijo que no te gustalía.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, ¿y entonces dije: polfa, polfa pol favol? Y dijo está bien.

Le sonreí y luego me acerqué a la puerta principal y la abrí. Shikamaru giró y me miró. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. —Entra.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y entró, pero eso fue lo más lejos que llegó. —Estás enojada conmigo.

Le entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

No le respondí.

—¿Es porque anoche me fui a casa con esa chica?

Todavía no respondí.

—No me la follé.

—¿Quieres una galleta? —le pregunté—. Porque ese es el premio que vale la pena.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? Me dijiste cinco veces en un día que somos amigos, y ahora estás celosa de una chica con la que coqueteé por dos segundos.

—¡ _No_ estoy celosa!

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

—Como tu amiga, ¿no puedo estar preocupada por tu estado con las enfermedades de transmisión sexual?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Mirai desde su asiento en el sofá de dos piezas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. —Oh, Dios. Lo siento, Mirai. Olvida que oíste eso.

Shikamaru dio un paso hacia mí. —Sus padres la dejaron a mi cuidado. ¿Crees que están preocupados por el lenguaje grosero?

Levanté una ceja.

Bajó la barbilla, mirándome directamente a los ojos. —Dime la verdad. ¿Estás enojada conmigo porque pensaste que llevé a casa a esa chica, o es algo más? Porque estás enojada conmigo por algo.

Me crucé de brazos y aparté la vista.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Temari? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Somos amigos! ¡Ya te lo dije!

—¡Pura mierda!

El dedo de Mirai e se cernía sobre la cima del sofá de dos plazas. —Tienes que ponel un tapón en mi oleja.

—Lo siento —dijo Shikamaru y sus cejas se juntaron.

—¿Así que no lo hiciste... ir a casa con ella? —le pregunté.

—¿Dónde iba a llevarla? ¿A la casa de mi padre?

—No sé, ¿a una habitación de hotel?

—No compro bebidas para ahorrar dinero, ¿crees que voy a gastar cien dólares en una habitación de hotel para una chica al azar que acabo de conocer?

—Has hecho cosas menos inteligentes.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¡Como comer pegamento!

Shikamaru arrugó la barbilla y miró hacia otro lado, claramente disgustado, y tal vez un poco avergonzado. —Nunca comí pegamento.

Me crucé de brazos. —Sí, lo hiciste. En la clase de la señora Otsutsuki.

TenTen se encogió de hombros. —Lo hiciste.

—¡No estuviste en mi clase, Ten! —dijo Shikamaru.

—¡También comías lápices de color rojo con bastante regularidad, de acuerdo con Temari! —dijo TenTen, tratando de contener la risa.

—Lo que sea —gritó Shikamaru—. ¿Dónde está mi panecillo?

La bolsa blanca se cernía sobre el sofá de dos plazas, el rollo arrugado en poder de los deditos de Mirai. Shikamaru se sentó al lado de su amiga, luchó con la bolsa y luego sacó su desayuno, desenvolviéndolo.

TenTen me miró y sostuvo tres dedos sobre su boca. Su cuerpo se sacudió con una risa silenciosa como un pequeño hipo y luego se retiró a su habitación.

—Nunca comí pegamento —gruñó Shikamaru.

—Tal vez lo bloqueaste. Yo lo bloquearía si comiera pegamento…

—No comí pegamento —espetó.

—Está bien —le dije y mis ojos se abrieron por un momento—. Dios.

—¿Quieres... quieres la mitad de mi panecillo? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Sí, por favor —le dije.

Me lo entregó y comimos juntos, en silencio, mientras Mirai miraba los dibujos animados entre nosotros. Sus piecitos apenas colgaban del borde del cojín del asiento y de vez en cuando los balanceaba arriba y abajo.

Después de dos dibujos animados, me quedé dormida y me desperté cuando mi cabeza cayó hacia adelante.

—Oye —dijo Shikamaru, palmeando mi rodilla—. ¿Por qué no vas a tomar una siesta? Podemos irnos.

—No —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No quiero que te vayas.

Shikamaru me miró fijamente durante un minuto y luego hizo un gesto a Shikamaru para que cambiara de lugar con él. Saltó, más que feliz de obedecer. Shikamaru se sentó a mi lado, inclinándose un poco y luego asintió, haciendo un gesto hacia su hombro. —Es cómodo. O eso es lo que oigo.

Hice una mueca, pero en vez de discutir, envolví los brazos alrededor del suyo y apoyé la cabeza perfectamente entre su hombro y su cuello. Shikamaru apoyó la mejilla contra mi cabello y, al mismo tiempo tomamos una respiración profunda y relajada.

No recuerdo nada después de eso, hasta que mis ojos parpadearon hasta abrirse. Mirai dormía, con la cabeza en el regazo de Shikamaru. Su brazo estaba tendido de manera protectora sobre ella y el otro envuelto en mis brazos. Su mano se apoyaba en mi muslo, y su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo tranquilo...

TenTen y Neji se encontraban sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión sin sonido. TenTen sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que desperté.

—Hola —susurró.

—¿Qué hora es? —le dije en voz baja.

—Mediodía.

—¿En serio? —le dije, sentándome.

Shikamaru despertó e inmediatamente comprobó a Mirai. —Guau. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes?

—Un poco más de tres horas —le dije, limpiando debajo de mis ojos.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estaba cansado —dijo Shikamaru.

Neji sonrió. —No sabía que salías con el barman. Idate y Yukimaru se sentirán decepcionados.

Le fruncí el ceño. Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran Idate y yukimaru.

—Pueden animarse. Sólo somos amigos —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿En serio? —dijo Neji, observándonos por señales de una broma.

—Te lo dije —dijo TenTen, poniéndose de pie. Su camiseta se apartó de su diminuto bóxer a rayas color rosa y blanco mientras se estiraba—. Neji tiene un juego a las cuatro y media. ¿Se animan para un juego de fútbol de los Bulldog?

—Estoy cuidando a Mirai —dijo Shikamaru—. Vamos a pedirle a Temari que venga con nosotros a Chicken Joe's.

—A Mirai puede que le guste el fútbol —dijo Neji.

—Neji... —dijo Shikamaru, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Chicken Joe's supera a un partido de fútbol por cómo... mil puntos geniales.

—¿Cómo lo sabes a menos que la lleves a uno?

—Lo hice. Ella todavía no me deja superar la vergüenza.

—¿Es tu prima bebé o algo así? —Preguntó Neji—. ¿Por qué está contigo todo el tiempo?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. —Ella tenía un hermano mayor. Él tendría catorce años en la actualidad. Ella lo adoraba. Fue atropellado por un coche en su bicicleta unos meses antes de mudarse al lado. Mirai se sentó junto a él, mientras que agonizaba. Sólo estoy tratando de llenar sus zapatos.

—Eso es duro, hombre, pero... y lo digo sin ofender... pero eres un Uchiha.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué? —dijo Shikamaru.

—Sé que eres un buen tipo, pero eres un tatuado, bebedor de whisky, malhablado impulsivo. ¿Sus padres le permiten entrar en el coche contigo?

—Fue una progresión natural, supongo.

—Pero... ¿por qué es tu responsabilidad? —dijo Neji—. No entiendo.

Shikamaru miró a Mirai, que seguía profundamente dormida. Apartó un mechón rubio cenizo de sus ojos y luego se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué no?

Sonreí ante su sencilla muestra de afecto. —Vamos a Chicken Joe's. Pero tendré que salir disparada temprano para alistarme para el trabajo.

—Trato hecho —dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

—Bueno, tengo mandados que hacer —dijo TenTen.

—Tengo que conseguir algunos carbohidratos y dirigirme a la casa de campo —dijo Neji. Cuando se levantó, dio unas palmaditas en el trasero a TenTen, se inclinó para besarla y luego tomó su billetera, teléfono y llaves antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Los ojos de Mirai se abrieron.

—¡Siii! —dijo Shikamaru—. ¡Está despierta! ¡Ahora podemos comerla! —Se inclinó y fingió morderle el estómago mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Ella se rió histéricamente. —Noooooooo. ¡Tengo que hacel pisssssss!

—¡Guau! —dijo Shikamaru, levantando las manos.

—Por aquí —le dije, dirigiendo a Mirai de la mano hasta el cuarto de baño en el pasillo. Sus pies descalzos se arrastraron contra el suelo de baldosas—. Papel higiénico, jabón, toalla de mano —dije, señalando las diversas cosas.

—Lo entendí —dijo ella. Se veía tan pequeña estando de pie en medio del cuarto de baño. Arqueó las cejas—. ¿Te vas a quedal?

—¡Oh! No, lo siento —le dije, retrocediendo y cerrando la puerta.

Me giré y caminé hacia Shikamaru, que se encontraba de pie en el espacio entre la barra de desayuno y el sofá de dos plazas.

—Es grandiosa —dijo, sonriendo.

—Tú eres grandioso —le dije.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Nos miramos por un momento silencioso, sólo mirándonos y sonriendo, y luego una sensación familiar se apoderó de mí, una sensación de hormigueo en el estómago y un calor en mis labios. Me concentré en su boca y él dio un paso hacia mí.

—Shika...

Negó con la cabeza, se inclinó y cerró los ojos. Hice lo mismo, esperando sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

La cadena del inodoro fue jalada y nos apartamos. El aire entre nosotros se volvió repentinamente pesado y tenso. Cuando se esfumó la anticipación de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, lo sustituyó una torpeza abrumadora.

Mirai se quedó en el pasillo, mirándonos. Se rascó el codo y luego la nariz. —¿Almuelzo?

Le ofrecí una media sonrisa de disculpa. —Tengo que ir a comprar comestibles.

—Buena idea —dijo Shikamru, aplaudiendo y luego frotando las manos—. ¿Un supermercado?

Mirai sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¿Puedo sentalme en la canasta que es también un calito?

Shikamaru me miró, al tiempo que ayudaba a Mirai con su abrigo.

—¡Claro! —dije, dándome cuenta ahora por qué Shikamaru se hallaba tan dedicado a hacerla feliz. Hacerla sonreír era adictivo.

Mirai hizo un pequeño baile y luego Shikamaru empezó a bailar. Parecía absolutamente ridículo, así que también me uní.

Bailamos todo el camino hasta el aparcamiento, sin música en absoluto. Shika señaló a su Intrepid, pero me detuve ante mi Jeep.

—Siempre conduces. Esta vez conduciré yo. De todos modos, tengo más espacio en el maletero para las compras.

—No tienes maletero —dijo Shikamaru.

—Tengo un equivalente al maletero.

—Tengo el asiento de coche de Mirai.

—Es bastante fácil de cambiarlo, ¿no?

n negó con la cabeza. —Yo... tengo una cosa. Acerca de dejar manejar a alguien más.

—¿Eso es por Shino, o es un comentario sexista?

—Desde el accidente.

Asentí. —Está bien. Pero vas a dejarme que te reembolse para gasolina.

—Puedes echar una mano para la cena —dijo.

—Vale —le dije y luego incliné mi codo y sostuve el puño en el aire, levantando el dedo índice y el meñique.

Mirai miró su propia mano y trató de hacer lo mismo. —¡Lo loglé! —dijo, una vez que lo dominó.

Nos dirigimos a la tienda y mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, me sentí muy doméstica y fue un poco emocionante. No es que quisiera mis propios hijos ni nada —todavía— pero hacer algo tan mundano con shikamaru era extrañamente excitante. Pero la sensación no duró mucho. I.J. y yo nunca habíamos hecho nada así y ahora este sencillo viaje de comestibles me hizo sentir vergüenza. A pesar de que no tenía sentido alguno, un destello de resentimiento ardía por mis venas. No podía ser feliz con I.J. y ahora también me robaba la felicidad cuando no estaba cerca. Por supuesto que no era su culpa, pero era más fácil echarle la culpa a reconocer mis propios defectos.

Ya nada tenía sentido: porqué seguíamos juntos, por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con Shikamaru, o por qué me mantenía en un relación casi acabada cuando tenía a alguien que me gustaba —y a quién yo le gustaba— a sesenta centímetros de distancia, a la espera de la luz verde.

La mayoría de la gente sólo se daría por vencido, pero ellos no tenían a I.J. Él entró en el Red una noche, pidió mi número una hora más tarde y en unos pocos días fuimos a nuestra primera cita. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en ello. Estar con él tenía sentido. I.J. pasó más o menos la siguiente semana y media en mi apartamento y luego por los siguientes tres meses, voló a casa cada fin de semana. Después de eso, comenzó su proyecto y sólo lo vi un puñado de veces. Me detuve en el pasillo, fingiendo mirar por encima las sopas, pero me congelé, preguntándome por qué estaba tan comprometida con I.J., cuando ni siquiera me sentía segura de sí nos encontrábamos en una relación verdadera en este punto.

I.J. no me había enviado mensajes de texto en tres días. Antes, razonaba que se encontraba ocupado con el trabajo. Pero, de pronto, al darme cuenta de lo que era pasar tanto tiempo con alguien —y encantarme— los textos esporádicos, llamadas telefónicas y la esperanza de verlo un día no era suficiente. Ni siquiera cerca.

—¿Carne vegetal con trozos, con salsa roja? —preguntó Shikamaru, sosteniendo una lata grande—. Esta es una buena mierda.

Sonreí y agarré la barra de empuje del carrito del supermercado. —Tíralo dentro. Va a venir muy bien pronto, cuando las noches se pongan más frías.

—Me puedes pedir prestado en cualquier momento. Soy perfecto para el clima abrigado.

—Ten cuidado. Podría tomarte la palabra.

—No me amenaces con un buen momento. —Se detuvo en medio del pasillo—. Espera. ¿En serio?

Me encogí de hombros. —Hoy fuiste muy cómodo.

—¿Cómodo? Soy una jodida lana de cachemira.

Me eché a reír y sacudí la cabeza. Empujamos la canasta que se duplicó como un coche de tamaño infantil, mientras que Mirai pretendía dirigir y chocar contra las cosas.

—Apuesto a que tu novio de California no es tan cómodo como yo —dijo Shikamaru al doblar hacia el pasillo de las delicatessen.

—¡Hace flío! —dijo Mirai, simulando temblar. Shikamaru se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre ella. Extendí la mano por un paquete de carne delicatessen y la tiré en la cesta.

—No sé —le dije—. No recuerdo lo suave que es.

—¿Te gusta eso? ¿Estar con alguien que nunca ves?

—Las esposas de los militares lo hacen todo el tiempo. No le veo sentido a quejarse.

—Pero no eres su esposa.

—No estoy segura de cómo podría serlo si no nos vemos más a menudo.

—Exactamente. ¿Entonces, porque sigues en ello?

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé. Hay algo sobre él.

—¿Te ama?

La pregunta directa y muy personal de Shikamaru hizo que se tensaran los músculos de mi cuello. Se sentía como un ataque a nuestra relación, pero sabía que esos sentimientos de actitud defensiva eran tan fuertes porque Shikamaru hacía preguntas que yo me había hecho muchas veces. —Sí.

—¿Pero ama más a California? Está en la escuela, ¿no?

Me encogí. No me gustaba hablar sobre detalles de I.J. Y a I.J. tampoco le gustaba hablarme de detalles. —No es la escuela lo que lo mantiene allí. Es su trabajo. —Shikamaru metió las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba un brazalete de cuero marrón alrededor de su muñeca, uno trenzado y el que Mirai había hecho para él—. ¿Alguna vez te quitas el brazalete de Mirai? —le pregunté.

—Le prometí que no lo haría. No cambies el tema.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar de I.J.?

—Porque soy curioso. Quiero saber lo que te hace permanecer en una relación así.

—¿Así como?

—Dónde no eres una prioridad. No entiendo si este tipo es un idiota, así que trato de averiguarlo.

Me mordí el labio. Shikamaru estaba siendo adorable y haciéndome sentir mal sobre I.J. al mismo tiempo. —Es algo así como Mirai y tú. Podría no tener sentido para el resto de la gente y suena raro, incluso cuando él trata de explicarlo, pero tiene responsabilidades que son importantes.

—Y tú también.

Me apoyé en su costado y puso el brazo alrededor de mí, apretándome con más fuerza.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Después de sándwiches de jamón y queso, una película y un corto viaje a Chicken Joe´s, Shikamaru y Mirai tomaron el camino a su casa y yo me dirigí al Red. Podía ver mi aliento mientras caminaba hacia la entrada lateral para empleados y mantuve mi abrigo puesto hasta que me atravesó el calor de la multitud del bar.

—¡Santa mierda! —dijo Tamaki, frotándose sus manos mientras pasaba—. ¡Está más frío que el culo de una rana en enero!

—Y sólo es octubre —me quejé.

La multitud del sábado por la noche nunca llegó y tres horas después de que nos presentamos a trabajar, continuaba muerto. TenTen apoyó su barbilla en su puño y golpeteó con las uñas de su otra mano en la barra. Dos chicos jugaban billar junto a la pared oeste. Uno de ellos usaba una camiseta de la Leyenda de Zelda y la ropa del otro chico se hallaba tan arrugada que parecía que se vistió directamente del cesto de la ropa sucia. No eran del tipo que asistían a una lucha clandestina, por lo que no era difícil adivinar lo que robó nuestro negocio.

Ashura, un cliente regular de TenTen, se encontraba sentado solo en su extremo de la barra. Los chicos y él, con la cara llena de acné, en las mesas de billar, eran nuestros únicos clientes y eran las diez.

—Malditas sean. Malditas esas peleas. ¿Por qué no los hacen durante la semana cuando no afecten nuestras propinas? —dijo TenTen.

—Vendrán después, luego toda la barra será una gran pelea y desearás que no hubieran venido —dije, barriendo el suelo por tercera vez.

Rock Lee caminaba mirando a TenTen por el rabillo de su ojo. Él dependía de mantenerse ocupado para soportar una noche entera con TenTen al otro extremo de la habitación. Estuvo deprimido por dos semanas y descargaba su frustración con los borrachos idiotas que se atrevían a pelear en su lado de la barra. El miércoles anterior, Deidara tuvo que apartar a Lee del montón. Nagato ya habló con él en una ocasión y yo temía que si él no reaccionaba pronto, sería despedido.

TenTen lo miró, sólo por un momento, cuando se hallaba segura de que él no la miraba.

—¿Has hablado con él? —pregunté.

TenTen se encogió de hombros. —Trato de no hacerlo. Me hace sentir como una idiota cuando _no_ hablo con él, así que no ansío empezar una conversación.

—Se encuentra molesto. Te ama.

El rostro de Tenten decayó. —Lo sé.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Neji?

Su rostro se iluminó. —Se halla ocupado con el fútbol y Sig Tau, pero tenemos una cita para una fiesta de San Valentín. Ayer me pidió ir.

Levanté una ceja. —Oh. Eso es algo... serio.

TenTen hizo una mueca, miró a Lee y luego bajó la mirada. —Neji fue mi primer amor, Temari.

Extendí la mano y toqué su hombro. —No te envidio. Qué situación de mierda.

—Hablando de primeros amores... Creo que tú eres el suyo —dijo, asintiendo hacia la entrada.

Shikamaru caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No pude dejar de copiar su expresión. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver a Tenten observándonos, pero no me importaba.

—Oye —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante contra la barra.

—Pensé que estarías en la pelea.

—A diferencia de los novios en California, tengo mis prioridades en orden.

—Muy gracioso —dije, pero mi estómago dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué harás después? —preguntó.

—Dormir.

—Hace mucho frío afuera. Pensé que tal vez necesitarías una capa extra.

Intenté no sonreír como una idiota, pero no pude evitarlo. Últimamente tenía ese efecto en mí.

—¿A dónde demonios se escapó Ten? —dijo Nagato.

Me encogí de hombros. —Es noche de pelea, Nagato. Nos hallamos muertos. Puedo manejarlo.

—¿A quién mierda le importa dónde está? —dijo Lee. Sus brazos se encontraban cruzados mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la barra. Veía la sala casi vacía con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—¿Obtuviste ese trabajo? —preguntó Nagato.

—No —dijo Lee, cambiando.

Nagato se llevó las manos a cada lado de la boca en un intento de amplificar lo que se encontrara a punto de gritar y luego tomó aliento—: ¡Oye, Deidy! Envía a Tamaki aquí para cubrir a TenTen mientras está fuera, ¿quieres?

Deidara asintió y se dirigió hacia el quiosco. Me estremecí, deseando que Nagato no les recordara a Lee y a todos los demás que TenTen probablemente se hallara afuera, hablando con Neji.

Toda la cara de Lee se arrugó.

Me sentí mal por él. Odiaba el trabajo que una vez amó y ninguno de nosotros podía culparlo. Nagato incluso le dio una buena referencia para el trabajo en la ferretería donde aplicó Lee.

—Lo siento —dije—. Sé que es duro para ti.

Rock Lee se giró a mirarme con una expresión herida en su rostro. —No sabes una mierda, Temari. Si lo hicieras, habrías hablado con ella para que entrara en razón.

—Oye —dijo Shikamaru, dándose la vuelta—. ¿Qué carajos, amigo? No le hables de esa manera.

Le hice un gesto a Shikamaru para que no interviniera y crucé los brazos, lista para la fuerza completa de la frustración que Lee haría explotar hacia mí. —Tenten hace lo que quiere, Lee. Tú lo sabes más que nadie.

Un músculo de su mandíbula palpitaba bajo su piel y bajó la mirada. —Yo sólo... no lo entiendo. Estábamos bien. No peleábamos. Nada serio. Mierda estúpida sobre su padre a veces, pero la mayoría del tiempo nos divertimos. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero le daba su espacio cuando lo necesitaba. Me amaba. Quiero decir... dijo que lo hacía.

—Lo hizo —le dije. Era duro verlo hablar. Se apoyaba en la barra como si fuera difícil mantenerse de pie.

Me incliné para poner mi mano sobre su hombro. —Vas a tener que aceptar que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Se encogió de hombros, alejándose de mí. —Él la usa. Esa es la peor parte. La amo más que a mi vida y ella a él no le importa una mierda.

—No sabes eso —dije.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿No crees que los chicos de Sig Tau hablan, temari? ¿No crees que también debaten sobre tu drama? Son peores que las chicas Cap Sig, sentados y chismeando sobre quién folla a quién. Y luego llega hasta mí y tengo que oír hablar de todo eso.

— _Mi_ drama. —Miré a mí alrededor—. No tengo un drama.

Lee señaló a Shikamaru. —Te encuentras corriendo hacia él a más de ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora. No debes meterte con eso, Temari. Ya hablan suficiente de ti.

Lee se alejó y permanecí de pie, aturdida durante unos momentos.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca. —¿Qué mierda significa eso?

—Nada —dije. Mantuve mi cara seria, fingiendo que mi corazón no trataba de salir a través de mi pecho. I.J. y yo no éramos exactamente un secreto, pero no divulgamos nuestra relación. Era la única de nuestro pequeño pueblo que conocía la naturaleza de su trabajo y era importante para él que eso lo mantuviéramos de esa forma. Un poco de conocimiento llevaba a preguntas y evitarlas significaba mantener los secretos. En realidad, no era gran cosa, porque nunca di a nadie una razón para hablar de nosotros. Hasta ahora.

—¿De qué está hablando, Temari? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me encogí de hombros. —¿Quién carajo sabe? Sólo está molesto.

Lee se dio la vuelta y se tocó el pecho. —¿No sabes de lo que hablo? ¡No eres mejor que ella y lo sabes! —Se alejó de nuevo.

Shikamaru parecía completamente confundido, pero en vez de quedarme ahí para explicar, levanté la pieza con bisagra de la barra, la dejé caer de golpe detrás de mí y seguí a Rock Lee a través de la habitación. —Oye. ¡Oye! —le grité por segunda vez, corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Lee se detuvo, pero no se dio vuelta.

Tiré de su camiseta, forzándolo a mirarme a la cara. —No soy TenTen, ¡así que deja de dirigir tu enojo hacia mí! He tratado de hablar con ella. ¡Te he apoyado, maldita sea! ¡Pero ahora te comportas como un quejica, enfurruñado, intolerable imbécil!

Los ojos de Lee se suavizaron y empezó a decir algo.

Levanté la mano, no me interesaba lo que probablemente sería una disculpa. Señalé su ancho pecho. —No sabes una _polla_ de mi vida personal, así que nunca vuelvas a hablarme como lo haces. ¿Nos entendemos?

Lee asintió y lo dejé de pie en el centro de la habitación para volver a mi puesto.

—Joder al cuadrado —dijo Tamaki, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar. Incluso asustaste al gorila.

—¡Temari! —dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la barra.

—Oh, demonios —dije en voz baja. Por costumbre, traté de hacerme pequeña, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Gaara y Shira me esperaban pacientemente en el extremo de la barra de Tamaki. Me acerqué a ellos y fingí una sonrisa—. ¿Sam Adams?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Gara. Era el menos ofensivo de mis hermanos y la mayoría de las veces deseaba que fuéramos más cercanos. Pero en un día común, encontrarme con uno significaba estar cerca de todos ellos y ese no era un ambiente que quisiera tolerar nunca más.

—El tío Rasa sigue enojado contigo —dijo Shira.

—Cristo, Shira. Estoy en el trabajo.

—Sólo pensé que deberías saberlo —dijo, con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro.

—Siempre se encuentra enojado conmigo —dije, sacando dos botellas de la nevera y destapándolas. Las deslicé a través de la barra.

El rostro de Gaara cayó. —No, pero mamá ha tenido que detenerlo para que no vaya a tu apartamento cada vez que discuten él y Koji.

—Jesús, ¿todavía sigue con lo de Koji? —le pregunté.

—Últimamente ha sido bastante... inestable en su casa.

—No me digas —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No quiero escucharlo.

—Él no —dijo Shira, frunciendo el ceño—. Mi papá dijo que Rasa juró nunca hacer eso de nuevo.

—No es que me importe si lo hizo —me quejé—. Ella sigue quedándose.

—Oye, ese es su asunto —dijo Shira.

Lo miré. —Esa fue mi infancia. Ella es mi madre. Es mi asunto.

gaara tomó un trago de su cerveza. —Está enojado porque hoy te perdiste el almuerzo familiar de nuevo.

—No me invitaron —dije.

—Siempre estás invitada. Mamá también se decepcionó.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo lidiar con él. Tengo otras cosas que prefiero hacer.

Las cejas de Gaara se juntaron. —Eso es cruel. Seguimos siendo tu familia. Aún recibiríamos una bala por ti, Temari.

—¿Y qué acerca de mamá? —pregunté—. ¿Recibirías una bala por ella?

—Maldita sea, Temari. ¿Puedes superarla? —preguntó Shira.

Levanté una ceja. —No, y Kankuro, Gaara y Koji tampoco deberían. Tengo que trabajar —dije, volviendo a mi lado de la barra.

Una mano grande se envolvió alrededor de mi brazo. Shikamaru se puso de pie cuando vio a Gaara agarrarme, pero negué con la cabeza y se giró.

Gaara suspiró. —Nunca hemos sido el tipo de familia que demuestra nuestros sentimientos, pero seguimos siendo familia. Sigues siendo familia. Sé que en ocasiones él muy difícil de soportar, pero aun así debemos seguir juntos. Tenemos que intentarlo.

—Tú no te encuentras en su punto de mira, Gaara. No sabes lo que se siente.

La mandíbula de Gaara palpitó bajo su piel. —Sé que eres la mayor, Temari. Pero te has ido por tres años. Si crees que no sé lo que se siente el llevar la peor parte de su ira, te equivocas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué fingir? Colgamos de un hilo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que nos mantiene juntos.

—No importa. Es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Gaara.

Lo observé durante un momento y luego les di otra cerveza. —Tomen. Van por mi cuenta.

—Gracias, hermana —dijo Gaara.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shikamaru cuando regresé a mi puesto.

Asentí. —Dijeron que papá sigue enojado con Koji. Supongo que han peleado mucho. Papá amenazó con venir y alinearme.

—¿Alinearte cómo, exactamente?

Me encogí de hombros. —Cuando mis hermanos se salen del redil, de alguna manera recae sobre mí.

—¿Cómo lo manejas? ¿Cuándo llega todo enojado?

—Él nunca ha venido a mi casa. Pero, supongo que si se enoja lo suficiente, un día de estos lo hará.

Shikamaru no respondió, pero se movió en su silla, pareciendo muy inestable.

Tamaki se acercó y me mostró la pantalla en su celular. —Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Kazuma. Dijo que la pelea ha terminado y que la mayoría está viniendo para acá.

—¡Yupi! —dijo Tenten mientras caminaba detrás de la barra. Sacó su tarro de propinas vacío —un vaso huracán de vidrio— y lo puso sobre la barra. Ashura inmediatamente sacó un billete de veinte y lo dejó caer.

TenTen le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Shikamaru dio unas palmaditas en el bar un par de veces. —Será mejor que me vaya. No quiero estar aquí cuando lleguen los estúpidos de la lucha y yo termine casi matando a alguien. Otra vez.

Le guiñé un ojo. —Sr. Responsable.

—Mándame un mensaje más tarde. Quiero salir mañana —dijo, alejándose.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó TenTen, sus cejas flotando cerca de la línea del cabello.

—Cállate —dije, sin querer oír su opinión.

El público posterior a la pelea fluía al principio y luego el Red era sólo una habitación llena de gente. El DJ tocaba música alegre, pero no importaba: los hombres estaban borrachos y todos pensaban que eran tan invencibles como Sasuke Uchiha.

Al cabo de media hora, Lee, Deidara y Nagato separaban las peleas. En un momento, la mayor parte del bar se encontró en un enfrentamiento masivo y nagato sacó a docenas a la vez. Patrullas de la policía se encontraban estacionadas afuera, ayudando con las masas y arrestando a algunos de los chicos alborotadores por intoxicación pública antes de que pudieran entrar en sus vehículos.

En poco tiempo, el bar era un pueblo fantasma de nuevo. La música del club volvió al rock clásico y los Cuarenta Principales, y TenTen contaba sus propinas, refunfuñando y de vez en cuando gritaba una que otra maldición.

—Entre que ayudas a tu hermano y estas propinas de mierda, vamos a tener suerte de pagar las facturas de este mes. En algún momento tengo que empezar a ahorrar para un vestido de fiesta.

—Pues apuesta por Sasuke —dije—. Eso son unos cincuenta fáciles.

—Primero tengo que tener dinero para apostarle a Sasuke —espetó.

Alguien se sentó, con fuerza, en uno de los taburetes en frente de mí. —Whisky —dijo—. Y no dejes que el vaso se quede vacío.

—¿Te arden las orejas de que hablen tanto de ti, Sasuke? —pregunté, tendiéndole una cerveza—. No me parece una noche de whisky para mí.

—Ustedes no serían las únicas mujeres hablando mierda sobre mí. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el líquido ámbar se deslizara por su garganta, casi de un trago. La botella de vidrio se estrelló en la barra y destapé la segunda, colocando la botella frente a Sasuke.

—¿Alguien está hablando mierda sobre ti? No es muy inteligente por parte de ellas —dije, mirando a Sasuke encender un cigarrillo.

—Esa Pigeon —dijo, cruzando los brazos encima de la barra. Se inclinó, encorvado, con la mirada perdida. Lo miré por un momento, sin saber si hablaba en código o si ya estaba borracho.

—¿Esta noche te golpearon más fuerte que de costumbre? —pregunté, sinceramente preocupada.

Entró otro gran grupo, probablemente rezagados de la pelea. Eran felices y parecía que todos se llevaban bien, por lo menos. Sasuke y yo tuvimos que hacer una pausa en la conversación. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos más o menos, yo estaba demasiado ocupada para charlar, pero cuando el último de la multitud de después de la pelea salió por la puerta roja para volver a casa, puse un vaso de Jim Beam en frente de Sasuke y luego lo llené. Todavía parecía deprimido. Tal vez incluso más que antes.

—Está bien, Sasuke. Cuéntame.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, inclinándose lejos.

Negué con la cabeza. —La chica. —Esa era la única explicación para que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera esa mirada en su cara. Nunca la había visto, por lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

—¿Qué chica?

Rodé los ojos. —¿Qué chica? ¿En serio? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

—Está bien, está bien —dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Se acercó—. Es Pigeon.

—¿ _Pigeon_? ¿Estás bromeando?

Sasuke logró una pequeña risa. —Hinata. Ella es una paloma. Una paloma demoníaca que me jode tanto la cabeza que no puedo pensar con claridad. Ya nada tiene sentido, Temari. Cada regla que he hecho se ha roto una por una. Soy un blandengue. No... peor. Soy Naruto.

Me eché a reír. —Sé amable.

—Tienes razón. Naruto es un buen tipo.

Le serví otro trago, y lo estrelló de nuevo.

—Sé amable contigo mismo, también —dije mientras limpiaba la encimera—. Enamorarte no es un pecado, Sasuke, Jesús.

Los ojos de Sasuke rebotaron de lado a lado. —Estoy confundido. ¿Estás hablando conmigo o con Jesús?

—Lo digo en serio —dije—. Así que tienes sentimientos por ella, ¿y qué?

—Me odia.

—Nah.

—No, la he oído esta noche. Por accidente. Piensa que soy una basura.

—¿Ella dijo eso?

—Más o menos.

—Bueno, más o menos lo eres.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No esperaba eso. —Muchas gracias.

Le serví otro trago. Lo tiró por su garganta antes de que pudiera sacar otra cerveza de la nevera. Dejé la cerveza en la barra y luego extendí mis manos, con las palmas hacia arriba. —En base a tu comportamiento en el pasado, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Mi punto es... tal vez por ella, no lo serías. Tal vez por ella podrías ser un hombre mejor.

Le serví otro trago. De inmediato echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió su garganta y dejo que todo pasara.

—Tienes razón. He sido un cabrón. ¿Puedo cambiar? Joder, no lo sé. Probablemente no lo suficiente como para merecerla.

Los ojos de Sasuke ya lucían cristalinos, así que puse la botella de Jim Beam en su lugar y luego me volví hacia mi amigo. Encendió otro cigarrillo. —Tráeme otra cerveza.

—Sasuke, creo que ya has tenido suficiente —dije. Estaba demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de que ya tenía una.

—Temari, sólo hazlo, maldita sea.

Agarré la botella de vidrio que ni se encontraba a quince centímetros de distancia y la puse directamente en su línea de visión.

—Oh —dijo.

—Sí. Como te dije. Has bebido un montón en el poco tiempo que has estado aquí.

—No hay suficiente alcohol en el mundo que pueda hacerme olvidar lo que ha dicho esta noche. —Sus palabras eran arrastradas. Mierda.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?—pregunté.

—Dijo que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Quiero decir... de una manera indirecta, pero eso es lo que jodidamente quería decir. Cree que soy un pedazo de mierda y yo... Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella. No lo sé. Ya no puedo pensar con claridad. Pero cuando llegué a casa después de la pelea y sabía que estaría allí por un mes —se frotó la nuca—, creo que eso es lo más feliz que he estado, Temari.

Mis cejas se juntaron. Nunca lo había visto tan afligido. —¿Se va a quedar contigo por un mes?

—Hicimos una apuesta esta noche. Si no me golpeaban, tendría que mudarse un mes.

—¿Eso fue tu idea? —pregunté. Maldita sea. Ya se enamoró de esta chica y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Sí. Pensé que era un puto genio hasta hace una hora. —Inclinó el vaso—. Otro.

—Nop. Bebe tu maldita cerveza —dije, empujándola hacia él.

—Sé que no la merezco. Ella es… —sus ojos perdieron el enfoque—, increíble. Hay algo en sus ojos que es tan cálido. Algo que no puedo identificar, ¿sabes?

Asentí. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Sentía lo mismo por un par de ojos que se parecían mucho a los de él.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías hablar con ella sobre eso —dije—. Sin tener uno de esos malentendidos estúpidos.

—Ella tiene una cita mañana por la noche. Con Parker Akasuna No Sasori.

Mi nariz se arrugó. —¿Akasuna No Sasori? ¿No le has advertido acerca de él?

—No me lo creería. Solamente pensaría que lo dije porque estoy celoso.

Se balanceaba en su silla. Iba a tener que llamar a un taxi.

—¿No lo estás? ¿Celoso?

—Sí, pero él también es un cabrón de mierda.

—Es cierto.

Sasuke inclinó la botella de cerveza y bebió un buen trago. Sus párpados eran pesados. No se balanceaba en absoluto.

—Sasuke...

—Esta noche no, Temari. Sólo quiero emborracharme.

Asentí. —Parece que lo has logrado. ¿Quieres que llame un taxi?

Negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Bien, pero consigue un aventón a casa. —Trató de tomar otro trago de su cerveza, pero me aferré al cuello de la botella hasta que hizo contacto visual—. Lo digo en serio.

—Ya te he oído.

La dejé ir y luego lo miré terminar la botella.

—Shikamaru hablaba de ti el otro día —dijo.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Voy a comprarle un perrito —dijo Sasuke. Por lo menos estaba demasiado borracho para seguir con el tema de Shikamaru—. ¿Crees que Shika me lo guardaría?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—¿No están unidos por la cadera en estos días?

—En realidad, no.

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo. —Esto es horrible —dijo, sus palabras se fusionaron—. ¿Quién mierda quiere sentirse así? ¿Quién iba hacerse esto a sí mismo a propósito?

—Naruto —dije con una sonrisa.

Levantó las cejas. —No estás jodidamente bromeando. —Después de una breve pausa, su rostro se ensombreció—. ¿Qué hago, temari? Dime qué hacer, porque no lo sé, carajo.

Negué con la cabeza. —¿Estás seguro de que no te quiere?

Sasuke me miró con ojos tristes. —Eso es lo que dijo.

Me encogí de hombros. —Entonces intenta olvidarla.

Sasuke miró la botella vacía. Las dos chicas de la universidad que Sasuke había dejado la noche anterior comenzaron a comprarle bebidas a Sasuke y en poco tiempo, apenas podía mantenerse en su banquillo. Durante la siguiente hora y media, se había comprometido plenamente a encontrar el fondo de cada botella que podía tener en sus manos.

Las hermanas de la Universidad del Sur tomaron un taburete a cada lado de Sasuke. Me alejé, atendiendo a mis clientes habituales por un tiempo. No me sorprendería si ellas pensaran que él era Shikamaru. Los cuatro Uchiha más jóvenes se parecían y Sasuke llevaba una camiseta blanca que se parecía mucho a lo que había estado usando Shikamaru.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a una de las chicas enredar su pierna sobre el muslo de Sasuke. La otra volvió su rostro y luego se succionaban la cara de una manera que me hizo sentir como una pervertida por mirar.

—Uh, ¿Sasuke? —dije.

Se puso de pie y tiró un billete de cien dólares sobre la barra. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y luego guiñó. —Este soy yo. Olvidando.

Las chicas caminaban a cada lado de él y él se recargaba en ellas, apenas capaz de caminar.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Mejor que sean tu aventón a casa! —grité.

No me hizo caso.

TenTen rió. —Oh, Sasuke —dijo—. Es ciertamente entretenido.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi estómago. —Espero que consigan una habitación de hotel.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó TenTen.

—Porque la chica de la que está enamorado está en su apartamento. Y si esas chicas universitarias se van a casa con él, se va a despertar en la mañana y va a odiarse a sí mismo.

—Va a encontrar una manera de salirse con la suya. Siempre lo hace.

—Sí, pero esta vez es diferente. Estaba bastante desesperado. Si pierde a esa chica, no sé lo que va a hacer.

—Va a emborracharse y luego a tener sexo. Eso es lo que hacen todos los chicos Uchiha. —La fulminé con la mirada y me ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa—. Te advertí hace mucho tiempo que no te mezclaras con ellos. Todavía tienes que escuchar mis consejos.

—Deberías avisar que vamos a cerrar —dije, alargando el brazo y tirando del parlante para la última llamada.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12 

—No puedo creer que lo dejaras convencerte de quedarte con el perro —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Shikamaru se tendió en mi sofá, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo. —Es sólo por un par de días más. Sasuke va a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Hinata el domingo y se lo va a dar entonces. El cachorro es un poco lindo, en realidad. Voy a echarlo de menos.

—¿Le pusiste nombre?

—No —dijo , haciendo una mueca—. Está bien, lo nombré. Pero Hinata va a nombrarlo, así que no es permanente. Se lo expliqué.

Me reí entre dientes. —¿Vas a decírmelo?

—No, porque no es su nombre.

—Dime de todos modos.

Shikamaru sonrió, su brazo todavía cubrían sus ojos. —Crook. (ladón)

—¿Crook?

—Él roba los calcetines de mi padre y los oculta. Es un poco criminal.

—Me gusta —dije—. El cumpleaños de TenTen también se acerca. Tengo que conseguir algo. Es tan difícil de satisfacer.

—Cómprale una de esas pegatinas de GPS para sus llaves.

—Eso no es una mala idea. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Shikamaru sonrió. —El cuatro de julio.

—Mentira.

—No te miento.

—¿Tu nombre verdadero es Yankee Doodle?

—Nunca he escuchado eso —dijo socarronamente.

—¿No vas a preguntarme cuando es el mío?

—Ya lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes.

No dudó. —El seis de mayo.

Mis cejas se alzaron.

—Chamomile. Lo he sabido desde, como, cuarto grado.

—¿ _Cómo_ te acuerdas de eso?

—Tus abuelos te enviaban globos cada año en el mismo día, hasta que te graduaste.

Mis ojos vagaron mientras mi mente lo hizo. —Un globo por cada año. Mi último año tuve que meter dieciocho globos en Pitufo. Los echo de menos. —Salí de mi ensoñación—. Espera un minuto... Me _estás_ tomando el pelo. ¿El cumpleaños de Sasuke no es el día de los Inocentes?

—El primero de abril, sí.

—¿Y el tuyo es el día de la Independencia?

—Sí y el de Itachi es el día de San Patricio y los Mellizos nacieron el primero de enero.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Shisui y Obito los cumplen en marzo! El año pasado vinieron para celebrar en el Red.

—No, el cumpleaños de Itachi es en marzo. Ellos vinieron a ayudarle a celebrar y simplemente dijeron que era su cumpleaños para conseguir chupitos gratis —lo miré.

Se rió entre dientes. —¡Lo juro!

—No se puede confiar en los chicos Uchiha.

—Me ofendes.

Miré mi reloj. —Es casi la hora de trabajo. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Shikamaru se sentó y después apoyó los codos en las rodillas. —No puedo seguir viniendo a verte al Red cada noche y después trabajar todo el día. Es agotador.

—Nadie te dijo que tenías que hacerlo.

—Nadie hace este horario si no tiene por qué hacerlo. Sólo si quieren de verdad. Y yo quiero.

No pude detener la sonrisa que tocó mis labios. —Debes tratar de trabajar toda la noche en el Red y después trabajar todo el día.

—Deja de ser fastidiosa, bebé grande —bromeó.

Mantuve mis puños juntos. —Para ti, es muñeca.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Fruncí el ceño, miré a Shikamaru y luego me acerqué a la puerta de entrada y miré por la mirilla. Era un hombre de mi edad, con los ojos grandes, el pelo perfectamente peinado y un rostro tan perfecto que parecía que hubiese venido directamente de un catálogo de Banana Republic. Llevaba una Oxford con botones de color verde menta, vaqueros y mocasines. Lo reconocí, pero no estaba segura de dónde, así que dejé la cadena de la puerta cuando la abrí.

—Hola —dijo, riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Se inclinó y tocó su pecho con la mano. —Soy Sasori. Mi amiga, Ruka Jennings, vive al lado. Te vi llegar a casa anoche mientras me dirigía a casa y pensé que tal vez te gustaría...

La cadena tintineó cuando cayó y Shikamaru abrió la puerta del todo.

—Oh —dijo Sasori—, quizá no.

—Sí, quizá no —dijo Shikamaru—. Largo de aquí, Sasori.

—Tengan un buen día.

Shikamaru asintió una vez y cerré la puerta.

—Sabía que me resultaba familiar. La gente se ve diferente fuera del Red.

Shikamaru se burló. —He odiado a esa mierda desde la escuela secundaria.

—Apenas lo conocía en la escuela secundaria.

—Era un mocoso del club de campo. Sus padres son dueños de ese restaurante italiano del centro.

—¿Y?

—Por lo tanto, no lo quiero que husmee por aquí —dijo—, los tipos como él piensan que las reglas no se aplican a ellos.

—¿Qué reglas?

—Reglas de respeto.

—¿De eso se trata? —dije, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De esa escena enteramente innecesaria que acabas de hacer.

Shikamaru cambió su peso, agitado. —¡Él estaba a punto de pedirte salir!

—¿Y?

shikamaru frunció el ceño. —¡Es alguien sin principios!

—¿Y?

—¡Y no lo quiero!

—Soy perfectamente capaz de espantar a alguien. Sólo querías intimidarlo para que no volviera.

—Esta mañana te vio entrar a tu apartamento. Lo encuentro un poco acosador. Joder, discúlpame por querer que él piense que tienes cerca a un chico.

Me crucé de brazos. —Oh, ¿es eso lo que hacías?

—Sí. Lo era.

—¿No tenía nada que ver con querer eliminar la competencia?

Arrugó la nariz, insultado. —Suponiendo que alguna vez haya competencia. Que no la hay. Definitivamente no sería con Sasori jodido Akasuna No.

Entrecerré los ojos. —Tienes razón, porque sólo somos amigos.

—Cristo, Temari, lo sé. No tienes que restregármelo en la cara constantemente.

Mis ojos se abrieron. —Vaya. ¿Restregarlo en la cara? Bien.

Shikamaru rió, frustrado. —¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ¡Todos los demás en todo el puto mundo lo saben menos tú!

—Lo sé. Estoy tratando de mantener las cosas simples.

Shikamaru dio un paso hacia mí. —Esto no es simple. Ni siquiera cerca.

—Es simple. Blanco y negro. Todo es claro.

Shikamaru me agarró por los hombros y plantó un beso en mi boca. La sorpresa hizo que mis labios fueran duros e implacables, pero luego se derritieron contra él, junto con el resto de mi cuerpo. Me relajé, pero mi respiración se aceleró y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que Shikamaru podía oírlo. Su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios y sus manos se deslizaron por mis brazos a mis caderas, clavando los dedos en mi piel. Jaló mis caderas hacia las suyas mientras me besaba y luego me chupó el labio inferior cuando se apartó.

—Ahora sí es complicado. —Agarró sus llaves y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y me apoyé en mi mano, tratando de no caerme. Nunca en mi vida me habían besado así y algo me decía que no era lo mejor que Shikamaru Uchiha podía hacer. La forma en que su lengua se movió contra la mía habría causado el vértigo que sentía incluso si hubiera esperado que me besara. La forma en que los músculos de sus antebrazos se movieron cuando sus manos me atrajeron fue como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, pero fueron controladas, de la forma en la que sólo podrían serlo dos manos experimentadas. Mi pulso se hallaba acelerado, palpitando a través de todo mi cuerpo cada vez que mi corazón se estrellaba contra mi pecho. Me quedé sin palabras, sin aliento y sin defensas.

Estar sola en mi apartamento se sintió extraño, cuando treinta segundos antes había experimentado el mejor beso de mi vida. Mis muslos se tensaron con sólo pensar en ello.

Todavía respirando con dificultad, miré el reloj de la cocina. Shikamaru se había acercado temprano para pasar el rato antes de trabajar y ahora se dirigía hacia Skin Deep. Debería haber estado en el Pitufo, también dirigiéndome allí, pero no estaba segura de sí podría.

No sólo sería incomodo, sino que acababa de engañar a I.J. ¿Por qué un hombre, especialmente Shikamaru, querría a una infiel? Todo este tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos y entonces el hecho de que no le di un puñetazo en la nariz al segundo en el que tuvo su boca sobre la mía, me hizo sentir culpable. Él tenía razón. Acababa de complicar tanto esto que ya no podríamos pretender que sólo éramos amigos. No después de ese beso, no después de su toque y definitivamente, no después de la forma en la que me hizo sentir.

Saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo trasero y le di a marcación rápida.

—Skin Deep —respondió Shiho.

—Hola, soy Temari. Hoy no voy a poder ir.

—¿Estás enferma?

—No... es... complicado. Muy, _muy_ complicado.

—Lo entiendo. No hay problema, pero eso es una mierda para mí. Los domingos son aburridos y ahora va a ser peor de lo normal.

—Lo siento, Shiho.

—No hay problema. Le diré a Datsu.

—Gracias —dije—. Esperemos que no me eche por llamar con tan poco tiempo de comenzar el trabajo.

Shiho sopló aire a través de sus labios. —A decir verdad, no estamos lo suficientemente ocupados los domingos como para tener una recepcionista. Él no va a decir nada.

—Bueno. Hasta luego —dije.

Me puse los zapatos, cogí mi bolso y conduje el Pitufo hacia el Red. El Negro Jaguar XKR de Nagato se encontraba aparcado solo en el estacionamiento. Aparqué junto a él, permitiendo un montón de espacio entre los vehículos. Apreté mi abrigo firmemente a mí alrededor mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento.

Ranmaru comprobaba los altavoces cuando entré y Nagato estaba tendido sobre la barra del bar, mirando hacia el techo.

—¿Qué haces, loco? —pregunté.

—Relajarme antes de que llegue Konan. Voy a pedirle que se mude conmigo.

Mis cejas se alzaron. —¿En serio? Felicitaciones, Nagato, eso es impresionante.

Se sentó y suspiró. —Sólo si dice que sí.

—¿Qué va a decir tu ex al respecto?

—Hablé con Kanna el viernes. Le parece bien. Konan se lleva muy bien con los chicos.

—Vaya —dije, tomando una respiración profunda. Me senté en el taburete a su lado—. Eso es importante.

—¿Y si dice que no? —dijo. Había una preocupación en su voz que nunca oí.

—Entonces, lo solucionarás.

—¿Y si dice que no y luego me deja?

Asentí lentamente. —Eso sería malo.

Saltó fuera de la barra. —Necesito un trago.

—Yo también.

Nagato vertió whisky en dos vasos y luego deslizó uno hacia mí. Tomé un trago y fruncí el ceño. —Guau. ¿Qué es esto?

—Magia —dijo, tomando un trago—. La amo, Temari. No sé qué haré si dice que no.

—Ella también te quiere —dije—. Céntrate en eso.

Las cejas de Nagato se alzaron. —¿Por qué estás tomando?

—Engañé a I.J.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace media hora.

Los ojos de Nagato se abrieron por un momento. —¿Con quién?

Hice una pausa, reacia a decirlo en voz alta. —Shika.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de nuevo y murmuró algo en italiano.

—Sí, lo que dijiste. —Tomé otro trago, terminándome el vaso. Mi móvil sonó y le di la vuelta. Era Shikamaru—. ¿Hola?

—Shiho dijo que no vienes. ¿Estás bien?

—Uh...

—¿Estás enferma?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué no vienes a trabajar?

—Tengo un caso de incomodidad como la mierda.

—¿Por qué te besé? —preguntó, indignado. Podía oír a Shiho en el fondo.

—¿La besaste? —gritó Shiho—. ¡Estúpido hijo de...!

—¡Tú lo complicaste! ¡No puedes reclamar ahora! —dije.

—¿Qué carajo importa si te besé?

—¡Debido a que tengo un novio! —grité en el teléfono.

—¿Siquiera lo notará? ¡No has hablado con él en una semana!

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

—¡Sí, lo es! ¡Tú eres mi asunto!

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—¡Vete tú a la mierda! —gritó. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato y luego Shikamaru por fin habló—. Al salir del trabajo voy para allá.

—No —dije, frotándome la sien—. Lo arruinaste todo, Shika. Ahora es... es demasiado raro.

—Eso es estúpido. Todo es lo mismo —dijo—, la única diferencia es que ahora sabes que soy un maldito buen besador. —No pude evitar sonreír—. No atacaré tu rostro por sorpresa. Sólo quiero verte —dijo.

La verdad era que me había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, pero si seguíamos pasando tanto tiempo juntos, tenía que terminar las cosas con I.J. pero no estaba segura de si quería hacerlo.

—No —dije y colgué.

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.

—¿Hola?

—¿Acabas de colgarme? —preguntó Trenton, molesto.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya había terminado de hablar.

—¿No puedes despedirte?

—Adiós…

—¡Espera!

—Es por eso que colgué. Sabía que no me dejarías despedirme.

—¿De verdad vas a sacarme de tu vida por un maldito beso?

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté. Shikamaru quedó en silencio—. Eso es lo que pensé. —Le di de nuevo a finalizar llamada.

No llamó más.

Nagato se puso de pie frente a mí y ambos nos bebimos nuestros problemas. Terminamos una botella y abrió otra. Estábamos riendo y siendo estúpidos para el momento en que konan entró por la puerta. Nagato trató de fingir que estaba sobrio, pero fracasó miserablemente.

—Hola, mi amor —dijo.

—Hola —dijo Konan, sonriendo. Lo abrazó y él la envolvió con sus brazos. Nos estudió, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo para llegar a una conclusión—. Han estado aquí por un largo rato. Se metieron en la reserva, ¿eh?

Nagato sonrió mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante. —Nena, yo quería...

—Nagato —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza con rapidez antes de que Konan pudiera verme. Konan se giró y me sonrió.

—¿Cuánto bebieron? —preguntó.

—Una botella y media —dijo Nagato, riéndose de su propia broma.

Konan tomó el resto de la botella y la colocó de nuevo en el armario inferior, cerrándola y poniendo la llave en su bolsillo. Llevaba pantalones cortos negros que parecían los mini pantalones de un esmoquin y una bonita blusa color champán transparente que revelaba su sujetador de encaje negro. Sus tacones negros eran altísimos, pero todavía no era tan alta como Nagato.

—Voy a ponerme a hacer un poco de café. No queremos que los empleados piensen que es una buena idea llegar borrachos a la reunión de empleados del domingo.

Nagato le besó la mejilla. —Siempre pensando. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—Beber el resto de la botella —bromeó. Recogió la olla vacía y la llenó de agua—. Oh, maldición. Me olvidé de que no tenemos los filtros.

—No, llegaron esta mañana —dijo Nagato, arrastrando las palabras—. Todavía están en el cuarto de atrás.

—Voy a por ellos —dijo.

—Iré contigo —dijo Nagato, ahuecando su trasero mientras caminaban juntos.

Golpeé la pantalla de mi móvil, contemplando la llamada telefónica que estaba a punto de hacer. Antes de marcar los números, abrí la pantalla de mensajes en su lugar. Era algo tan cobarde, pero lo hice de todos modos.

 _¿Tienes un minuto?_

 ** _No puedo hablar mucho. Te extraño como un loco. ¿Qué pasa?_**

 _Tenemos que hablar._

 ** _Temía que dijeras eso._**

 _Llámame tan pronto como sea posible._

 ** _Ya lo había planeado._**

Siempre fue tan dulce. ¿De verdad iba a romper con él porque había estado ocupado? Me advirtió de esto y yo había estado de acuerdo con intentarlo. Le prometí que no sería un problema. Por otra parte, apenas habíamos hablado, sin esperanzas de que mejorara la situación. Y luego estaba el pequeño asunto de Shikamaru. No importaba si rompía las cosas con I.J. Pasar de I.J. a Shikamaru todavía se sentiría mal, aunque esperara seis meses. Incluso si esperaba seis años. Había estado corriendo por ahí con Shikamaru a espaldas de I.J. Cualquier cosa que saliera de ello estaba contaminada.

Lee no estaba ni siquiera cerca de tener razón acerca de mí. No hacía lo mismo que Tenten. Era mucho peor. Por lo menos ella tuvo la decencia de romper con Lee antes de que comenzar a ver a Neji otra vez. No estuvo en una relación con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Fue honesta con los dos y yo había intentado darle lecciones a ella.

Me tapé los ojos con la mano, tan avergonzada que no podía ni siquiera hacer frente a una sala vacía. Incluso si pasar tiempo con Shikamaru era divertido o reconfortante en el momento, sabía lo que significaba para Shikamaru y cómo me sentiría si I.J. estuviera haciendo lo mismo. Verme con los dos —ya sea si involucraba relaciones sexuales o no— era deshonesto. Tanto I.J. como Shikamaru merecían algo mucho mejor.

 _Lo besé._

Golpeé enviar y al instante mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que I.J. enviara una respuesta.

 ** _¿A quién?_**

 _A Shikamaru._

 ** _¿Lo besaste o te besó?_**

 _¿Importa?_

 ** _Sí._**

 _Él me besó._

 ** _Lo imaginaba._**

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

 ** _Dímelo tú._**

 _He estado pasando mucho tiempo con él._

 ** _¿Qué significa eso?_**

 _No sé. Es lo que es._

 ** _¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo?_**

 _La pregunta es, ¿todavía quieres estar tú conmigo?_

Una vez más, tuve que esperar varios minutos para que respondiera. Cuando mi celular sonó, tuve que forzarme a mirar las palabras en la pantalla. Incluso si me lo merecía, no quería que él me tirara como una basura.

 ** _Te voy a reservar un vuelo a California._**


	13. Capítulo 13

13

Mi vuelo era a las siete y media. Salí de la reunión de los empleados antes para empacar, y luego traté de no dejar que los pensamientos de Shikamaru se colaran en mi mente mientras conducía el Pitufo al aeropuerto. Bajé la mirada a mi mano izquierda, que se hallaba sobre el volante. Juntos, en mis dedos se leía MUÑECA. I.J. no lo iba a aprobar, y rogaba a Dios que él no preguntara porque había elegido esa palabra.

Aparcar, conseguir un servicio de transporte, y registrarme pareció una eternidad. Odiaba estar apurada, pero I.J. me había reservado el último vuelo, y no importaba qué, me iba a subir a ese avión. Necesitaba saber que no estaba desenamorándome de I.J. debido a la distancia.

Me quedé en la larga fila de seguridad y escuché mi nombre siendo llamado desde el otro lado de la habitación. Me volví para ver a Shikamaru corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí. Un agente de la AST (Administración de Seguridad en el Transporte.) dio un paso, pero cuando Shikamaru desaceleró a mi lado, se relajó.

.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó, con el pecho agitado. Puso las manos en su cadera. Llevaba pantalones cortos rojos de baloncesto, una camiseta blanca y una gorra de béisbol roja de Sig Tau desgastada. Mi estómago se agitó ante su presencia, no tanto de emoción sino porque me sentí atrapada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo _tú_? —le dije, mirando al alrededor a toda la gente que nos observaba.

—Dijiste que te vería mañana, ¿y ahora estás tomando un maldito avión? —Una mujer varias personas más adelante le cubrió los oídos a su joven hija—. Lo siento —dijo Shikamaru.

La línea se movió hacia adelante, y me moví con ella. Shikamaru se movió conmigo. —Fue algo de último minuto.

—Vas a California, ¿no es así? —preguntó, luciendo herido.

No le respondí.

Dimos unos pasos más. —¿Porque te besé? —preguntó, esta vez más fuerte.

—Él reservó el pasaje, Shika. ¿Se supone que debía decir que no?

—¡Sí, decías que no! Él no sea ha tomado la molestia de verte en más de tres meses, y de repente ¿te reserva un pasaje? ¡Por favor! —dijo, dejando caer su mano en el muslo.

—Shika —le dije en voz baja—, ve a casa. Esto es vergonzoso. —La línea avanzó de nuevo, y di unos cuantos pasos.

Shikamaru dio un paso lateral hasta que estuvo a mi lado. —No entres en ese avión —dijo las palabras sin emoción, pero sus ojos me lo suplicaban.

Me reí una vez, tratando de alguna manera de aligerar la situación. —Volveré en unos días. Actúas como si nunca me fueras a ver otra vez.

—Va a ser diferente cuando regreses. Sabes que lo será.

—Por favor, detente —le rogué, mirando alrededor. La línea se movió otra vez.

Shikamaru extendió las manos. —Solo... dale un par de días.

—¿Que le de a qué un par de días?

Se quitó la gorra y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras pensaba. La expresión desesperada en su rostro me obligó a tragar un sollozo. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que estaba bien, pero ¿cómo podía consolarlo, cuando yo era la razón por la que él estaba herido?

Shikamaru se colocó la gorra en la cabeza, tirando de ella hacia abajo hasta sus ojos en señal de frustración. Suspiró. —Jesucristo _, Temari, por favor_. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo estar aquí, pensando en ti allá, con él.

La línea se movió de nuevo hacia delante. Yo era la siguiente.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó. Se rio una vez, nervioso—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

—Siguiente —dijo el agente de la AST, haciendo un gesto para que me acercara a su podio.

Tras una larga pausa, me encogí ante las palabras que iba a decir. —Si supieras lo que yo sé… no lo estarías.

Negó con la cabeza. —No quiero saber. Sólo te quiero a ti.

—Sólo somos amigos, Shika.

La cara y los hombros de Shika cayeron.

—¡Siguiente! —dijo de nuevo el agente. Él nos había estado observando hablar, y no estaba en un estado de ánimo paciente.

—Me tengo que ir. Te veré cuando vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Shikamaru cayeron al suelo, y asintió. —Sí. —Empezó a alejarse, pero se dio la vuelta—. No hemos sido amigos desde hace un tiempo. Y tú lo sabes. —Se volvió de espaldas a mí, yo le di mi pasaje e identificación al agente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el agente, garabateando en mi boleto.

—No —dije. Mi respiración se detuvo, y levanté la mirada mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Soy una gran idiota.

El agente asintió, e hizo un gesto para que siguiera adelante. —Siguiente —llamó a la persona detrás de mí.

No quería moverme, por si se trataba de un sueño. Cuando era niña, y visitaba las casas de mis amigas, me di cuenta de que otros padres no eran como los míos, y que una gran cantidad de otras familias eran más felices que la mía. A partir de ese momento, soñaba con mudarme por mi cuenta, por nada más que simplemente tener un poco de paz. Pero incluso la edad adulta parecía más como una fuente de decepción constante y no aventura, así que solo para estar segura de que este momento de felicidad no era una mala pasada, me quedé quieta.

Esta casa inmaculada y minimalista de pueblo era exactamente donde quería estar: vestida solo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, enredada en blancas sábanas de algodón egipcio, en el centro de la gran cama de I.J. Él se encontraba tumbado a mi lado, respirando suave y profundamente por la nariz. Tendría que despertar en unos pocos minutos para estar listo para el trabajo, y yo tendría una gran vista de su trasero apretado cuando saliera de la cama. Ese, por supuesto, no era el problema. Las siguientes ocho horas a solas con mis pensamientos tomarían este tiempo de vacaciones de mi nirvana para tensarme.

Una gran cantidad de dudas atestaron mi mente durante el vuelo, haciendo que me preguntara si esta vez era la última. Meses de nerviosismo continuó construyéndose hasta el momento en que lo vi en el reclamo de equipaje, pero luego vi su sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que hacía que estar allí con él se sintiera como algo bueno pero malo.

¿Tal vez le sirva el desayuno en la cama para celebrar nuestras primeras doce horas juntos en meses? Tal vez no. Esa era yo intentándolo demasiado otra vez, y me había cansado de ser esa chica. Nunca sería esa chica de nuevo. TenTen lo había dicho perfectamente mientras furiosamente empacaba la noche anterior:

 _¿Qué te ha pasado, Tema? La confianza solía irradiar de ti. Ahora eres como un cachorro apaleado. Si I.J. no lo es, no puedes controlarlo, de todos modos, así que también podrías dejar de preocuparte por ello._

No sé lo que pasó entre yo siendo una chica increíblemente confiada y ahora. En realidad, sí, lo sabía. I.J. entró a mi vida y me pasé los últimos seis meses tratando de merecerlo. Bueno, la mitad de ese tiempo de todos modos. La otra mitad la pasé haciendo lo contrario.

I.J. volvió la cabeza y besó mi sien. —Buenos días. ¿Quieres que corra hasta la esquina por el desayuno? —dijo.

—Suena increíble, de hecho —le dije, besando su pecho desnudo.

I.J. tiró suavemente de su brazo debajo de mí y se sentó, se estiró por unos momentos antes de ponerse de pie y darme la vista con la que había estado fantaseando durante más de tres meses.

Se puso los pantalones vaqueros que se hallaban doblados sobre la silla, y sacó una camiseta del armario. —¿Todo panecillo y queso crema?

—Y jugo de naranja. Por favor.

Se deslizó en sus zapatillas y agarró las llaves. —Sí, señora. Vuelvo enseguida —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Obviamente, no me sentía indigna de él porque I.J. fuese un imbécil. Era al revés. Cuando alguien increíble camina dentro de tu bar y pregunta por tu número antes de que tenga una sola bebida, tú trabajas para mantenerlo. En algún lugar del camino, me había olvidado de que me las arreglé para engancharme de él en primer lugar. Y entonces me olvidé de él por completo.

Pero en el momento en que I.J envolvió los brazos a mí alrededor en el reclamo de equipaje, inmediatamente comparé la forma en que me sostuvo con la forma en que Shikamaru lo hizo. Cuando I.J. puso sus labios sobre los míos, su boca era tan increíble como la recordaba, pero no sentí como si me necesitara en la forma en que Shikamaru lo hacía. Yo era manifiestamente consiente de que hacía comparaciones injustas e innecesarias, e intenté no hacerlo en el momento en que sucedió, pero fallé cada vez, en cada nivel. Si era justo o no, Shikamaru era lo que yo conocía, y I.J. se había convertido en algo poco familiar.

Diez minutos más tarde, I.J. regresó trotando, colocó el panecillo en mi regazo, y el jugo de naranja en la mesa de noche. Me besó rápidamente.

—¿Te llamaron?

—Sí, reunión temprana. No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando, así que no estoy seguro de cuándo vuelva a casa.

Me encogí de hombros. —Está bien. Te veré cuando te vea.

Me besó de nuevo, se desnudó rápidamente, se puso una camisa blanca ajustada y un traje gris oscuro, y se puso sus zapatos antes de correr por la puerta con una corbata en la mano.

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

—Adiós —dije, sentada sola.

Me acosté, mirando el techo y mordiéndome las uñas. Su casa de pueblo se encontraba en silencio. Sin compañero de piso, ni mascotas. Ni siquiera un pez dorado. Pensé en el hecho de que Shikamaru probablemente estaría sentado a mi lado en el sofá para dos en casa, viendo nada conmigo mientras parloteaba sobre el trabajo o la escuela, o ambos. Cuan bonito era solo tener a alguien que quería estar cerca de mí, en cualquier capacidad. En cambio, miraba un techo blanco, notando lo bien que destacaba contra las paredes de color beige arcilla.

El Beige era tan I.J. Él era seguro. Era estable. Pero cualquier cosa podía verse bien desde un par de miles de kilómetros de distancia. Nunca hemos discutido, pero no tenemos nada por qué pelear si nunca estamos cerca el uno del otro. I.J. sabía qué tipo de rosquilla me gustaba, pero ¿sabía que odio los anuncios, o qué estación de radio escucho, o que lo primero que hago cuando llego a casa del trabajo es quitarme el sostén? ¿Sabía que mi padre es un idiota grado de A, o que mis hermanos eran tanto entrañables como intolerables? ¿Sabía que nunca hago mi cama? Porque Shikamaru lo sabía. Él sabía todo eso, y me quería de todos modos.

Estiré la mano y revisé mi teléfono. Un correo electrónico de Soltero en su Área Ahora, pero eso era todo. Shikamaru me odiaba, y era justo, porque me pidió que lo eligiera, y no lo hice. Ahora estaba desnuda en la cama de otro hombre, pensando en Shikamaru.

Me cubrí la cara, y maldije las ardientes lágrimas que corrían por mis sienes y hacia mis oídos. Quería estar aquí. Pero quería estar allá. Tenten me había preguntado si alguna vez había estado enamorada de dos hombres. No sabía en ese momento que lo estaba. Dos hombres que no podían ser más diferentes, y sin embargo tan parecidos. Ambos amables, e insufribles, pero por razones completamente diferentes.

Arrastrando la sábana conmigo, me salí de la cama y caminé por la casa ordenada de I.J. Se veía como un escenario, como si nadie viviera allí. Supongo que en su mayor parte, nadie lo hacía. Unos marcos cuadrados plateados reposaban encima de una mesa estrecha que estaba puesta contra la pared de la sala de estar. Contenían fotos en blanco y negro de I.J. de niño, con sus hermanos, sus padres, y una de él y yo en el muelle durante mi primera visita.

La televisión era negra, el control remoto se encontraba sobre una mesita totalmente recto. Me pregunté si incluso tenía cable. Rara vez tenía suficiente tiempo de inactividad para verlo. La revista Men's Health y la Rolling Stone se hallaban sobre la parte superior de la mesa de centro de cristal, separadas como una mano de cartas. Cogí una y la hojeé, de repente sintiéndome inquieta y aburrida. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Para demostrarme a mí misma que amaba a I.J.? ¿O que no lo hacía?

El sofá apenas se hundió cuando me senté. Era de color gris claro, suave, con ribetes de cuero marrón. La tela se sentía áspera en mi espalda. El espacio tenía una sensación completamente diferente en comparación con la última vez que estuve aquí. El olor a almizcle era limpio pero no atractivo. La vista desde las ventanas grandes, con un vistazo de la bahía, no era tan mágica; la marca de perfección de I.J. ya no era tan fascinante. En sólo un par de semanas Shikamaru había cambiado todo eso. De repente estaba bien querer desorden, imperfecciones e incertidumbre, tanto de lo que Shikamaru representaba... todo lo que veía en mí misma que pensaba que no me gustaba. Porque incluso si discutíamos, teníamos metas. No importaba que no estuviéramos allí todavía. Lo que importaba es que ambos experimentábamos contratiempos y fracasos, pero nos levantamos, nos sacudíamos, y seguíamos... y hacíamos lo mejor que podíamos. Shikamaru no sólo hacía todas esas cosas aceptables; él hacía que llegar allí fuese divertido. En lugar de sentirnos avergonzados por donde nos hallábamos, podíamos estar orgullosos de a dónde íbamos, y de lo que queríamos vencer para llegar allí.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a las largas ventanas, mirando hacia la calle. Shikmaru se había enterado de lo que hacía, corrió hacia el aeropuerto, y me rogó que me quedara. Si yo estuviera al otro lado de las cuerdas de seguridad, ¿lo hubiese perdonado? Pensar en él sintiéndose rechazado y solo en su camino a casa, hace que las lágrimas piquen en mis ojos. Mientras estaba en el lugar perfecto, propiedad del hombre perfecto, envolví sus sábanas más apretadas a mí alrededor y dejé caer las lágrimas, deseando al luchador artista de tatuajes al que dejé atrás.

Había pasado mi infancia anhelando mi primer día de libertad. Casi todos los días durante la mayor parte de los dieciocho años, los deseos eran gastados en el mañana. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, deseaba poder regresar el tiempo.


	14. Capítulo 14

14

—Dije que lo sentía —dijo I.J., mirándome por debajo de sus cejas.

—No estoy molesta.

—Estas un poco molesta.

—No. En serio, no lo estoy —dije, apartando un trozo de mi ensalada de carne marinada de mi plato.

—¿No te gusta la ensalada?

—No, no —dije, muy consciente de mis expresiones faciales y de cada movimiento que hacía. Era agotador tratar de demostrar que no tenía mala cara. I.J. no llegó a casa hasta después de las ocho y media, y no mandó un texto o llamó durante todo el día. Ni siquiera cuando estaba camino a casa.

—¿Quieres probar un poco de mi pescado? —Estaba a dos bocados de terminar su robalo de Alaska, pero empujó el plato hacia delante. Negué con la cabeza. Todo olía maravilloso, pero no tenía ganas de comer, y no tenía nada que ver con I.J.

Nos encontrábamos en una mesa de esquina, contra la pared más lejana del restaurante favorito de I.J. en el vecindario de Brooklyn Girl. Las paredes grises y la decoración simple pero moderna se parecían mucho a su apartamento. Limpio, todo en su lugar y acogedor.

I.J. suspiró y se recostó en su silla. —Esto no va como yo quería, en absoluto —Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa—. Trabajo cincuenta horas a la semana, Temari. No tengo tiempo para…

—Mí —dije, terminando la vergonzosa frase por él.

—Cualquier cosa. Casi no veo a mi familia. Te hablo más de lo que les hablo a ellos.

—¿Acción de Gracias?

—Se ve más probable, ya que esta asignación progresa.

Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa. —No me importa que llegues tarde. Sé que trabajas muchas horas. Sabía que no te iba a ver mucho cuando llegue aquí.

—Pero viniste —dijo, alcanzando mi mano a través de la mesa.

Me recosté, poniendo las manos en mi regazo. —Pero no puedo dejarlo todo cada vez que decides que quieres verme.

Sus hombros cayeron, pero todavía sonreía. Por alguna razón, yo lo entretenía. —Lo sé. Y eso es justo.

Me incliné hacia delante de nuevo a hurgar mi ensalada con el tenedor. —Vino al aeropuerto.

—¿Shikamaru?

Asentí.

I.J. guardó silencio por un largo tiempo, y luego finalmente habló—: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?

Me retorcí en mi asiento. —Te lo dije. Hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

—¿Qué clase de tiempo juntos?

Fruncí el ceño. —Vemos televisión. Holgazaneamos y hablamos. Salimos a comer. Trabajamos juntos.

—¿Trabajan juntos?

—En Skin Deep.

—¿Dejaste el Red? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No renuncié. Koji tenía algunos problemas para pagar sus facturas. Tomé un segundo trabajo hasta que salga adelante.

—Lo siento. Por lo de Koji.

Asentí, sin no querer llegar demasiado lejos en ese tema.

—¿Shikamaru hizo eso? —preguntó, bajando la barbilla y mirando mis dedos.

Asentí.

Tomó una respiración profunda, como si comenzara a comprender la realidad de la situación. —Quieres decir que pasan un _montón_ tiempo juntos.

Hice una mueca de dolor. —Sí.

—¿Han pasado la noche?

Negué con la cabeza. —No. Pero nosotros... él...

I.J. asintió. —Te besó. Lo mencionaste. ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

—Sólo yo, casi siempre.

I.J. arqueó una ceja. —¿Ha estado en el Red?

—Sí. Pero no más de lo habitual. Tal vez incluso menos.

—¿Todavía lleva chicas a casa? —dijo, medio en broma.

—No.

—¿ _No_? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—De ningún modo. No desde...

—Que comenzó a perseguirte. —Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo. I.J. bajó la mirada—. Guao —Se rio con incredulidad—. Shikamaru está enamorado… —Me miró—, de ti.

—Actúas sorprendido. Tú me amaste una vez, ya sabes.

—Todavía lo hago.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. —¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que te sientas así después de todo lo que te acabo de decir?

Mantuvo la voz baja—: Sé que no soy bueno para ti en este momento, Temari. No puedo estar allí para ti como tú necesitas que este, y, probablemente no pueda por mucho tiempo. Es difícil culparte cuando sé que nuestra relación se basa en llamadas telefónicas esporádicas y textos.

—Pero me dijiste esto cuando nos conocimos. Dijiste que iba a ser de esta manera, y te dije que estaba bien. Que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer que funcione.

—¿Es esto lo que estás haciendo? ¿Cumplir con tu palabra? —I.J. buscó en mis ojos por un momento, y luego suspiró. Bebió lo último que quedaba de su vino blanco y luego dejó la copa vacía al lado de su plato.

—¿Lo amas?

Me quedé inmóvil por un momento, sintiéndome como un animal acorralado. Él me había estado interrogando mientras el camarero puso nuestra cena en la mesa, y me agotaba emocionalmente. Verlo por primera vez, y luego quedarme a solas con mis pensamientos todo el día... era demasiado. Era una cobarde sin ningún sitio donde ir. Mi vuelo no salía hasta la mañana siguiente. Por último, me cubrí la cara con las manos. Una vez que cerré los ojos, las lágrimas salieron sobre mis párpados inferiores y por mis mejillas.

I.J. suspiró. —Diré que eso es un sí.

—¿Conoces cómo saber que amas a alguien? Tienes ese sentimiento que no desaparece. Todavía siento eso por ti.

—Me siento de la misma manera. Pero siempre supe que esto sería demasiado difícil para ti.

—La gente lo hace todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero hablan más de ocho o nueve veces al mes.

—Entonces, ¿sabías que todo había terminado? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Para decirme que estaba bien que yo no lo hiciera funcionar?

—Pensé que si tal vez estabas aquí conmigo, los dos podíamos tener una idea de lo que realmente te pasaba. Descubrir si esto era muy difícil porque no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo o si realmente tenías sentimientos por Shikamaru.

Me puse a llorar en mi servilleta de nuevo. Sospeché que la gente seguramente miraba, pero no me atreví a levantar la mirada para comprobarlo. —Esto es tan humillante —dije, tratando de contenerme.

—Está bien, cariño. Estamos sólo nosotros.

Bajé mis manos lo suficiente para mirar alrededor. Tenía razón. Éramos los dos últimos clientes en el restaurante. Estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—¿Puedo conseguir algo más para usted, señor? —dijo el camarero. No tuve que verle el rostro para saber que tenía curiosidad por lo que pasaba en nuestra mesa.

—Tráiganos la botella —dijo I.J.

—¿Del blanco?

—Del blanco —dijo I.J. en su voz confiada y suave.

—S-sí, señor —dijo. Podía oír sus zapatos repiquetear el suelo mientras se alejaba.

—¿No cierran pronto?

—No por veinte minutos. Podemos terminar una botella para entonces, ¿verdad?

—No es un problema —dije, fingiendo diversión. Por el momento, lo único que me sentía era triste, culpable y avergonzada.

Su pequeña sonrisa artificial se desvaneció. —Te vas mañana. No tenemos que tomar ninguna decisión esta noche. Ni siquiera mañana. Vamos a disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos —Se inclinó sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Después de un momento de pausa, me alejé. —Creo que ambos ya sabemos lo que ha pasado.

Con tristeza en sus ojos, I.J. asintió.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando las ruedas del avión tocaron tierra, y miré alrededor, viendo a todos sacar sus teléfonos celulares y mandando mensajes de texto a amigos, familiares o compañeros de trabajo acerca de su llegada. No me molesté en encender mi teléfono de nuevo. TenTen estaría en casa de sus padres, y mi familia ni siquiera sabía que me había ido.

I.J. y yo nos acostamos tan pronto como llegamos a la casa adosada la noche anterior, sabiendo que nos teníamos que levantar antes del amanecer para llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo. Me sostuvo en sus brazos toda la noche como si no quisiera dejarme ir, pero a la mañana siguiente en el aeropuerto, me abrazó y me dio un beso de despedida, como si fuera en serio. Fue forzado, triste y distante.

Empujé la palanca de cambios del Pitufo en el estacionamiento, y salí al asfalto. Una parte de mí esperaba que Shikamaru estuviera sentado en la banqueta delante de mi puerta, pero no lo estaba.

San Diego había sido casi templado, y ahora me encontraba de vuelta donde mi aliento era visible. El aire realmente le hizo daño a mi cara. ¿Cómo el aire hiere tu cara?

Abrí la puerta, entrando, dejé que se cerrara de golpe detrás de mí y luego me arrastré a mi dormitorio, cayendo de bruces en mi cama maravillosamente desordenada.

TenTen, descalza, caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo. —¿Cómo fue? —preguntó desde la puerta.

—No lo sé.

El suelo crujió bajo ella mientras se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado. —¿Están todavía juntos?

—No.

—Oh. Bueno… eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, a pesar de que I.J. no te habló hasta que Shika te besó, y de pronto te compró un billete a California…

—Esta noche no, Ten.

—Shikamaru vino al Red esta noche. Se veía bastante horrible.

—¿Sí? ¿Se fue con alguien? —Me asomé por la almohada.

TenTen vaciló. —Justo antes del último aviso. Estaba muy borracho.

Asentí, y luego enterré mi cara en la almohada.

—Solo... dile —declaró tenTen—. Dile acerca de I.J.

—No puedo —dije—. Y tú no puedes, tampoco. Lo prometiste.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué tanto secreto.

—No tienes que entenderlo —dije, mirándola, directamente a los ojos—. Sólo tienes que guardar el secreto.

TenTen asintió. —Lo haré.

Parecía como si apenas hubiera cerrado los ojos cuando TenTen me despertó.

Gemí.

—¡Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo, Tema! ¡Mueve el culo!

No me moví.

—Acabas de tomarte dos días libres de última hora. ¡Datsu va a despedir tu culo! ¡Levántate! —Sujetó las manos alrededor de mi tobillo y me arrastró hasta que me caí de la cama, con fuerza.

—¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea, Ten!

Se inclinó hacia abajo. —¡Son las once y media! ¡Levántate!

Miré el reloj y luego me levanté de un salto, corriendo alrededor de mi dormitorio y maldiciendo repetidamente. Cepillando apenas mis dientes, recurrí a un moño y gafas. El Pitufo no quería despertar, tampoco, y ronroneó como un gato agonizante antes de finalmente arrancar.

El reloj en la pared en Skin Deep marcaba 12:07 cuando entré por la puerta. Shiho ya se hallaba en el teléfono, y Datsu de pie junto a ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué diablos estás vistiendo? —preguntó.

Miré a mis vaqueros ajustados color ciruela y una camisa de manga larga con rayas horizontales en blanco y negro. —Ropa.

—Te contraté para ser el caliente bombón en el mostrador, y te pareces a mi prima Annette. ¿Qué es este aspecto? —preguntó a Shiho.

—Hipster —dijo brevemente antes de volver a su conversación.

—Sí. Al igual que mi prima hipster Annette. La próxima vez que entres, quiero ver el escote y el cabello de recién follada —dijo, levantando un dedo y luego dos.

—¿Qué diablos es el cabello de recién follada? —pregunté.

Datsuji se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabes. Sucio, pero sexy. Como cuando acabas de tener sexo.

Shiho colgó el teléfono. —Todo lo que sale de tu boca es ofensivo. ¿Sexy trasero? ¿Escote? ¡Estas caminando directo hacia una demanda de acoso sexual!

Datsuji no se inmutó.

—¿Son los zapatos? —pregunté, mirando mis botas de combate negras favoritos.

—La bufanda —dijo, señalando sus cuatro dedos en mí. —¿Cuál es el punto de tener lindas tetas si vas a cubrirlas?

Shiho sonrió. —Es una linda bufanda. Necesito una negra como el tuya.

Datsuji frunció el ceño. —¡No es linda! ¡No quiero lo linda! Contraté a una sexy, atrevida barman y me dieron una hipster en un moño, sin tatuajes. Puedo manejar que te vayas y llegues cada vez que lo desees, pero está mal caminar por aquí con tu pálida piel sin tatuajes. Se ve mal si nuestros propios empleados no confían en nosotros lo suficiente como para entintarlos.

—¿Has terminado? —dijo Shiho inexpresiva. Me miró—. Su período comenzó esta mañana.

—¡Vete a la mierda, shiho! —espetó Datsuji, pisando fuerte por el pasillo hacia su oficina.

—¡Vete tú a la mierda! —gritó.

Datsuji asomó la cabeza por la esquina. —¿Ha venido Mitoku?

—¡Maldita sea, Datsu, no! Por tercera vez en el día, ¡No ha venido! —Datsuji asintió, y luego desapareció de nuevo. Shiho frunció el ceño durante medio segundo antes de volverse hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—Creo que le mostrare mis dedos hoy. Podría llegar al límite.

—De ninguna manera —dijo—. Déjalo cocerse lentamente —Guardó silencio durante un minuto, claramente tramando algo, y luego me dio un codazo—. Así que…. California.

—Sí —dije, ladeando la cabeza mientras me quitaba el bolso. Arrojé el bolso en el mostrador y luego me conecté a la computadora—. Sobre eso…

La puerta sonó, y Shikamaru entró llevaba un acolchado abrigo azul marino y una gorra de béisbol blanca sucia que ocultaba su cara, sombreando sus ojos. —Buenos días, señoras —dijo, caminando junto a nosotros.

—Buenos días, cielo —dijo Shiho, viéndolo pasar.

Desapareció en su habitación, y Shiho me lanzó una mirada. —Jodiste su mente tan duro.

Suspiré. —No fue mi intención.

—Es bueno para él. Ningún hombre debería conseguir a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Mantiene su idiotez a un nivel tolerable.

—Yo sólo voy a… —dije, señalando hacia el pasillo. Shiho asintió.

Shikmaru estaba ocupado organizando su equipo cuando entré en la habitación. Cruzando mis brazos y apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras él me ignoraba fue aceptable los primeros minutos, pero luego comencé a sentirme estúpida.

—¿Piensas que vas a hablar conmigo otra vez? —pregunté.

Mantuvo los ojos en su equipo, y se rio una vez. —Claro, muñeca. Voy a hablar contigo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Shikamaru dice que necesito más tinta.

—¿Quieres más tinta?

—Sólo si tú lo haces.

Siguió sin mirarme. —No sé, Temari, tengo un día muy apretado.

Lo miré por un momento mientras él se ocupaba de organizar paquetes blancos llenos de diversos instrumentos esterilizados. —Sólo en algún momento. No tiene que ser hoy.

—Sí, claro. No hay problema —dijo, rebuscando en un cajón.

Después de otro minuto de Shikamaru fingiendo que yo no me encontraba allí, me dirigí de nuevo al vestíbulo. Él había dicho la verdad. Tenía un cliente tras otro, pero incluso cuando tenía un poco de tiempo de por medio, venía al mostrador unos minutos, y luego se marchaba para charlar con un nuevo cliente potencial. El resto del día se quedó en su habitación, o habló con Datsuji en su oficina. Shiho no parecía preocupada por su comportamiento, pero ella nunca parecía estar perturbada por nada.

Shikamaru no entró al Red esa noche, y el día siguiente fueron otras seis horas de operación _Ignorar a Temari_ , al igual que al día siguiente, y todos los días después durante tres semanas. Pasé mucho más tiempo en trabajos y en estudiar. TenTen pasaba más tiempo con Neji, así que estuve agradecida cuando Koji apareció para hacerme una visita un lunes por la noche.

Cuencos idénticos de humeante sopa de fideos de pollo se situaban en el bar de desayuno entre nosotros.

—Te ves mejor —dije.

—Me siento mejor. Tenías razón, un programa hace que sea más fácil.

—¿Cómo están? Las cosas en casa —pregunté.

Koji se encogió de hombros. —Igual.

Cogí los fideos nadando en mi plato. —Él nunca va a cambiar, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Sólo trato de conseguir arreglar los problemas, así puedo conseguir ahorrar para mi propio lugar.

—Buena idea —dije, tomando un bocado.

—Llevemos esto al sofá y veamos una película —dijo Koji.

Asentí, y Koji puso mi cuenco a su lado en el colchón mientras yo miraba a través de cajas de DVDs. Se me cortó la respiración cuando me encontré con Spaceballs. Shikamaru la había dejado aquí la última vez la habíamos visto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Koji.

—Shika me dejó una película.

—¿Dónde ha estado? Me imaginé que estaría aquí.

—Él no... Ya no viene aquí más.

—¿Terminaron?

—Sólo éramos amigos, Koji.

—Nadie piensa eso más que tú.

Levanté la vista hacia él, y después de arrastrarme al sofá de dos plazas, recogí mi plato y luego me senté al lado de mi hermano. —Él no me quiere.

—Claro que sí.

—Ya no. La cagué.

—¿Cómo?

—Realmente no quiero hablar de ello. Es una larga y aburrida historia.

—Cualquier cosa que tenga ver con los Uchihas nunca es aburrido —Se metió la cuchara de la sopa en la boca, y luego esperó. Era una persona diferente cuando estaba limpio. Se preocupaba por las cosas. Escuchaba.

—Habíamos estado pasando casi todos los días juntos.

—Conozco esa parte.

Suspiré. —Me besó. Me asusté. Luego me dijo que me amaba.

—Qué cosas tan horribles, tan malas —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo.

—Lo siento.

—Son cosas muy malas. I.J. me reservó un vuelo a California después de que le dijera lo del beso.

—Tiene absoluto sentido desde la perspectiva de un hombre.

—Shika me rogó que no fuera. Me dijo que me amaba en el aeropuerto, y yo me marché —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras mi mente repetía la escena, y recordaba la expresión del rostro de Shikamaru—. Mientras yo estaba allí, I.J. y yo nos dimos cuenta de que nos amábamos, pero no había manera de hacer que funcionara.

—Entonces, ¿terminaron?

—Algo. En realidad, no.

—Vamos, Temari. Son adultos. Si estaba implícito...

—No importa —dije, revolviendo una zanahoria troceada alrededor del caldo—. Shika apenas me habla. Me odia.

—¿Le has contado lo que pasó en California?

—No. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? ¿I.J. no me quiere, así que tú puedes tenerme ahora?

—¿Es así como es?

—No, quiero decir, algo así, pero Shikamaru no es el premio de consolación. No quiero que se sienta de esa manera. E incluso si de alguna manera me perdonara, siempre está el hecho de que estaría totalmente mal pasar de uno al otro.

—Son chicos grandes, Temari. Lo resolverán.

Terminamos nuestra comida en silencio, y luego KOji cogió mi plato y lo lavó en el fregadero. —Tengo que irme. Sólo quería darte esto. —Sacó un cheque de su cartera.

—Gracias —dije. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi la cantidad—. No tienes que devolverme todo el dinero a la vez.

—Conseguí un segundo trabajo. No me está afectando.

Lo abracé. —Te amo. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, y estoy tan contenta de que vayas a estar bien.

—Todos vamos a estar bien. Ya verás —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El sábado siguiente, Shikamaru entró en Skin Deep con una hora de retraso, con la cara roja y con prisa. La camioneta de su padre se había descompuesto y había tratado de repararla y hacer que funcionara. Shikamaru no fue comunicativo con la información. Si quería enterarme de algo sobre Shikamaru, tenía que preguntarle a Shiho.

Para el final de la primera semana de noviembre, I.J. sólo había llamado una vez para decir que él estaba en la ciudad para trabajar, pero que no sería capaz de saludarme, y Shikamaru y yo apenas habíamos hablado. Había venido al Red un puñado de veces, pidiendo sus bebidas a TenTen, Tamaki o Konan, y todas las noches, justo antes de la última llamada, lo vi marchándose con una chica diferente.

Traté de no comportarme de manera diferente en Skin Deep. Técnicamente, no necesitaba un segundo trabajo, pero me gustaba trabajar allí y el dinero extra, y me gustaba ver a Shikamaru demasiado como para renunciar, incluso si me ignoraba.

Era fácil engañar a datsuji, pero Shiho lo sabía todo. Pasaba el tiempo con Shikamaru en su habitación, y luego me guiñaba un ojo cuando salía. No estaba segura de sí pretendía tranquilizarme o pensaba que compartíamos alguna información privilegiada de la que yo no estaba al tanto.

La puerta sonó, y entraron Sasuke y Naruto.

—Hola, chicos —Sonreí.

—¿Estás prestando tu belleza a los mejores lugares en la ciudad? —preguntó Sasuke, lanzando su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Alguien está de buen humor —dije—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

—No preguntes —dijo Naruto. Él estaba lo más definitivamente posible en un no buen estado de ánimo.

—Me voy a poner un par de tatuajes. ¿Dónde está ese cabrón de mi hermano?

Shikamaru asomó la cabeza fuera de su habitación. —¡Imbécil!

Comprobé a Sasuke, y una vez que firmó los formularios, los Uchihas regresaron a la habitación de Shikamaru.

—¡Estás bromeando! —gritó Shikamaru, aullando de risa—. ¡Eres un marica!

—Cállate, cabrón, y ¡hazlo!

Shiho salió al pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta de Shikamaru. Pronto ella se reía también. La máquina del tatuaje comenzó a zumbar, y durante la siguiente hora, la habitación de Shikamaru estaba llena de risas e insultos juguetones.

Cuando se encontraron de nuevo en el mostrador, Sasuke tenía un vendaje sobre su muñeca. Él estaba radiante. Naruto no.

—Esto me ha jodido de tantas maneras —se quejó.

Shikamaru abofeteó y luego agarró los hombros de Naruto. —Oh, Naruto. Todo va a estar bien. Sasuke va a trabajar su magia, y Hinata va a estar bien con ella.

—¿Hinata? ¡Estoy hablando de Sakura! —dijo—. ¿Y si está enfadada porque no me he tatuado _su_ nombre? ¿Qué pasa si a Hinata no le gusta, se pelea con Sasuke, y entonces eso causa problemas con Saku y conmigo? ¡Estoy jodido!

Los hermanos se echaron a reír, y Naruto se burló de ellos, claramente no divirtiéndose con su falta de preocupación.

Shikamaru sonrió a su hermano pequeño. —Me alegro mucho por ti.

Sasuke no pudo contener la amplia sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro. —¡Gracias, imbécil —Un abrazo de hermanos de hombro a hombro comenzó, y luego Sasuke y Naruto entraron en el Charger y se fueron.

shikamaru sonreía cuando se dio la vuelta, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en mí, su sonrisa se desvaneció, y volvió a su habitación.

Me senté sola en el mostrador, escuchando su murmullo y el de Shiho. Me puse de pie y caminé de regreso a su habitación. Él limpiaba la silla. Shiho se sentaba con la espalda recta, con los ojos reunidos con los de Shikamaru y luego mirándome para indicarle que yo estaba allí.

—¿Qué estas murmurando? —pregunté, tratando de sonreír.

—¿Mi próximo cliente no llega en breve? —preguntó Shiho.

Miré el pequeño reloj de metal en la pared. —En once minutos. Shika, tú no tienes una cita pronto. A menos que alguien entre, sería un buen momento para iniciar el borrador del que hablamos hace un tiempo.

Me miró mientras limpiaba, y luego negó con la cabeza. —Hoy no puedo, Temari.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté.

Shiho se marchó, permitiéndonos estar solos.

Shikamaru se estiró y metió la mano en el tazón de caramelos colocado en el mostrador más cercano a él. Desenvolvió uno pequeño y se lo metió en la boca. — Nejij dijo que podría venir por la tarde si salía del entrenamiento a tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño. —Sólo di que no quieres, Shika. No mientas —Me alejé y me senté en el taburete detrás del mostrador con una rabieta. No diez minutos más tarde, un camión se detuvo en el estacionamiento, y Neji entró campante por la puerta—. ¿Está Shikamaru ocupado? —preguntó.

Me encorvé y me hundí en mi asiento. Toda mi cara se sentía como si se hubiera incendiado mientras la adrenalina de la pura humillación quemaba por mis venas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Neji.

—Sí —dije—. Está en su habitación.

Día tras día, Shikaamaru me ignoraba, pero no me atreví a enfrentarlo después de eso. Era particularmente dañino porque su relación con Shiho no había cambiado, y él estaba más que hablador con TenTen cuando iba al Red. Deliberadamente me daba la espalda, y lo odiaba.

El segundo sábado de noviembre, Shikamaru entró en el Red solo y se sentó en su nuevo asiento favorito frente a Tenten Ella estaba ocupada con su asiduo, Ashura, pero Shikamaru se sentó allí con paciencia, sin mirarme ni una vez. Mi corazón se hundió. Las últimas semanas de estar cerca de Shikamaru me habían enseñado una apreciación por la miseria que Rock Lee pasó todos los miércoles a domingo por la noche cuando él y TenTen rompieron. Miré a Lee, viéndolo mirar en la dirección de TenTen con ojos tristes. Lo hacía docenas de veces cada noche.

Mi asiduo, Toneri, tenía una jarra llena helada, así que me dirigí hacia el lado del bar de TenTen, abrí la lata de la cerveza favorita de Shikamaru y se la entregué.

Él asintió y luego alzó el brazo para alcanzarla, pero algo se apoderó de mí, y la alejé. Los ojos de Shikamaru saltaron para a encontrarse con los míos por menos de un segundo, una combinación de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro.

—Está bien, Uchiha. Han pasado cinco semanas.

—¿Cinco semanas de qué? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Miller Lite —llamó un tipo desde detrás de Shikamaru. Lo reconocí con una inclinación de cabeza, y luego bajé la barbilla hacia Shikamaru, cruzando los brazos y dejando que su botella de cerveza se colocara cómodamente en el hueco de mi brazo.

—Cinco semanas fingiendo —dije.

Shikamaru miró hacia atrás a cada lado, y a todas partes, menos a mí. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces. —No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Vale. Así que me odias. —Las palabras sonaron como un veneno que salía de mi boca—. ¿Quieres que deje Skin Deep?

—¿Qué? —dijo, finalmente mirándome por primera vez en semanas.

—Puedo hacerlo si eso es lo que necesitas.

—¿Por qué te irías? —preguntó.

—Tu respuesta a mi pregunta, en primer lugar.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Me odias?

—Temri, yo nunca podría odiarte. Incluso si quisiera. Confía en mí, lo he intentado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a hablar conmigo?

Su rostro se retorció con repugnancia. Empezó a hablar, y luego cambió de opinión. Encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada.

Lo saqué de entre sus dedos y lo partí por la mitad.

—¡Vamos, Temari!

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Al menos podemos hablar de esto?

—¡No! —dijo, cada vez más agitado por segundos—. ¿Qué jodido sentido tiene?

—Guau. Gracias.

—Te fuiste, Temari.

—No merezco que me hables, lo pillo. Le diré de mi renuncia a Datsuji mañana.

El rostro de Shikamaru se contorsionó. —Eso es jodidamente estúpido.

—Los dos somos miserables. No me gusta esto más que a ti, pero es estúpido estar cerca el uno del otro cuando no tiene por qué ser así.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien? —No estaba segura de lo que esperaba que dijera, pero no era eso. Traté de ahogar el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, pero en vez de eso, se amplió y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos.

Extendió la mano hacia mí. —¿Puedo tener mi cerveza ahora?

Me reí una vez, con incredulidad. —Querías una reacción cuando me besaste y tuviste una.

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a volar a California y follar con alguien más unas pocas horas más tarde, podría haberlo reconsiderado.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de quien ha estado follando últimamente? —coloqué su cerveza en la barra y comencé a caminar de regreso a mi puesto.

—¡Estoy tratando de manejar esto!

Me doy la vuelta. —Bueno, ¡apestas en eso!

TenTen nos miraba gritar, junto con todos los demás a poca distancia.

—¡Ya viste a Sasuke en Halloween! ¡Está fuera de control por esta chica! ¡Se fue por la mañana después de que él tomara su primera vez sin decirle adiós, y destrozó su puto apartamento! Confía en mí, me gustaría golpear a alguien o a algo, pero no tengo ese lujo, Temari. ¡Tengo que mantener la calma! ¡No necesito que juzgues lo que hago para mantener mi mente alejada de ti!

—No pongas excusas. Especialmente no estúpidas, es simplemente insultante.

—Tu... Yo... ¡Señor, jodida mierda, Temari! ¡Pensaba que eso era lo que querías!

—¿ _Por qué_ querría eso? ¡Eres mi _mejor amigo_! —Sentí una lágrima por mi mejilla, y rápidamente la limpié.

—¡Porque has vuelto con el bastardo de California!

—¿ _Volver_ con él? Si hubieras hablado conmigo, podríamos haber aclarado esto. Podríamos…

—No es que alguna vez hayas estado con él —se quejó, deslizando la botella de la barra. Tomó un trago, murmurando algo entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —espeté.

—¡Dije que si te gusta ser un plan B, está bien para mí!

—¡Miller Lite, Temari! —gritó el chico otra vez, esta vez menos paciente.

Miré a Shikamaru. —¿Plan B? ¿Estas jodidamente bromeando en este momento? ¡Todo lo que te involucra a ti está en planes B! ¿Con cuántas de esas con las que te has marchado el último mes lo tienen?

Las mejillas de Shikamaru se sonrojaron. Se puso de pie, pateando el taburete hacia atrás, enviándolo volando casi todo el camino hasta la pista de baile. —¡No eres un jodido plan B , Temari! ¿Por qué dejas que alguien te trate como tal?

—¡Él no me está tratando como cualquier cosa! ¡No he hablado con él en semanas!

—Oh, así que ahora que lo estás ignorando, ¿soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser tu amigo?

—Lo siento, ¡pensaba que ya éramos amigos!

—¡Miller Lite! ¿Alguno de ustedes va a hacer su maldito trabajo? —gritó el chico de nuevo.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta, y señaló en la cara del tipo. —Hablas con ella de esa manera otra vez y te voy a hacer papilla.

Comenzando con una sonrisa irónica, el chico empezó a decir algo más, pero Shikamaru no le dio la oportunidad. Se lanzó, cogiendo el chico por el cuello. Cayeron al suelo, y los perdí de vista. Una multitud se formó rápidamente en un círculo cerrado alrededor del punto donde cayeron, y después de unos segundos, la audiencia de Shikamaru se estremeció, cubrió su boca y gritó: —¡Oh! —Al unísono.

En cuestión de segundos, Koji y Deidara descendieron sobre ellos. De repente Shikamaru estaba de pie y pareciendo como si nunca hubiera estado en una pelea. Ni siquiera respiraba con dificultad. Él volvió a su cerveza y bebió un trago. Su camiseta fue arrancada unos pocos centímetros en el cuello y su cuello y sus mejillas estaban salpicadas de sangre.

Deidara sacó a la víctima de Shikamaru por la entrada lateral, y Lee estaba junto a Lee, sin aliento.

—Lo siento, Shika. Ya conoces las reglas. Tengo que pedirte que te vayas.

Shikamaru asintió, tomó un último trago, y luego se alejó. Lee lo siguió. Abrí la boca para llamarlo pero no estaba seguro de qué más decir.

TenTen estuvo a mi lado. —¡Guau!


	15. Capítulo 15

Mis manos temblaban, y sin ninguna buena razón o excusa, manejé al Pitufo hasta la calzada de Fugaku Uchiha. Las carreteras estaban densas con granizo y hielo, no tenía problemas al conducir, pero cada giro que daba me llevaba más cerca a Shikamaru. Apagué las luces antes de acercarme a la ventana frontal de la casa, y luego apagué el motor, deteniendo lentamente el Jeep.

Mi teléfono sonó. Era Shikamaru, preguntando si era mi Jeep en la entrada… como si pudiera ser de alguien más. Cuando confirmé sus sospechas, la puerta verde se abrió y Shikamaru bajó los escalones. Llevaba unas pantuflas y unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto de color azul eléctrico, sus brazos cruzados sobre su torso desnudo. Tatuajes gruesos tribales de color negro negros subían por sus hombros y atravesaban su pecho, y varios tatuajes coloridos se sobreponían uno sobre otro mientras viajaban por sus brazos, cortándose abruptamente en sus muñecas.

Shikamaru se detuvo junto a mi ventana, esperando que girara la manivela. Reacomodó su gorra blanca de béisbol y puso las manos en sus caderas, esperando que hablara.

Mis ojos recorrieron la definición de sus músculos pectorales, y luego viajaron abajo para apreciar todos sus seis hermosos y sobresalientes abdominales.

—¿Te desperté? —pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza. —Acabo de salir de la bañera.

Mordisqueé mi labio, tratando de pensar en algo que decir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Temari?

Mirando hacia adelante, sacudí la cabeza y presioné los labios en una dura línea. —No tengo idea.

Se cruzó de brazos sobre el borde de la puerta y se inclinó hacia adentro. —¿Te importaría descubrirlo? Está malditamente frío aquí afuera.

—¡Oh! ¡Dios! Lo siento —dije, encendiendo el Pitufo. Aumenté la calefacción—. Entra.

—Muévete —dijo Shikamaru.

Trepé sobre el cambio de marcha y la consola, y me balanceé cuando aterricé el asiento de pasajero. Shikamaru saltó dentro, cerró la puerta, y subió la ventana hasta que solo hubo una grieta.

—¿Tienes cigarrillos? —preguntó. Le entregué mi paquete y sacó dos. Los encendió, y me entregó uno.

Le di una calada y expulsé el humo, observándolo hacer lo mismo. La tensión estaba más densa que el humo girando entre nosotros. Pequeños trozos de hielo golpeaban las ventanas y el marco de metal del Pitufo, luego el cielo se despejó y el sonido de hielo golpeando contra el coche se intensificó.

—Tienes razón. Fui a casa con las chicas —dijo Shikamaru, levantando la voz por encima del ruido del granizo—. Más que solo una vez de las que me viste en Red.

—No tienes que contarme.

—Necesitaba sacarte de mi mente. —Cuando no respondí, se giró hacia mí—. Dejaría que una chica me rescatara de la tortura cada noche de la semana, pero incluso cuando estaba con alguien más, todo lo que pensaba era en ti.

—Eso no es realmente… un cumplido —dije.

Shikamaru golpeó el volante con la parte de inferior de su mano, y luego dejó escapar otra bocanada de humo. —¡No estoy tratando de hacerte cumplidos! Pensé que enloquecería malditamente pensando en ti estando en California. Me juré que no te llamaría, y cuando regresaste, iba a aceptar tu decisión. Pero manejaste a mi casa. Estas aquí. No sé qué hacer con eso.

—Solo no quería seguir extrañándote —dije, sin saber que más decir—. Es tan egoísta, lo sé. No debería estar aquí. —Liberé todo el aire de mis pulmones y me hundí de nuevo en el raído asiento tan lejos como pude. Ser tan honesta me hacía sentir tan vulnerable. Era la primera vez que incluso me lo admitía a mí misma.

—¿Qué mierda significa eso?

—¡No lo sé! —grité—. ¿Alguna vez has querido algo que sabías que no deberías tener? Que estaba mal en todo nivel, ¿pero sabías que lo necesitabas? ¡Me gustaba donde estábamos, Shika! Y entonces tú… no podemos tener eso de nuevo.

—¡Vamos, Temari! No podía seguir así.

—Sé que no era justo para ti. Para nadie más que para mí… de verdad. Pero todavía lo extraño, porque era preferible a las alternativas: estar contigo bajo falsos pretextos, o perderte completamente—dije, secando mi nariz. Abrí la puerta, saqué mi cigarrillo en el corredor, y luego arrojé la colilla al piso—. Lo siento. Esto era una cosa tan idiota para hacer. Me iré. —Comencé a salir, pero Shikamaru agarró mi brazo.

—Temari, detente. No tiene sentido lo que haces. Vienes aquí. Ahora te marchas. Si no existiera… esta cosa, lo que sea que fuera… ¿Qué harías?

Reí una vez, pero sonó más como un sollozo. —Me alejé de ti en el aeropuerto. Y luego pasé los siguientes dos días deseando haberme quedado.

Un destello de felicidad iluminó sus ojos. —Entonces vamos a…

—Pero es más que eso, Shikamaru. Desearía poder decirte lo que sucede, pero no puedo.

—No tienes que decirme. Si necesitas que diga que estoy bien con lo que sea que no sé, estoy bien con ello. No me importa una mierda —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedes decir eso. No lo harías si supieras…

—Sé que hay algo que quieres decirme pero no puedes. Si sale a colación más adelante, no importa lo que sea, tomé mi decisión de seguir adelante sin saberlo. Será mi culpa.

—Para todo lo demás, eso sería suficiente.

Shikamaru sacudió su cigarrillo afuera de la ventana. —Eso no tiene nada de maldito sentido. Nada.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —dije, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Shikamaru frotó su rostro, más allá de la frustración. —¿Qué quieres de mí? Sigo diciéndote que no me importa el secreto. Te digo que te quiero. No sé qué más decir para convencerte.

—Necesitas ser el que se aleje. Dime que retroceda, y acábalo. Renunciaré a Skin Deep, encuentra un bar diferente. No puedo… tienes que ser tú.

Negó con la cabeza. —Yo _soy_ el indicado, Temari. Lo soy por ti. Lo sé porque tú lo eres para mí.

—No estás ayudando.

—¡Bien!

Lo observé, suplicándole con mis ojos. Era un sentimiento tan extraño, esperar que alguien rompiera mi corazón. Cuando me di cuenta que iba a ser tan necio como yo de débil, un interruptor dentro de mí cambió. —De acuerdo, entonces. Lo haré. Tengo que hacerlo. Es mejor que me odies después. Es mejor que dejarte hacer algo que sé que está mal.

—Estoy tan cansado de esta mierda criptica. ¿Sabes que lo creo del bien y el mal? —preguntó, y antes de que pudiera responder agarró cada lado de mi rostro y plantó sus labios en los míos.

Inmediatamente abrí la boca, dejando que su lengua se deslizara dentro. Se aferró a mi piel, tocándome en todos lados, como si no pudiera conseguir suficiente de mí, y luego extendió su mano en busca de la palanca del asiento. El asiento se inclinó hacia atrás con lentitud, y al mismo tiempo, Shikamaru trepó sobre la consola en un suave movimiento. Manteniendo su boca en la mía, agarró cada una de mis rodillas y las subió a sus caderas. Coloqué los pies en el tablero de mandos, y levanté las caderas para encontrar a las suyas. Gimió en mi boca. Sus pantalones cortos no ocultaban su excitación, y presionó la dureza contra el lugar exacto donde deseaba que lo hiciera.

Sus caderas se movieron y rodaron contra las mías mientras me besaba y mordisqueaba mi cuello con sus dientes. Mis bragas estuvieron húmedas al instante, justo cuando deslicé los dedos entre sus pantalones cortos y su piel, su beso se hizo más lento y luego se detuvo.

Ambos respirábamos con fuerza, mirándonos a los ojos. Cada ventana del Jeep empañada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza, bajó la mirada, y luego rio una vez antes de mirar hacia arriba para encontrar mis ojos. —Voy a odiarme después, pero no lo haré en un coche, y definitivamente no con pantuflas.

—Quítatelas —dije, dejando una docena de besos pequeños en su cuello y en su hombro.

Medio gimió, medio suspiró. —Solo sería tan malo como cada imbécil que no te trata de la manera en que te lo mereces. —Se alejó de mis labios, dándome otro pico dulce—. Voy a calentar el Intrepid.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que conduzcas a casa en esta mierda, y el Intrepid tiene tracción delantera. Se maneja mejor. Dejaré tu Jeep antes de que despiertes en la mañana. —Tiró de la manilla de la puerta y saltó, corriendo hacia la casa por un par de minutos, y luego apareció de nuevo, esta vez con deportivas, una sudaderas, y las llaves en su mano. Encendió el Intrepid, y luego corrió devuelta al Pitufo, saltando y frotando sus manos—. ¡Mierda!

—Está helando —dije, asintiendo.

—Eso no es todo. —Me miró—. No quiero que te vayas.

Sonreí, y se inclinó, pasando los pulgares por mis labios. Después de un momento, de mala gana salimos del Pitufo y nos subimos a su coche.

Tan feliz como pensé estaba descansando en la cama de I.J. hace un par de semanas atrás, estar sentada junto a Shikamaru en su destartalado Intrepid mientras me llevaba a casa era mucho mejor. Su mano se encontraba en mi rodilla, y tuvo una increíble sonrisa satisfecha todo el camino hasta mi apartamento.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrar? —pregunté cuando aparcamos.

—No —dijo, pero claramente no estaba feliz con su respuesta. Se inclinó y me besó con los labios más suaves, lento al principio, y luego ambos comenzamos a tirar de la ropa del otro de nuevo. Los pantalones cortos de Shikamaru, se elevaban prestando toda su atención y sus dedos se enredaron ligeramente en mi cabello, pero finalmente se alejó—. Maldición —dijo, sin aliento—. Te voy a llevar a una verdadera cita primero aunque me mate.

Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás contra el apoyacabezas, y levanté la mirada, frustrada. —Bien. Puedes llevar a cualquier chica al azar a casa en Red cuarenta y cinco minutos después de que la hayas conocido, y yo consigo que me rechaces.

—No te rechazo, cariño. Ni de cerca.

Lo miré, y mis cejas se juntaron. Quería fingir que todo estaría bien, y que podía olvidar lo que sabía, pero tenía que advertirle una última vez. —No sé lo que es. Pero sé que si supieras toda la historia, Shikamaru, te alejarías de mí y nunca mirarías atrás.

Inclinó la cabeza contra el apoyo, y luego sostuvo la palma contra mi mejilla. —No quiero toda la historia. Te quiero a ti.

Negué con la cabeza, lágrimas amenazando con inundar mis ojos por tercera vez ese día. —No. Mereces saberlo. Algunas cosas en nuestra vida son tan frágiles… y, ¿tú y yo, Shika? Podríamos arruinarlo todo.

Negó con la cabeza. —Escucha lo que digo, Temari, Si esto me detiene de estar contigo, sé lo que es.

Lo miré, mi corazón aleteando contra mi pecho, más fuerte incluso que el granizo que chocaba con el parabrisas o el sonido estruendoso del silenciador del Intrepid.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Qué es?

—Está en el camino. —Se inclinó hacia mí, y tocó mi mejilla con su mano al mismo tiempo que sus labios tocaron los míos.

—Solo recuerda luego que lo siento por lo que pase después de esto, y lamento que cuando te alejaste como te lo pedí, no te dejé ir —dije.

—Yo no, y nunca lo haré. —La piel alrededor de sus ojos se alisó cuando miró justo a los míos. Realmente creía lo que decía y me hacía querer creerlo también.

Corrí a mi apartamento, cerré la puerta y me incliné contra ella hasta que escuché al Intrepid alejarse. Era irresponsable o egoísta, pero una parte de mí quería creer en Shikamaru cuando dijo que lo que no sabía no importaría.

Justo antes de que el sol ascendiera, y antes de que abriera los ojos, sentí algo cálido recorriendo la extensión de mi cuerpo. Me moví solo un centímetro hacia lo que sea que fuera, solo para asegurarme que mi mente no jugaba conmigo.

Parpadeé un par de veces, y luego me concentré observando una figura en las sombras recostada a mi lado. El reloj en mi mesa de noche leía 6:00 a.m. El apartamento se encontraba oscuro y silencioso, al igual que siempre a esa hora de la mañana. Pero en el segundo en que los recuerdos de ayer en la mañana llegaron a mi mente, todo se sintió diferente.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué había hecho? Había cruzado el límite y no había vuelta atrás o hacia adelante sin consecuencias reales. Creí desde el momento que Shikamaru tomó asiento en mi mesa en Red, podía manejar lo que sea que arrojara en mi camino, pero era como arenas movedizas. Mientras más luchaba, más profundo me hundía.

Estaba justo al borde de la cama y traté de moverme lentamente sin éxito.

—¿Por qué estás en mi cama, Ten? —pregunté.

—¿Eh? —dijo Shikamaru, su voz profunda y rasposa.

Una sacudida recorrió mi cuerpo, y solté un chillido cuando me caí de la cama. Shikamaru se apresuró hacia el borde, buscándome, pero fue muy tarde. Ya estaba en el piso.

—¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien?

Con mi espalda presionada contra la pared, rápidamente alejé mi cabello de mi rostro. Cuando asimilé la situación, golpeé el piso con ambos puños. —¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama? ¿Cómo siquiera llegaste ahí?

Shikamaru hizo una mueca. —Traje el jeep hace una hora. Neji por casualidad dejaba a TenTen, y me dejó entrar.

—Así que solo… ¿trepaste en mi cama? —Mi voz tenía un tono alto y bordeaba un chillido.

—Dije que no iba a entrar, y luego lo hice. Y luego me dije que dormiría en el piso, pero luego no lo hice. Yo solo… tenía que estar a tu lado. Solo estaba acostado ahí despierto en la casa de mi papá. —Se inclinó, buscándome con una mano. Sus músculos bailaron debajo de su suave brazo tatuado. Su mano agarró la mía, y luego tiró de mí a su lado en la cama—. Espero que eso esté bien.

—¿Importa en este punto?

La mitad de boca de Shikamaru se elevó. Estaba claramente divertido por mi rabieta mañanera.

TenTen se apresuró por el pasillo y giró en la esquina, sus ojos abiertos. —¿Por qué están gritando?

—¿Lo dejaste entrar?

—Sí, ¿eso está bien? —dijo, sin aliento. Su cabello era salvaje y su máscara se corrió debajo de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? ¡No! ¡No está bien!

—¿Quieres que me marche? —preguntó Shikamaru, todavía sonriendo.

Lo miré, luego a TenTen y de nuevo a él. —¡No! ¡Solo no quiero que te cueles en mi habitación mientras estoy dormida!

TenTen rodó los ojos y caminó de regreso al pasillo, cerrando la puerta.

Shikamaru cerró los brazos a mí alrededor y me tiro contra él, enterrando su rostro entre mi cuello y la almohada. Permanecí quieta, mirando el cielo raso, atrapada entre querer desesperadamente enredar mis brazos y piernas con las suyas, y saber que desde ese momento en adelante, si hacia algo más y lo echaba y nunca le hablaba de nuevo, nadie tendría la culpa si no yo.


	16. Capítulo 16

Con una oreja contra el teléfono, y la otra siendo besada y lamida silenciosamente por Shikamaru, traté de coordinar una propuesta a las tres y treinta. Normalmente Shikamaru se comportaba un poco más profesional en el trabajo, pero era Domingo, estábamos dolorosamente lentos, y datsuji había llevado a Shiho a almorzar por su cumpleaños. Shikamaru y yo nos encontrábamos totalmente solos.

—Sí. Lo haré. Gracias, Guren.

Colgué el teléfono, Shikamaru agarró mis caderas y me levantó, plantando mi trasero en el mostrador. Metió mis tobillos en la parte baja de su espalda, y luego deslizó los dedos en mi cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás lo suficiente como para proporcionar un camino claro al pasar su lengua por mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a su destino: el lóbulo de mi oreja. Tomó la pieza blanda de piel en su boca, aplicando la más pequeña presión entre sus dientes superiores y la lengua. Se había convertido en mi cosa favorita... hasta ahora. Él me había estado torturando de esta manera durante toda la semana, pero se negó a desnudarme —o tocarme en cualquier lugar divertido— hasta que fuimos a cenar la noche del lunes después del trabajo.

Shikamaru me atrajo hacia él y apretó su pelvis en mí. —Nunca en mi vida he pensado en un lunes con tanta ilusión.

Sonreí, dudosa. —No sé por qué tienes estas reglas extrañas. Podríamos romper los tres metros de distancia en tu habitación.

Shikamaru tarareó. —Oh. Lo haremos.

Giré mi muñeca para comprobar mi reloj. —No tienes a nadie por una hora y media. ¿Por qué no empiezas a esbozar ese tatuaje del hombro del que hemos hablado?

Shikamaru lo pensó por un momento. —¿Las amapolas?

Salté bajando del mostrador, abrí un cajón y saqué el dibujo que Shikamaru había creado la semana anterior. Lo sostuve en su rostro. —Son hermosas, y son importantes.

—Has dicho eso. Pero no me has dicho por qué son importantes.

— _El Mago de Oz_. Te hacen olvidar.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué? ¿Es tonto? —dije, inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—No. Es solo tú referencia al _Mago de Oz_ que me recordó el nuevo nombre de la novia de Sasuke para Crook.

—¿Cuál es?

—Toto. Sasuke dijo que ella es de Kansas... por eso le consiguió esa raza, en primer lugar, bla, bla, bla.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Crook es mejor.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos. —¿Realmente quieres las amapolas?

Asentí con un enfático sí.

—¿Rojas? —preguntó.

Levanté su obra de nuevo. —Sólo de esta manera.

Se encogió de hombros. —Está bien, muñeca. Amapolas serán. —Me tomó de la mano, llevándome de vuelta a su habitación.

Me desvestí mientras Shikamaru terminó su preparación, pero se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo me sacaba la camisa sobre la cabeza, y luego deslizó la correa del sujetador de encaje negro por mi brazo izquierdo. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con ironía, divertido con el striptease apto para todo público que le acababa de dar.

Para el momento en que la máquina de tatuaje había comenzado a zumbar, yo estaba completamente relajada en la silla. Shikamaru tatuando mi piel era extraordinariamente íntimo. Había algo acerca de estar tan cerca de él, la forma en que me manipula y me estira la piel mientras trabaja, y la mirada de concentración en su rostro mientras permanentemente marca mi piel con una de sus notables piezas de arte. El dolor era secundario a todo eso.

Shikamaru terminaba una línea cuando Shiho y Datsuji volvieron. Shiho tenía una bolsa en la mano cuando entró en la habitación de Shikamaru.

—Te he traído una rebanada de pastel de queso —dijo ella, dándose cuenta de mi hombro—. Oh, eso va a ser jodidamente increíble.

—Gracias —dije, sonriendo.

—Ha sido lento, ¿no? —dijo Datsuji—. ¿Supongo que ella está barriendo esta habitación?

—Uh... ella no está vestida, Datsu —dijo Shikamaru, consternado.

—No tiene nada que no haya visto antes —dijo Datsuji.

—No has visto a Temari antes. Vete a la mierda.

Datsuji simplemente nos dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos. —¿Ella no puede encontrar algo que organizar cuando no estamos ocupados? Le estoy pagando por hora.

—Todo está organizado, Datsu —dije—. He barrido. Incluso el polvo.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. —Te quejas porque no tiene tatuajes, y ahora te quejas porque la estoy tatuando. Decídete.

Datsuji estiró el cuello a Shikamaru, gruñó, y luego desapareció por la esquina.

Shiho rio, claramente sin preocuparse por la confrontación de los chicos.

Después de que Shikamaru manipuló el sitio de mi tatuaje, deslicé mi brazo a través de la correa del sujetador —cuidadosamente— y luego saqué mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza. —Vas a ser despedido si lo sigues molestando.

—Nah —dijo Shikamaru, limpiando su espacio de trabajo—. Está secretamente enamorado de mí.

—Datsuji no ama a nadie —dijo Shiho—. Está casado con la tienda.

Entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué pasa con Mitoku? Estoy bastante seguro que la ama.

Shiho rodó los ojos. —Tendrá que dejar eso atrás. además ese no es su nombre y lo sabes.

Los dejé y fui a la barra, notando el zumbido proveniente del cajón donde guardaba mi celular. Lo abrí lentamente, y miré la pantalla. Era Gaara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Shikamaru, viniendo detrás de mí para besar una pequeña parte de mi hombro que no estaba roja y arrugada de la aguja.

—Es Gaara. Lo amo, sólo no estoy de humor para estar de mal humor, ¿sabes?

Los labios de Shikamaru tocaron el borde exterior de la oreja. —No tienes que responder —dijo en voz baja.

Con el teléfono en la palma de mi mano, rechacé la llamada, y entonces escribí un mensaje de texto.

 **En el trabajo. No puedo hablar. ¿Qué pasa?**

 _Hoy es el almuerzo familiar. No lo olvides._

 **No puedo hoy. Trataré la próxima semana.**

 _Mala idea. Papá ya está enojado contigo por estar desaparecida la semana pasada._

 **Exactamente.**

 _Bueno. Les avisaré más cerca de la hora._

 **Gracias.**

Una cita de Shikamaru fue el único cliente que tuvimos durante todo el día. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises; el invierno amenazaba con vomitar sobre nosotros en cualquier momento. Con por lo menos tres centímetros de aguanieve y hielo ya en las carreteras, no muchas personas estaban siendo valientes. La tienda no se encontraba lejos de la escuela, por lo que normalmente se veía un flujo constante de vehículos que pasaban en cada dirección, pero con el tiempo de mierda, el tráfico era inexistente.

Shikamaru dibujaba garabatos en una hoja de papel, y Shiho se acostaba en línea recta en el suelo delante del sofá de cuero marrón que se encontraba al lado de las puertas de entrada. Yo escribía un documento para la clase. Datsuji aún no había salido de su oficina.

Shiho dejó escapar un suspiro dramático. —Me voy. No puedo soportar esto.

—No —gritó Datsuji desde la parte posterior.

Un grito ahogado emanaba de la garganta de Shiho. Cuando terminó, se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego se sentó rápidamente, con los ojos brillantes. —Déjame perforar tu nariz, Temari.

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza. —Infiernos, no.

—¡Oh, vamos! Vamos a hacerte un muy pequeño diamante. Serás una señorita, pero feroz.

—El pensamiento de mi nariz siendo perforada me hace llorar los ojos —dije.

—¡Estoy muy aburrida! ¿Por favor? —se quejó.

Miré a Shikamaru, quien sombreaba el dibujo de lo que parecía un duende. —No me mires. Es tu nariz.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Quiero tu opinión —dije.

—Creo que es caliente —dijo.

Incliné la cabeza un poco, impaciente. —Genial, ¿pero duele?

—Sí —dijo Shikamaru—. He oído que duele como un hijo de puta.

Pensé por un momento, y luego miré a Shiho. —Estoy aburrida, también.

Su amplia sonrisa se extendió desde un lado de la cara hacia el otro. Sus mejillas se empujaron hacia arriba, haciendo a sus ojos apenas dos rendijas. —¿En serio?

—Vamos —dije, caminando de regreso a su habitación. Se puso de pie y me siguió.

En el momento en que me fui de Skin Deep al final del día, tenía una amplia línea de trabajo en el hombro izquierdo, y una nueva perforación de la nariz. Shiho tenía razón. Era pequeño; delicado, incluso. Nunca habría pensado en conseguir un anillo en la nariz, pero me encantó.

—Nos vemos mañana, Shiho —dije, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Gracias por preservar mi cordura, Temari! —dijo Shiho, saludando—. La próxima vez que estemos lentos, voy a ponerte medidores en los oídos.

—Eh... no —dije, empujando la puerta.

Empecé a ir hacia el Pitufo, y luego Shikamaru corrió hasta mi puerta, señalándome para que bajara la ventana. Cuando lo hice, se inclinó y me besó en los labios.

—¿Ni siquiera ibas a decir adiós? —preguntó.

—Lo siento —dije—. Estoy un poco fuera de práctica en todo esto.

Shikamaru guiñó un ojo. —Yo también. Pero no pasará mucho tiempo.

Entrecerré los ojos. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en una relación?

La expresión del rostro de Shikamaru fue una que no pude leer. —Unos años. ¿Qué? —dijo. Yo había bajado la miraba y echado a reír, y Shikamaru agarró mi barbilla, forzándome a hacer contacto visual.

—No sabía que alguna vez habías salido con alguien.

—Contrariamente a la creencia popular, soy capaz de ser un hombre de una sola mujer. Simplemente tiene que ser la mujer ideal.

Mi boca se tiró a un lado en una media sonrisa. —¿Por qué no sabía sobre esto? Parece como si todo el campus hubiera estado hablando de eso.

—Porque eres nueva.

Pensé por un momento, y entonces mis ojos se abrieron. —¿Fue Fuka?

—Durante cuarenta y ocho horas —dijo Shikamaru. Sus ojos perdieron el enfoque, y luego volvió. Se inclinó y me dio un suave beso en la boca—. ¿Te veo luego? —preguntó.

Asentí, subí mi ventana, y luego me retiré de la playa de estacionamiento, y paré en el aparcamiento de Red quince minutos más tarde. Fuka había fallecido, luego de la muerte de Shino. Las carreteras no mejoraban, y me pregunté si Red estaría tan muerto como Skin Deep.

Vehículos de todo el mundo excepto el de Konan se encontraban aparcados uno al lado del otro, dejando un espacio abierto entre los coches de los empleados y deNagato. Me encontré con la entrada lateral y me froté las manos mientras me apresuraba hacia mi taburete en la barra. Nagato y Konan se hallaban de pie uno al lado del otro juntos, abrazados y besándose más de lo habitual.

—¡Temari! —dijo Tamaki, sonriendo.

Deidara y Rock Lee se sentaban juntos, y Tenten se sentó al lado mío. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que estaba muy tranquila, pero no me atreví a preguntar cuando Lee se hallaba cerca.

—Pensé que no estabas aquí, Konan —dije—. No he visto tu coche.

—Vine con Nagato —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Venir juntos es definitivamente un plus de estar conviviendo.

Mis cejas se alzaron. —¿Si? —dije, de pie, abriendo los brazos—. ¿Ella dijo que sí? ¿Se mudaron juntos?

—¡Sí! —dijeron los dos al unísono. Ambos se inclinaron sobre la barra y me abrazaron.

—¡Guau! ¡Felicitaciones! —dije, apretándolos. Mi cabeza estaba entre ellos dos, y aunque contemplaba a los empleados de Red como mi familia de trabajo, se sentían más reales que mi propia familia últimamente.

Todos los demás se abrazaron y dieron sus felicitaciones. Debieron de haber estado esperando que llegara antes de que lo anunciaran para podernos decir a todos al mismo tiempo.

Nagato sacó varias botellas de vino, cosecha buena de su reserva personal, y comenzó a llenar nuestros vasos. Estábamos celebrando. Todos excepto Tenten. Me senté a su lado luego de un rato, y le golpeé el brazo.

—¿Qué onda, TenTen? —pregunté tranquilamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios. —Lindo tattoo.

—Gracias —dije, girándome de lado, mostrando mi pequeño aro de la nariz—. También me hice esto.

—Vaya, tu papá se va a volver loco.

—Escúpelo —dije.

Suspiró. —Lo siento. No quiero arruinar la fiesta.

Hice una mueca. —¿Qué pasa?

—Está pasando de nuevo —dijo, sus hombros hundiéndose—. Neji se está ocupando. Dejó muy claro que prefiere estar con sus hermanos de fraternidad y en fiestas de futbol que conmigo. Tuvo esa fiesta de cumpleaños de esa chica Hinata en aquel apartamento el mes pasado y ni siquiera me invitó. Lo supe por Natsuhi anoche. Digo... ¿en serio? Hoy se puso mal por eso. Dijo casi las mismas cosas que la última vez.

Levanté una ceja.—Eso es mierda, TenTen.

Asintió y bajó la mirada a sus manos en su regazo, y luego, por menos de un segundo, miró a Lee. Se rio una vez. Sin humor. —Papi ama a Neji. Todo lo que escucho en casa es —Sus cejas se juntaron y su voz se profundizó imitando a su padre—: Jason Neji sería aceptado en la Academia Naval en un latido. Jason Neji sería contendiente para el programa SEAL... bla, bla, bla. Papi piensa que Jason sería un buen soldado.

—No dejaría que eso nuble tu juicio. Suena a que mandarlo a la Academia Naval, es una buena forma de deshacerse de él.

TenTen comenzó a reír, pero luego una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y se recargó en mi hombro. Puse mi brazo a su alrededor, y la celebración a medio bar de distancia murió. Lee apareció al otro lado de Tenten.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, con genuina preocupación en sus ojos.

—Nada —dijo ella, secándose rápido los ojos.

Lee pareció herido. —Puedes decirme, lo sabes. Aún me importa si estás herida.

—No puedo hablarte de eso —dijo ella, con la cara arrugada.

Lee puso su pulgar debajo de la barbilla de TenTen y levantó los ojos para que encontraran los de él. —Solo quiero que seas feliz. Es todo lo que me importa.

TenTen miró hacia sus grandes ojos negros, y luego lanzó los brazos alrededor del pecho de él. La jaló contra él, acunando la parte trasera de su cabello con su enorme mano. Besó su sien, y solo la sostuvo, sin decir una palabra.

Me levanté y me uní a todos los demás mientras Rock y TenTen tenían su momento.

—Quesús Cresto, ¿eso significa que regresaron? —dijo Tamaki.

Negué con la cabeza. —No. Pero son amigos otra vez.

—Rock es un buen chico —dijo Konan—. Se dará cuenta eventualmente.

Mi teléfono vibró. Era Shikamaru.

—¿Hola? —respondí.

—El maldito Intrepid no encenderá. ¿Supongo que no podrás recogerme en el trabajo?

—¿A penas estás terminando? —pregunté, mirando mi reloj.

—Datsu y yo conversábamos.

—Sí... Sin embargo, tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme para el trabajo... —La línea se quedó en silencio—. ¿Shikamaru?

—¿Si? Digo, sí. Lo siento, solo estoy enojado, maldita sea. Tenía una de esas máquinas de dos punto siete litros así que sabía que iba a... no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando, ¿o sí?

Sonreí, aún si no podía verme. —No. Pero estaré ahí en quince.

—Genial. Gracias, bebé. Tómate tu tiempo. Las carreteras se ponen peor.

Miré al teléfono envuelto en mis dedos después de colgar. Me encantaba la manera en que me hablaba. Los pequeños sobrenombres. Los textos. Su sonrisa con ese doble hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

Konan me guiñó. —Debió ser un chico al teléfono.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. Te veré esta noche.

Todos ondearon las manos y se despidieron de mí, troté hacia el Pitufo, casi estampando mi trasero cuando intenté detenerme. Las altas luces de seguridad se hallaban encendidas, rompiendo la oscuridad. Lluvia helada picaba donde tocaba mi piel y hacía pequeños ruidos contra los vehículos aparcados. Sin duda de que

Shikamaru dijera que los caminos empeoraban. No podía recordar cuando tuvimos tanta precipitación ventosa tan temprano en la temporada.

El Pitufo resistió unos momentos antes de comenzar, pero a minutos de la llamada de Shikamaru, me encontraba conduciendo cuidadosamente de regreso a Skin Deep. Shikamaru esperaba con su abrigo grueso, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Caminó hacia mi lado y esperó. Mirándome expectante.

Bajé la ventana a medio camino. —¡Entra!

Negó con la cabeza. —Vamos, Temari. Sabes que soy raro en eso.

—Déjalo —dije.

—Tengo que conducir —dijo, estremeciéndose.

—¿Todavía no confías en mí?

Negó con la cabeza otra vez. —No tiene nada que ver con confianza. Yo solo... No puedo. Jode mi cabeza.

—Bien, bien —dije, alejándome de él, sobre el tablero, y al asiento del pasajero.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y saltó dentro, frotándose las manos. —Caray, ¡hace frío! ¡Mudémonos a California! —Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, se arrepintió de ellas, mirándome tanto con shock, como remordimiento en los ojos.

Quería decirle que estaba bien, pero me encontraba demasiado ocupada manejando la culpa y vergüenza que me bañaron en grandes olas de sofocación. -I.J. no me había contactado en semanas, pero además un respetable monto de tiempo de espera entre relaciones, esto era particularmente insultante: de I.J. a Shikamaru.

Saqué dos cigarrillos de mi paquete y los puse ambos en mi boca, encendiéndolos simultáneamente. Shikamaru sacó uno de mi boca y dio una calada. Cuando entró en mi lugar de estacionamiento frente a mi apartamento, se giró hacia mí. —No pretendía...

—Lo sé —dije—. En serio está bien. Solo vamos a olvidarlo.

Shikamaru asintió, claramente aliviado de que no iba a hacer un gran problema de ello. Él no quería reconocer lo que fuera que dejé con I.J. más de lo que yo lo hacía. Pretender ser inconsciente era mucho más cómodo.

—Sin embargo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Shikamaru asintió esperando mi solicitud—. No digas nada a tus hermanos aún. Sé que Itachi, Shisui y Obito no están mucho en la ciudad, pero no estoy realmente lista para tener la plática con Sasuke la próxima vez que venga al Red. Él sabe de I.J. es solo...

—No, lo entiendo. Tanto como Sasuke sabe, todo sigue igual. Pero va a saber que algo sucede.

Sonreí. —Si le dices que me estás trabajando, no se sorprenderá después.

Shikamaru rio y asintió.

Ambos corrimos a la puerta de mi apartamento, y meneé la llave para abrir. Cuando hizo clic, la empujé, y shikamaru la cerró detrás de mí. Subí la temperatura del termostato, y luego comencé a caminar hacia la habitación, pero hubo un toque en la puerta. Me congelé, y giré lentamente sobre mis talones. Shikamaru me miró por alguna señal de quién podría ser. Me encogí de hombros.

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera llegar a la puerta, la persona en el otro lado golpeó violentamente con un lado de su puño. Hice una mueca, mis hombros disparándose a mis orejas. Cuando estuvo en silencio de nuevo, vi por la mirilla.

—Joder —susurré, mirando alrededor—. Es mi papá.

—¡Temaari! ¡Abre esta maldita puerta! —gritó. Alargó y juntó las palabras. Estuvo bebiendo.

Giré el perilla, pero antes de poder jalar, papá la empujaba, enviándola directo a mí. Me tropecé hacia atrás, deteniéndome cuando mi espalda golpeó contra el marco de la puerta del pasillo.

—¡Estoy harto de tu mierda, Temari! ¿Crees que no sé en lo que andas? ¿Crees que no veo la falta de respeto?

Shikamaru estuvo inmediatamente a mi lado, su brazo entre papá y yo, su mano en el pecho de papá. —Señor Nara, necesita alejarse. Ahora. —Su voz era calmada, pero firme.

Sorprendido de ver a alguien más en mi apartamento, papá se alejó por solo un momento antes de inclinarse a la cara de Shikamaru.—¿Quién demonios crees que eres? Esto es asunto personal, ¡así que puedes irte a la mierda! —dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Agité la cabeza, rogando con mis ojos que Shikamaru no me dejara sola. Mi padre me había dado nalgadas cuando era niña, y me dio cachetadas una o dos veces, pero mi madre siempre había estado para distraerlo, e incluso re-direccionar su enojo. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía físicamente violento desde la secundaria, pero finalmente mamá se levantó y le dijo que la siguiente vez que bebiera sería la última, y él supo que era en serio.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y bajó la barbilla, con la misma mirada en los ojos justo antes de atacar a un enemigo. —No quiero golpearlo, señor, pero si no se va ahora, voy a hacerlo irse.

Papá empujó a Shikamaru, y se estrellaron en el borde de la mesa al lado del sillón. La lámpara se estrelló en el suelo con ellos. El puño de mi padre volaba, pero Shikamaru lo atrapó, y lo movió de regreso a él.

—¡No! ¡Para! ¡Papá! ¡Detente! —grité. Mis manos cubrieron mi boca mientras peleaban.

Papá se alejó de Shikamaru y se levantó, pisoteando hacia mí. Shikamaru saltó a sus pies y lo agarró, jalándolo, pero papá continuó en mi búsqueda. La mirada en los ojos de papá era monstruosa, y por primera vez me di cuenta exactamente de lo que había pasado mi madre. Estar en el lado equivocado de ese tipo de rabia era aterrador.

Shikamaru lanzó a papá al piso mientras se paraba sobre él. —¡Joder! ¡Quédate! ¡Abajo!

Papá respiraba duro, pero se puso de pie, obstinado. Su cuerpo se balanceaba cuando habló. —Voy a malditamente matarte. Y luego voy a enseñarle lo que pasa cuando no se me respeta.

Tan rápido que casi me lo pierdo, Shikamaru se echó hacia atrás y envió su puño a la nariz de mi padre. Sangre explotó mientras papá tropezaba hacia atrás, y luego cayó hacia adelante, golpeando el suelo tan fuerte que rebotó. Se hallaba silencioso y tranquilo por varios segundos. Papá no se movió, solo yació allí, cara abajo.

—Oh, ¡Jesús! —dije, apresurándome hacia él. Temía que estuviera muerto, no porque lo extrañaría, sino por el problema en que se encontraría Shikamaru si lo mataba. Golpeé el hombro de mi padre hasta que se giró. Sangre fluía de una hendidura de su nariz. Su cabeza cayó a un lado. Se encontraba inconsciente.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Está vivo —dije. Cubrí de nuevo mi boca, y miré Shikaaru—. Lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto.

Se sentó en sus rodillas en estado de incredulidad. —¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Negué con la cabeza, y cerré los ojos. Cuando mis hermanos supieran de esto, sería la guerra


	17. Capítulo 17

**17**

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —dijo mamá cuando abrió la puerta—. ¿Qué hiciste, Rasa? ¿Qué pasó?

Papá gimió.

Nos ayudó a llevarlo al sofá y luego se cubrió la boca. Corrió a buscar una almohada y una manta, y después de acomodarlo, me abrazó.

—Ha estado bebiendo —dije.

Se apartó de mí, e intentó enfrentar la noticia con una sonrisa preocupada. —Ya no bebe. Lo sabes.

—Mamá —dije—, huélelo. Está borracho.

Bajó la mirada hacia su esposo y se tocó la boca con dedos temblorosos.

—Fue a mi apartamento. Me atacó. —Sacudió la cabeza para mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos—. Si Shika no hubiera estado allí, mamá… quería golpearme fuertemente. Shika tuvo que agarrarlo y aun así vino hacia mí.

Mamá miró a papá otra vez. —Se enfadó porque no viniste para el almuerzo. Y luego Kankuro lo atacó. Oh, Dios. Esta familia se está cayendo a pedazos. —Se agachó y tiró la almohada de debajo de la cabeza de papá. Su cráneo se estrelló contra el brazo del sofá. Lo golpeó con la almohada una y otra vez—. ¡Maldito! —gritó.

Detuve sus brazos, dejó caer la almohada y empezó a llorar.

—¿Mama? Si los chicos averiguan que Shika hizo esto… temo que van a ir tras él.

—Puedo manejarlo, cariño. No te preocupes por mí —dijo Shikamaru estirando un brazo hacia mí.

Me aparté de él.—¿Mamá?

Asintió. —Me ocuparé de eso. Te lo prometo. —Sabía por la mirada en sus ojos que lo dijo en serio. Lo miró de nuevo, casi gruñendo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dije, señalando a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Koji, saliendo del oscuro pasillo hacia la sala. Llevaba un par de pantalones cortos y nada más. Sus ojos pesados y cansados.

—Koji —dije, extendiendo la mano hacia él—. Escúchame. No fue culpa de Shika.

—Lo escuché —dijo Koji, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿De verdad te atacó?

Asentí. —Está borracho.

Koji miró a mamá.—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué? —dijo—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Atacó a Temari. Es un maldito adulto y atacó a su hija de veintidós años. ¿Qué carajo vas a hacer al respecto?

—Koji—le advertí.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo—. Lo vas a amenazar para que se vaya y luego se quedará. Como haces siempre.

—No lo sé en este momento —dijo mamá. Bajó la mirada hacia él, mirándolo por un rato y luego lo golpeó con la almohada otra vez—. ¡Estúpido! —dijo, su voz quebrándose.

—Koji, por favor no digas nada —supliqué—, en este momento no necesitamos una situación Uchiha contra Nara.

Koji miró a Shikaaru y me asintió. —Te debo una.

Suspiré. —Gracias.

Shikamaru nos llevó a la casa de su padre, se metió en el camino de entrada y dejó a Pitufo en marcha. —Cristo, Temari. Todavía no puedo creer que le pegué a tu papá. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes —dije, cubriendo mis ojos con la mano. La humillación era casi imposible de soportar.

—Celebraremos Acción de Gracias en nuestra casa este año. Quiero decir, lo celebramos todos los años, pero en realidad cocinaremos. Un verdadero pavo. Relleno. Postre. Toda la cosa. Deberías venir. —Me derrumbé y Shikamaru me tomó en sus brazos.

Sorbí y sequé mis ojos, abriendo la puerta. —Tengo que ir a trabajar. —Salí, y Shikamaru también lo hizo, dejando abierta la puerta del conductor. Me tomó en sus brazos para protegerme del frio.

—Deberías llamar. Quédate conmigo y con papá. Vamos a ver películas del viejo oeste. Va a ser la noche más aburrida de tu vida.

Negué con la cabeza. —Tengo que trabajar. Necesito estar ocupada.

Shikamaru asintió. —Está bien. Estaré allí lo más rápido que pueda. —Tomó los lados de mi cara y besó mi frente.

Me alejé de él. —No puedes ir esta noche. Sólo en caso de que mis hermanos averigüen lo que pasó.

Shikamaru rió una vez. —No les tengo miedo. Ni siquiera a los tres a la vez.

—Shika, son mi familia. Pueden ser unos estúpidos, pero son todo lo que tengo. No quiero que salgan lastimados más de lo que quiero que tú lo hagas.

Shikamaru me abrazó, esta vez apretándome. —Ellos no son todo lo que tienes. Ya no.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho.

Besó mi pelo. —Además, esa es una cosa con la que no te metes.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, presionando mi mejilla contra su pecho.

—La familia.

Tragué saliva y luego me levanté sobre las puntas de mis pies, presionando mis labios contra los suyos. —Me tengo que ir. —Salté en el lado del conductor de Pitufo y cerré la puerta.

Trenton esperó a que bajara la ventanilla antes de responder. —Está bien. Me quedaré en casa esta noche. Pero voy a llamar a Rock Lee para que te vigile.

—Por favor no le digas lo que pasó —supliqué.

—No lo haré. Sé que él le diría a Tenten y ella a Nagato, y entonces tus hermanos lo averiguarían.

—Exactamente —dije, agradeciendo que alguien más viera lo protector que Nagato era conmigo—. Nos vemos más tarde.

—¿Está bien si voy después de que llegues a casa?

Pensé en ello por un momento. —Puedes estar allí cuando llegue a casa.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —dijo con una sonrisa—. Iré en el camión de papá.

Shikamaru se quedó de pie en el patio, viéndome salir del camino. Me dirigí al Red y agradecí que fuera el domingo por la noche más activo que habíamos visto en mucho tiempo. Las bajas temperaturas eran un elemento de disuasión para los tatuajes, pero claramente no lo eran para el licor, el coqueteo y el baile. Las chicas todavía llevaban blusas de tirantes y vestidos, y negué con la cabeza a cada mujer que caminaba temblando. Trabajé mucho, lanzando cervezas y mezclando cocteles, lo cual fue un cambio agradable de la larga jornada en Skin Deep y luego fui a casa. Como prometió, Shikamaru se hallaba sentado en el camión de Fugaku al lado de mi lugar de aparcamiento.

Entró y me ayudó a limpiar el lío que habíamos dejado cuando cargamos a mi padre al Jeep. Las piezas de la lámpara tintineaban y resonaban mientras nos deshacíamos de ellas en el bote de la basura. Shikamaru apoyó la mesa de nuevo sobre sus patas rotas.

—Arreglaré esto mañana.

Asentí y luego nos fuimos a mi habitación. Shikamaru esperó en mi cama mientras me lavé la cara y los dientes. Cuando me metí debajo de las mantas junto a él, me apretó contra su piel desnuda. Se había desvestido hasta su ropa interior y sólo llevaba en mi cama menos de cinco minutos pero las sábanas ya se sentían calientes. Me estremecí contra él y me apretó con más fuerza.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Shikamaru suspiró. —He estado pensando en la cena de mañana por la noche. Creo que deberíamos esperar un tiempo. Simplemente parece como… no lo sé. Siento que deberíamos esperar.

Asentí. Yo tampoco quería que nuestra primera cita fuera agobiada con los pensamientos de los eventos de más temprano de este día.

—Oye —susurró, con voz baja y cansada—, esos dibujos en las paredes. ¿Son tuyos?

—Sí —dije.

—Son buenos. ¿Por qué no me dibujas algo?

—Ya no lo hago.

—Deberías comenzar. Tienes mi arte en tus paredes —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a un par de dibujos enmarcados. Uno de ellos era un boceto a lápiz de mis manos, una encima de la otra, mis dedos mostrando mi primer tatuaje, el otro era en carbón de una niña esquelética sosteniendo un cráneo que tuve que tenerlo cuando lo terminó—. Me gustaría tener algunos de los originales.

—Tal vez —dije, instalándome contra la almohada.

Ninguno de nosotros tenía mucho que decir después de eso. La respiración de Shikamaru se estabilizó y me dormí con mi mejilla contra su pecho, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento.

Todas las noches durante una semana y media, el camión de Fugaku fue un coche fijo en diferentes lugares en el aparcamiento de mi apartamento. Aunque debería haberme preocupado que mis hermanos vinieran a molestarme, o temido que volviera mi padre, nunca me sentí tan segura. Una vez que Intrepid fue reparado, Shikamaru comenzó a ir al Red hasta que cerraba y me acompañaba a mi Jeep.

En las primeras horas de la mañana del día de Acción de Gracias, estaba acostada con mi espalda hacia Shikamaru y él corría sus dedos suavemente arriba y abajo en mi brazo.

Sorbí y limpié una lágrima que caía de la punta de mi nariz; papá seguía viviendo en casa. Los que sabíamos lo que pasó decidimos ocultárselo al resto de los chicos y así conservar la paz al menos hasta después de las vacaciones, las que celebraría en otro lugar.

—Siento que estés molesta. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo —dijo Shikamaru.

—Estoy triste por mi mamá. Este es el primer Acción de Gracias que no vamos a estar todos juntos. Ella no cree que sea justo que él esté allí y yo no.

—¿Por qué no le dijo que se fuera? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Lo está pensando. Pero no quería hacerles eso a los chicos durante las vacaciones. Siempre trató de hacer lo que era mejor para todos.

—Esto no es lo mejor para todos. Es una situación sin salida. Debería patearle el culo y permitirte pasar Acción de Gracias con tu familia.

Mi labio tembló. —Los chicos me van a culpar, Shika. Sabe lo que está haciendo.

—¿No preguntaran dónde estás?

—No he estado en el almuerzo de la familia en las últimas semanas. Mamá imagina que papá no dejara que se hagan demasiadas preguntas.

—Ven a mi casa, Temari. ¿Por favor? Vienen todos mis hermanos.

—¿Todos? —pregunté.

—Sí. Es la primera ocasión en la que estaremos todos juntos desde que Itachi se fue por ese trabajo.

Saqué un pañuelo de la caja de la mesita de noche y me limpié la nariz —Ya me ofrecí para trabajar en el bar. Estaremos sólo Lee y yo.

Shikamaru suspiró, pero no insistió más.

Cuando salió el sol, Shikamaru me dio un beso de despedida y se fue a casa. Dormí una hora más y cuando me obligué a levantarme, encontré a TenTen cocinando huevos en la cocina. Por medio segundo esperé ver a Rock Lee, pero era sólo ella, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Esta noche vas a pasarla donde tus padres? —pregunté.

—Sí. Lamento que estés atascada trabajando.

—Me ofrecí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tu padre enloqueció?

—Es el primer día de Acción de Gracias de Nagato y Konan en su casa, y sí, Rasa enloqueció.

—Ah, eso es tan lindo de tu parte —dijo, dejando que el pollo revuelto se deslizara fuera de la sartén a su plato—. ¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Hice una mueca.

—Entonces —dijo, llevando un bocado a su boca—, Shikamaru prácticamente se ha mudado.

—Sólo esta… asegurándose de que estoy bien.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó, mirándome con indignación.

—Rasa pudo haber venido aquí la semana pasada después de que regresé de la reunión de empleados. Y podría haber tratado de atacarme.

El tenedor de TenTen se congeló a medio camino entre el plato y su boca y su expresión se transformó de confusión, a conmoción y a ira. —¿Qué?

—Shikamaru se encontraba aquí. Pero en realidad no estoy… hablando con papá, o cualquiera de mi familia.

—¿Qué? —dijo, enojándose más con cada segundo—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —chilló.

—Por qué reaccionarias de forma exagerada. Así.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar? Rasa estuvo en nuestro apartamento, atacándote, lo que sea que signifique esa puta mierda, y ¿decidiste no decirme? ¡También vivo aquí!

Fruncí el ceño. —Tienes razón. Dios, Ten, lo siento. No creí que vendrías a casa con él aquí.

Situó su palma en la encimera. —¿shika se quedará esta noche?

Sacudí la cabeza y mi ceño se frunció. —No, vendrá su familia.

—No te dejaré sola.

—Ten…

—¡Cierra la boca! Irás conmigo a casa de mis padres.

—De ninguna manera…

—Lo harás y te va a gustar, ¡como castigo por no contarme que tu loco padre golpeador irrumpió en el apartamento para atacarte y sigue prófugo!

—Mamá lo tiene controlado. No sé qué hizo, pero no ha vuelto, y Shira, Kankuro y Gaara no tienen idea.

—¿Shika lo golpeó?

—Estoy bastante segura que le rompió la nariz —dije, arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Bien! —gritó—. ¡Empaca tu mierda! Nos vamos en veinte minutos.

Obedecí, improvisando un bolso para la noche. Lanzamos nuestro equipaje en la camioneta de TenTen y justo cuando comenzó a retroceder del estacionamiento, mi teléfono sonó. Lo levanté, y miré la pantalla.

—¿Qué? —dijo TenTen, mientras movía los ojos entre el camino y yo—. ¿Es Shika?

Sacudí la cabeza. —I.J. Esperaba que mañana pudiera llevarlo al aeropuerto.

TenTen frunció el ceño. —¿No puede su papá o alguien?

—No puedo —dije, escribiendo mi respuesta en el teléfono. Lo bajé a mi regazo—. Podría salir muy mal si lo hago.

TenTen palmoteó mi rodilla. —Buena chica.

—No puedo creer que esté en la ciudad. Creía que no sería capaz de venir para Acción de Gracias.

Mi teléfono sonó otra vez. Bajé la mirada.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Tenten.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y no supe hasta hace un par de días que estaría en casa —recité, leyendo su mensaje en voz alta.

Los ojos de Tenten se entrecerraron mientras me veía escribir una respuesta corta. —Estoy confundida.

—No sé qué tiene que ver Eakins con su trabajo, pero probablemente sea la verdad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó.

—Porque si no, no vendría aquí.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de TenTen, sus padres parecían sorprendidos, pero felices de verme y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Me senté en la encimera azul marino de la cocina, escuchando como Anko se burlaba de TenTen por lo difícil que fue para ella separarse de su mantita y escuchando a TenTen contar historias de Bee, su padre. Su hogar se hallaba decorado en rojo, blanco y azul, banderas americanas y estrellas. Fotos enmarcadas en blanco y negro colgaban de las paredes, contando historias de la carrera naval de Bo.

TenTen y sus padres se despidieron cuando me fui a mi turno. El estacionamiento del Red Door era más limitado para los autos y la pequeña multitud no se quedó por mucho tiempo. Estuve agradecida por ser la única que atendía. Apenas tenía propinas suficientes para hacer que la noche valiera la pena.

Shika me envió mensajes una media docena de veces, aún preguntándome si quería ir. Jugaban dominó y luego verían una película. Imaginé lo que sería estar acurrucada con Shika en el sofá de su papá y estuve un poco celosa de que Hinata pudiera pasar tiempo con los Uchiha. Una parte de mí quería estar ahí más que nada.

Cuando revisé mis mensajes cerca del cierre, vi que Shikamaru me contó que se enteraron que Sasuke y Hinata terminaron. Justo cuando creí que no podía aguantar otra decepción, mi teléfono sonó y el nombre de Shikamaru apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Hola? —respondí.

—Me siento terrible —dijo silenciosamente. También sonaba terrible—. No creo que pueda ir esta noche. Sasuke está en un mal estado.

Tragué el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta. —Está bien.

—No. Es un montón de cosas, pero definitivamente no está bien.

Intenté sonreír, esperando que se trasmitiera en mi voz. —Puedes venir mañana.

—Lo siento mucho, Temri. No sé qué decir.

—Di que vendrás mañana.

—Iré mañana. Lo prometo.

Después de que colgamos, Rock me acompañó a mi auto. Nuestras respiraciones brillaban bajo las luces de seguridad.

—Feliz Acción de Gracias, Tema —dijo Lee, abrazándome.

Envolví los brazos lo mejor que pude alrededor de su esbelta figura. —Feliz Acción de Gracias, amigo.

—Saluda a TenTen de mi parte.

—Lo haré.

Lee comenzó a mandar mensajes al momento que se alejó.

—Asumo que esa no es Ten —dije.

—Nop —respondió—. Es Shikamaru. Quería que le enviara un mensaje después de haberte dejado en tu Jeep.

Sonreí mientras saltaba al asiento del conductor, deseando estar en camino para verlo.

Cuando volví con Anko y Bee las ventanas brillaban. Todos me esperaban despiertos. Salté fuera del Jeep y cerré la puerta de golpe. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando un auto se detuvo dando una frenada. Me congelé. No era un auto que reconocía.

I.J. salió de él.

—Oh, Dios —dije, dejando salir el respiro que contenía—. Me diste un susto de muerte.

—¿Nerviosa?

Me encogí de hombros. —Un poco. ¿Cómo supiste que me hallaba aquí?

—Soy bastante bueno en encontrar a la gente.

Asentí una vez. —Así es.

Los ojos de I.J. se suavizaron. —No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Simplemente quiero… no sé por qué estoy aquí. Sólo necesitaba verte. —Cuando no respondí, continuó—: He pensado mucho en nosotros. Algunos días pienso en que podemos hacerlo funcionar, pero luego alejo esos pensamientos cuando llega la realidad.

Levanté la ceja. —¿Qué quieres que haga, I.J.?

—¿Quieres la verdad? —preguntó. Cuando asentí, continuó—: Soy un bastardo egoísta y te quiero sólo para mí… a pesar de que no tengo tiempo para pasar contigo. No quiero que estés con él. No quiero que estés con nadie. Estoy intentando ser adulto con esto, pero estoy cansado de guardarme todo, Temari. Estoy cansado de ser la persona madura. ¿Quizás si te mudas a California? No lo sé.

—Ni siquiera así nos veríamos. Mira el último fin de semana que pasé allí. No soy tu prioridad. —No discutió. No respondió por completo. Pero necesitaba escuchar que lo diga—. No lo soy, ¿o sí?

Elevó su barbilla y la suavidad en sus ojos desapareció. —No, no lo eres. Nunca lo has sido y lo sabes. Pero no es porque no te ame. Simplemente es así.

Suspiré. —¿Recuerdas cuando fui a California y te mencioné que ese sentimiento no se ha ido? Acaba de irse.

I.J. asintió y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar a medida que procesaba mis palabras. Se acercó a mí, besó la esquina de mi boca y entonces volvió a su auto, alejándose. A medida que las luces traseras desaparecían cuando doblaba la esquina, esperé por la sensación de vacío, lágrimas o algo que doliera. No pasó nada. Era posible que aún no me haya impactado. O quizá no estuve enamorada de él desde hace tiempo. Quizá estaba enamorada de alguien más.

TenTen abrió la puerta antes de que golpeara y me tendió una botella de cerveza.

—¡Es Viernes Negro!( Inauguración de las compras navideñas en USA, los viernes posteriores al Día de Acción de Gracias. ) —dijo Anko desde el sillón, sonriendo. Bee elevó su cerveza, dándome la bienvenida.

—Menos de cinco semanas para navidad —dije, levantando mi cerveza para encontrar la de Tenten y Bee. El pensamiento de una navidad sola hizo que mi estómago se sintiera enfermo. Nagato cerraría el Red, así que no tendría incluso la opción de trabajar. Me pregunté cómo le explicaría Rasa eso a los chicos. Tal vez no tendría la oportunidad. Tal vez mamá lo echaría de casa y el ambiente estaría lo suficientemente tranquilo para volver.

Nos sentamos en la sala de estar conversando por un rato y luego con Tenten trepamos a su cama rosa. Pósters de Zac Efron y Adam Levine aún cubrían sus paredes. Después de habernos cambiado a sudaderas, nos recostamos de espalda y apoyamos nuestros pies en la pared por sobre su cabecera, doblando nuestros pies con calcetines. TenTen tintineó su botella con la mía.

—Feliz Acción de Gracias, compañera —dijo, doblando su barbilla para beber un sorbo.

—Lo mismo para ti —dije.

Mi teléfono sonó. Era shikamaru, preguntando si había llegado a casa.

Escribí: _Me quedaré con Tenten en casa de sus padres esta noche._

Respondió: **_Bien. Gran alivio. Me he preocupado por ti todo el día._**

Respondí con un guiño, sin estar segura qué más decir y luego dejé caer el teléfono junto a mi cabeza en el colchón.

—¿Shikamaru o I.J.? —preguntó TenTen.

—Dios, cuando lo dices así, suena horrible.

—Ahora sé la situación. ¿Quién era?

—Shikamaru.

—¿Te preocupa que I.J. esté en la ciudad?

—Es muy raro. Sigo esperando que envíe un mensaje diciéndome que ha oído todos los sucios detalles sobre Shika y yo.

—Es una ciudad pequeña. Es obligatorio que pase.

—Espero que lo que lo trajo aquí lo mantenga bastante ocupado como para hablar con alguien.

Tenten tintineó su botella con la mía otra vez. —Por las imposibilidades.

—Gracias —dije, bebiendo el resto en un par de sorbos.

—No es como si hubieran muchos detalles sucios, ¿cierto?

Me encogí de vergüenza. Shikamaru no era exactamente virgen o inseguro, así que honestamente me sentía más que sorprendida de que ninguna noche que pasó en mi cama intentó desvestirme.

—Tal vez deberías decirle que tienes condones que brillan en la oscuridad en tu cajón de la despedida de soltera de Shizune —dijo, tomando un sorbo—. Eso es siempre bueno para romper el hielo.

Solté una risa. —También tengo normales.

—Oh, cierto. Los mágnum. Por el tronco de I.J.

Reímos fuertemente. Reí hasta que me dolían los lados y luego mi cuerpo entero se relajó. Dejé escapar un último suspiro, y entonces volteé y descansé mi cabeza en la almohada. TenTen me imitó, pero en lugar de acostarse normal, descansaba sobre su estómago, con sus manos doblabas bajo su pecho.

Miró la habitación. —He extrañado hablar de chicos aquí.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunté.

TenTen me entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió, curiosa. —¿Cómo es qué?

—Tener ese tipo de niñez. No puedo imaginar desear volver al pasado. Ni siquiera por un día.

TenTen hizo una mueca. —Me entristece oírte decir eso.

—No debería. Ahora estoy feliz.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Lo mereces, ya sabes. Deja de pensar que no.

Suspiré. —Lo intento.

—I.J. debería dejarte hablar. No es justo que tengas esta carga sobre tus hombros. Especialmente ahora.

—¿Ten?

—¿Sí?

—Buenas noches.


	18. Capítulo 18

**18**

* * *

 **espero les guste este capitulo, ando algo atareada con la vueta a la universidad, pero ya nos queda algo de 7 capituos para finalizar.**

* * *

A primeras horas de la mañana del sábado, Shikamaru me mandó un texto diciéndome que se encontraba en mi puerta, así que salté del sofá y la abrí.

—Tengo un timbre en la puerta, ya sabes —dije.

Frunció el ceño, tirando de su abrigo y colgándolo en el taburete más cercano. —¿En qué estamos? ¿En 1997? —Me agarró y nos volteamos sobre el respaldo del sofá, aterrizando de espaldas conmigo encima de él.

—Tranquilo —le dije, mis ojos cayendo a sus labios.

Se inclinó y me besó, luego levantó la mirada. —¿Dónde está Ten?

—Con Neji. Están en una cita. Por eso se fue temprano del trabajo esta noche.

—¿No discutían apenas ayer?

—De ahí la cita.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. —¿Estoy loco, o ella era más feliz con Rock?

—Ella siente que esta es su segunda oportunidad con Neji, así que supongo que está tratando de limar las asperezas. Dijo que se quedaría en su apartamento esta noche.

Se incorporó, llevándome con él. —¿Escribiste tu ensayo?

—Sí —le dije, levantando la barbilla—. Y terminé mi tarea de estadísticas.

—¡Oh! —dijo Shikamaru, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de mí—. ¡Ella es hermosa _e_ inteligente!

—¡No suenes tan sorprendido, idiota! —dije, fingiendo insultarlo.

Shikamaru volteó su gorra de béisbol roja hacia atrás y se rió mientras plantaba pequeños besos en mi cuello. Cuando nos dimos cuenta al mismo tiempo que nos encontrábamos solos y lo estaríamos toda la noche, mi risa se desvaneció.

Se inclinó, mirando fijamente mis labios por un momento y luego presionó su boca contra la mía. La forma en que me besó fue diferente al anterior. Era lento, lleno de significado. Incluso lo hizo de una manera que lo sentí como si fuera la primera vez. De repente me sentí nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

Sus caderas se movieron contra las mías en un movimiento tan pequeño que me pregunté si lo había imaginado. Me besó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y su respiración falló. —Dios, te deseo jodidamente tanto.

Pasé mis dedos por su camiseta, tomé el dobladillo inferior en ambos puños, y luego tiré. En un movimiento fluido, la camisa de Shikamaru estaba fuera y su piel cálida y desnuda se rozaba contra la mía. Cuando su lengua encontró su camino a la mía, pasé los dedos por su piel suave, esta vez colocándolos en la parte baja de su espalda.

Shikamaru se sostuvo con los codos, manteniendo su peso completo sin aplastarme, pero aun así mantuvo el bulto debajo de la bragueta de sus vaqueros presionando justo contra la parte baja de mi hueso pélvico. Sus movimientos fueron restringidos, pero me di cuenta de que quería deshacerse del tejido entre nosotros, tanto como yo. Envolví las piernas alrededor de él, entrelazando mis tobillos detrás de su Trasero. Tarareó y luego susurró contra mi boca—: Esta no es la manera en que quería hacer esto. —Me besó de nuevo—. Primero quería llevarte a cenar.

—Tu novia es una camarera que trabaja todas las buenas noches para una cita. Hagamos una excepción —le dije.

Shikamaru inmediatamente se apartó de mí, buscando mi rostro. —¿Novia?

Me tapé la boca con una mano, sintiendo llamear toda mi cara.

—¿Novia? —preguntó Shikamaru de nuevo, esta vez sonando más como una pregunta y menos como _que jodido_ momento.

Cerré los ojos y mi mano dejó mi boca para tocar mi frente, y luego mis dedos se deslizaron hacia atrás para sujetarme el pelo. —No sé por qué dije eso. Simplemente salió.

La expresión de Shikamaru cambió de confundida a sorprendida con una sonrisa apreciativa. —Estoy bien con eso si tú lo estás.

Las esquinas de mi boca se alzaron. —En cierto modo eso es mucho mejor que una cena.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro. —Temari Nara es mía. Eso es una locura.

—En realidad no. Ha estado sucediendo por un largo rato.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente. —No tienes ni idea —dijo sonriente—. ¡Mi chica es jodidamente caliente! —Su boca se estrelló contra la mía, y entonces tiró de mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, dejando al descubierto mi sujetador rojo. Metió la mano en mi espalda y pellizcó los broches. Se soltaron. Deslizó los tirantes de mis hombros y mis brazos, luego dejó un rastro de besos calientes en mi cuello y el pecho. Con suavidad pero con un propósito, Shikamaru ahuecó mi pecho y luego lo tomó en la boca, chupando, lamiendo y besando, y así sucesivamente, apreté sus caderas entre mis muslos.

Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás contra el brazo del sofá mientras él seguía lamiendo y besando su camino por mi vientre, y con ambas manos desabrochó y abrió la cremallera de mis vaqueros, revelando mis bragas de encaje negro y rojo. Negó con la cabeza y me miró. —Si hubiera sabido que usabas cosas como esta, no habría sido capaz de esperar tanto tiempo.

—Entonces manos a la obra. —Sonreí.

Después de algunos intentos frustrados por maniobrar en el sofá, Shikamaru suspiró. —A la mierda esto —dijo, sentándose y cargándome con él. Con mis piernas todavía envueltas alrededor de su cintura, me llevó hacia el dormitorio.

Pude oír voces amortiguadas justo fuera de la puerta del apartamento, luego se abrió, golpeando contra la pared.

Las mejillas de TenTen se encontraban llenas de rímel y tenía el vestido de cóctel color rosa más hermoso que había visto.

—¡No lo entiendes! —gritó—. ¡No me puedes llevar a una fiesta en una cita y luego dejarme sola toda la noche para que puedas beber del barril con tus hermanos de fraternidad!

Neji cerró la puerta. —Podrías haber estado allí conmigo, ¡pero estuviste empeñada en poner mala cara toda la maldita noche!

Shikamaru se congeló, de espaldas a TenTen y Neji. Me alegré, porque su cuerpo ocultaba su vista de mi pecho.

TenTen y Neji nos miraron durante unos segundos, y luego TenTen comenzó a llorar y corrió a su habitación. Neji la siguió por el pasillo, pero primero le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru suspiró, bajándome a mis pies. Extendió la mano al sofá para conseguir mi camisa mientras me ponía el sujetador. TenTen y Neji seguían gritando mientras los dos nos vestíamos. No quería este drama como telón de fondo en nuestra primera vez juntos y noté que Shikamaru tampoco lo quería.

—Lo siento —le dije.

Shikamaru rió. —Nena, cada segundo que acabamos de pasar fue un buen momento. No tienes nada de que disculparte.

La puerta del dormitorio de TenTen se estrelló mientras gritaba—: ¿A dónde vas? —Neji pisoteaba hacia la esquina. Ella lo persiguió y se interpuso entre la puerta y él —. ¡No te vas a ir!

—¡No te escucharé gritarme toda la noche!

—¡Si sólo escucharas! ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que trato de decir? Podemos hacer esto funcionar si…

—¡No quieres que escuche! ¡Quieres que obedezca! ¡Había otras personas en esa fiesta, además de ti, Ten! ¿Cuándo te meterás en la cabeza que no eres mi puta dueña?

—Eso no es lo que quiero, yo…

—¡Apártate de la puerta! —gritó.

Fruncí el ceño. —Neji, no le grites de esa forma. Han estado bebiendo.

Se volteó, más enojado de lo que lo había visto antes. —¡Tampoco necesito que tú me digas qué hacer, Tema!

Shikamaru dio un paso adelante y puse la mano sobre su hombro. —No te estoy diciendo qué hacer —le dije.

Neji señaló con cuatro dedos y un pulgar a Tenten. —Está gritándome, joder. ¿Eso está bien, supongo? ¡Las mujeres son todas la misma mierda! ¡Nosotros siempre somos los malos!

—Nadie dijo que eras el malo de la película, Neji, cálmate —le dije.

—¡Yo lo hice! ¡Él es el jodido chico malo de esta película! —espetó TenTen.

—Ten… —le advertí.

—Oh, ¿yo soy el malo? —dijo Neji, tocando su pecho con ambas manos—. ¡Yo no soy la que está medio desnuda con Shikamaru por aquí, cuando la noche pasada se encontraba en su patio delantero besando a su ex!

TenTen se quedó sin aliento y me congelé. Neji parecía tan sorprendido de lo que dijo como el resto de nosotros.

Shikamaru se movió nerviosamente y luego entrecerró los ojos en Neji. —Eso no es jodidamente divertido, amigo.

Neji palideció. Su ira desapareció, sustituida con pesar.

Shikamaru me miró. —Es un mentiroso de mierda, ¿no?

—Cristo, Temari, lo siento —dijo Neji—. Me siento como un cretino.

TenTen lo empujó. —¡Eso es porque lo eres! —Se movió hacia un lado—. ¡Mi error! ¡Vete a la mierda!

Shikamaru no me quitaba los ojos de encima. TenTen cerró de golpe la puerta y, entonces se acercó a Shikamaru y a mí. Su ira se había ido, pero sus ojos inyectados en sangre y el rímel manchado la hacían parecer una reina del baile psicótico.

—Escuché que ibas a subir, pero no entraste. Así que miré por la ventana y vi… lo que vi. Se lo comenté a Neji —admitió, mirando el suelo—. Lo siento.

Shikamaru rió una vez, con el rostro lleno de disgusto. —Maldita sea, Tenten. ¿Lo sientes por descubrirlo? Eso es simplemente genial.

TenTen inclinó la cabeza, decidida a arreglar las cosas. —Shika, lo que vi era a I.J. rogándole a Temari que regresaran. Pero ella lo rechazó. Así que… él le dio un beso de despedida. No fue ni siquiera un _beso_ beso —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Fue casi en la mejilla.

—Yo me encargo de esto, Ten. No necesito tu ayuda —le dije.

Me tocó el hombro. Tenía la cara llena de manchas y toda sucia alrededor de los ojos y las mejillas. Se veía lamentable. —Lo siento mucho. Yo…

La miré y sus hombros cayeron. Asintió y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Shikamaru me miraba desde la esquina de sus ojos, claramente tratando de controlar su temperamento.

—¿La escuchaste? —le pregunté.

Volvió su gorra hacia adelante y se la puso sobre los ojos. —Sí. —Temblaba.

—No besé a mi ex en el patio de Tenten. No fue así, puedes quitarte esa imagen de la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó, con la voz tensa.

Levanté las manos a los lados. —No había nada que decir.

—Otra persona tenía sus jodidos labios sobre ti. Eso es malditamente pertinente, Temari.

Me encogí.—¿Cómo sabía que fuiste ahí? ¿Sigues hablando con él? —preguntó.

—No sé cómo lo sabía. Le pregunté lo mismo. No me lo dijo.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, desde la puerta principal hasta el comienzo del pasillo. Se reajustaría su gorra, se frotaría la nuca y se detendría un momento para poner sus manos en la cadera, su mandíbula trabajaba bajo su piel, y entonces empezaría todo de nuevo.

—Shikamaru, para.

Levantó un dedo índice. No estaba segura de si tomaba valor para hacer algo o trataba de mantener la calma. Se detuvo, y luego dio unos pasos hacia mí. —¿Dónde vive?

Puse los ojos. —En California, Shikamaru. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Tomar un avión?

—Tal vez —gritó. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y se sacudió cuando gritó. Las venas de su cuello y frente se elevaron a la superficie.

No me inmuté, pero Shikamaru tropezó de nuevo. Lo sorprendió la pérdida de su temperamento.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le pregunté.

Se inclinó sobre sí mismo, agarrándose las rodillas. Tomó un par de respiraciones y luego asintió. —Si alguna vez te vuelve a tocar —se puso de pie y me miró fijamente a los ojos—, lo voy a matar. —Agarró las llaves y luego salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él.

Me quedé allí por un momento de incredulidad y luego me dirigí a mi dormitorio. TenTen se encontraba de pie al lado de mi puerta en el pasillo, rogando mi perdón con sus ojos.

—Ahora no —le dije, caminando junto a ella. Cerré la puerta y caí de bruces en mi cama.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, seguido por el silencio. Me asomé desde mi almohada. TenTen se movía nerviosamente en la puerta, le temblaba el labio inferior y se retorcía las manos en su pecho. —¿Por favor? —rogó.

Mi boca se tiró a un lado, y levanté la manta y le hice señas para que viniera a la cama con un movimiento de cabeza. Corrió, se metió debajo de las sábanas y luego se acurrucó en posición fetal a mi lado. La cubrí con la manta y luego la abracé mientras lloraba hasta quedarse dormida.

Me desperté con un suave golpeteo en mi puerta. Tenten entró con un plato de panqueques untados con mantequilla de maní y miel de maple. Había un palillo que sobresalía fuera del centro de la pila con una bandera de servilleta blanca pegada que decía:

LAMENTO QUE TU COMPAÑERA DE CUARTO SEA UNA IDIOTA.

Sus ojos estaban cargados de sueño y pude ver que sufría más que yo por lo que hizo. El perdón no es fácil para alguien como yo. Cuando lo concedía, más a menudo de lo que no, sólo le daba a alguien una segunda oportunidad para hacerme daño. La mayoría de la gente no valía la pena. Eso no era debido a mi infancia, era la dura verdad. Había sólo unas pocas personas en las que confiaba y aún menos en las que yo confiara de nuevo, pero Tenten se encontraba en la cima de las dos listas.

Me reí mientras me sentaba y, después, tomé el plato. —No tienes que hacer esto.

Levantó un dedo, salió de la habitación durante unos segundos y luego regresó con un pequeño vaso de jugo de naranja. Lo puso en mi mesita de noche y luego se sentó con las piernas entrecruzadas en el suelo. Su rostro se encontraba limpio, el pelo cepillado y tenía un nuevo conjunto de pijama de franela con rayas.

Esperó hasta que puse el primer bocado en mi boca y luego habló—: Nunca pensé ni un millón de años que Neji pudiera decir algo, pero eso no es una excusa. No debería haberle dicho. Sé cómo hablan esos chicos en la casa de fraternidad y sabía que no debía darles nada para chismosear. Lo siento mucho. Hoy voy a seguirte a Skin Deep y explicarle.

—Ya le explicaste, Ten. Creo que hacer un lío en su trabajo es una mala idea.

—Muy bien, entonces lo esperaré después del trabajo.

—Estarás en el trabajo para entonces.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que arreglar esto!

—No puedes arreglarlo. Lo he jodido magníficamente. Ahora Shika está habla de ir a California y matar a I.J.

—Bueno, I.J. no debería haber llegado a casa de mis padres y besarte. Sabe que estás con Shika. Cualquier cosa que pienses que estás haciendo mal, I.J. está justo ahí contigo.

Me cubrí la cara. —No quiero hacerle daño… ni a nadie. No quiero causar problemas.

—Tienes que hacerle saber.

—Ese escenario me aterroriza.

TenTen se estiró y puso su mano sobre la mía. —Come tus panqueques. Y luego levántate porque Skin Deep abre en cuarenta minutos.

Tomé un bocado y de mala gana mastiqué, a pesar de que era lo mejor que había comido en mucho tiempo. Apenas probé un bocado del montón y luego me metí a la ducha. Entré en la tienda diez minutos tarde, pero no importaba, porque Shiho y Shikamaru también llegaron tarde. Datsuji se hallaba allí porque la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave, el ordenador encendido, así como las luces, pero ni siquiera se molestó en saludarme.

Diez minutos más tarde, Shiho entró por la puerta, vestida con capas de suéteres y envuelta en una gruesa bufanda caliente rosa con lunares negros. Llevaba sus gafas de montura negra y pantalones de licra negros con botas. —¡ _Superé_ el invierno! —dijo, andando con paso pesado a su habitación.

Diez minutos después, llegó Shikamaru. Llevaba su abrigo esponjoso azul de siempre, pantalones vaqueros y botas, pero añadió un gorro gris desgarbado y no quitó sus gafas de sol mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Levanté las cejas. —Buenos días —me dije a mí misma.

Diez minutos después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y sonó mientras entró un hombre alto y delgado. Llevaba grandes, expansiones negras en sus oídos y los tatuajes cubrían cada centímetro de piel que podía ver desde su línea de la mandíbula hacia abajo. él tiene el pelo de color negro, lo lleva corto aunque recogido en una corta coleta por detrás, él usa unas gafas de pasta, él lleva una fina barba .Probablemente había menos de un grado afuera y usaba una camiseta y pantalones cortos.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y me miró con sus ojos en forma de almendra verde avellana. —Buenos días —dijo—. No te ofendas, pero ¿quién coño eres tú?

—No me ofendo —le dije—. Soy Temari. ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

—Soy Mitoku.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras. Datsuji ha preguntado por ti durante dos meses.

Sonrió. —¿En serio? —Se acercó al mostrador y se inclinó sobre los codos—. Soy una gran mierda por aquí. No sé si miras los programas de tatuajes o no, pero me ofrecieron un episodio el año pasado y ahora viajo mucho, haciendo trabajos donde sea. Es como vacaciones para ganarse la vida. Te sientes solo, aunque...

Shikamaru caminó hasta el mostrador, cogió una revista y comenzó a hojearla, todavía con sus gafas de sol. —Está comprometida, idiota de mierda. Ve a preparar tu habitación. El equipo tiene telarañas.

—También te he extrañado —dijo Mitoku, dejándonos solos. Caminó a lo que supuse era su habitación en el extremo opuesto de la sala.

Shikamaru hojeó unas cuantas páginas de la revista, la arrojó sobre el mostrador y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Lo seguí, crucé los brazos y me apoyé sobre el marco de la puerta. —Oh, diablos no. No echas a Mitoku sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Me miró, sentado en su taburete en el lado opuesto de la silla del cliente, pero no pude ver sus ojos por sus gafas de sol.

—Me di cuenta que no querrías hablar conmigo —dijo, hosco.

—Quítate las gafas, Shikmaru. Es jodidamente molesto.

Vaciló y luego se quitó las Ray-Ban, dejando al descubierto sus ojos de color rojo brillante.

Me enderecé. —¿Estás enfermo?

—De cierta forma. Resaca. Bebí mi peso en Maker's Mark, hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

—Al menos elegiste un bourbon decente para ponerte estúpido.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. —Entonces… vamos a tenerla.

—¿Qué?

—La charla de "seamos amigos".

Crucé los brazos otra vez, sintiendo mi cara calentarse. —Estaba segura de que anoche probaste el agua de la ducha... ahora sé que la estás bebiendo.

—Sólo mi novia podría hacer una analogía enferma como esa y seguir sonando caliente.

—¿En serio? ¿Tu novia? ¡Porque me acabas de pedir que rompa contigo!

—No creo que la gente rompa después de la secundaria, Tema... —dijo, sosteniendo la palma de su mano en su sien.

—¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? —pregunté, cogiendo una manzana del tazón de fruta plástico sobre la mesa junto a la puerta y la arrojé a su cabeza.

Se agachó. —¡Vamos, Tema! ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Noticias de última hora, Shikamaru! —dije, agarrando un plátano del tazón—. No vas a matar a nadie por tocarme, ¡a menos que yo no quiera ser tocada! Y aun así, ¡seré la que cometa el asesinato! ¿Comprendes? —Le lancé el plátano y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que la fruta rebotara al suelo.

—Vamos, nena, me siento como la mierda —se quejó.

Cogí una naranja. —¡No dejarás mi apartamento en una rabieta, ni golpearás mi maldita puerta cuando te vayas! —La lancé directamente a su cabeza, y golpeé mi objetivo.

Asintió, parpadeó y extendió las manos, tratando de proteger su cabeza. —¡Bien! ¡Bien!

Cogí un racimo de uvas verdes de plástico. —¡Y lo primero que me dirás el día después de ser un imbécil _no_ será una invitación a echar tu estúpido culo borracho! —grité las tres últimas palabras, pronunciando cada sílaba. Tiré las uvas, y las lancé contra su estómago—. Pedirás disculpas y entonces serás muy jodidamente bueno conmigo por el resto del día, ¡y me comprarás donas!

Shikamaru miró alrededor del piso toda la fruta y luego suspiró, mirándome. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cansado. —Joder, te amo.

Lo miré fijamente durante más tiempo, sorprendida y halagada. —Ya regreso. Voy a conseguir una taza de agua y una aspirina.

—¡Tú también me amas! —dijo detrás de mí, medio bromeando.

Me detuve, giré sobre mis talones y luego regresé a su habitación. Me acerqué a donde estaba sentado, me puse a horcadas sobre él y luego toqué cada lado de su cara. Mirándolo a los ojos rojizos durante más tiempo, sonreí. —Yo también te amo.

Sonrió, mirándome a los ojos. —¿Estás hablando en serio?

Me incliné y le di un beso, y él se empujó desde el piso, haciéndonos girar.


	19. Chapter 19

Mientras un mar de borrachas y felices personas pasaban a través del Red Door, la fiesta alcanzó su pleno apogeo. TenTen y yo corríamos de un lado al otro detrás de la barra, usando vestidos metálicos y tacones. Nuestra jarra de propinas se hallaba repleta y la banda en vivo retumbaba con una decente interpretación de _Hungry Like the Wolf_. Una larga fila envolvía el edificio al tiempo que las personas esperaban por entrar y otras se iban. Nos encontrábamos llenos y no parecía que fuera a calmarse hasta que cerráramos, típico de Año Nuevo.

—¡Sí! —dijo TenTen, moviendo la cabeza al son del ritmo—. ¡Amo esta canción!

Negué con la cabeza en lo que vertía un trago en un vaso.

Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto atravesaron la multitud hasta la barra y me sentí instantáneamente feliz. —¡Lo lograron! —dije. Les saqué sus cervezas favoritas del congelador, las abrí y las puse en la barra.

—Dije que lo haríamos —dijo Shikamaru. Se inclinó sobre la barra y me besó ligeramente en los labios. Miré a Shikamaru.

—¿Le has contado algo?

—No. —Me guiñó. Un tipo detrás de Shikamaru ordenó un Jack con Coca-Cola y comencé a servírselo, tratando de no mirar a medida que Shikamaru se alejaba. Las fiestas siempre eran divertidas y amaba trabajar cuando se llenaba así, pero por primera vez, deseé estar del otro lado de la barra.

Los chicos encontraron una mesa y se sentaron. Naruto y Shikamaru parecían pasarla bien, pero Sasuke bebía de su cerveza, tratando de fingir que no se sentía miserable y fallando.

—¡Konan! —grité—. Mantén esa mesa llena de cervezas y chupitos, por favor. —Le extendí una bandeja y la cogió.

—Sí, señora —dijo, meneando su trasero al compás de la música al caminar.

Una pelirroja llena de curvas se acercó a la mesa Uchiha y abrazó a Shikamaru. Me llenó una extraña e incómoda sensación. No sabía con certeza qué era, pero no me gustaba. Le habló por unos cuantos momentos y luego se paró entre los hermanos. Tenía esta mirada esperanzada en sus ojos que había visto varias veces cuando las mujeres le hablaban a Sasuke. Muy pronto, la multitud oscureció mi vista. Tomé el dinero de la mano de alguien y lo registré, dándole su cambio. Los dólares restantes se fueron a la jarra de propinas y comencé con la siguiente orden. Entre Tenten y yo, esta única noche pagaría nuestra renta por los siguientes tres meses.

La banda dejó de tocar y aquellos de pie en la barra miraron a su alrededor. El cantante principal comenzó a hacer la cuenta regresiva desde diez y todos contaron con él. Las chicas avanzaban entre la multitud, apresurándose para estar junto a sus citas para el primer beso del año.

—¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Plateados y dorados globos y confeti cayeron desde el techo, en el momento justo. Levanté la mirada, orgullosa de Nagato. Para un bar de pueblo, siempre iba con todo. Miré en dirección de la mesa de Shikamaru, viendo los labios de la pelirroja en los suyos. Mi estómago se sintió enfermo y por medio segundo, quise saltar sobre la barra y quitársela de encima. De repente, el rostro de Shikamaru apareció frente a mí. Me notó mirando su mesa y sonrió.

—Deseaba a Sasuke desde antes de que él siquiera llegara aquí.

—Todas lo hacen —dije, respirando un suspiro de alivio. Malditos sean los chicos Uchiha y su ADN idéntico.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, cariño —dijo Shikamaru.

—Feliz Año Nuevo —dije, deslizando una cerveza a lo largo de la barra hacia la persona que la ordenó.

Él ladeó la cabeza, haciéndome señas para que me acercara. Me incliné a través de la barra y puso sus labios en los míos, ahuecando la mano suavemente en mi nuca. Sus labios se sentían cálidos y suaves e increíbles, y cuando me dejó ir, me sentí un poco mareada.

—Ahora estoy jodido —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque el resto de mi año nunca será como los primeros treinta segundos.

Presioné mis labios juntos. —Te amo.

Shikamaru echó un vistazo hacia atrás, notando que Sasuke se hallaba una vez más solo en la mesa. —Tengo que irme —dijo, luciendo decepcionado—. También te amo. Tengo que estar con él. ¡Volveré!

Ni un minuto más tarde, vi a Shikamaru despidiéndose frenéticamente. El rostro de Sasuke lucía rojo. Parecía molesto y se iban. Me despedí y regresé con la exigente multitud, feliz de tener algo que me distrajera de los labios de Shikamaru Uchiha.

Cuando salí del trabajo, Shikamaru me esperaba en la entrada para empleados, y me llevó hasta Pitufo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros en lo que desbloqueaba la puerta y cuando entré en el asiento del conductor, Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte a casa?

Miré el Intrepid. —¿Quieres dejar tu auto aquí?

—Quiero llevarte a casa.

—Vale. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué?

Negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé. Sólo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre que conduzcas a casa. Me molesta cada vez que te veo entrar al auto.

Lo observé por un momento. —¿Has pensando alguna vez en hablar con alguien? ¿De lo que sucedió?

—No —dijo, sin darle importancia.

—Parece como si todavía te sintieras ansioso. Podría ayudar.

—No necesito un loquero, nena. Nada más necesito llevarte a casa.

Me encogí de hombros y luego pasé por encima de la consola.

Shikamaru encendió el motor y me puso una mano en el muslo en tanto esperaba que este se calentara. —Sasuke me preguntó por ti esta noche.

—¿En serio?

—Le dije que aún salías con tu novio de California. Casi vomité por decirlo.

Me incliné hacia delante y lo besé en los labios, y él me acercó. —Lamento que hayas tenido que mentirle. Sé que es estúpido, pero comenzaría un tema que en serio no estoy segura de poder conversar. Si tan sólo tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo…

—No me gusta mentirles a mis hermanos, pero odié incluso decir que salías con alguien más. En verdad me hizo pensar en lo que sería perderte. En lo que sería pasar por lo mismo que Sasuke. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo perderte, Temari.

Me toqué los labios con los dedos y negué. Él confiaba en mí, haciéndose vulnerable y yo le ocultaba cosas.

—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? —pregunté.

Se llevó mi mano a la boca, la giró y besó la estrecha piel de mi muñeca. —Me quedaré aquí por el tiempo que me dejes —dijo, como si ya debiera saberlo.

Retrocedió en el estacionamiento y luego condujo fuera del aparcamiento, dirigiéndose a mi apartamento. El ceño que Shikamaru tenía más temprano no desaparecía y lucía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras conducía con su mano en la mía.

—Cuando tenga suficiente dinero ahorrado, pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme a encontrar un apartamento.

Sonreí. —Claro.

—Quizá te guste lo suficiente como para que te mudes conmigo. —Lo miré fijamente por un momento, esperando que me dijera que bromeaba, pero no lo hizo; en su lugar, juntó las cejas—. ¿Es un mal plan?

—No. No necesariamente. Sólo uno muy adelantado.

—Sí. Especialmente desde que perdí una cuarta parte de mis ahorros con la ex de Sasuke.

Me reí. —¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

—Una noche de póquer. Es como un fenómeno del póquer. Nos estafó.

—¿Hinata?

Asintió. —Lo juro por Dios.

—Qué genial.

—Supongo. Si te gustan las estafas.

—Bueno… su perro se llama Crook(Ladrón).

Shikamaru se rió y apretó mi rodilla en lo que aparcábamos en mi espacio. Apagó las luces, dejando la parte delantera de mi apartamento en la oscuridad. Con los dedos de Shikamaru entrelazados a los míos, entramos y luego le puse la cadena en la puerta.

—¿Ten no vendrá a casa?

Negué con la cabeza. —Se va a quedar con Neji

—Pensé que habían roto.

—Ella también. Pero cuando recibió un gran ramo de flores al día siguiente, decidió que no lo hicieron.

Caminé de espaldas hacia mi habitación, tirando a Shikamaru de las manos. Me sonrió al caminar, sabiendo por la mirada en mi rostro lo que tenía en mente.

Permanecí en medio de mi habitación y me saqué los tacones. Luego alcancé mi espalda, me desabroché el vestido y dejé que cayera al suelo, alrededor de mis tobillos.

Shikamaru se desabotonó la camisa blanca y luego desabrochó su cinturón. Caminé hacia él y desabotoné sus vaqueros, bajando el cierre. Nos mirábamos a los ojos con esa seria y tranquila mirada que hacía que me dolieran los muslos. Esa mirada que significaba que algo increíble iba a suceder.

Shikamaru se inclinó, apenas tocándome los labios con los suyos y dejando que su total suavidad me rozara la boca y luego bajó por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Una vez que alcanzó mi clavícula, volvió su mirada a la mía. Le pasé las manos por el pecho y después el estómago, arrodillándome y agarrando la banda de los vaqueros y bajándola lentamente. Su bóxer oscuro quedó directamente frente a mi rostro, y una vez que Shikamaru salió de sus vaqueros, alcé la mirada, agarré el elástico y también los bajé.

Su polla ya estaba totalmente erecta y me sentí feliz por los condones en el gabinete de mi mesita de noche, porque definitivamente íbamos a necesitarlos.

Le besé el estómago y tracé un camino desde su ombligo hasta la base de su vara. Al momento en que me lo puse dentro de la boca, enterró los dedos en mi cabello y gimió.

—Oh. Mi. Jodido. Dios.

Moví la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás y levanté la mirada hacia él. Me observaba, con esa misma mirada maravillosa y seria en sus ojos. Mis dedos y palma se deslizaban suavemente por su tierna piel y entre más profundo lo tomaba en mi garganta, más fuerte gemía y maldecía.

Moví la mano de su parte delantera hasta la de atrás y agarré su apretado trasero con ambas manos, metiéndolo incluso más profundamente en mi boca. Sus dedos me tiraban del cabello y por diez minutos, tarareó, gimió y me rogó que lo dejara entrar en mí.

Cuando parecía como si no pudiera soportarlo más, retrocedí y me recosté en la cama, con las rodillas separadas. Shikamaru me siguió, pero en lugar de situarse entre mis piernas, me giró sobre mi estómago y presionó su pecho contra mi espalda. Su húmeda polla permanecía entre las mejillas de mi trasero, y sus labios se encontraban contra mi oído. Lamió tanto su dedo índice como el medio y luego deslizó su mano entre el colchón y mi estómago, estirándose hasta que sus cálidos y húmedos dedos tocaban mi piel rosada e hinchada.

Gemí cuando me acariciaba, besando la tierna parte detrás de mi oreja. Una vez que las sábanas debajo de mí estuvieron húmedas, alargué un brazo hacia el cajón. Shikamaru sabía exactamente lo que quería y se detuvo lo suficiente como para tomar un paquete cuadrado; abrirlo con sus dientes y deslizar el látex sobre su rígida erección.

Cuando la calidez de su pecho y abdominales regresaron a mi espalda, casi me corrí. Se estiró debajo de mí, levantándome las caderas para alzar mi trasero unos cuantos centímetros y entró en mi interior, lento y controlado. Ambos gemimos y arqueé la espalda, corcoveando mis caderas contra las suyas, permitiéndole entrar más profundo.

A medida que comenzaba a moverse contra mí, agarré las sábanas. Cuando alargó un brazo para volver a tocarme con sus dedos, grité. La sensación de sus caderas y muslos contra mi trasero desnudo era increíble y sólo lo quería más profundo, más cerca, más duro.

Shikamaru quitó las hebras de mi rostro y ojos. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía colmado por la más maravillosa intensidad. Me envolvió y chillé mientras esta viajaba a través de mi cuerpo como electricidad.

—Maldita sea, sigue haciendo ese sonido —dijo, sonando sin aliento.

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué sonido hacía, me sentía demasiado perdida en el momento, en él. Me embistió con fuerza, cada empujón enviando oleadas de sacudidas desde mi pelvis hasta las puntas de mis dedos. Me mordió la oreja, firme y suavemente, de la misma forma en que me follaba. Sus dientes soltaron la oreja, y sus dedos se enterraron más profundamente en mis caderas. Gruñó cuando se introducía una última vez en mi interior y su cuerpo tembló al gemir.

Colapsó junto a mí, sin aliento y sonriendo, su piel brillando con sudor. Sabía que tenía el mismo sonrojo y una expresión satisfecha en mi rostro.

Shikamaru me quitó suavemente el cabello del rostro. —Eres jodidamente increíble.

—Tal vez. Pero estoy definitivamente enamorada de ti.

Shikamaru se rió una vez. —Es loco sentirse así de feliz… ¿Estás tan feliz como yo?

Sonreí. —Muy feliz.

Y allí fue cuando todo se vino abajo.


	20. Chapter 20

—Y sólo tienes que firmar aquí y aquí, y ya estás listo para irte —dije. Kayui hizo unos garabatos en cada línea y luego se apoyó en el mostrador con los codos. Lo había visto alrededor del pequeño campus de Eastern State cuando tomaba más clases, pero no lo vi en más de un año y no era de extrañar que no me reconociera.

—¿A qué hora cierra este lugar? —Me miró fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa sexy que me imaginé que perfeccionó en un espejo desde su pubertad.

Señalé al texto en la puerta con el bolígrafo y luego a propósito me ocupé de su papeleo. —A las once.

—¿Te importa si me detengo por aquí? Me encantaría llevarte al Red Door. ¿Has estado ahí?

—¿Lo has estado tú? —le pregunté, un poco divertida.

—De vez en cuando. Estoy cargado de veinte horas al semestre. Tratando de terminar y largarme de aquí lo más rápido que pueda.

—Conozco ese sentimiento —le dije.

—Así que... ¿qué hay acerca de ese trago?

—¿Qué trago? —le pregunté.

—El trago que quiero comprarte.

Shikamaru apareció a mi lado, cogió los papeles y comenzó a mirarlos. —Si quieres esto gratis, Datsuji es tu chico y él no está trabajando hoy.

Kayui se encogió de hombros. —Estoy bien con quien sea. No tiene que ser gratis.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Sí, quiero decir, he visto tu trabajo en el sitio web. Es rudo.

—Lo haré, pero vas a tener que dejar de mirar las tetas de mi chica.

Estiré mi cuello hacia él. No había atrapado a Kayui mirando mi pecho ni una vez.

—Uh... —dijo Kayui, tartamudeando.

—Pensándolo bien, es mejor que llames y hagas una cita con Datsu. Estoy ocupado. —Shikamaru arrojó las exenciones y llovieron alrededor de nosotros. Giró su gorra para dejarla fuera del centro y yo miraba poco impresionada, mientras Shikamaru caminaba de regreso a su puesto. Caminaba con un contoneo arrogante como lo hacía antes de vencer a alguien.

kayui me miró y luego al pasillo, y luego a mí.

—Yo... lo siento mucho —le dije, entregándole nuestra tarjeta—. Aquí está el número de la tienda. Datsuji trabaja los miércoles y jueves, sólo con cita previa.

Kayui tomó la tarjeta. —No lo sabía —dijo, sonriendo tímidamente. La puerta sonó cuando se fue y me volví sobre mis talones, pisando fuerte por el pasillo hasta la habitación de shikamaru.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¡Él te invitó a salir!

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¡Debería haber golpeado su trasero!

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. —Shika, yo lo manejo. No puedes ahuyentar a los clientes cada vez que coquetean conmigo. Esto es por lo que Datsu me contrató.

—No te contrató para que coquetearan contigo. Te contrató...

—Un trasero caliente para trabajar en el mostrador. Un trabajo que tú me ofreciste, no lo olvides.

—¡Él ni siquiera preguntó si estabas soltera! Por lo menos el idiota podría haber comenzado con eso.

—Lo tenía controlado.

—No escuché que lo desanimaras...

Mi nariz se arrugó. —¡Esquivaba su pregunta! ¡No puedo simplemente desanimarlo mientras está aquí, en la sala de espera! ¡Se llama profesionalismo!

—Oh, ¿es así cómo se llama?

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él.

—Pudiste haberle dicho que tienes un novio.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿Que no estoy sosteniendo mi nueva etiqueta como una pancarta? ¿Qué si me tatúo "LA CHICA DE SHIKAMARU" en la frente?

Su rostro se suavizó y se echó a reír. —Con mucho gusto te tatúo eso en otro lugar.

Gruñí en frustración y me dirigí de nuevo a la parte delantera. Shikamaru corrió tras de mí.

—No es una idea horrible —dijo, sólo medio en broma.

—No voy a tatuarme tu nombre en mí —le dije, disgustada de que incluso le entretuviera la idea. Shikamaru ya había llenado las amapolas la primera semana de las vacaciones de Navidad con una cereza rojo llamativo y luego dos días antes de Navidad, había añadido un poco de arte tribal y arremolinado nubes negras y verde brillantes en el mismo brazo. Una semana después de Año Nuevo, tenía una hermosa rosa roja con detalles en amarillo. Y estaba en camino a un intrincado rudo en el brazo. Habíamos empezado a referirnos a nuestras sesiones como la terapia del dolor. Yo hablaría, y Shikamaru dibujaría y escucharía. Me encantaba compartir ese tiempo con él y saber que llevaba una de sus hermosas piezas de arte conmigo a todas partes.

Se sentó en el mostrador, plantando las palmas contra la fórmica. —Tal vez uno de estos días lo esconda en uno de tus tatuajes.

—Tal vez voy a romper tu máquina en mil pedazos —le dije.

—Guau. ¡La mierda se vuelve real! —dijo, saltando para estar junto a mí—. Siento que estés enfadada que de corriera al chico. No siento haberlo echado, pero sí haberte hecho enfadar. Piénsalo, no iba a tatuarlo después de que se lanzó sobre mi chica. Créeme. Era lo mejor para todos.

—Deja de darle sentido —le espeté.

Shikamaru envolvió los brazos a mí alrededor por la espalda y luego enterró su cara en mi cuello. —Casi no lo siento por hacerte enojar. Eres jodidamente caliente cuando estás enojada.

En broma le di un codazo en las costillas y la puerta volvió a sonar. Shira y kankuro caminaron hacia el mostrador y Kankuro cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Tatuajes? —pregunté. No les hizo gracia.

El agarre de Shikamaru se relajó. —¿Cómo podemos ayudarle, chicos?

Shira frunció el ceño. —Tenemos que hablar con Temari. A solas.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. —No va a suceder.

Kankuro entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia nosotros. —Ella es nuestra maldita familia. No estamos pidiendo permiso, Uchiha.

Shikamaru levantó una ceja. —Lo son, pero todavía no lo saben.

Los ojos de Shira se crisparon. —Kankuro está aquí para hablar con su hermana. Esto es un asunto familiar, Shika. Tienes que permanecer fuera de él. Temari, afuera. Ahora.

—Puedes hablar conmigo aquí, Kankuro. ¿Qué necesitas?

Él me miró. —¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto aquí?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? —le pregunté, tratando de mantener la calma. Estaba segura de que si salimos, Shira o Kankuro perderían el temperamento y estallaría una lucha. Era más seguro quedarse.

—No apareciste para Acción de Gracias. Papá dijo que tenías que trabajar. Lo que sea. Pero entonces no te presentaste en Navidad. Luego tu silla está vacía de nuevo en el almuerzo el día de Año Nuevo. ¿Qué mierda está pasando, Temari? —preguntó Kankuro, indignado.

—Tengo dos trabajos y estoy tomando clases. Es la forma en que las cosas sucedieron este año.

—El cumpleaños de papá es la próxima semana —dijo Kankuro—. Más te vale jodidamente que estés ahí.

—¿O qué? —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Qué es la mierda que acabas de decirme, Uchiha? —espetó Kankuro.

Shikamaru levantó la barbilla. —Más le vale estar ahí, ¿o qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer si ella no se presenta?

Kankuro se apoyó en el mostrador. —Vamos a ir por ella.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Shikamaru.

Shrira se inclinó, también, manteniendo su voz baja cuando habló. —Sólo voy a decirlo una vez más. Esto es un asunto familiar, Shika. Tienes que mantenerte fuera de él.

La mandíbula de Shikamaru trabajó bajo su piel. —Tema es mi asunto. Y si sus hermanos comepollas entran en su trabajo para tratar de intimidarla es mi asunto definitivamente.

Shira y Kankuro miraron a Shikamaru, ambos dando un paso hacia atrás. Shira habló primero, como lo hacía siempre. —Temari Nara, ven afuera con nosotros, o voy a arruinar este lugar mientras pateo el trasero de tu amigo.

—No soy su amigo. Soy su novio y te noquearé antes de que puedas rasguñar la pintura.

Datsuji apareció al otro lado mío. Miré hacia abajo y sus manos estaban puños. —¿Dijiste que ibas arruinar mi tienda?

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —Kankuro escupió en el suelo.

—¡Kankuro, Jesucristo! —grité—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Shikamaru me retuvo, a pesar de que yo no trataba de ir a ninguna parte.

Mitoku y Shiho salieron de sus habitaciones, curiosos por el ruido. Mitoku se hallaba al otro lado de Datsuji y Shiho en el extremo.

Shiho se cruzó de brazos. —Puede que no parezca mucho, pero cuando uno de estos grandes chicos te retenga y yo esté rasgando tus ojos, vas a entender por qué estoy aquí. Pero verás... No quiero sacarte los ojos, porque eres de la familia de Tema. Y no queremos hacerle daño. Nunca. Porque es parte de nuestra familia. Y no le harás daño. Familia. Así que toma una lección de nosotros, limpia esos ceños de tu rostro rojizo y vuelve a casa. Cuando te calmes, Kankuro... hazle una llamada a tu hermana. Y háblale bien. A menos que no desees mantener tus ojos.

—O los brazos —agregó Shikamaru—. Porque si alguna vez hablas con ella con nada menos que un tono respetuoso de nuevo, te voy a rasgar esos hijos de puta y te golpeé con ellos. ¿Nos entendemos?

Shira y Kankuro miraron nuestro grupo con ojos cautelosos, de Shikamaru a Shiho y todos los demás. Eran superados en número y podía ver en los ojos de Shira que no iba a enfrentarlos.

Kankuro me miró. —Te llamaré más tarde. Nos merecemos una explicación de por qué nuestra familia se está desmoronando.

Asentí y los dos se volvieron y empujaron la puerta doble.

Cuando se encendió el motor de Shira, miré hacia abajo, avergonzada. —Lo siento mucho, Datsuji.

—La tienda está bien, amiga, estamos bien. —Regresó a su oficina y Shiho se acercó, deslizando sus brazos entre los mías y apretando su mejilla contra mi pecho.

—Te tenemos —dijo simplemente. Mantuve mis ojos en el suelo, pero cuando era obvio que Shiho no me soltaría, la apreté con fuerza.

Mitoku nos miró por un momento.

—Gracias —le dije.

Mitoku levantó una ceja. —Yo no iba a pelear. Estaba aquí para ver. —Volvió a su habitación y me reí.

Shiho me soltó y dio un paso atrás. —Muy bien. El show se acabó. Vuelve al trabajo. —Se fue a su cuarto.

Shikamaru me tomó en sus brazos y tocó sus labios en mi cabello. —Lo van a lograr con el tiempo.

Levanté la vista hacia él, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Nunca voy a dejar que te intimiden de nuevo.

Apoyé la mejilla contra su pecho de nuevo. —Es todo lo que saben, Shika. No puedo culparlos.

—¿Por qué no? Ellos te echan la culpa de todo. Y no son robots. Son adultos, y pueden tomar decisiones diferentes. Eligen seguir con lo que conocen.

—¿Algo así como tus hermanos y tú? —No miré hacia arriba y Shikamaru no respondió de inmediato.

Finalmente tomó una respiración. —Nosotros no reaccionamos a las cosas, porque es todo lo que conocemos. Es todo lo contrario. No tenemos ni puta idea de lo que hacemos.

—Pero lo intentas —dije, acariciándolo—. Tratas de ser buena persona. Te esfuerzas para ser mejor, más paciente y más comprensivo. Pero sólo porque puedes golpear el trasero de alguien... no significa que debas hacerlo.

Shikamaru rió. —Sí. —Intenté sin mucho esfuerzo alejarlo. Me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Te voy a hacer carne y arroz esta noche —le dije.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca. —Me encanta tu cocina, muñeca, pero no puedo seguir comiendo la cena a las tres de la mañana.

Me eché a reír. —Está bien, te lo voy a dejar preparado. Hay una llave de repuesto debajo de la roca que está delante de la columna de mi puerta. La dejé ahí.

—¿Puedo cambiar el día? Prometí a Mirai que la llevaría a Chicken Joe.

Sonreí, pero no me gustaba perderme tiempo con Mirai.

—Espera. ¿Acabas de decirme dónde estaba la llave de repuesto?

—¿Sí?

—Entonces, ¿puedo utilizarlo en cualquier momento?

Me encogí de hombros. —Sí.

Una pequeña sonrisa levantó una de las esquinas de la boca de Shikamaru y luego se extendió por su cara. —Voy a apostar a la próxima pelea de Sasuke. Trataré de recuperar el dinero que perdí con Hinata y algo más. Voy a empezar a buscar un lugar para la próxima semana. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Está bien —le dije, insegura de por qué tenía esa mirada seria en su rostro. Ya sabía que él trabajaba para conseguir su propio lugar.

La sonrisa de Shikamaru era radiante. —Es su lucha de fin de año. Mucho dinero. Es probable que tengan algunos luchadores de las artes marciales mixtas como el año pasado.

—¿Quién lo consiguió el año pasado?

—Kinkaku. Perdió el campeonato hace cuatro años. Sasuke los venció. —Shikamaru claramente disfrutaba del recuerdo—. Hice mil quinientos. Si este año puedo hacer por lo menos eso, nos estableceremos.

—Tú te establecerás, yo tengo una casa.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez uno de esos días decidas pasar la noche y nunca te irás a casa.

—No cuentes con ello. Me encanta tener mi espacio.

—Puedes tener tu espacio. Puedes tener lo que quieras.

Me levanté sobre las puntas de mis pies, envolví los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besé los labios suaves de Shikamaru. —Ya tengo lo que quiero.

Me apretó con más fuerza. —Venga. Sabes que también lo quieres.

—No, gracias. No en el corto plazo.

El rostro de Shikamaru cayó por sólo un segundo, y luego me guiñó un ojo y agarró mis llaves. —Voy a encender el Jeep. Vuelvo enseguida.

Se puso el abrigo y corrió afuera.

Shiho llegó al frente y sacudió la cabeza. —Shikamaru te ama, _kaibigan_. Como... profundamente y para siempre. Nunca lo había visto así, haciendo esta mierda para las chicas —arrullaba casi cada palabra.

Me volví hacia ella. —¿Qué me has llamado?

Sonrió. —Te he llamado "amiga", estupida. En tagalog. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Me reí y la empujé, apenas lo suficiente para ceder su pequeño cuerpo. —No, tengo un problema con el hecho de que ya casi no tengo cigarrillos y no quiero gastar dinero para otro paquete.

—Entonces deja de fumar. Es grave, de todos modos.

—¿No fumas? —le pregunté. Todo el mundo en la tienda fumaba, por lo que supuse que ella también lo haría.

Shiho hizo una mueca. —No, y nunca saldría contigo, basado sólo en eso. Es repugnante. A nadie le gusta lamer un cenicero.

Llevé un cigarrillo a mi boca. Shikamaru entró corriendo, temblando. —¡Está caliente, nena! —Tiró el cigarrillo de mi boca y me besó, inclinándome un poco hacia atrás.

Cuando me soltó, me volví a Shiho. —A alguien le gusta.

Shiho me sacó la lengua. —Ven mañana a primera hora. Voy a comenzar tus muestras.

—No, no lo harás.

—Sí, lo haré —canturreó, caminando a su habitación.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al Red? No quiero que la mierda de tus hermanos aparezcan en tu apartamento. Y sean desagradables.

—Neji está ahí y puedo manejar un poco de nieve. —Había un pie de suciedad, derritiéndose en el suelo y el viento era brutal, pero era mejor que el hielo y nuestra pequeña ciudad era buena para mantener la mayor parte de los caminos despejados.

Las mejillas y la nariz de Shikamaru estaban de color rojo brillante y él todavía temblaba. —Neji no puede manejar a tus hermanos —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Me reí y agarré mi pesado abrigo negro y bolso. —Gracias por encender el Jeep. Quédate aquí donde hace calor.

Me devolvió el cigarrillo, pero no antes de darme un último beso. —San Valentín es en una semana.

—Sí. En exactamente una semana a partir de hoy. Así que es un sábado. Bueno para todos los demás, malo para nosotros.

—Pregunta si puedes descansar. Trabajaste en Acción de Gracias.

—Voy a pensarlo.

Shikamaru se quedó en la puerta mientras me retiré del estacionamiento. Volví a casa sin ningún problema. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, lancé las llaves en el mostrador y me fui directamente al baño. Estar de pie bajo una ducha de agua caliente se sentía glorioso, pero al segundo que cerré el agua, pude oír a Neji y TenTen discutir. Para el momento en que me lavé los dientes, me envolví en mi bata blanca y salí al pasillo, habían llevado su pelea a la puerta principal.

Neji me vio y suspiró. —Iré, Ten. Les dije que iba a estar ahí y voy a ir.

—Pero teníamos planes. ¡No está bien que canceles planes conmigo para ir a beber con tus hermanos de fraternidad! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Neji bajó su gorra hasta los ojos, subió la cremallera de la chaqueta y se fue.

TenTen se dirigió directamente a mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama. Me senté en el suelo delante de un espejo de tamaño completo y abrí la cremallera de mi bolsa de maquillaje.

—¡Es un _imbécil_! —dijo, golpeando el colchón con los puños.

—Él no está listo para una relación. Quiere los beneficios de una novia sin el compromiso.

Negó con la cabeza. —Entonces él acaba de sacar un Sasuke Uchiha y joder con todo lo que tenga una vagina hasta que encuentre la indicada, en lugar de intentar tanto para hacer que las cosas funcionen conmigo.

Levanté una ceja. —Él no quiere que seas feliz con alguien más.

La expresión de enojo de TenTen se volvió triste. —Hoy me llamó Rock Lee. Está preocupado por los caminos y quiere recogerme para el trabajo. Tuvimos nuestras peleas estúpidas, pero lo extraño.

Pinté mis ojos y los labios, y luego conecté mi secador de pelo y lo encendí. —¿Qué estás esperando, Ten? —dije en voz alta, por encima del ruido.

No respondió, en lugar de eso sólo me vio volar mi pelo por todo el lugar. Cuando terminé, se encogió de hombros. —Neji me dejó antes de la última fiesta de este año. Compré un vestido, le dije a todos que me pidió ir. Voy a ir a esa maldita fiesta.

Miré en el espejo, viendo su reflejo con incredulidad. —¿Estás bromeando? ¿Aceptaste a este chico de fraternidad para ir a una fiesta?

—¡Compré un vestido! —dijo—. No lo entenderías.

—Tienes razón. No lo haría.

El timbre sonó y TenTen me miró fijamente.

—Tal vez es Neji —dijo.

—Shira y Kankuro vinieron a Skin Deep. Casi tienen una pelea con Shikamaru... y todos los demás.

—Mierda, ¿crees que sean ellos? —preguntó.

Me puse de pie, me arrastré hacia la puerta y miré por la mirilla. Puse mis ojos en blanco y saqué la cadena, abriendo la puerta. Rock Lee se encontraba ahí de pie, envuelto en un abrigo de lana, bufanda, guantes y gorro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó TenTen, saliendo de la sala.

—Está empeorando, Ten. No creo que sea una buena idea que manejes. Ninguna de las dos.

Ella miró hacia abajo. —Todavía no estoy lista para trabajar.

Rock Lee cayó sobre el sofá para dos. —Esperaré. Dejé la camioneta en marcha así está caliente al entrar.

TenTen reprimió una sonrisa y luego corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Acabo de llegar a casa hace menos de veinte minutos. No es tan malo —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Shh —dijo Rock Lee—. Ella no necesita saberlo.

—Eres bueno —dije, caminando de regreso a mi habitación.


	21. Chapter 21

El sábado por la noche después de una agotadora sesión en el Red, arrastré mi trasero al apartamento, y encendí la luz de mi dormitorio. Shikamaru se encontraba tumbado sobre mis sabanas en un par de bóxer azul marino… y calcetines.

Me quité la ropa, apagué la luz, y luego me metí en la cama junto a él. Luchó con las sábanas mientras intentaba meterse debajo de ellas conmigo, luego me acercó hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca. Enterró la cabeza en mi cuello, y nos quedamos así durante mucho tiempo, quietos y cálidos. Nunca había llegado a casa para encontrar a alguien, pero no era un sentimiento miserable. Todo lo contrario: me encontraba en una cama caliente con el cálido e increíblemente difícil de resistir cuerpo del hombre que me amaba más de lo que nadie lo había hecho. Podría ser peor. Mucho peor.

—¿Cómo está Mirai?

—¿Mmm?

—Morai. ¿Lo está haciendo bien?

—Te extraña. Prometí traerla aquí mañana para que te vea.

Sonreí. —¿Cómo estuvo Chicken Joe's?

—Grasiento. Ruidoso. Increíble.

Apreté el brazo que cruzaba mi pecho incluso más fuertemente contra mí. —Veo que encontraste la llave.

—No, no pude encontrarla, así que me colé por la ventana de tu dormitorio. ¿Sabías que ha estado desbloqueada?

Me congelé.

Shikamaru se rio, lenta y entrecortadamente. Le di un codazo.

La puerta frontal se cerró de golpe, y ambos nos sentamos.

—¡Déjalo! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a saludarlo! ¡TenTen! —gritó Neji.

—¡Estaba siendo agradable! ¡Sólo no quería que condujera con la nieve!

—¡No hay nieve en las carreteras! ¡Sólo están mojadas!

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora! —dijo. Pisoteó hasta el final del pasillo, y Neji la siguió, cerrando de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

Gemí. —No esta noche. Necesito dormir.

La voz apagada de Neji se filtró por la pared. —¡Porque no puedes andar por ahí con tu ex novio, por eso!

—Quizás si me hubieras llevado al trabajo…

—¡No, no me lo encasquetes a mí! Si hubiera hecho la misma cosa…

—¿Quién dice que no lo hayas hecho?

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué quieres decir, TenTen? ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

—¡No!

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—¡Nada! ¡No sé lo que haces cuando estás fuera! ¡Ni siquiera estoy segura de que me importe ya!

Entonces, todo se quedó muy tranquilo, y después de varios minutos, continuaron hablando en voz baja. Diez minutos más tarde, no había voces en absoluto, y justo cuando pensaba en ir a ver a TenTen, escuché sus gemidos y aullidos, y su cama golpear contra la pared.

 _Ugh_. —¿En serio? —dije.

—Vivir juntos suena cada vez mejor, ¿no? —dijo Shikamaru contra mi cuello.

Me acomodé a su lado. —Han pasado menos de cuatro meses. Calmémonos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una gran cosa. Y apenas te conozco.

Shikamaru tocó mi rodilla, luego dejó que su mano subiera hasta que sus dedos tocaron mis bragas. —Te conozco bastante íntimamente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres ponerte manos a la obra con Buffy y Spike al otro lado?

—¿Huh?

—Peleaban, y luego ellos… no importa.

—No estás de humor, ¿eh? —preguntó.

Los aullidos de TenTen eran cada vez más estridentes.

—No… ahora mismo, no.

—¿Ves? Ya estamos prácticamente casados.

—¡Tienes chistes! —dije mientras clavaba los pulgares entre sus costillas. Intentó apartarme, gruñendo y riéndose mientras le hacía cosquillas. Eventualmente, comenzó a reproducir los gemidos agudos de TenTen. Me cubrí la boca, riéndome sin parar. TenTen se quedó en silencio, y Shikamaru chocó los puños conmigo. Entonces, nos acostamos de nuevo.

Media hora más tarde, Neji y TenTen se arrastraron por el pasillo y luego la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró. Tras unos segundos, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y la luz se encendió. —¡Idiotas!

Me tapé los ojos hasta que escuché a TenTen jadear.

—Santa mierda, Shikamaru, ¿qué te pasó?

Me giré para mirarlo. Tenía tres arañazos ensangrentados en su pómulo y el labio roto. Me senté de golpe. —¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Shika?

—Todavía no he pensado en una buena mentira que contarte.

—¿Pensé que fuiste a Chicken Joe's con Mirai esta noche? Fuiste a ese bar de motociclistas, ¿verdad? —dije, mi voz llena de acusación.

shikamaru se rio. —No, fui a Chicken Joe's. También Kankuro y Shira.

TenTen jadeó, y yo me uní. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —¿Ellos jodidamente te acorralaron? ¿Cuándo estabas con Mirai? ¿Está bien?

—Lo intentaron. Está bien. Salimos de ahí. No vio mucho.

TenTen dio un paso. —¿Qué ocurrió?

—No volverán a acorralarme otra vez, sólo dejémoslo así.

Me cubrí la cara. —¡Santa mierda! ¡Maldita sea! —Tomé el celular y les envíe el mismo mensaje a Shira y Kankuro. Sólo decía una palabra.

 **IDIOTAS**.

El móvil de shikamaru vibró y lo tomó, luego puso los ojos en blanco. También le había enviado el mensaje a él.

—Oye. Ellos vinieron por mí.

—¿Están bien? —pregunté.

—Heridos. Empeorarán por la mañana. Pero ya está hecho.

Mi cara hizo una mueca. —¡Shika! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto tiene que parar!

—Te lo dije, nena, ya está hecho. Lee se encontraba con ellos. No se unió. Intentó disuadirlos. Les pateé el trasero. Acordaron retroceder.

Mi móvil sonó. Era Kankuro.

 ** _Lo siento. Lo arreglamos. Todo está bien._**

 _¿Cómo está tu cara?_

 ** _No muy bien._**

 _Bien._

Los ojos de Tenten se ampliaron un poco antes de retirarse y volver a su cuarto.

Miré a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que me patearan el culo?

Mi cara se suavizó. —No. Odio que ocurriera delante de Mirai. Estoy preocupada por ella.

Shikamaru salió de la cama, apagó la luz, y luego se arrastró de vuelta a mi lado. —La verás mañana. Está bien. Se lo expliqué, y luego se lo expliqué a sus padres.

Me encogí. —¿Se enojaron?

—Un poco. Pero no conmigo.

—¿Necesitas una bolsa de hielo o algo?

Shikamaru se rio. —No, nena. Estoy bien. Duerme.

Me relajé a su lado, pero me tomó un buen rato conciliar el sueño. Mi mente no dejaba de correr, y por su respiración, me di cuenta de que Shikamaru tampoco podía. Finalmente, mis ojos se pusieron pesados, y me dejé ir a la deriva.

Cuando mis ojos por fin se abrieron, el reloj marcaba las diez y Mirai se encontraba de pie junto a mi cama, mirándome. Sostuve las sábanas contra mi pecho, consciente de mi casi desnudez.

—Hola, Mirai —dije, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Dónde está shikamaru?

—Está trayendo los comestidles.

—¿Comestibles? —dije, sentándome—. ¿Qué comestibles?

—Fuimos a complal esta mañana. Dijo que olvidalte algunas cosas, pero tiene seis bolsas.

Me incliné, pero sólo vi la puerta principal abierta.

Neji salió al pasillo, su piel estaba cubierta con sólo un par de bóxer verdes. Bostezó, se rascó el trasero, y luego se giró para ver a Mirai. Cruzó las manos sobre su ingle que también se estaba despertando.

—¡Guau! ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

—Está aquí con Shika. ¿Ya volviste?

—Llegué cuando shika se marchaba.

—Ponte tu maldita ropa, no vives aquí.

Mirai sacudió con la cabeza, regañándolo con sus brillantes ojos escarlatas.

Neji se retiró a la habitación de TenTen, y señalé la puerta. —Márchate, niña. También tengo que vestirme. —Le guiñé un ojo, y sonrió antes de saltar al salón.

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio y rebusqué entre mis cajones por calcetines y un sujetador, luego me puse unos pantalones y un suéter color crema. Mi pelo seguía oliendo como cuarenta paquetes de cigarrillos por trabajar anoche en el Red, así que me hice una pequeña coleta, me rocié un poco de desodorante, y lo aprobé.

Cuando entré en la cocina, Shikamaru bromeaba con Mirai mientras guardaba los alimentos enlatados, junto con otras cosas. Todos los armarios se encontraban abiertos y llenos.

—¡Shikamaru Allen! —Jadeé y me cubrí la boca—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Se supone que tienes que ahorrar dinero!

—Pasó mucho tiempo aquí, comiendo un montón de tu comida, y tendré trescientos dólares más, especialmente después de la pelea de Sasuke de fin de año.

—Pero no sabes cuándo es o incluso si pasará. Ahora Sasuke está sobre Hinata. ¿Y si renuncia? ¿Qué si el otro chico se retira?

Shikamaru sonrió y me tiró a sus brazos. —Deja que yo me preocupe por eso. Puedo comprar algunos comestibles de vez en cuando. También conseguí algo para mi papá.

Lo abracé, y luego saqué el último cigarrillo de mi paquete. —No se te ocurrió tomar más cigarros, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

Shikamaru parecía decepcionado. —No. ¿No tienes más? Puedo volver y conseguir algunos.

Mirai se cruzó de brazos. —Fumal es malo pala ti.

Aparté el cigarrillo de mi boca y lo dejé en la encimera. —Tienes razón. Lo siento.

—No te hagas la listilla conmigo. Debelías dejalo. Sika también debelía.

Shikamaru observó a Mirai por un momento, y luego me miró.

Me encogí de hombros. —De todas maneras se está volviendo muy caro.

shikamaru sacó un paquete del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo aplastó con una mano, luego tomé mi último y lo rompí por la mitad. shikamaru lo arrojó a la basura, y yo también.

Mirai se quedó de pie en medio de mi cocina, más feliz de lo que jamás la había visto, y luego sus hermosos ojos escarlatas empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Ah! ¡Ugh! ¡No llores! —dijo Shikamaru, levantándola en sus brazos. Lo abrazó, y su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Se tranquilizó, me miró, y se limpió uno de sus ojos húmedos. —¡Estoy tan bendedida! —dijo, sollozando.

Abracé a Shikamaru, aplastándola entre nosotros. Las cejas de Shikamaru se alzaron, ambos divertidos y conmovidos por su reacción.

—Dios, ugh, si hubiera sabido que esto era tan importante para ti, los habría tirado a la basura hace mucho tiempo.

Ella presionó las manos contra sus mejillas, haciendo que sus labios sobresalieran. —Mamá dice que está más orgullosa de dejal de fumal que de casi cualquier ota cosa. Excepto yo.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se suavizaron y la abrazó más fuerte.

Mirai vio las caricaturas en el sillón de dos plazas hasta que Shikamaru tuvo que ir a casa a prepararse para el trabajo. Llegué antes que él a Skin Deep y decidí limpiar y pasar la aspiradora porque Datsuji ya había abierto la tienda, encendido todas las luces y también el ordenador, que es lo que yo solía hacer cuando llegaba.

Shiho entró por la puerta principal, casi escondida bajo su gran abrigo naranja y su gruesa bufanda. —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! —dijo, corriendo a su cuarto.

La seguí, curiosa.

Roció la silla con MadaCide, y luego desinfectó todo lo demás. Hurgaba en sus cajones, sacando varios paquetes, y entonces se giró para enfrentarme. —Me lavaré las manos, me pondré los guantes, ¡y estaré lista!

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Lista para qué? No tienes una cita esta mañana.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por todo su rostro. —¡Oh, pero claro que la tengo!

Se fue por unos cinco minutos y luego regresó, poniéndose los guantes. —¿Y bien? —dijo, mirándome expectante.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¡Siéntate! ¡Hagamos esto!

—No me haré **un gauge** , Shiho. Ya te lo he dicho. Varias veces.

Sacó su labio inferior. —¡Pero tengo los guantes! ¡Estoy lista! ¿Has visto los nuevos gauges de leopardo que llegaron la semana pasada? ¡Son increíblemente calientes!

—No quiero mis orejas flácidas. Es asqueroso.

—No tienes que agrandarlos. Podemos comenzar con uno de dieciséis. ¡Eso es pequeñito! Algo como… —Curvó el pulgar y el índice para formar un pequeño agujero en el centro.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No, querida. Me hice el de la nariz. Me encanta. Estoy bien.

—¡Te encanta el mío! —dijo, desanimándose más con cada segundo.

—Sí. El tuyo. No quiero eso para mis orejas.

Shiho se arrancó los guantes y los tiró a la basura, y luego maldijo, un montón, en tagalo.

—Shikamaru estará aquí en cualquier momento —dije—. Hazte un nuevo tatuaje. Desahógate.

—Eso funciona para ti. Yo necesito apuñalar cosas. Eso es lo que me trae paz.

—Rara —dije, regresando al frente.

Shikamaru entró, las llaves colgando de su dedo. Se encontraba claramente de buen humor. —Nena —dijo, caminando para ponerse a mi lado. Me agarró los brazos—, el coche está encendido. Necesito que vengas conmigo un segundo.

—Shika, la tienda está abierta, no puedo…

—¡datsu! —gritó Shika.

—¿Sí? —gritó Datsuji desde atrás.

—¡Me llevo a Tema para que lo vea! ¡Estaremos de vuelta en menos de una hora!

—¡Lo que sea!

Shikamaru me miró, sus ojos brillando. —¡Vamos! —dijo, tirándome de la mano.

Me resistí. —¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás —dijo, llevándome al Intrepid. Me abrió la puerta, y me senté adentro. Corrió por detrás, y luego se deslizó en el asiento del conductor.

Condujo rápido a donde sea que nos dirigíamos, poniendo la radio un poco más alto de lo normal, mientras marcaba el ritmo sobre el volante. Llegamos a Highland Ridge, uno de los complejos de apartamentos más bonitos de la ciudad, y nos estacionamos frente a la oficina. Una mujer de mi edad se encontraba de pie ahí afuera en un traje y tacones.

—Buenos días, señor Uchiha. Usted debe ser Temari Nara —dijo, tendiendo la mano—. Soy Sarah. He estado esperando este día. —Estreché su mano, sin saber qué ocurría.

Shikamaru tomó mi mano mientras la seguíamos a un edificio en la parte trasera de la propiedad. Subimos las escaleras, y Sarah sacó un gran manojo de llaves, usando una para abrir la puerta.

—Entonces, esta es la de dos dormitorios. —Extendió el brazo y giró lentamente en semi círculo. Me recordaba a una de esas mujeres de _El Precio Justo_ —. Dos baños, más de doscientos metros cuadrados, lavadora y conexión para la secadora, nevera, triturador de basura, lavavajillas, chimenea, moqueta en toda la casa, y la posibilidad de dos mascotas con depósito. Ochocientos ochenta al mes, más ochocientos ochenta de depósito. —Sonrió—. Eso es sin mascotas, e incluye agua y basura. El basurero pasa los martes. La piscina está abierta de mayo a septiembre, el club durante todo el año, gimnasio veinticuatro horas, y por supuesto, una plaza designada para el coche.

Shikamaru me miró.

Me encogí de hombros. —Es increíble.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué más se puede pedir? Supera mi casa con creces.

Shikamaru le sonrió a Sarah. —Nos la quedaremos.

—Uh… Shikamaru, ¿podemos…? —Lo metí en una habitación y cerré la puerta.

—¿Qué, nena? Este lugar no estará libre por siempre.

—¿Pensé que no tendrías el dinero hasta después de la pelea de Sasuke?

Shikamaru se rio y me rodeó con sus brazos. —Ahorraba para un año de alquiler y facturas, incluyendo la mitad de la de mi padre. Puedo permitirme mudarnos ahora.

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿acabas de decir nosotros?

—¿Qué más diría? —preguntó Shika, confuso—. Has dicho que te encantaba y que era mejor que tu casa.

—¡Pero tampoco he dicho que me fuese a mudar! ¡Anoche dije lo contrario!

Shikmaru se quedó ahí, con la boca abierta. La cerró de golpe, y se frotó la nuca. —Vale, así que… tengo una llave de tu casa, tienes una de la mía. Veamos cómo va. Sin presiones.

—No tengo que tener una llave de tu apartamento ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Simplemente… no necesito una. No sé, se siente raro. ¿Y por qué necesitas dos habitaciones?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. —Dijiste que necesitabas tu espacio. Esa habitación es para lo que sea que quieras.

Quería abrazarlo y decirle que sí y hacerlo feliz, pero no quería irme a vivir con mi novio. No todavía, y si lo hiciera, sería un proceso natural, no está emboscada de mierda. —No.

—¿No a qué?

—No a todo. No aceptaré la llave. No me mudaré. No me haré gauges. ¡Sólo… no!

—Gauges… ¿qué?

Salí corriendo, pasando junto a Sarah, por las escaleras y de vuelta al Intrepid. Shikamaru no me hizo esperar en el frío por mucho tiempo. Se deslizó a mi lado y arrancó el coche. Mientras se calentaba, suspiró. —Escogí una mala semana para dejar de fumar.

—Dímelo a mí.


	22. Chapter 22

Ocupado empacando y mudándose, Shikamaru no estuvo mucho por aquí por la siguiente semana. Lo ayudé cuando pude, pero las cosas eran extrañas. Shikamaru estaba más que un poco decepcionado porque yo no me mudara. Podía ocultar sus sentimientos mucho mejor que yo, lo que no siempre era algo bueno.

El sábado por la noche, TenTen se encontraba sentada en nuestro sofá, cambiando los canales en un matador vestido de noche. El tirante en un solo hombro se veía como diamantes resplandecientes, y el resto era satín rojo abrazando sus curvas. El escote en forma de corazón lo hacía mucho más sexi. Sus tacones plateados eran altísimos, y el cabello lucía lacio y brillante en cascada.

—Me gustaría que Tamaki estuviera aquí. Este momento definitivamente demanda una de sus frases personalizadas. Estás perfecta.

Su labial color carmín relucía contra su brillante sonrisa. —Gracias, Tema. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?

—Shikamaru iba a desempacar un rato antes de irse a Skin Deep, pero dijo que vendría como a las siete. Sasuke últimamente está pasando un mal momento, así que irá a ver cómo está y luego vendrá.

—Así que, ¿te vas a tomar la noche?

Asentí.

—Neji me recogerá a las siete treinta.

—No te ves muy feliz por eso.

Se encogió de hombros.

Entré en mi habitación y abrí las puertas de mi armario. La de la izquierda colgaba del carril, así que tenía que ser cuidadosa. Mi ropa estaba clasificada minuciosamente por tipo y subtipo, y luego por color. Los suéteres colgaban del extremo izquierdo, varias camisas, mezclilla y luego vestidos a la derecha. No tenía mucho, me enfocaba más en pagar las facturas que llenar mi armario, y de todos modos, TenTen me dejaba tomar prestado un montón de sus cosas. Shikamaru me iba a llevar a algún restaurante italiano de lujo en la ciudad, luego iríamos a tomar unos tragos en el Red. Se suponía que sería una noche relajada. Su tarjeta y presentes se encontraban en una bolsa de regalo roja sobre mi cómoda. Era bastante aburrido, pero sabía que él apreciaría el gesto.

Saqué lo único que se acercaba a ser apropiado: un vestido de punto negro con forro blanco y mangas tres cuartos. Con un cuello redondo modesto, era el único vestido que tenía que no acentuaba mi escote y no llamaría la atención en un buen restaurante. Me puse un par de tacones rojos, un collar a juego y aretes, y le di el visto bueno.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta justo antes de las siete, y troté por el piso. —No te levantes. Probablemente es Shika.

Pero no lo era. Era Neji. Miró su reloj. —Siento llegar tan temprano. Solo estaba sentado en la casa y...

TenTen se puso de pie y Neji se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Su boca hizo una sonrisa ladeada. —Te ves bien.

Fruncí el ceño. TenTen se veía como un millón de dólares, y comprendí que Neji actuaba poco impresionado intencionalmente. No lo demostraba, pero había una pizca de remordimiento en sus ojos. TenTen ni siquiera se quejó de su falta de reacción, simplemente reflejó la misma expresión y luego tomó su bolso de la barra del desayuno.

—Es mejor que traigas un abrigo, Ten —dijo Neji—. Hace frío.

Abrí el armario delantero y le entregué su largo abrigo negro. Ofreció una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento, y luego cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

Volví a mi habitación y terminé mi cabello. Las siete vinieron y se fueron, también las siete y media. A las ocho, tomé mi teléfono y lo encendí. Nada. Traté de llamar, pero fue directo al buzón de voz.

Al cuarto para las nueve, me encontraba sentada en el sofá jugando un estúpido juego de pájaros en mi celular. No ayudó a mí ya construido enojo que Shikamaru no hubiera llamado para explicar su retraso.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y me puse de pie en un salto. Abrí la puerta para encontrar a Shikamaru, o una parte él, porque se encontraba escondido detrás de un jarrón lleno de varias docenas de rosas de color rojo oscuro.

Jadeé y me cubrí la boca. —Santo infierno, ¿son para mí? —pregunté.

Shikamaru entró y colocó el jarrón sobre la barra. Llevaba la misma ropa que usaba para trabajar, y de repente me sentí demasiado arreglada.

Cuando se giró, no sonreía.

—¿Qué? ¿Sasuke está bien? —pregunté.

—Su moto estaba estacionada en "Licores Ugly Fixer", así que probablemente no.

Lo abracé fuerte. —Gracias por las flores. —Cuando me di cuenta que sus manos aún se encontraban a sus costados, me alejé.

Shikamaru claramente se esforzaba para mantener su rostro tranquilo. —Fueron entregadas a la tienda tarde, después de que te fuiste. No son de mí.

—¿De quién son? —pregunté.

Señaló el jarrón. —Hay una tarjeta.

Me acerqué y quité el pequeño sobre rojo de la funda plástica. Cuando saqué la tarjeta, mis labios se movían, pero nada salió mientras leía rápidamente las palabras.

 _Me disuadí de esto muchas veces esta semana, pero tenía que hacerlo._

 _Siempre con amor,_

 _I._

Cerré los ojos. —Demonios. —Puse la tarjeta boca abajo sobre la formica verde claro y la mantuve ahí, mirando a Shikamaru—. Sé lo que estás pensando.

—No, no lo sabes.

—No estoy hablando con él. No hemos hablado en semanas.

—Así que _era I_.J —dijo Shikamaru, con el rostro y cuello volviéndose de tres tonos de rojo.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera creo que sepa por qué las envió. Sólo... —Me acerqué a él, pero se apartó—. Sólo olvidémonos de ellas —dije, haciéndole un gesto despectivo a las rosas—, y pasemos un buen rato esta noche. —Shikamaru metió las manos en los bolsillos, sus labios apretados en una línea dura—. ¿Por favor? —rogué.

—Las envió para joder tu cabeza. Y la mía.

—No —dije—, no haría eso.

—¡No lo defiendas! ¡Esto es pura mierda! —dijo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta, y luego se volvió para encararme—. He estado sentado en el trabajo todo este tiempo, mirando esas malditas cosas. Quería calmarme antes de venir aquí, pero esto es sólo... Es jodidamente irrespetuoso, ¡eso es lo que es! Me rompo el trasero tratando de demostrarte que soy mejor para ti de lo que nunca lo fue él. Pero sigue sacando esta mierda, y apareciendo, y... no puedo competir con un rico chico universitario de California. Apenas estoy sobreviviendo, sin algún título, y hasta hace unos días todavía vivía con mi papá. Pero estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de ti, Tema —dijo, acercándose a mí—. Lo he estado desde que éramos niños. La primera vez que te vi en el parque, supe lo que era la belleza. La primera vez que me ignoraste, fue mi primer corazón roto. Pensé que estaba jugando esto bien, desde el momento en que me senté en tu mesa en el Red. Nunca nadie ha querido a alguien tanto como te quiero a ti. Por _años_ yo... —Respiraba con dificultad, y apretó la mandíbula—. Cuando me enteré de lo de tu padre, quería rescatarte —dijo, riendo entre dientes, pero sin humor—. Y esa noche en tu apartamento, pensé que por fin había hecho algo bien. —Señaló el suelo—. Que mi propósito en la vida era amarte y mantenerte a salvo... pero no me preparé para tener que compartirte.

No sabía si podía arreglar esto. Era nuestro primer día de San Valentín, y él estaba furioso. Pero sabía que esas flores no tenían nada que ver con Shikamaru y sí todo que ver con I.J. siendo miserable. Me amaba, pero no pudimos hacer que funcionara. Shikamaru no entendía porque cualquier intento de explicación daría lugar a preguntas; preguntas que no podía responder. Era difícil estar enojada con cualquiera de ellos, y fácil estarlo conmigo misma por ponernos en esta situación.

Entré a la cocina, saqué el bote de la basura, tomé el jarrón y lo dejé caer directo al fondo.

Shikamaru me miraba con una mueca, y luego todo su rostro se suavizó. —¡No tenías que hacer eso!

Corrí hacia él y envolví mis brazos en su cintura, presionando mis mejillas contra su hombro. Incluso cuando usaba tacones, él era más alto que yo. —No quiero esas flores. —Alcé la vista hacia él—. Sin embargo, sí te quiero _a ti_. No eres con quien estoy atascada porque no conseguí mi primera opción. Si crees que estás enamorado de dos personas, escoges la segunda, ¿verdad? Porque si realmente amara a I.J., no podría haberme enamorado de ti.

Shikamaru me miró, sus ojos cargados de tristeza. —En teoría —dijo, riendo una vez.

—Me gustaría que pudieras verte a través de mis ojos. Cada mujer que te ha conocido quiere una oportunidad contigo. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eres el premio de consolación?

Shikamaru tocó mi mandíbula con la palma, y luego se alejó de mí. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Arruiné toda nuestra noche! ¡Soy un jodido idiota, Tema! Estaba estresado porque quería traerte flores, pero todas son tan malditamente caras… y luego ese ramo ridículamente gigante aparece. Soy un idiota. Soy un poco razonable, egoísta e inseguro idiota que tiene tanto miedo de perderte. Es muy difícil creer que ya eres mía. —Sus ojos se veían tan tristes, me rompieron el corazón.

—¿Desde que éramos niños? Aunque nunca me hablaste. No creía que supieras quién era yo.

Se rio. —Me aterrorizabas.

Arqueé una ceja. —¿Un chico Uchiha? ¿Asustado?

Hizo una mueca. —Ya hemos perdido a la primera mujer que hemos amado. La idea de pasar por eso otra vez nos asusta jodidamente mucho.

Mis ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas, y luego se desbordaron. Agarré en un puño su camiseta y lo empujé contra mí, besándolo con fuerza, luego corrí a mi habitación, tomé la pequeña bolsa y la tarjeta, y volví con él. Sostuve la bolsa delante de mí.

—Feliz día de San Valentín.

Shikamaru palideció. —Soy el más grande idiota en la historia de los idiotas.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba tan preocupado por las flores, que olvidé tu regalo en la tienda.

—Está bien—dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia—. Esto no es gran cosa.

Abrió la tarjeta, la leyó, y me miró. —La tarjeta que te conseguí no es tan buena.

—Detente. Abre tu regalo —dije, un poco aturdida.

Metió la mano, y sacó algo envuelto en papel de seda blanco. Lo abrió, y extendió la camiseta delante de él. Aun sosteniéndola en alto, asomó la cabeza por un lado. —Tu regalo tampoco es así de impresionante.

—No es impresionante. Sólo es una camiseta.

La giró, apuntando a las letras de _Star Wars_. —¿"Que el Schwartz esté contigo"? ¡Esta es el puto pterodactilo de las camisetas!

Parpadeé. —Así que… ¿eso es algo bueno?

Alguien tocó a la puerta, y Shikamaru y yo saltamos. Me sequé los ojos mientras Shikamaru se asomaba por la mirilla. Se giró hacia mí, claramente confuso.

—Es... Es Lee.

—¿Lee? —pregunté, abriendo la puerta.

—TenTen ha estado tratando de llamarte —dijo, molesto—. Ella y Neji se enojaron de nuevo. Necesita un aventón a casa. Iba a ir por ella, pero piensa que sería mejor si tú estuvieras ahí.

—Mierda —dije, corriendo a ponerme mi abrigo.

—Mi camioneta está encendida —dijo Lee—. Yo conduzco.

Lo señalé. —No empieces ninguna mierda.

Lee alzó las manos mientras pasaba. Todos nos amontonamos en la camioneta y condujimos a la casa Sig Tau.

Coches se alineaban en la calle, y la casa estaba decorada con luces rojas, cadenas adornadas con latas de cerveza y corazones de papel. Algunas personas pululaban afuera, pero la mayoría corría de la calle por el calor de la casa.

Shikamaru me ayudó a bajar el metro y medio de la camioneta de Lee, y nos encontramos con Lee en el lado del conductor. El bajo de la música latía con fuerza en mi pecho, y me recordó al Red. Justo cuando comencé a dar un paso hacia la casa, Shikamaru me frenó. Miraba el espacio delante de la camioneta de Lee.

—Jódeme —dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la casa.

La Harley de Sasuke se encontraba estacionada en la calle y una botella de medio litro de whisky yacía vacía junto a ella, sostenida por el césped quebradizo y muerto.

Una chica gritó—: ¡Bájame, maldita sea!

Era Hinata, y colgaba sobre el hombro de Sasuke, golpeando a muerte con sus puños, y pateando. Fue pisoteando hacia un auto y la aventó al asiento trasero. Después de una breve conversación con un chico en el asiento del conductor, Sasuke se metió en la parte trasera con Hinata.

—¿Deberíamos...? —comencé, pero Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza.

—Han estado yendo de un lado a otro así por semanas. No quiero quedar atrapado en ese desastre.

El coche se alejó, y nosotros entramos. En el momento en que pusimos un pie en la sala principal, la gente comenzó a mirar y murmurar entre sí.

—¡Shika! —dijo Naruto, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Acabo de ver a Sasuke —dijo Shikamaru, señalando a sus espaldas.

Naruto soltó una risa. —Sí. Terminarán de nuevo juntos esta noche.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. —Están locos.

Lee dio un paso. —Buscamos a Neji y TenTen. ¿Los has visto?

Naruto miró alrededor, luego se encogió de hombros. —No en un rato.

Buscamos en el piso inferior, buscamos en el piso principal, luego subimos. Lee no olvidó ni una sola habitación, o incluso los armarios. Cuando llegamos a la terraza, encontramos a Neji.

—Neji Jason —dije. Se dio la vuelta. Asintió en dirección a Shikamaru, pero a Lee sólo le dio un vistazo.

—Esta es una fiesta Sig Tau, chicos. Lo siento, pero no pueden quedarse.

—Yo soy Sig Tau —dijo Shikamaru.

—No te ofendas, hombre, pero ya no.

Lee giró su hombro hacia Neji, claramente tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no atacarlo. —¿Dónde está Ten?

Neji sacudió la cabeza y bajó la vista. Entonces, me miró. —Traté de hacer que funcionara. Realmente lo intenté esta vez. Simplemente no puedo ser dependiente.

Lee se inclinó más cerca, y Shikamaru puso una mano en su pecho. —Ella no es dependiente —dijo entre dientes—. Deberías sentirte agradecido por el tiempo que quiere pasar contigo.

Neji comenzó a responder, pero alcé mi mano. —Jason, no estamos aquí para juzgarte.

—Habla por ti —gruñó Lee.

Giré la cabeza hacia su cuerpo grande. —No estás ayudando. Cállate.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó Shikamaru—. Sólo estamos aquí para llevarla a casa.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No la he visto.

Dejamos a Neji solo, tomando las escaleras hacia el piso principal. Salimos, y Shikamaru enganchó su brazo a mí alrededor para alejar el frío.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Lee.

—Trata de llamarla —dije, temblando de frío.

Caminamos de regreso a la camioneta, y luego nos congelamos cuando vimos a TenTen sentada en la acera junto a la llanta trasera de Lee.

—¿Ten? —dijo Lee.

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo en alto su teléfono. —Murió —exclamó.

Lee la alzó en sus brazos y ella lo abrazó, llorando. Se subió a su camioneta con ella todavía en sus brazos, y luego Shikamaru y yo caminamos alrededor. Curiosamente, TenTen no quería hablar de su pelea con Neji. En cambio, Sasuke fue el tema de conversación.

—Y luego, él dijo: **_"_** Y al absoluto y horrible horror de perder a tu mejor amiga porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para enamorarte de ella ** _"_** o algo así. —Puso la mano sobre el pecho de Lee—. Morí.

Miré a Shikamaru, pero en lugar de la expresión divertida que esperaba, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Esa bola golpeó muy cerca de home —dijo.

Besé su mejilla. —Bebé. Detente. Estamos bien.

—Ni siquiera llegamos a la cena.

—Vamos a la tienda —dijo Lee—, por algunas provisiones. Yo cocinaré.

—Ayudaré —dijo Shikamaru.

—Oh, yo tengo provisiones —dije—. Estoy abastecida por un tiempo.

—¿Tienes macarrones? —preguntó Lee.

—Si —dijimos TenTen y yo al unísono.

—¿Mantequilla? —preguntó. Asentimos—. ¿Harina? ¿Sazonador del suroeste? —Miré a Shikamaru quien asintió—. ¿Leche? ¿Queso Jack? —Sacudí la cabeza.

Shikamaru habló—: Sin embargo, tienes pimienta Jack.

Lee asintió una vez. —Igual de bueno. ¿Tomates? ¿Chiles verdes? ¿Pan rallado?

—Pan rallado no —dijo Shikamaru.

Lee giró bruscamente el volante a la derecha y condujimos a su apartamento. Estuvo adentro menos de un minuto, y luego estuvimos de camino, con una caja de pan rallado.

—Me muero de hambre —dije—. ¿Qué harás?

—Una comida gourmet de día de San Valentín —dijo Lee, más que dramáticamente—. Macarrones con queso del suroeste.

Todos nos reímos, pero mi estómago gruñó. Sonó increíble.

Shikamaru me susurró al oído—: Perdona por no haberte llevado a cenar.

Me abracé a su brazo. —Esto es mucho mejor que lo que habíamos planeado.

Besó mi mejilla y me apretó contra él. —Estoy de acuerdo.


	23. Chapter 23

Incluso para ser un par de clases, los exámenes parciales me pateaban el trasero. Lee, TenTen, Deidara, Tamaki y yo estudiábamos en el Red antes de que se llenara de gente o cuando el trabajo iba lento, y Shikamaru me ayudaba a estudiar en Skin Deep. Las vacaciones se aproximaban rápidamente y me sentía ansiosa por estar libre para comenzar a ganar más dinero por trabajar horas extras, pero antes tenía que conseguir sobrevivir a los exámenes.

La primera semana de marzo fue un borrón y la semana de exámenes parciales fue incluso peor, pero con todo el tiempo que me tomé estudiando, terminé mis exámenes y sentí que me fue lo suficiente bien como para disfrutar las vacaciones.

El domingo por la noche después del trabajo, en lugar de conducir a mi apartamento, conduje hacia el departamento de Shikamaru. Si Lee no pasaba la noche en nuestro apartamento, TenTen estaba en el suyo. Después de los primeros días de _"¿Somos o no somos?,"_ retomaron las cosas donde lo habían dejado y nunca había visto a TenTen tan feliz. Sin embargo, a pesar de que disfrutaba desayunar con Lee de nuevo, su temporada de luna de miel comenzaba a incomodarme. Sin importar lo mucho que amara verla sonreír, dormir con Shikamaru era un alivio por varias razones.

El lunes por la mañana, rodé sobre la cama y lentamente comencé a despertar. Todo el cuerpo de Shikamaru envolvía el mío. Dormir de cucharita de un lado al otro se había convertido en nuestro ritual nocturno. Estaba más cómoda durmiendo de mi lado derecho y Shikamaru se sentía más cómodo en su lado izquierdo, así que dábamos muchas vueltas.

Bostecé y, por costumbre, Shikamaru me acercó más a él. Sus paredes blancas se encontraban llenas de marcos de bronce con fotografías familiares, retratos de su madre y muchas instantáneas de nosotros: en el Red, Skin Deep y un montón de fotos nuestras celebrando mi sexto tatuaje, un pavo real con plumas intrincadas amarillas, azules, verdes, rojas y moradas que abarcaba desde mi cadera hasta las costillas. Shikamaru dijo que era el mejor que había hecho y lo recorrió con ternura durante la noche antes de dormirse.

Mi cuerpo se convertía en una caminante pieza de arte y me parecía bien. Shikamaru me había preguntado un par de veces porque continuaba trabajando en la tienda, incluso después de que Koji terminó su programa y volvió, pero me burlé diciéndole que era por los tatuajes gratis. Pero, siendo sincera, Shikamaru los hubiera hecho gratis de todas formas; una ventaja de ser la novia de un artista.

Entre las citas, Shikamaru garabateaba y esbozaba en mi escritorio y, cuando me enamoraba de uno, le pedía que lo dibujara en mi piel. Yo tenía los originales enmarcados y colgando en mi dormitorio, y Shikamaru tenía las recreaciones en su cama.

Salí de la cama y caminé penosamente al baño. La luz del sol golpeando las brillantes paredes blancas provocaba que entrecerrara los ojos. Golpeé mi pie en el toallero que le ayudé a escoger, y luego abrí el botiquín para tomar el cepillo de dientes que mantenía allí. Todo eso era muy doméstico y, a pesar de que pensaba que no podía hacerlo, sí podía… y apreciaba cada momento.

Me senté en el sofá anaranjado chillón y me froté los ojos. A esa hora de la mañana, si las persianas se encontraban abiertas, los rayos del sol golpeaban el mosaico de vidrios rotos y los espejos que colgaban justo sobre el sofá, y esparcían un millón de arcoíris en la pared opuesta. Amaba sentarme allí con una taza de café y disfrutar la vista. Sólo tomaba café en el departamento de Shikamaru. TenTen y yo no teníamos una cafetera y aquí podía prepararme las tazas que quisiera.

Shikamaru salió a trompicones de la habitación y se frotó el rostro. —Estoy jodidamente cansado por alguna razón —dijo, su voz profunda y áspera. Se sentó junto a mí y luego apoyó la cabeza en mi regazo. Habíamos rasurado su cabello anoche, así que estaba particularmente espinoso cuando pasé mis dedos sobre él.

—No lo olvides —dijo.

—Lo sé. La pelea de Sasuke podría ser en cualquier momento y tienes que ir en cuanto llame para que vigiles a Hinata.

—Espero que la basura que la atacó la última vez muestre su cara. Va a desear haberse topado con Sasuke en vez de conmigo.

—Si lo golpeas incluso peor de lo que lo habría hecho Sasuke, vas a matarlo. Así que espero que no se presente.

—Puedes quedarte con mi apartamento mientras estoy en la cárcel.

Rodé los ojos. —¿Qué tal si simplemente no vas a la cárcel? Como que me están gustando las cosas tal y como están.

Alzó la mirada hacia mí. —¿Sí?

—Inmensamente.

—Tengo una llave con tu nombre en ella.

—Es demasiado temprano, bebé, no empieces —gemí.

Se sentó. —Uno de estos días, dejaré de pedírtelo y te arrepentirás.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Dudas que dejaré de pedírtelo o que te arrepentirás?

—Ambos.

Frunció el ceño. —Eso no está bien.

Miré mi reloj. —Tenemos que ir a trabajar en un par de horas.

—No, no tenemos. Pedí el día libre.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Yo tengo que trabajar en un par de horas.

—Pedí el día libre para los dos.

Mis cejas se juntaron. —¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy esperando la llamada de Sasuke y pensé que quizás te gustaría venir.

—No puedes planear mi vida sin preguntármelo, Shikamaru. Y a Datsu tampoco le importará que le digas esa mierda.

—Es sólo un día. No es como si necesitarás un segundo trabajo, de todos modos.

—Me gusta trabajar y no importa si lo necesito o no, cruzaste la línea. Ese es mi dinero, Shikamaru. No está bien —dije, poniéndome de pie. Su cabeza cayó sobre los cojines y luego me siguió hasta el dormitorio.

—Está bien, entonces. Llamaré a Datsuji y le diré que sí irás.

—No, yo llamaré a Datsuji. ¿Desde cuándo necesitas hablar con mi jefe por mí? —dije, poniéndome mis pantalones y una camisa.

Los hombros de Shikamaru se hundieron. —No te vayas, nena, vamos. Sólo quería pasar el día contigo. Lo siento.

Me puse mis zapatos y el abrigo, y después de tomar mi teléfono, llaves y bolso, me dirigí hacia la puerta principal.

Shikamaru presionó su palma contra la puerta. —No te vayas molesta.

—No estoy molesta. Estoy jodidamente furiosa. Esto es exactamente por qué no quiero mudarme contigo, Shikamaru. No puedes dirigir mi vida.

—¡No estoy tratando de dirigir tu vida! ¡Trataba de hacer algo lindo!

—Bien, ¿pero entiendes por qué creo que cruzaste la línea?

—No, creo que estás exagerando.

Suspiré. —Me voy. Quita tu mano.

No lo hizo.

—Shikamaru, por favor, mueve tu mano. Quiero irme a casa.

Hizo una pausa. —Casa. Esta es tu casa. Has estado aquí toda la semana. ¡Amas estar aquí! No sé porque estás siendo tan condenadamente terca al respecto. ¡Pensabas mudarte a la jodida California con ese cabrón en menos tiempo del que nosotros hemos estado juntos!

—¡I.J. vivió en su apartamento por _dos años_! ¡Era un poco más estable!

La boca de Shikamaru se abrió, parecía como si le hubiera disparado. —Maldición, nena. No te contengas.

Me encogí. —No debí haber dicho eso. Lo siento.

Dio un paso hacia mí y me estremecí. A pesar de que mi mala comparación con I.J. lo hirió, mi pequeño reflejo lo lastimó incluso más.

Habló bajo y lento—: _Nunca_ te golpearía.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que fue un reflejo… yo…

Se alejó de mí, entró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta de golpe. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y cerré los ojos.

Después de un par de silenciosos segundos, un fuerte ruido provino detrás de la puerta, como si hubiera empujado el armario, pero no podía estar segura. No me quedé para averiguarlo. Salí corriendo, bajé las escaleras y subí al Jeep.

Con los universitarios de vacaciones, la tienda estaba muerta. Mientras las horas pasaban sin clientes, la culpa me consumía. Shikamaru sabía que nos aburriríamos en el trabajo, así que tenía sentido que nos tomáramos el día libre. Aun así, no podía disculparme por cómo me sentí. Trabajé duro para estar donde estoy, y no había nada malo con querer aferrarme a mi independencia tanto como pudiera.

Estaba sentada en el mostrador, mis piernas balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante. Shiho se encontraba sentada en el sofá frente a las puertas, limando sus uñas en garras.

—Tenía razón —dijo.

—¿En qué? —pregunté, abatida.

—Ibas a mudarte con I.J. ¿Por qué no con Shika? Él es tan estable como cualquiera.

—No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento. Estaba molesta.

—Lo sabe.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me ha llamado?

—Quizás también se siente culpable. Quizás está preocupado porque te estremeciste.

—Fue un reflejo. No pude controlarlo.

—Lo sabe. En el fondo, lo sabe. Creo que lo ofendiste. Mencionó antes que siente que su propósito es protegerte, ¿verdad?

—Eso es lo que dijo.

—Pero luego te asustó.

—No fue a propósito.

—Aun así. Puedo comprender por qué no se lo tomó tan bien. ¡Datsuji! —gritó, haciéndome saltar.

—¿Qué? —gritó él de regreso.

—¡Cerremos esta agujero de mierda! Nadie ha venido en todo el día y Tema se irá al Red, de todas formas.

Datsuji se acercó a la parte delantera, sin emociones en su rostro. —¿Acabas de llamar a la tienda agujero de mierda?

—Sí —dijo ella—. ¿Estoy despedida?

—¿Ya vino Mitoku? —preguntó.

Shiho asintió. —Sí, pero recibió un mensaje hace quince minutos. Hay una pelea esta noche.

—¿Qué? —dije, poniéndome de pie—. ¿Es ahí a donde se fue?

Shiho volvió a asentir. —¿Sí? ¿Y qué?

—Porque es allí donde Shika estará esta noche. Apostará mucho dinero, y se supone que debe vigilar a Hinata por Sasuke. Supongo que de algún chico que la atacó la última vez.

—Mierda, ¿en serio? —dijo Shiho, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

—Podemos cerrar si te retractas sobre lo que dijiste de la tienda y si podemos beber en el Red —dijo Datsuji, mirándome—, gratis.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Pagaré la primera ronda, pero regalar bebidas es motivo de despido, así que no.

—Me retracto —dijo Shiho—. Esta es la más bonita, la más maravillosa tienda de todas y nunca quiero irme de aquí. Excepto justo ahora.

Datsuji asintió. —Nos veremos allí.

Shiho aplaudió. —¡Tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo! —Se levantó y corrió hacia su cuarto por sus cosas.

Cerré la registradora y apagué la computadora, y apagó las luces de la parte trasera.

Caminé hacia el Jeep, deteniéndome cuando noté que Shikamaru llegaba en el Intrepid. Estacionó rápidamente y salió. Me quitó las llaves de la mano, abrió el lado del conductor del Jeep, lo arrancó y luego salió. —La pelea es esta noche. En Keaton Hall. Iré, ya voy algo tarde, pero sólo quería verte. —Besó mi mejilla.

Un extraño pánico se apoderó de mí, como si estuviera despidiéndose. Agarré su camisa, deteniéndolo antes de que se marchara. —¿Estamos bien? —pregunté.

Pareció aliviado. —No, pero lo estaremos. —Esbozó una sonrisa triste, su hoyuelo profundizándose en su mejilla.

—¿Qué significa?

—Significa que estoy jodido, pero que voy a remediarlo. Lo juro. Sólo… no te des por vencida conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Detente.

—Tengo que irme, nena. —Besó mi frente y luego trotó a su auto.

—Llámame cuando hayas terminado. Tengo un extraño presentimiento.

Me guiñó un ojo. —También yo. Eso significa que ganaré un montón de dinero esta noche.

Salió de la calzada y subí al Jeep. Sentía calor y abracé el volante, sobrecargada con afecto hacia el hombre que siempre intentaba cuidar bien de mí. Shiho tocó el claxon de su Eagle Talon y la seguí directo hacia el Red


	24. Chapter 24

—Todo el mundo se ha ido. Es una maldita tragedia —dijo TenTen—. Esas malditas peleas. ¡Esas _malditas_ peleas!

—Qué dramática —dije, observándola tirar con furia veinticinco centavos en su pote de propinas vacío—. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que maldijiste el Círculo? Todos entraron después, nos reventamos el trasero trabajando, y luego fueron sacados a patadas antes de que siquiera pudieran ordenar una bebida.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo TenTen, golpeando su mejilla con el lado de arriba de la palma de su mano. Resopló con sus labios y voló hacia arriba su flequillo.

—¡No estés tan triste, nena! —gritó Lee desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Una chica entró corriendo, logrando que Lee reaccionara medio segundo después. Ella habló rápidamente con uno de los cinco chicos en las mesas de billar, tiró de su brazo y ambos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

Luego noté que las personas revisaban sus mensajes de texto, y contestaban sus teléfonos y luego salían corriendo.

Tenten se dio cuenta, también. Se puso de pie, levantando las cejas. —Eso es… extraño —le hizo señas a Rock Lee—. ¿Hay una pelea afuera?

Él se echó para atrás, tratando de hacer contacto visual con Deidara en la entrada. —¿Está pasando algo afuera? —gritó. Su voz resonó, llegando incluso al otro lado del club por encima de la música. Lee negó con la cabeza a TenTen—. Nada.

Tamaki entró corriendo, levantando su teléfono. —¡Oh Santa Madre de Dios! ¡Está por todo el Facebook! —gritó—. ¡El Keaton Hall se está quemando!

—¿Qué? —Me senté, con cada músculo de mi cuerpo tensándose.

—¡Apaga esa mierda! —le gritó Nagato al DJ. La música fue apagada, y Nagato sacó el control remoto, encendiendo la pantalla plana que generalmente emitía deportes. Cambió los canales hasta que aparecieron las noticias.

La oscura imagen era inestable, pero finalmente se enfocó. El humo salía del Keaton y estudiantes aterrados corrían por el césped. En la cinta informativa se leía: _Video filmado con un teléfono por un aficionado a las afueras del Este de la Universidad Estatal de Keaton Hall._

—No. ¡No! —grité, agarrando mis llaves. Alcé la sección con bisagras de la barra, dando dos pasos antes de que Nagato me tirara hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Nagato.

—¡Shikamaru está ahí adentro! ¡Él está en la pelea de Sasuke! —Luché contra su agarre, pero él no me iba a dejar ir.

Konan apareció al lado de nosotros, con ojos vacilantes. —No puedes entrar ahí, Tema. ¡El lugar está en llamas!

Peleé contra Nagato —¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! —grité.

Lee se acercó, pero en lugar de ayudarme a mí, ayudó a Nagato a mantenerme quieta. Deidara corrió alrededor de la esquina, pero se detuvo varios metros de distancia, observando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Shh —dijo Tenten, amablemente alejándome de ellos—. Llámalo —dijo, tendiéndome su teléfono.

Lo tomé, pero mis manos temblaban tanto que no podía presionar los números. TenTen tomó el teléfono de mi mano.

—¿Cuál es su número?

—Cuatro-cero-dos-uno-cuatro-cuatro-ocho —le dije, tratando de no enloquecer más de lo que ya lo estaba. Mi corazón intentaba salirse de mi pecho, y me encontraba jadeando en busca de aire después de mi lucha con Nagato y Lee.

Esperamos. Nadie se movió. Nadie habló. Los ojos de Tenten se movieron por la habitación hasta que finalmente se fijaron en mí. Sacudió su cabeza.

No esperé para darles una oportunidad de retenerme de nuevo. Corrí hacia la entrada y salí por la puerta doble, hacia mi Jeep. Con mis manos todavía temblando, me tomó un par de intentos antes de que colocara la llave en el contacto, pero una vez que prendí el motor, salí a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

El Campus se encontraba a menos de diez minutos de distancia, y pasé sobre varias curvas para pasar el tráfico y llegar al estacionamiento más cercano al Keaton Hall. La escena era incluso más aterradora en persona. El agua de los camiones de bomberos ya había mojado el suelo y había alcanzado el asfalto. Mientras corría por el césped, mis botas chapoteaban en la hierba empapada.

Las luces rojas y azules de las ambulancias parpadeaban en los edificios del alrededor. Lo que parecía como kilómetros de mangueras corrían de la toma de agua hacia varias ventanas y puertas de Keaton, donde los bomberos corrían hacia el peligro. La gente gritaba y lloraba, y llamaba nombres. Docenas de cuerpos yacían en una línea, cubiertos con mantas de lana de color amarillas. Caminé a lo largo de ellos, mirando los zapatos, rezando que no me encontrara con las botas amarillas de trabajo de Shikamaru. Cuando llegué al final de la línea, retrocedí. A un par de pies le faltaba un tacón. El otro pie se encontraba descalzo, mostrando pies perfectamente cuidados. El dedo gordo del pie estaba pintado con una pintura blanca y negra, con un corazón rojo. Quien quiera que fuera, estuvo viva cuando esos dedos fueron pintados, y ahora yacía sin vida en un suelo frío y mojado.

Me cubrí la boca, y luego comencé a buscar entre los rostros a mí alrededor. —¡Shika! —grité—. ¡Shikamaru Uchiha! —Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más cuerpos eran sacados, y menos personas habían sido salvadas. Se veía como una zona de guerra. Muchos de mis clientes venían a estas peleas… compañeros de clases, de la Universidad y la secundaria. Desde que llegué a la escena, no me había cruzado con ninguno de ellos. No vi a Sasuke, o Hinata, tampoco, y me preguntaba si ellos se hallaban junto con los muertos también. Incluso si Shikamaru había logrado salir y su hermano no, él estaría devastado. Después de un tiempo, se puso inquietantemente tranquilo. El llanto fue reducido a gemidos, el único sonido era el zumbido de las mangueras, y el ocasional grito entre los bomberos. Me estremecí, y me di cuenta por primera vez que no llevaba puesto un abrigo.

Mi teléfono sonó, y casi lo dejo caer intentando de ponerlo en mi oreja. —¿Hola? —grité.

—¿Tema? —dijo TenTen—. ¡No te muevas de allí! ¡Shika está en camino para allá!

—¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con él?

—¡Sí! ¡Él está bien! ¡No te muevas de allí!

Colgué, y sostuve el teléfono en mi pecho, temblando incontrolablemente, y mirando alrededor, esperando y con la esperanza de que Tenten tuviera razón. Shikamaru apareció, a unos cien metros de distancia, corriendo a toda velocidad en mi dirección.

Mis piernas cedieron, y caí sobre mis rodillas, sollozando. Shikamaru cayó en frente de mí, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor. —¡Te tengo! ¡Estoy aquí!

No podía hablar. No podía hacer nada más que sollozar y agarrar su camiseta. Shikamaru se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros, y luego sus brazos se encontraban a mí alrededor nuevamente, meciéndome hasta que me calmé.

—Todo está bien, nena —dijo, su voz calmada y relajante. Su rostro machado con hollín y sudor, y su camiseta estaba sucia. Olía como a humo pero aun así enterré mi rostro en su pecho.

—¿Sasuke y Hinata? —Finalmente logré decir.

—Ellos están bien. Vamos—dijo, apoyándose en sí mismo para levantarse—. Vamos a llevarte a casa donde está cálido.

Shikamaru condujo el Jeep hacia mi apartamento. Nagato había cerrado el bar por respeto, así que TenTen y Lee se encontraban acurrucados en el sofá de dos plazas, observando las noticias mientras Shikamaru y yo tomábamos turnos para ducharnos.

En un fresco suéter gris y un par de calcetines descoloridos, me acurruqué con Shikamaru en mi cama. Lo abracé con fuerza, presionando mi sien contra su costado. Mi cabello mojado empapaba su camiseta de _Spaceballs_ , pero a él no le importaba. Todo era demasiado difícil de procesar, así que sólo nos quedamos en silencio, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro hasta que yo espontáneamente me quebranté de nuevo.

Lee llamó a mi puerta, y luego entró, seguido de TenTen. Ella miraba a todas partes excepto a mi ojos. —La mamá de Toneri acaba de ser entrevistada. Él no sobrevivió.

Me encontraba devastada, era todo un mar de lágrimas. Simplemente cerré mis ojos, y mi labio tembló. Shikamaru me abrazó, y ambos saltamos cuando su teléfono sonó.

Él lo miró. Sonó de nuevo. —Es sólo un número.

—¿Local? —le pregunté. Sonó una tercera vez. Él asintió—. Contesta.

Levantó su teléfono a su oreja, vaciló. —¿Hola? —Después de una corta pausa, bajó el teléfono a su regazo—. Demasiado tarde.

Lee y TenTen fueron a la cama, pero yo sólo me quedé allí en el regazo de Shikamaru. No quería apagar las luces. Quería verlo, con mis propios ojos, y saber que se encontraba vivo y bien.

Shikamaru pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. —Yo la dejé —dijo.

Me senté. —¿A quién?

—A Hinata. Sasuke no podía llegar a nosotros. Él iba a salir por el camino por el que todos los demás entraron, y Hinata nos iba a llevar por una salida de atrás. Nos perdimos, nos cruzamos con un montón de chicas perdidas que seguían a un chico, pero él estaba tan perdido como lo estábamos nosotros. Entré en pánico. —Sacudió la cabeza, mirando a la pared—. Y joder, la abandoné. —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y bajó la mirada.

—Ella salió —le dije, tocando su muslo.

—Le prometí a Sasuke que cuidaría de ella. Y cuando se trató de una situación de vida o muerte, me acobardé.

Agarré su mentón y lo giré para que me mirara. —Tú no te acobardaste. Tienes instintos fuertes y tu mamá está en el otro lado cuidándote. ¿Qué le sucedió a ese grupo que pasaste?

—Rompí una ventana y levanté al chico, y luego levanté a las chicas para que pudieran saltar.

—Salvaste sus vidas. De ninguna manera ese chico lo habría hecho por su propia cuenta. Tu mamá ayudó a Sasuke a encontrar su camino hacia Hinata, y te ayudó a ti a salvar más vidas. Eso no es _acobardarse_. Eso es ser valiente.

La boca de Shikamaru se levantó ligeramente, y se inclinó hacia mí, besando mis labios. —Tenía tanto miedo de nunca volverte a ver.

Mi labio comenzó a temblar de nuevo, y presioné mi frente contra la suya, sacudiendo mi cabeza. —Seguía pensando sobre ese extraño presentimiento que ambos tuvimos temprano. Y luego cuando te fuiste, sentí como si era una despedida. Nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida, y eso es decir mucho. Mi papá puede ser bastante aterrador.

El teléfono de Shikamaru chirrió. Él lo cogió, leyendo el mensaje de texto. —Es de Tekka en Sig Tau. Hemos perdido tres hasta ahora.

Mis hombros se hundieron.

Shikamaru le frunció el ceño a su teléfono, presionó un botón y sostuvo el receptor en su oreja. Me miró. —Tenía un mensaje de voz de ese número. Nunca envió una alerta.

—¿Quizás porque medio lo contestaste?

—Es de ese número extraño.

Una voz femenina dijo, _Ugh_ , y nada más. Shikamaru frunció el ceño, y luego presionó un botón. Podía escucharlo sonar varias veces, y luego la misma voz femenina respondió.

—¿Hola? —gritó—. ¿Shika?

Shikamaru parecía confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. —¿Hinata? ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, estamos bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—He estado sentado con Tema. Está bastante alterada por el incendio. Perdió algunos de sus clientes.

Me acosté en su regazo de nuevo, y todo lo que podía escuchar de la voz de Hinata era su charla con voz aguda.

—Sí —dijo Shika—. Es como una zona de guerra allí. ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Estás en una galería comercial? —le espetó.

Me senté.

— _¿Qué?_ —dijo, aún más perturbado. Seguramente no. No podían—. Está bien, ¿con qué? —preguntó—. Hinata, deja de jugar. Joder, sólo dime. —Ambos estábamos exhaustos, y cualquiera que fuera el juego que jugaba, Shikamaru no se estaba divirtiendo. Me incliné más cerca del teléfono. Shikamaru lo alejó un poco de su oreja para que yo pudiera escuchar.

—Hubo un montón de personas en la pelea anoche. Un montón de personas murieron. Alguien va a tener que ir a la cárcel por ello.

Me eché para atrás, y Shikamaru y yo intercambiamos miradas. Ella tenía razón. Sasuke podría estar en serios problemas.

—¿Estás pensando que va a ser Sasuke? —dijo Shikamaru, con voz baja y seria. Ella tenía su completa atención, ahora—. ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Me incliné hacia delante para escuchar.

—Le pedí a Sasuke que se casara conmigo.

—Uh… —dijo Shikamaru, él me miró de nuevo. Mis cejas salieron disparadas hacia mi línea de cabello—. Bien, ¿cómo demonios eso va ayudarlo?

—Estamos en las Vegas…

Me eché hacia atrás para ver la reacción de Shikamaru. Él era el que tenía las cejas elevadas, ahora, y varias líneas profundas en su frente.

—Hinata. —Suspiró. Ella habló un poco más, con la voz un poco más alta, sonando más desesperada. Se iban a casar, con la esperanza de que fuera lo suficientemente loco para que los investigadores creyeran que Sasuke se encontraba en las Vegas en lugar de Keaton Hall. Mi corazón se rompió por ellos. Tan molesta como me encontraba porque el hombre que amaba casi pierde la vida, ellos tenían el mismo miedo, además del miedo de que fuera el fin para ellos. Y ahora enfrentaban la posibilidad de perderse mutuamente de nuevo.

—Lo siento —dijo Shika—. Él no querría que hicieras esto, tampoco. Él hubiese querido que te casaras con él porque quisieras hacerlo. Si alguna vez lo averiguara, rompería su corazón.

Me incliné hacia delante.

—No sientas lástima, Shika. Va a funcionar. Al menos le dará una oportunidad. Es una oportunidad, ¿verdad? La mejor posibilidad que tiene.

—Supongo —dijo Shikamaru, sonando derrotado. Hinata permaneció en silencio—. Felicidades.

—¡Felicidades! —dije, desesperada por sentir algo que no fuera depresión.

Hinata dijo algo, y Shikamaru asintió. —Lo haremos… y de verdad es jodidamente raro que nuestro hermanito sea el primero en casarse.

Hinata se rió, pero sonaba cansada. —Supéralo.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Shikamaru—. Y, te quiero. —Colgó, y tiró el teléfono al final de la cama. Después de mirar las puertas rotas de mi armario por un rato, se rió—. Necesito arreglarlas.

—Sí, por favor.

—Sasuke se va a casar antes que yo. No sé cómo sentirme con respecto a eso.

—Le deseas lo mejor. Podrían estar casados para siempre y tener diez hijos, o podrían divorciarse el próximo año. Y eso es si Sasuke no termina…

Shikamaru me miró.

—Voy apostar por el escenario de los diez hijos.

—Yo, también —dijo. Echó la cabeza para atrás contra la cabecera de la cama, y cerró los ojos—. Me voy a casar contigo algún día.

Sonreí. —Cuando los cerdos vuelen.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Puedo colocar un cerdo en un avión. No hay problema.

—Está bien, cuando le bailes a Britney Spears con una tanga en frente de tu papá. Ahí es cuando nos vamos a casar.

Tomó una larga y profunda respiración, y luego la dejó salir. —Desafío aceptado.


	25. Chapter 25

Se sintió extraño volver al campus la mañana del lunes. Los árboles se hallaban atados con cintas negras, y Keaton Hall estaba rodeada con cinta amarilla de la policía. Los murmullos se podían oír por cada pasillo, ascensor y escalera. Las personas discutían del fuego, quien murió, quien vivía, quien era el culpable. También chismorreaban sobre los anillos de Sasuke y Hinata, y las especulaciones de un embarazo comenzaron a circular.

Solo los dejé hablar. Fue agradable escuchar algo más que teorías y conspiraciones sobre el incendio. La policía ya había ido a lo de Fugaku y hablado con Shikamaru, así que dejaría saber que no sabía absolutamente nada.

Después de clases, caminé a través del césped lodoso hasta el Pitufo y me congelé cuando vi a I.J. apoyado en el borde del costado de la Jeep, tocando su teléfono. Se paró derecho cuando me notó a dos metros de distancia. Seguí caminando, aunque lentamente.

—Me preguntaba si volverías —dije.

—Tomé el primer vuelo.

—¿Comprobando a todo el mundo?

Asintió. —Control de daños.

—Deja a Shika fuera de eso —espeté.

Se rio una vez sin humor, claramente sorprendido con mi ira. —No soy yo, Temari.

—Si no estás aquí por trabajo, ¿entonces por qué estás aquí?

—No puedo decirte los detalles, Temari Nara, sabes eso. Pero estoy aquí, ahora, para verte.

Negué con la cabeza. —I.J. ya hablamos de esto. Tus apariciones aleatorias están haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que deberían. Así que a menos que estés dispuesto a sincerarte...

Negó con la cabeza. —No puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

—Entonces deberías irte.

—Solo quería decir hola.

—Hola —le dije, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, y me aparté. Por mucho que quisiera fingir que era inocente y amable, los dos sabíamos que no lo era.

—Solo estaba diciendo adiós.

—Adiós.

I.J. asintió, y entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Volví a casa para tomar un aperitivo antes de ir a la tienda, sintiéndome triste. Hice un par de emparedados de jamón con queso y, a continuación, comí uno en el camino, pensando en los peluches y flores que habían empezado a acumularse delante del Keaton.

Cuando llegué a Skin Deep, el Intrepid y el Talon de shiho ya se encontraban allí. Entré, pero no había nadie en el escritorio o en el vestíbulo. Caminé unos pasos por el pasillo, viendo inmediatamente las botas amarillas de Shikamaru, uno de sus pies rebotando hacia arriba y abajo.

—¡Solo jodidamente hazlo Shiho! ¿Estás esperando que Cristo vuelva? ¡Joder!

—No —dijo ella con dulzura, mirándome—. La esperaba a ella.

Ella agudizó su oído, y él ahogó un gruñido, seguido de una serie de improperios, algunos que nunca había oído antes.

—¡Hermoso! —dijo.

—¿En serio? Me estoy malditamente agujereando por ti ¿y me llamas hermoso? ¿Qué hay de varonil? ¿Semental? ¿Patea culos?

—¡Lindo! —dijo Shiho, plantando un beso en su frente.

Shikamaru gimió.

—Te traje uno de jamón y queso —dije, agarrando pedacitos de jamón del mío—. Está en el cubículo de enfrente.

Shikamaru me guiñó un ojo. —Te amo, nena.

—¡Siguiente! —dijo Shiho.

La sonrisa de Shikamaru se desvaneció.

Shiho lo clavó de nuevo, y los dos pies de Shikamaru dejaron el suelo, pero no hizo el menor ruido. —Y por eso espere a tu chica. Así no lloras. Maldita sea, Tema toma tu polla todas la noches, y es mucho más grande que un aguja de dieciséis.

Fruncí el ceño. —Fuera de lugar. Necesitas calmarte. Has sido súper inapropiado últimamente.

Shiho sacó su labio. —¡Cuéntame!

Shikamaru tenía una sonrisa irónica —Pero tiene razón, muñequita. Soy mucho más grande que una aguja de dieciséis.

Me atraganté. —Me voy de aquí. —Volví a mi escritorio, tiré el resto de mi emparedado, y organicé formularios, contando para ver cuáles necesitaban más copias. Luego regresé a la fotocopiadora. Sin embargo, no tuve que hacer mucho trabajo no productivo por mucho tiempo. Nuestra tarde se llenó de estudiantes para hacerse tatuajes de sus compañeros fallecidos, hermanos de fraternidad, hermandad; y en un caso, un padre vino a hacerse un tatuaje en nombre de su hija.

Me pregunté si alguna de las personas que entraban la puerta conocía a la chica con los dedos de los pies bonitos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de llenar mi mente con algo más agradable. Por fin todos estábamos agotados, pero Shikamaru y Mitoku no se irían hasta que todo el que vino por tinta conmemorativa tuvieran lo que habían ido a buscar.

Cuando el último cliente abandonó el edificio, sacudí las caderas de lado a lado mientras desconectaba mi computadora, tratando de ofrecer algo de alivio a mi dolor de espalda. La alfombra de la tienda estaba puesta sobre concreto, y estar parada sobre ella todo el día era una tortura.

Shiho ya se había retirado por la noche, y Datsuji se fue cinco minutos después de que el último cliente. Mitoku y Shikamaru limpiaron, luego vino al frente a esperarme.

Mitoku me miraba, y no me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta. —¿Qué? —pregunté, un poco insolente. Estaba cansada y no en el modo para rarezas.

—Te vi hoy.

-¿Oh?

—Te vi hoy.

Lo miré como si estuviera loco y Shikamaru también.

—Te escuché —dije, disgustada.

—También vi a I.J. Ese era I.J. ¿verdad? —Puso énfasis en las letras, lo sabía.

Oh, Dios.

El rostro de Shikamaru se sacudió inmediatamente en mi dirección. —¿I.J.? ¿Está en la ciudad?

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de que mi vida dependiera de ello para mantener mi cara sin emociones. —Venía a ver a su familia.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

—Apagare la luz —dije, caminando por el pasillo y presionando el interruptor principal. Bajé los interruptores, y luego regresé al vestíbulo. Mitoku y Shikamaru aún se hallaban ahí, excepto que ahora Shikamaru miraba a Mitoku.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Te lo diré. Pero prométeme que pensarás antes de actuar. Prométeme que dejaras que me explique. —Sabía que no podía explicarlo todo. Solo tenía que ganar algo de tiempo.

—¡Tema!

-¡Promételo!

—¡Lo prometo! —gruñó—. ¿De qué habla Mitoku?

—Estaba en mi Jeep cuando salí de clase. Hablamos un poco. No era gran cosa.

Mitoku negó. —Definitivamente no es lo que vi.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —susurré.

Se encogió de hombros. —Solo pensé que Shikamaru debe saber.

—¿Saber qué? —grité—. ¡No pasó nada! ¡Trato de darme un beso y retrocedí! ¡Si viste algo diferente es que eres un mentiroso de mierda!

—¿Trato de besarte? —dijo Shikamaru en voz baja y amenazante.

—Lo hizo retroceder —dijo Mitoku—. Me voy. Hasta luego.

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —grité, aventándole mi organizador lleno de clips. Agarré mi abrigo y salí a la calle, pero Mitoku ya se iba del estacionamiento. Shikamaru salió, y cerró la puerta, dándole varias vueltas a la llave.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. —Ya terminé con esto, Tema. Estoy jodidamente terminando con esto.

Mi pecho se apretó. —Terminaste.

—Sí, termine. ¿Esperabas que siguiera aguantando esto?

Lagrimas calientes llenaron mis ojos y corrieron por mis mejillas en un flujo continuo. —¡Ni siquiera lo bese! ¡No pasó nada!

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás llorando por él? ¡Eso es jodidamente genial, Tema!

—¡No, no estoy llorando por el! ¡No quiero que esto se acabe! ¡Te amo!

Shikamaru hizo una pausa y luego negó con la cabeza. —No terminé contigo, nena. Termine con él —Su voz baja y aterradora de nuevo—. Él ya acabó contigo.

—Por favor —dije, extendiéndole la mano—. Se lo expliqué. Lo sabe. Era solo el cierre, creo.

Asintió, furioso. —¿Tú crees?

Asentí rápidamente, rogándole con los ojos.

Shikamaru sacó las llaves del coche. —¿Todavía está en la ciudad?

No respondí.

—¿Dónde se está quedando?

Presioné los dedos en mi pecho y luego en los labios. —Shikamaru, estás agotado. Estás exagerando.

—¿Dónde diablos se está quedando? —gritó. Las venas de su cuello y frente se saltaron, y comenzó a temblar.

—No te puedo decir —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—No lo harás —dijo, respirando fuerte—. Tu solo… ¿Dejaras que continúe jodiéndonos así?

Guardé silencio. No podía decirle la verdad, así que no tenía sentido.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó.

—Si —lloré, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Se apartó. —¿Por qué no se lo dices, Tema? ¿Por qué no le dices que estás conmigo?

—Lo sabe.

Shikamaru picó la punta de su nariz con el dorso de la mano, y asintió. —Entonces está decidido. La única manera de que va a estar lejos de ti es que patee su culo.

Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Lo sabía y lo hice de todos modos. —Lo prometiste.

—¿Vas a usar esa carta? ¿Por qué lo proteges? ¡No lo entiendo!

—¡No lo protejo a él! ¡Te protejo a ti! —dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Voy a encontrarlo, Tema. Voy a seguirle la pista y cuando lo encuentre…

Mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo, y volvió a sonar

Lo saqué para comprobar rápidamente. Shikamaru debió notar mi expresión, porque lo agarró de mis manos.

—"Tenemos que hablar" —dijo, leyendo el mensaje. Era de I.J.

—Lo prometiste —lloré.

—¡Así como tú! —gritó. Su voz sonó a través de la noche, haciéndose eco en el estacionamiento vacío.

Tenía razón. Había hecho promesas de mantener el secreto de I.J., y de amar a Shikamaru. No podía mantener ambas. Me encontraría con I.J. Era tiempo de convencerlo de liberarme de esa carga, pero no podía arriesgarme a que Shikamaru me siguiera, y no podía encontrarme con I.J. Sin hacer que Shikamaru me aborreciera. I.J. se podía ir al día siguiente por lo que sabía. Tenía que encontrarme con el justo en ese momento.

—No te entiendo, Tema. ¿Simplemente no lo has superado? ¿Es eso?

Apreté los labios. La culpa era demasiada. —No es nada de eso.

El pecho de Shikamaru estaba agitado. Se ponía emocional. Lanzó el teléfono al otro lado de la calle, y luego se paseó, pisoteándolo de ida y vuelta, con las manos en las caderas. Mi teléfono aterrizó justo en un parche de hierba, justo debajo de la farola del otro lado.

—Ve por él —le dije, apenas con voz.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ve por él! —grité, señalando hacia la farola.

Cuando Shikamaru fue pisoteando a encontrar mi pequeño teléfono negro en la oscuridad, me dirigí rápidamente a mi Jeep y cerré la puerta. El motor escupió por un momento, luego se puso en marcha. Shikamaru estaba fuera de mi ventana.

Golpeó un par de veces, suavemente, sus ojos suaves de nuevo.

—Nena, baja la ventana.

Agarre el volante y, a continuación, lo miré por debajo de mis cejas, mis mejillas húmedas.

—Lo siento. Encontraré tu teléfono. Pero no puedes salir en tu auto enojada.

Miré fijamente hacia adelante, soltando el freno de mano.

Shikamaru puso su palma contra el vidrio. —Tema, si quieres dar una vuelta, está bien, pero hazte a un lado. Te llevaré a donde sea que necesites ir.

Negué con la cabeza. —Vas a descubrirlo. Y cuando lo hagas, va a arruinar todo.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. —¿Descubrir qué? ¿Arruinar qué?

Me giré hacia él. —Voy a contártelo. Quiero contártelo. Pero no ahora. —Tiré del embriague, y puse la marcha en reversa, retrocediendo en el aparcamiento. Bajé la barbilla y lloré por unos cuantos momentos.

Shikamaru aún golpeaba mi ventanilla. —Mírame, nena.

Tomé una profunda respiración, puse la marcha en primera, y luego levanté la cabeza, mirando hacia delante.

—Tema, no puedes conducir así… ¡Tema! —gritó mientras me alejaba.

Llegué hasta la entrada del aparcamiento cuando la puerta del pasajero se abrió. Shikamaru saltó dentro, respirando irregularmente.

—Nena, aparca.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Aparca, y déjame conducir.

Entré a la calle y me dirigí hacia el este. No tenía planeado ir con I.J, y ahora que Shikamaru se hallaba en el auto, en serio que no sabía qué hacer. Y luego lo entendí. Sólo lo llevaría con I.J. Lo arriesgaría todo. I.J. se puso en esta situación. Si me hubiera dejado sola, no estaría en esta posición. Pero necesitaba darle a tiempo a Shikamaru para que se calmara primero. Necesitaba conducir.

—Aparca, Tema. —La voz de Shikamaru tenía un borde que nunca había escuchado antes. Se oía ansioso y calmado a la misma vez. Era inquietante.

Sorbí, y luego me limpié los ojos con la manga. —Vas a odiarme —dije.

—No voy a odiarte. Aparca, y conduciré toda la noche si quieres. Podemos hablar sobre ella.

Negué con la cabeza. —No, vas a odiarme, y lo perderé todo.

—No vas a perderme, Temari. Lo juro por Cristo, pero estás conduciendo por toda la maldita carretera. Estamos casi saliendo de la ciudad, y estaremos en caminos de tierra pronto. ¡Aparca, joder!

En ese momento, un par de brillantes luces se convirtieron en una. Apenas atrapé un destello de ella en la esquina de mi ojo, y luego mi cabeza golpeó la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio en miles de pequeños pedazos. Algunas de las esquirlas volaron hacia afuera, pero la mayoría cayó en mi regazo, o cayó sobre la cabina del Jeep mientras este se deslizaba a través de la intersección y se metía en una zanja al otro lado. El tiempo se detuvo por lo que parecieron varios minutos, y luego fuimos lanzados en el aire cuando el Jeep comenzó a rodar. Una vez. Dos veces. Y luego perdí la cuenta, porque todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en una habitación con paredes blancas y persianas del mismo color que mantenían la luz del sol fuera. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, mirando a mí alrededor. Una televisión se encontraba encima, pero se encontraba en silencio, reproduciendo un viejo episodio de _Seinfeld_. Cables y tubos se encontraba encordelados de mis brazos a un par de varas junto a mí, los monitores sujetos a ellas sonando suavemente. Una pequeña caja estaba metida en el bolsillo delantero de mi bata, los cables siguiéndose entre ellos hasta unos adhesivos circulares pegados a mi pecho. Bolsas de un claro líquido colgaban de una vara, liberando una continua cantidad a través de mi intravenosa. Los tramos de tubos terminaban en una cinta en la parte trasera de mi mano.

Más allá de las puntas de mis dedos había una cabeza llena de corto y negro cabello. Era Shikamaru. Tenía el rostro girado hacia otro lado, su mejilla descansando contra el colchón. Su brazo izquierdo sobre mis piernas, el otro se encontraba apoyado entre la cama y su silla, envuelto en una gruesa escayola de color verde lima. Ya habían unas cuantas firmas en ella. Sasuke firmó su nombre bajo una pequeña nota que decía: "Marica". Otra era de Shiho con una perfecta impresión de su brillante y rojo lapiz labial. Hinata Hyuga firmó con un "Señora Uchiha".

—Es como un pequeño libro de visitas. Shikamaru no ha dejado tu lado, así que todos los que te han visitado han firmado su escayola.

Estreché los ojos, apenas viendo a I.J. sentando en una silla en una de las oscuras esquinas de la habitación. Bajé la mirada hacia la escayola. Todos los hermanos de Shikamaru habían firmado, su padre, Fugaku, mi madre, y todos mis hermanos. Incluso los nombres de Datsuji y Mitoku se hallaban allí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —susurré. Mi voz sonaba como si hubiera estado haciendo gárgaras con grava.

—Desde ayer. Te hiciste un buen corte en la cabeza.

Levanté la mano para tocar suavemente las vendas envueltas alrededor de mi cabeza. Una concentración de gaza sobresalía desde mi sien izquierda, y cuando presioné un poco, un agudo dolor se disparó por mi cráneo. Hice una mueca.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté.

—Un hombre borracho se saltó una señal de alto a más de sesenta. Huyó de la escena, pero está en custodia ahora. Shikamaru te cargó por casi una kilometro a la casa más cercana.

Mis cejas se juntaron mientras miraba a Shikamaru. —¿Con un brazo roto?

—Roto en dos lugares. No sé cómo lo hizo. Debe haber sido pura adrenalina. Tuvieron que ponerle la escayola en tú habitación en emergencias. Se rehusaba a dejarte. Incluso por un segundo. Incluso para la tomografía. Todas las enfermeras están enamoradas. —Ofreció una media sonrisa, pero estaba vacía de cualquier felicidad.

Me senté, y brillantes estrellas se formaron en mis ojos. Me apoyé contra la cama, sintiéndome nauseabunda.

—Tranquila —dijo I.J, levantándose.

Tragué. Mi garganta estaba seca y rasposa.

I.J. caminó hacia una pequeña mesa al final de mi cama y vertió agua en una taza. La cogí y bebí. Me quemó toda la garganta, incluso aunque estaba fría.

Toqué la cima de la cabeza de Shikamaru. —¿Lo sabe?

—Todos lo saben. Sobre ti. Sobre nosotros. Pero no sobre mí. Me gustaría dejarlo así. Por ahora.

Bajé la mirada, sintiendo un sollozo subir por mi garganta. —Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?

—Por la misma razón por la que yo estoy aquí. Porque te ama.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. —No quería…

I.J. negó con la cabeza. —Lo sé, cariño. No llores. Todo va a estar bien.

—¿En serio? Ahora que todos lo saben, cómo podría ser algo más que incómodo, y tenso, y…

—Porque somos nosotros. Lo solucionáremos.

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Shikmaru se movieron. Su escayola se desplazó y su brazo cayó. Se despertó de golpe, y luego se agarró el hombro, claramente adolorido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que mis ojos se hallaban abiertos, se levantó inmediatamente, inclinándose y tocando mi mejilla con su mano izquierda. El puente de su nariz lucía hinchado, y la piel bajo sus ojos formaba un par de medias lunas moradas. —¡Estás despierta! —excalmó mientras sus ojos escaneaban mi rostro.

—Estoy despierta —dije suavemente.

Shikamaru se rio una vez, inclinando la cabeza hasta que su frente tocaba mi regazo. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis muslos y los apretó ligeramente, todo su cuerpo temblando mientras lloraba.

—Lo lamento tanto —dije, calientes lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y cayendo desde mi barbilla.

Shikamaru levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. —No. Esto no fue tu culpa. Algún estúpido y borracho hijo de puta se saltó un alto y nos golpeó.

—Pero si hubiera estado prestando atención… —gimoteé.

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo, rogándome con los ojos que me detuviera. —Shh, no. No, cariño. Incluso así, nos habría dado. —Puso una mano en la cima de su cabeza, y sus ojos le restaron importancia. Suspiró—. Estoy tan jodidamente feliz de que estés bien. Tu cabeza sangraba, y no despertabas. —Sus ojos se cerraron mientras lo recordaba—. He estado volviéndome loco. —Descansó la cabeza en mi regazo de nuevo, y llevó mi mano izquierda hasta su boca, besando suavemente alrededor de la cinta.

I.J. aún se encontraba detrás de él, observando la muestra de afecto de Shikamaru con una dolorosa sonrisa. Shikamaru se giró, sintiendo a alguien detrás de él.

—Hola —dijo Shikamaru. Se levantó—. Yo, eh… lo siento.

—Está bien. Ella ya no me pertenece. No estoy seguro de si alguna vez lo hizo.

—La amo —dijo Shikamaru, mirándome con una sonrisa. Se limpió los ojos rojos—. No miento. En serio la amo.

—Lo sé —dijo I.J—. He visto la forma en que la miras.

—Así que, ¿estamos bien? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Las cejas de I.J. se juntaron mientras me miraba, pero le habló a Shikamaru. —¿Qué quiere ella?

Ambos se giraron hacia mí. Miré fijamente a I.J. mientras me estiraba lentamente a través de las arrugadas mantas y la sábana hacia la mano de Shikamaru. Shikamaru se sentó junto a mí, llevó mi mano a su boca, y besó mis dedos, cerrando los ojos.

Mi labio tembló. —Te mentí.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Por razones que no tienen nada que ver conmigo. O con nosotros.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, y las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo. —Te amo.

Shikamaru ahuecó suavemente mi mandíbula en sus manos, y luego se inclinó hacia delante, besándome tiernamente. —Nada más importa.

—A mí me importa —dije—. No quiero…

I.J se aclaró la garganta, recordándonos que había alguien más en la habitación. —Si esto es lo que quieres, Tema, haremos que funcione. No me meteré en su camino. No será un problema.

Shikamaru caminó los cuantos pasos hasta donde I.J. se encontraba de pie y le dio un abrazo de oso. Se abrazaron el uno al otro por varios segundos. I.J. le susurró algo a Shikamaru en el oído, y él asintió. Era increíble, observarlos interactuar en la misma habitación, después de mantener el secreto de I.J. por tanto tiempo.

I.J. caminó lentamente hacia mi lado, se inclinó, y besó el área de mi frente que no se hallaba vendado. —Voy a extrañarte, Temari Nara. —Besó la misma área de nuevo, dejando que sus labios permanecieran en mi piel por un tiempo, y luego caminó por la puerta.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de alivio, y luego apretó mi mano. —Todo tiene sentido ahora. —Negó con la cabeza, y se rio una vez sin humor—. Ahora que lo sé, no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta. California. Tú sintiéndote mal por estar conmigo, incluso después de que terminaras las cosas con él. Todo estaba frente a mí.

Presioné los labios juntos. —No todo.

Shikamaru descansó la escayola en la cama y entrelazó los dedos que salían de ella con los míos. —No me siento nada culpable. ¿Sabes por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Porque he estado enamorado de ti desde primaria, Chamomile. Y todos lo sabían. Todos.

—Aún no estoy segura de creer eso.

—Usaste coletas cada día por años. Eran perfectas. —Su sonrisa cayó—. Y esa mirada triste en tus ojos. Todo lo que quería era hacerte sonreír. Y luego fuiste mía, y nunca pude recuperarme.

—He estado equivocada por tanto tiempo. Tú eres la única cosa que he hecho bien.

Shikamaru sacó algo de su bolsillo y dejó que una pequeña y plateada llave colgara de un llavero. Era una oscura tira de tela de fieltro con las letras T-E-M-A deletreadas con brillantes colores, bordeadas con puntadas negras. Presioné mis labios juntos y luego sonreí.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó con la esperanza llenando sus ojos.

—¿Mudarme? ¿Dejar mi apartamento?

—Sí. Tú y yo. Teniendo extraños brindis después del trabajo, y yendo a Chicken's Joe los lunes por la noche con Mirai. Simple, justo de la forma en que te gusta.

Había tanto que pensar, pero después de lo que habíamos pasado —dos veces— la única cosa en la que podía centrarme era en lo que Shikamaru dijo. Una única cosa importaba. —Digo que sí.

Parpadeó. —¿Sí?

—Sí —dije, riéndome ante su expresión, y luego haciendo una mueca. Todo mi cuerpo dolía.

—¡Diablos, sí! —gritó, y luego me ofreció una tímida sonrisa cuando le hice señas para que guardara silencio—. Estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de ti, Tema.

Me desplacé en la cama, torpe y lentamente, y luego Shikamaru—cuidadoso y con mucho esfuerzo— se acostó junto a mí. Él se sentía tan adolorido como yo. Presionó un botón en la barra junto a él que nos inclinó hacia atrás hasta que estuvimos recostados, mirándonos.

—Sé que no me crees, pero en serio te he amado desde que éramos niños —dijo en voz baja—. Y ahora puedo amarte hasta que seamos viejos.

Mi estómago dio una voltereta. Nadie me había amado tanto como él. —¿Lo prometes?

Shikamaru sonrió con ojos cansados. —Sí. Y te lo prometeré una vez más después de que le haya bailado en tanga a Britney Spears.

Me las arreglé para dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada, pero el dolor hacía difícil el moverse. Se ajustó y reajustó hasta que finalmente se acomodó lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos y dormir. Lo observé por un largo tiempo, respirando dentro y fuera, con una persona sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora que todo había salido a la luz, yo también podía respirar.

Una enfermera entró, y pareció sorprendida de vernos acostados juntos.

—Mírense —susurró, sus oscuros ojos de alguna manera viendo claramente en la tenue luz—. Ese chico tiene a todas las mujeres babeando en el suelo. Ha sido tu ángel guardián. No ha dejado tu lado.

—Eso he escuchado. No sé cómo tuve tanta suerte, pero soy feliz. —Me incliné hacia delante, tocando su frente con mi sien.

—La suerte ciertamente está de tu lado. Vi el vehículo en el patio. Luce como un pedazo de papel arrugado. Es un milagro que alguno de ustedes sobreviviera.

Fruncí el ceño. —Voy a extrañar ese Jeep.

Asintió. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Adolorida. En todas parte.

Sacudió un vaso de plástico, haciendo que las píldoras dentro repiquetearan. —¿Crees que puedas tragarte un par de pastillas?

Asentí y lancé las píldoras en la parte trasera de mi garganta. La enfermera me tendió una taza con agua, y me las tragué, pero no sin esfuerzo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó mientras tomaba mis signos vítales.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo, sacándose el estetoscopio de los oídos—. Sólo presiona el botón rojo si necesitas algo.

Salió de la habitación, y me giré hacia el hombre durmiendo junto a mí. —No necesito nada más—susurré.

La escayola de Shikamaru se encontraba entre nosotros, y pasé un dedo por los distintos nombres, pensando en todas las personas que nos amaban que habían estado en mi habitación. Me detuve cuando llegué a la firma de I.J, y me despedí silenciosamente de los simples pero sofisticados garabatos.

 ** _Itachi James Uchiha._**

* * *

 ** _espero les haya gustado, ese es el fin de este libro.  
_**

 ** _gracias por seguir esta bella adaptacion._**


End file.
